Invader Zim The End?
by Empty Brooke
Summary: A new threat has appeared from the past that will threaten the mission and the universe. Join Zim, Gaz, Dib, Tak, Gir and, my character, Kim as they set forth to restore the peace... Or what peace there was before... ZAGR DATR
1. Prologue

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 1 

Three years ago the Irken race from the planet Irk planed their massive attack on the universe. One Irken in particular was much smaller than all the others but wished to be one of the few invaders sent to a planet. His superiors, The Tallest, gave him a mission to travel to a planet so mysterious that no one has even heard of it and ones that do dare not speak it's name. Of course they were bluffing. They really wanted to get rid of the pesky alien.

After six months in a cramped space pod with an annoying, malfunctioning robot singing the doom song a planet came onto the screen. "Proximity Warning! Planet ahead." The computer caught the attention of the alien right before he removed the blue-eyed robot's brain chip. The little alien had never heard of it before.

"Gir! We're here! We're finally here!"

The robot held his three-fingered hand up to the green face. "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom the end! Oooo What's that?"

"Planet… Earth. This must be the place!" They flew around the side of the planet. "OK, first off we have to set up a base of operations."

The robot laughed cutely.

"Focus Gir! This is where you're advanced information gathering skills come in handy!"

The robot saluted as his eye lights turned red. "Yes, my master!" He darted over to the window opposite his side and stared out in stupid awe.

"You have to find out what these… Earthanoids… Consider to be normal. Then, based on your observations we make our disguises. And our home." The alien pulled on the throttle and allowed the ship to fly low over the houses. They passed by lawn flamingos, oddly shaped houses, short buildings, satellite stations, fences and lawn gnomes. As the ship made its way into a relatively thick alleyway it came to a stop and landed. "Here! We build here!"

He stepped out an looked around. "Whoo, that was easy," he said breathing out. "Gir, get out here!"

The robot peeped his head over the saucer. As he jumped he landed on the ship, bounced off and fell on his metal chin. He stood up straight.

"Hurry Gir! What did you learn?"

"I saw a squirrel."

The alien stood and stared. The lamppost light reflected off of his red suit and pack. He was a little befuddled.

It was doing like this!" He bent down and made squirrel noises as he pretended to paw at something that wasn't there.

"Concentrate Gir! It is time for disguises."

"I want to be a mongoose."

"Shh. We have to be quiet."

The robot's eyes turned red again as he saluted and stood still. He no longer made a sound. The alien was only slightly pleased. He walked over to the ship and waited as the back thruster points opened to reveal possible disguises. He looked through a few calling out. "Too ugly! Too stinky!" Eventually he picked one. "That one looks good!" The purple oval slipped around him and lights flashed out. "Why does it hurt?"

The tiny, green person came out with only a black wig and lenses on to cover his blank, red eyes.

Gir looked around concerned. "Master. Where's you go? Where are you?"

"I'm right here Gir! It's me. And keep it down. Do you want to wake up the whole planet?"

"I do…"

"Ok," he turned back to the selector. "For you, I'm thinking maybe a dog."

"Can I be a mongoose dog?"

The alien selected a picture and turned around. "Today we become the enemy. He pushed Gir inside and waited as the machine ran. Gir came out wearing a green dog suit with a noticeable zipper.

"Ingenious! Now… All we need is a home. Let's see…" He pulled out a purple and gray cylinder and twisted the end. A slide came out and he took a writing object from it. "Some windows… A couple little animal things in the front… there!" He put the machine back into its original form and shoved it into the ground. "Gir! Hide!"

He and Gir ran out into the street. Gir stood in the middle of the road whilst he ducked behind a fire hydrant. "And be quiet! We can't afford to make a sound…"

The device stooped a good long way underground and expanded hundreds of metal tentacle like things. They stretched up and lifted the ship into the air. The tentacles formed a square and spit up a couch. Hologram green lights turned real as the metal poles connected them. The purple roof popped out from the green walls and covered over the intergalactic spaceship. Next, a large satellite pocked itself out from the top. Supplementary tentacles reached out from the sides and stretched into the neighboring homes where they extended and took power. A fence popped out of the ground, as did gnomes, a flamingo, blowfish and a sign that said 'I love Earth'.

Car alarms went off and the lights of the houses around them turned on. The houses with the tentacles now in their walls looked out the window and came outside. They stared at the little, green boy and the dog. He took Gir by his leash and walked into the house whistling. Two badly made robots stood in the door to greet him. "Welcome home, son." They said in unison. He looked around once more and then hurried inside.

He leaned against the door and sighed. "Woo… Step one went smoothly."

And so it was that Zim and Gir had their base of operations. He crossed the room and waited as Gir stepped on the opening button for the garbage can. Zim climbed inside and rode down a tube on a platform. "The Tallest were wise to chose me. This planet won't know what hit it after I've learned its weaknesses. Ow! These lenses are all scratchy!"

However, Zim's plans to destroy the humans did not go as he had planned. He attended school the very next day to try and learn more about the planet.

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body." A tall, wrinkled, old woman in a purple dress stood before Zim and a class of children. "His name is… Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now. Because after this moment… I don't want to hear another sound from you!"

Zim blinked at the humans in the class. "Hello friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine."

Take you're seat now Zim.

As Zim sat down Miss Bitters explained the lesson. "Today's lecure is about outer space and how it will, eventually, implode in on itself!"

Zim waved his hands in the air and stood on his desk.

"Yes Zim?"

"In the event of say… A full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!"

Miss Bitters stared and then continued with the lesson. As Zim listened he heard a voice from the opposing side of the room. "Ok… Am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class?"

Dib. An Earth child. It made Zim sick. The boy had black hair that stood on his head and a black coat over top of his blue, smile shirt and gray pants. When Zim loojed at him he could not help but stare at his giant head. (Dib: "My head is not big!") Dib was now Zim's problem. He knew his secret and would not give in to his lies. "What about his horrible green head?"

"Insolent fool boy! It's a… skin condition."

"And he's got no ears! Is that part of your skin condition, Zim? No ears?"

Zim hung his head in false embarrassment and sadness. "Yes…"

The class turned against Dib.

And so began the Dig and Zim battles. They fought the three years that Zim was on Earth. Dib stealing his plans and always foiling them. Zim always trying to conquer Earth and failing. It went on and on for three full planetary rotations around the sun.

But as the planet neared it's forth rotation of Zim being on Earth the times would change. Enemy to enemy. Foe to foe. The times would come for a team to be made to save the Earth and the rest of the universe.


	2. Aboard Fear

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 2 

Space was quieter than usual. The planet Blork had just fallen to the Massive and so Red and Purple were feeling very good. The ceremony for recognizing the invader to conquer the planet had just finished. The two retired to their seats on the main bridge and sat down.

"Status report." Red checked one of the workers closer to him.

"Space is silent and the planet is ready."

"Prepare the GammaDoomer"

The worker Irkens took hands of levers and pressed buttons on the holographic computer pads in front of them. A thundering click emanated from the ship as it floated over the Brown planet. The gamma laser released itself from the equipment area of the ship and pointed to the planet's main city of Grim.

A second click rounded the ship as the laser readied itself. It's main cannon pointed to the planet. On the surface the civilians fled and cried out. The GammaDoomer gun charged with a sickening blue light. It filled the first portion of the weapon. The second portion. The third. The barrel itself.

"Fire!"

The laser let out a blast of blue light. It struck the hard surface and tore it like paper. The Irkens on the deck cheered with joy. They watched on a large screen on the surface of planet Irk where they had all patiently waited. No matter how many times they had seen a planet fall to the Irken race it was always amazing to them.

The lights from the blast projected off the faces of each green face. Each one smiled with awe as the planet was split in two. The core of the planet could be seen clearly and then…

A deafening crack and the planet was destroyed. Irkens looked at each other in wonder. They gave each a confusing face as they tried to figure it out.

"I thought we were conquering this one."

"Why did it explode?"

"Was the power of our laser too much for it?"

"I know that planet was dry but this is just ridiculous."

"If a planet was that weak did we really need to bother with it?"

Purple coughed and chocked on his donut. He stared at the screen confused. "What happened? How high did you have that thing?"

"It was only on low sir. I have no clue what could have happened…"

"I do…"

Everyone stared at a small Irken worker in the left part of the deck. He pointed to the screen, his eyes wide with shock. As the others looked up their eyes took on the same appearance. Red dropped his drink and stared in open-mouthed awe. For a moment all was silent.

On the screen was an enormous black ship hovering where the planet had once been. The main deck was large enough to hold a giant and the thrusters were three times the size of the Massive Armada's main craft. Along the sides were guns and weaponry far superior to the ones of Irken making. The portions of guns in the front of the ship were smoking and looked as though they had just fired.

"That is way the planet blew up sirs. That ship did it."

"It… can't be…"

"What? What is wrong my Tallest?"

Purple stared, unblinkingly, at the screen. His mouth was still open. Red turned back to the workers. "We have to get out of here…"

"But sir…"

"Now!"

The Irken drivers pulled on the throttle and turned the ships engines around as the weapons on the black ship twitched with energy. The Massive ship's engines came online and the craft moved forward into space.

The guns on the black ship followed them intently.

"Faster! We have to go faster!"

The ship sped up and moved fast past a planet or two. By the time they had cleared the solar system the black ship was nowhere to be seen.

"We've lost the ship sir."

Purple took a deep breath. "That was too close…"

"Sirs, pardon my asking but why did we run? Could we not have just taken the ship by force?"

Red answered. "No, that ship is the one that the Massive fleet cannot defeat…" He looked at the screen again. "Although I thought we already had…"

Purple leaned over and whispered into Red's head. (They don't have ears) "Didn't we already take care of him? He was blown to pieces. Why is he back?"

"I'm not sure. But our armada is not strong enough to go against that ship. The only reason we defeated him the last time was because we had a special operative in the ship. But he died. Don't you remember?"

"How could I forget? His screams of mercy are still ringing in my head."

"What a horrible way to go…"

The ship jerked to a stop. Red and Purple were set flailing into the railing in front of their seats. The workers smashed their heads into the computer desks. A few were hurt but others merely shook it off.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure sir. I believe we hit something."

"I want it up on the screen now!"

A blue button was pushed and the screen came to life showing a black deck with a shadowed crew inside. Red's mouth fell open again.

"Get us out of here! I thought you said we lost it." Purple stood up and ran to the rail. "Put that throttle now! We've got to get away from that ship!"

"I'm trying sir but the ship won't move! We're being held by something."

"Calculating now…" A worker across the deck spoke up. "It's a set of robotic arms. Much to powerful for the Massive ship's thrusters."

"He's got us…"

The screen flickered off then on but with a new face on it. Half of the face was covered in shadow but the other half was clearly visible. The left eye of the person was red from a metallic processor. It was a false eye. Robotic. The alien looked like he had once had hair but now it was burned off and left a large patch of gray on his blue head. His mouth sneered and smiled, showing the subjugator's horrible long fangs. They waited to bite down onto something.

"It looks as though I have caught some rats in a trap. Wouldn't you think so Gagnex?"

Another one came up next to him and sneered in that same eerie way. "I do believe that you are right." This one had both of his eyes intact and he still had short, dark blue hair. However, his face was scared very badly as though he bad been through a hundred battles, lost and still survived. But Red and Purple knew that he had one all of those battles.

They turned to the screen and stared at the Tallest. "I can tell that the both of you are surprised to see us?"

They didn't even move. They just sat there.

"Oh, Gagnor, we almost forgot."

"Right." The one with the metallic eye signaled for someone in the shadows to come forth. "I would like the two of you to meet our sister, Gna. The loveliest one on our home planet. She has decided to join her brothers in planetary and Irken conquest.

The female had a light, pale blue complexion with silky blue hair that stretched down to her waist in a long ponytail. Her bangs were let free and swayed down past her chest. Her curves were very precise and she smiled at them. She looked so subtle but the two could tell she was evil. As they stared a glimmer of something shone in her eyes. Red looked back for a moment but took it as a trick on the screen.

"How could you have survived our last battle? No one could have escaped that explosion!"

"And yet here we all are in front of you."

"How did you do it?"

"Now, now. If I told you then my very own secret would be out. I can't let that happen now cane I? Besides, why would I reveal information to an Irken? You disgusting pieces of filth. I spit on you." He spat. "You think that you're all high and mighty but all you do it conquer planets."

"Isn't that sort of the same thing that you do?"

"Of course not! We destroy planets!" Gagnor roared with fury.

"After all, what is the point of us taking them? We have no use for any of them." Gagnez was calm but still held his sense of evil.

Gna stood there staring at the Irken. She did not say a word. She just watched them intently as though she was curious about them.

"And now, _my tallest_," he said mockingly. "We have some business with you that needs to be taken care of. Gagnez, would you like to do it? I blew the planet up after all."

"No, I think that Gna should do it. It's only fair."

"You're right. Come on Gna. You just press this here and move this with your finger depending on how powerful you want the blast to be."

Gna came forward and looked at the computer. She thought for a moment and then placed her finger on the set. Her long, slender fingers pulled the power to its maximum force. She lowered her finger over the button and stared back at Red and Purple's shocked faces. Her lips mouthed the words,_ I'm sorry…_

She pressed the button and waited as the weapon charged itself. As it neared its firing point she leaned over and fell onto the dash. The power meter went far down without Gagnor or Gagnez noticing.

The blast fired.

Red and Purple felt the shock. Even though Gna had lowered the power as much as she could down to the zero point the blast was still incredible. The Irken were sent flying and they tried to dodge as pieces of metal from the ship fell onto their heads.

"Look out sir!" An Irken soldier darted next to Red and pushed him out of the way just as a large strip of metal came down from the ceiling. The Irken's leg was trapped but he was smiling. "Ready to help you out sir."

"Fine, but now it's my turn." Red pushed on the metal and lifted it up far enough for the soldier to make it out safely.

He saluted and marched off to help the others.

Purple ducked away from more falling metal. It was coming down in hard sheets like rain. "We've got to make it to the escapes pods! Ow!" He fell to the ground as a strip of metallic ceiling fell onto his head.

"Are you ok?"

He looked up with his tongue hanging out and a dazed look on his face. "I like donuts…"

"Snap out of it…" A piece of red metal then fell on Red's back as he leaned down to help his friend. He looked up and saw that Gna, on the screen, was covered her eyes and breathing heavily. _Does she really want to do what they say she does?_

The ceiling came down on the computers and they sparked with energy. The metal pierced through them. A fire was ignited on the lower portion of the deck. It stared out small but grew as Gagnor and Gagnez laughed with delight.

"The mighty Tallest of the Irken race falls to us."

"How delightful!"

Gna did nothing but stare.

Red lifted the metal away from his face. "You'll never succeed."

"Oh yes. You have those little invaders all around the planets."

"Yes, I am sure that one of them has seen this or will. Anyway we're taking care of that already." Gagnez held up a small Irken invader in energy cuffs.

"Invader Stink?"

"I'm sorry sir…" He hung his head in shame.

"As you can see we're rounding up your invaders one by one. And…" He flipped through some files on the computer. "It looks as though you have more than eleven invaders for this doom plan. Twelve… Last minute addition… Invader Zim?"

"But Zim's not… Ow!" Another strip of metal landed on Purple's head.

"Not a normal invader. I am aware of that. He was sent to a planet that no one has ever heard of and those who have dare not speak its name. Am I correct brother?"

"Of course you are." Gagnor turned to the Tallest and laughed. "We will take your invaders one by one and once we have them all we will plunge them into the sun that holds the planet jackers' home world. I'm sure they'll enjoy it and I would like to see the critters burn."

Gna still did not move but her eyes twitched and showed that same spark when she heard her brother speak of such an act.

"Let's see… Invader Zim?" The two brothers checked the screen. "Invader blood runs through him like giant radioactive rubber pants? A little bit odd for an invader to say that but he must be good to go on a mission like you have put down in the data files. Amazing… Destroyed mars and mercury after finding out they were ships…"

"This Zim character has a very peculiar file."

"we will take this other, secret invader that you have and also toss him into the sun. He must be very large to handle a mission like this and so… He will burn nicely… Lots of burning!"

"He likes… Burning things…"

"That's besides that point! Now! We will take your invader and destroy you!" Gagnor readied the laser on the front of the ship and aimed it at the Massive Armada. "Goodbye Tallest…"


	3. An Irken's Tear

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 3

The cafeteria was plentiful with the sound of children as they talked. The clicks around the room were grouped at their usual tables. The popular click at one table with a few differing around them.

One table in particular had always only had one child at it. Said child had claimed the table closer to the food nearly four years ago. He had a rare skin condition that caused him to have a green complexion and no ears. He always seemed very ashamed of it and some kids made fun of him due to his excessive odd intentions. Sometimes he would call out, "I will destroy you!" or, "Earth will fall to the Irkens!" Everyone thought that the poor boy was very strange.

Summer had just ended and so everyone was waiting in the cafeteria for him or her to be seated in his or her proper classes for the year.

A teacher walked into the room and selected a few students, including the green child, and led them into a small room with no decorations and mere rows of desks. The room was very bleak and showed no signs of love or hope at all.

"I feel as though I've been in here before…" The green child said.

"That's because we have…" A boy in a black coat and blue shirt walked up beside him. He had black hair that stood up on his large head and glasses that seated on his nose. His gray slacks and black boots matched his outfit completely.

"Dib." The green child scowled at the boy.

"Zim." The boy scowled at the green child.

"Losers…" A skinny, pale girl with long, purple hair walked in and stood beside Dib. She had a black shirt on as well as blue jeans and high metallic covered boots. In her hand she carried a purple game console known to all as the Game Slave 2. The girl tucked the console into her pocket and then blew out a large bubble with her gum.

"Gaz? What are you doing here?" Dib enquired.

"I skipped a grade last year."

Zim scowled and then took his seat. He remembered it being close to the same one he had when he and Dib first met. There were four rows in the classroom. Dib took the front seat closer to the window. Gaz sat down next to Zim.

"Gaz! Don't sit there! That's right next to the alien!"

"Oh no."

"Not him again!"

"He's still crazy?"

Dib looked around the room. There was every child from when the class first met Zim. Everyone except for the boy named Keef. He had been bitten by a rabid squirrel and was in the hospital ever since. He had kept claiming that the squirrel was his best friend, Zim.

"Ok class…" Everyone looked forward and screamed.

"Miss Bitters!" They all cried in unison.

"Yes. And it seems that you are all just as worthless as the year that I had you. Now… You don't need to introduce yourselves so to begin the lesson…"

Zim looked to Gaz at his left hand side. She had pulled out her game console and was playing on it intently. She seemed to be both listening and playing at the same time. He leaned over and took a peek at her game. It seemed pretty simple. Blast a baddie with your sword-gun and make it past the fortress of flaming pigs. He looked back up when she paused the game to find her raising an eyebrow at him.

He quickly sat up and eyed her. "You know… You shouldn't believe what Dib says. He may have a big head but he is quite stupid. I am not an alien. I am a perfectly normal human."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me about all that."

"I don't?"

"I already know that Dib's a freak. I have to live with him too you know."

Zim let out a breath.

"Plus, I already know that you're an alien…"

He held his breath again. "Y… you… do?" He shook his head. "No! I am a human. Born once and forever will be!"

Gaz slapped his head and his wig tipped. "I already know Zim. I was the one that rescued Dib when you were going to mutate him and I saw you when your head was busting from eating human food."

He sighed.

"Have you worked up an immunity yet?"

"It's a lot harder then you would think."

"Try chocolate. Anyone can eat chocolate. Even an alien."

Zim thought for a moment. "So… You don't care that I'm an Irken invader and that I've come to destroy all humans and conquer your planet?"

"Not at all. I don't like humans being on this planet. They make it so we can't breathe. I'd rather have them destroyed."

"But you are one."

She shrugged. "People don't think so most of the time."

A pointer was slapped down on Zim's desk and he leapt in surprise. Miss Bitters, the cold, old bat, stood in front of him with her glaring blank expression. "If you aren't going to listen Zim then maybe I should send you to the underground classroom. Hmm?" She slunk over to her desk in her ghostly fashion and raised her finger above a blue button on the control panel she had recently equipped.

Zim shook his head. "Uh, no ma'am. I'm listening."

"Good… Now, as I was saying, your lives are all doomed and so I want you all to write about what you did this summer and tell me what you plan to do this year. Then I will tell you what you will never be able to do which will most likely be everything on your list. Now… Begin!"

Zim took a piece of paper out from his binder and then a pen out from his pencil case. Everyone else in the classroom did the very same thing. Zim placed the pen to the paper and wrote 'My Summer and Future Goals by Zim'. Then he stopped. What was there to write about?_ I can't write about the flesh-eating squid escaping again or the fact that it was I that sent those rabid chipmunks all over France… I can't believe I was so far off in terms of co-ordinates… Well, Gir and I did go to the beach… And I am learning to succumb to the water… But I can't say that it ever hurt me… What is there to write about?_

The door to the classroom burst open. A girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail stood in the hall. She had a short black jacket and a red shirt with the picture of an alien on it. She had black pants underneath a plaid skirt. She glared at the class behind sunglasses.

"Can I help you?" asked miss Bitters.

The girl removed the glasses to reveal stunning blue eyes. "Yes, you can. I'm the exchange student from Australia. Is this Miss Bitters' class?"

"It is."

"Where will I sit then?"

Miss Bitters looked around the room and stared at one kid in the front. "You." She pointed at him and cried. "I'm sick of you." She pressed the button on her desk and the teenager was sent backwards into a trapdoor.

The blonde girl took the seat.

"Wait. Don't you want to introduce yourself to the class? Because otherwise I never want to hear a sound from you again."

The girl sighed and walked up to the front of the class. "Hi. My name is Kim. I'm 15 and I like the abnormal such as aliens and ghosts. Monsters essentially…"

"She's like Dib!"

Dib looked up.

Kim pulled a gun out from under her jacket and pointed it at Kita. The weapon was not of man making. It had four barrels and a large green orb on the back closer to her hand. Kim's hand reached for a dial on the side with seven different settings. She selected one and then fired at Kita.

The weapon shot out a magnificent blue light before it struck Kita and rendered her motionless. She fell out of her chair frozen stiff. Kim blew on the four barrels and tucked it into the holster on her belt. "Don't worry. She'll be ok in an hour or so…" She walked back to her seat and sat down.

Gaz turned to attention away and looked back to Zim. "Do you know what that… Zim?"

Zim was sitting in his seat as still as Kita. He starred at Kim in a terrified manor with his mouth slightly ajar.

"Zim? What's wrong?"

"That… That's… That's a Vorken… A Vorken power blaster…"

Kim looked at the students in the classroom. Her eyes landed on Zim. He ducked under his desk. She turned away again. Gaz looked at them both and then at her brother who was still staring at the Australian girl with interest.

She looked back to Zim who had come up from under the desk. "I take it that her having that thing is bad for you huh?"

"That gun has seven different settings all ready to subdue a Irken. Wait… Why am I telling you this?"

Gaz shrugged and turned back to her assignment. Zim followed her lead.

Across the classroom Dib handed a piece of paper to Kim. "Australia huh? Say Kim, you said that you're into aliens right?"

She nodded. "What's it to you?"

"So am I. We have an alien in our classroom right now!"

She looked over at Zim. "Irken by my guess. Funny. I thought they only took planets as far as the Gamma solar system. It's strange to see one this far from Irk."

"Ya I… Wait… How do you know so much about Zim's race? Are you an alien too? Wait… Are you Tak in disguise?"

"Tak?"

"I guess that's a no. But still, how do you know so much?"

"I'm a professional alien hunter."

Dib smiled. "Really? That's great! I finally have someone to help me catch Zim and prove to the authorities that he exists!"

Kim gripped Dib by the scruff. "Are you crazy? This planet's so stupid and weak, who would really want to have it? This invader's no real threat. You can just tell from looking at him. Not a very good disguise and he looks like he's still not very familiar with human customs."

"But he's getting better day by day."

"How long has he been on Earth?"

"It'll be four years soon…"

"Four years! And you haven't caught him already? Although… that may be just as well. We shouldn't tell people that aliens exist. Humans aren't ready for that type of information just yet."

"But what about you and me?"

She let go of him. "We are an exception. Have you been into this since birth?"

"Yes."

"Then you're just like me. We're the select few on Earth that can actually tell who is and who is not an alien. It's our job to make sure that Earth does not fall to any other species. We can't let a planet so plentiful in life be destroyed by an invading armada. By the way… What's your name?"

"Dib."

Kim extended her hand to him. "Pleasure to meet you, Dib."

He took her hand and shook it. "You too. By the way… Do you have any more of those guns?"

"I have a whole stock of them in my garage along with a few others trinkets I've been working on over the years." She smiled.

Dib let out a breath. _I think I'm going to like having a friend like her…_

(After school)

Zim waved goodbye to Gaz and headed for home after placing his books in his carrying bag. He stepped down the road and flinched as a car slashed water onto him. It stung a little but he was slowly getting better at this Earth thing. He passed down the road and crossed at the pink fence. He was about a black from home now. As he walked he thought to himself._ What was that I felt when I was around the human girl? She says that most people think she's not human. Does that mean I don't have to consider her an enemy or a threat like Dib? She said that she already knew and she mentioned when I first ate human food. Has she really known that long? _He laughed._ She's pretty smart. I guess when I replaced her appendix with her gaming console she must have found out. At least by then…_

He stepped into the dead end circle road and walked to the tall house directly in the center. He passed by the guard gnomes and opened the door only to be greeted by a smiling green dog.

"Hello Gir."

Gir stood up and took the dog hood off. "Aw, how'd you know it was me?"

"There's only one green dog in this house Gir. I think I would know."

The robot hurried into the kitchen and opened the trash can hatch. "There's something that you might want to see…"

"What? Did you bake another cake?" Zim put his carrying bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen after his helper. He stepped into the trashcan and tucked his arms tight to his side.

The elevator programmed into the bottom on the can sent him down into the base he had built beneath his home. He landed in the observatory wing, as Gir had selected on a keypad for him, and looked into the telescope. For a moment there was nothing.

He scanned the section of space that Gir had been looking at and still saw nothing. "Gir. What ever you saw is gone now…"

Gir poked his head out of his little hole in the ceiling and looked at the alien in confusion. He shook his head. "No… It should be there…" (Gir has had a few upgrades since Zim came to Earth but he's still malfunctioning a lot) He leapt down from the hole and landed on the wall of the spherical room. The robot ran along the side once until he was at the very top once more and then dropped down onto the platform Zim stood on. He pressed a button on the side of the scope and turned around.

The screen in front of them lit up to show the view of the telescope at a wider range. There was still only space.

"You see Gir? There's nothing there." Zim went to the ladder and put his hand on the metal bar. "I have homework to do. Call me if you have some worthwhile news."

Gir frowned as his master climbed part way up the ladder. He turned back to the keypad and entered in a different code. The camera zoomed out and he frowned again. There was still nothing. He tried another code and once more the camera zoomed out and once more there was nothing but space.

Gir stood there for a second and thought. He rattled his mechanical brain until he had an idea. His eyes lit up red and he took on his battle-ready stance as he typed in the next set of co-ordinates. His guidance chip took effect and he searched an area of space.

A slight picture came onto the screen at a far off view. He locked onto it and zoomed in on it three times to enhance the vision. The picture came out clear and his eyes reverted back to their normal blue color. He pulled out a microphone from his arm and spoke into it.

Zim heard the voice from on his life pack. "Master! I found it! I found it! Hurry master!"

Zim sighed and headed back down the ladder. "This is going t o be a long night…"

He came out from the ladder and looked up at the screen. What he saw made him freeze on the spot. He stared at the screen in horror.

"I told you that you might want to see it… I never said that you would like what you saw…" Gir followed his gaze and looked back to the screening footage.

What the telescope picked up was not what Gir usually pulled Zim away from his studies to see. The mass of crumbling metal was twirling through space in separate groupings. They were placed together as though they had once been something of great importance.

Zim opened his mouth slightly. "The… the…" He rushed to the keypad and entered in the co-ordinates of the Massive fleet. The screen did not falter. "Computer show me video of the Armada!"

"Armada co-ordinates set."

The screen did not falter.

"No… It can't be…" He ran to another keypad and typed in a set of codes on the holographic projection. "My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! My tallest can you hear me?"

A screen flickered online and he sighed with relief. He didn't look at the screen as he held his knees in thanks. "Oh… My Tallest. I had the most horrible thought that the Armada had been destroyed… I don't know why I was thinking so foolishly. I should have known that nothing could destroy the Massive let alone you…" He looked up expecting to see Red slurping a drink and Purple to be munching on donuts inquiring on how he could ever think that.

He did not see that.

Instead, Zim saw the inside of the massive like he had never seen it before. The metal plates that had once been on the ceiling were now on the floor whereas the walls had all switched places with one another. The computer terminals were completely destroyed; some still smoking (what a filthy habit!) and were damaged beyond repair.

Zim stepped back from the keypad and fell to his knees. He stared at the screen in fret. "The entire massive fleet… gone…" He looked at his hands and noticed that his vision was blurring. A single drop of water fell onto his glove. It hurt him to cry but he could no longer help it. "The Tallest… dead?"

He smashed his fists down onto the metal floorboard of his platform and cried out. "No!"


	4. Purple Eyes

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 4 

"So Kim, what kind of things do you do if you don't alert people that aliens exist? What is there really left to do at that point?" Dib walked along side Kim on their way home. She had moved in down the house and so he had offered to walk her home. She had accepted.

"I just try to get them off our planet any way I can. Sometime I have to sneak onto their ships and take their plans to conquer the planet. That's how I acquired so many weapons. It's pretty simple when it comes to getting an alien life form off of the planet though. They don't really know all of the aspects of Earth because it's so far away from any alien civilization."

"So that's why Zim's an idiot?"

"For all we know Zim could be the most feared Irken on his planet. He's only a fool here because he, most likely, has no information here. Not many extra terrestrials have bothered to collect data on this planet before. They always found such an act to be a waste of time."

"Out of the way losers!"

Dib pulled Kim far to the side and up close to him as a purple, blue and black stream streaked past them. It stopped a little ways in front of them, just at the corner. Gaz stepped off her black skateboard and stepped on the back. It flipped up and she grabbed it in mid air. Dib looked at her face. She seemed a lot happier today than she usually did. It was a little bit frightening. She was smiling at him and she had a strange gleam in her eyes. He scrutinized his face and tried to look at her more closely. She had a rosy color to her once pale cheeks and her smile was somewhat like she had just found something she had been trying to find for a very long time. "Gaz? What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You look… you look like… you're happy. Almost human even. Something really weird must have happened for you to be like this. Tell me, you were sitting next to Zim, did he brainwash you or something?"

She turned to him and frowned at the fact that she was pulled away from her thoughts so abruptly. "You should give Zim a chance you know. Have you ever even thought of the fact that he CAN'T take over this planet? Maybe he's been on it so long that he's grown to like it somehow." She thought for a second. "Although, on this planet, with all the smoke, crime and death, I'm not sure if any alien could ever grow enough to call it 'home'." She looked at Dib and Kim for a moment and then smirked her old Gaz smirk. "I see _someone's_ found a new _friend._"

Dib and Kim looked at one another. Dib still had her clutched in his arms from when he pulled her out of the way of Gaz's skateboard. The two blushed and then quickly separated. Dib bumped up against a brown fence and rubbed his arm with embarrassment. Kim placed one hand on her hip and scratched the back of her head.

Gaz smirked and then hopped back onto her board. "Don't forget Dib, this is one night that dad's got time for us. He told me that we were allowed to invite friends over if we wanted to. If you do then do, if you don't then don't." Then she was off.

Dib turned and faced Kim. He rubbed his arm a little more. "Do you… Want to come?"

Kim smiled and then nodded. "I'll just go tell my parents and put my blaster away."

"Ok."

(That night)

"OK kids." Professor Membrane walked into the living room where Dib and Gaz were sitting. Another blonde girl had come home with Dib and was going to be his friend for the night out. "I see Dib's friend, but where is yours Gaz?"

She looked at the door and then back to her dad. "He… Should be here any minute. I don't think that it's like him to be late. Then again, I wouldn't know…"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

"Yes, him."

"Well we can't wait much longer. Our reservations at Bloaty's Pizza Hut are exclusive and will only last a little while before they give our table away to someone else."

There was a ringing at the door.

"That's him!"

Gaz rushed to the door and looked out of the peephole. She smiled and then turned the handle. As she swung the door open Dib gasped in shock. He stared at the face of his arch nemesis. In the doorway stood Zim. He was not dressed as he usually did. Instead he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown sneakers. He also had a green tank top on and his hair looked slightly more human. Dib stared, opened mouthed, at the transformed Zim. He hardly seemed like the alien he had been fighting against since he was 11 years old. If it were not for his green skin and lack of ears Dib would not have recognized him.

Zim leaned in close to Gaz. "Do I look a little more human?"

"If you were only beige instead of green and you had ears the likeness would be so great not even Dib would notice."

"My machine's a little broken so I can't change those factors."

She shrugged. "That's ok. Come on in." She gripped Zim by the hand and dragged him into the house "Dad, this is Zim. He's the one I invited to eat with us."

"Oh, it's Dib's little foreign friend from all those years ago right? Splendid. Now, let's be off." Membrane walked past them and held the door open. "Come on. We don't have all night." They walked out the door and, single file, piled into the car. Membrane locked the door and then got in after them. Gaz sat next to Zim in the back seat and Dib had taken up the seat next to Kim closer to the front. Membrane started the car and they all drove off towards the pizza place. Dib tried to listen as best as he could to Gaz and Zim's conversation but to no avail. They spoke quickly and he felt inclined to speak with Kim seeing as she was his guest.

The car drove up to Bloaty's pizza hut and the five walked out of the car and into the restaurant.

They sat down at their usual table and each picked up a menu. Dib eyed Zim from overtop of his. He knew that the alien was up to something. Coming as his sister's friend. How low could he go? Probably lower than anything he had ever known before.

Dib leaned in on Kim. "Kim, are you…?"

"I'm watching him…"

He looked up to see that Kim had her glasses on again. She passed a pair to Dib and he slipped them on. She pressed the blue button on the side of both hers and his. The screen lit up for a moment and then Dib could see normal again if not for the blue tint to his vision. "It's just so he doesn't get suspicious." She said as she placed her menu upright. Dib did the same and found that he could fully see through the menu. He could see Zim and Gaz talking and looking at their menus together. For a moment Dib was convinced that Zim WAS a human being. He shook his head and removed the thought. _He's an alien… I know that! Why do I keep thinking he's more human?_

Zim checked his menu for something that he would like. Gaz leaned over and pointed to 'The Hog Pizza Special'. "That one's good and it comes with chocolate for dessert so you can try that idea I gave you earlier. Zim nodded and then leaned in on her menu.

"What are you having?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably the same thing…"

Zim could feel something inside of him. He sat up straight and starred out into space trying to get a hold of himself. Gaz looked over to him and saw his strange figure position and facial expression. "Is something wrong?" He looked at her for a moment and then abruptly shook his head as he thought to himself properly.

_What is wrong with me? I feel so strange for some reason yet… I don't know why… Maybe it's that Dib's fault. I've always hated him and he has always hated me so maybe he did something a while ago to make me feel weird. But…_ He looked over at Gaz and then looked away again._ It must have a trigger function because whenever I look at that human… I have the strangest feeling… Perhaps I'm just being paranoid. I've fought Dib for so long I wouldn't be surprised if there was nothing I had to worry about at all and I was merely tricking my own mind. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. Oh, but I DON'T want to have to think about THAT incident again. A quiet shiver ran down Zim's back. _(He probably doesn't have a spine seeing as he's not human and he has no human organs really…)

A waitress came to their table and looked each one of them over once or twice before she spoke. "OK, you guys," she said in a rather tedious tone, "What'll it be?"

Gaz spoke up first. "We'll have 'The Hog Pizza Special'."

"Will that be with chocolate or vanilla ice cream for dessert?"

"Chocolate."

The waitress took it down with her pen and pad and then turned to Membrane. "What about you?"

"The Membrane Mellow Pizza please."

"Ok, and you two?"

"I'll have the Alien Attack Pizza," Said Dib from under his glasses.

"Me too," added Kim.

The waitress nodded and then walked away to the kitchen yelling their orders at the top of her lungs. Dib frowned;_ sure let everyone hear about what we ordered lady. Very smart…_ Zim sneered,_ ridiculous! Why must humans insist on telling all other humans in the area what you order in a restaurant?_ Gaz snickered,_ Dib always looks really ticked off when the ladies do that here. _Kim glared at her,_ fool. Must everyone hear what we want to eat? Do they have to know? Or is it someone's sick joke?_ Membrane smiled underneath the collar of his lab coat,_ she's pretty cute. Perhaps I should research woman a little bit more so that I can start dating again. I'm sure Dib and Gaz would like a new mother._

For a while all was quiet as they waited for their food. Kim and Dib watched Zim from behind their menus with the special glasses. Gaz and Zim talked quietly to one another about the stupid things that Dib had done in the past seeing as they both hated him. Membrane sat where he was and pondered prospect of having another woman around the house of whom actually DID something.

There was a beeping sound all of a sudden. Everyone was surprised and looked around. They all ended up turning to Kim. She looked at her watched and pressed a blinking red button on the side. A holographic projection appeared in mid air above her watch as the other four stared. "Oh," said professor Membrane, "I think that we were selling that once at a garage sale. Kim frowned and then looked back at the projection. She widened the screen of one part and then checked the screen of another.

Dib, Zim and Gaz all looked closer to the holographic but the writing in it was of another language not yet known to Earth. Only Zim and Kim understood it completely. The alien looked up to the alien hunter and nodded.

Kim turned to Dib and spoke. "We have a problem. There's a ship coming down very close to this place. I don't know the origin but it my strike dead in the center of the city. We'll have to stop it somehow."

"How would we do that?" asked Dib.

"We were have to steer it off course somehow…" This time is was Zim that spoke out. "We would need a ship that was both strong and durable to nudge the craft away from the city but that still leaves a problem of the crash. If we nudge it away then it will crash somewhere and could cause serious damage if it has potentially high fuel cell ratings." He thought to himself for a second.

"Wait… Why do you care Zim?"

"This planet is mine to conquer! No one else is taking my job!"

"Zim, I don't think that you're particularly qualified to conquer a planet…"

Zim stuck a hand out to Kim. "I don't have time for this human. "He turned back to Dib. "You have a ship, do you not?"

Dib nodded his head. "Ya, I still have Tak's."

"Good… Come on." Kim, Dib and Gaz followed Zim outside. They stopped and stood still. The night sky was glowing red with the oncoming of the ship. Zim frowned and then turned back to the humans. "Ok, Dib, you g home and get Tak's ship. I'll go get Gir and my own ship." As Zim turned to leave Dib gripped his arm tight in his own grasp.

"I don't trust you to go alone Zim. For all we know this could just be one of your plots to destroy the human race and you need to leave before the planet is destroyed."

Zim yanked himself away. "Oh please. If I were going to do that would I be helping you to think of a plan to get rid of the ship? Of course I'm not behind this you insolent fool boy! Why would I do that at a moment like this?"

Dib scowled. "I can list of one hundred reasons right off the back. Would you like me to?"

"Oh, knock it off you idiot." Gaz pushed Dib in the back and stepped up beside Zim. "If it makes you fell better _I'll_ go with Zim to make sure he doesn't try to destroy the human race. If he tries you know I can stop him."

Zim pointed to her with his thumb. "It's true. She can."

"There. See? Problem solved. Come on Zim." Gaz and Zim ran in the direction of his base and left Dib and Kim behind.

Dib turned to her. "Now what? We can't get there fast enough on foot, I know that much."

Kim smiled and gripped Dib's hand. "Then we won't go on_ foot…_" She pressed an unnoticeable button on her belt next to the holster where she usually keeps her blaster and Dib watched with amazement as a jetpack revealed itself from behind her jacket. He held on tight to her as the flames of the pack struck the ground and propelled them into the air with the leftover force. They were sent into the sky with such force that Kim had to hold Dib as well so that he didn't fall off. She leaned forward and waited as the thrusters took effect and she was blasted forth with lightning speed. Dib cheered as they headed for his house.

"Now to get that ship. I'm glad Tak's not here or she'd be pretty mad about me using her ship to save the planet she and Zim both wanted to conquer."

Kim shrugged. "Most aliens just plain hate the fact that others can touch their vehicles. It's like siblings not being allowed into another's room…"

(Zim and Gaz)

They neared the corner of the plaza and took a break to rest. Gaz sighed and leaned up against a lamppost to rest. "We'll… never get there… on time… if we have to… keep stopping… like this…" She leaned down and breathed in heavily. They had both run non-stop from the pizza place and were quite tired. "There's got to be… an easier… way…" She thought for a second. "Wait… Don't you have those… spider arms?"

Zim slapped his head in anger. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before hand!"

Gaz snickered.

"You didn't either."

"Well I don't own them and I've only seen you use them once or twice. It's not my fault if I couldn't remember them right away."

Zim's metallic, spider-like arms lifted him into the air and Gaz looked at him from underneath. He leaned down with the arms and picked her up by holding her hands. She gripped each one of his shoulders and he held her around her waist. Both Gaz and Zim could feel a strange feeling welling up inside them but they tried as hard as they could to ignore it.

"Let's go!" Gaz pointed forward.

Zim directed his arms in the way she was signaling and they began to move forward at a rate much quicker than when they had at first been running. The force was so great that Zim took the advantage in speed to not only move faster on the ground but to also leapt on top of the houses and run along them until he had to turn another way. Gaz watched the world pass her by from within Zim's grip. She saw the houses and the traumatized faces of the citizens below them as the two passed them by.

Soon they came to Zim's house. He set Gaz down and ran inside with her at his side. As they swung the door open Gir was standing in his battle stance with his guns at the ready. "Intruder!" he called out. His eyes glowed a deep red and his metallic face was cold and hard (obviously) so that it could place fear into the eyes of all.

Neither Gaz nor Zim took notice to the robot. Zim ran with Gaz to the pathway leading to his ship. "Come Gir!" Gir reverted back to his normal state and hurried after Zim and Gaz. They dashed up the stairs to Zim's attic and stopped at the door. Zim ordered the computer terminal in the house to open it and it did. In the spur-of-the-moment they hurried inside and found themselves standing directly in front of Zim's purple ship.

Gaz smirked. "Nice ride."

"You think so? I was thinking of adding extra thrusters to the back just to make it a little more speedy."

"But will it have the same look? That's the question."

"Probably not… Come on. Let's go!" Zim pulled Gaz towards the ship and as it opened up for him he practically threw her inside but he also did so as gently as he could. She landed on the seat and waited as he climbed in himself. Gir soon joined them and he and Gaz waited as Zim charged the ship's power cells. In a moment the top of the hose had opened and the ship was in the air heading right for the red sky and the object closing in fast of the planet.

Zim, Gaz and Gir met up with Dib and Kim while in the air. Zim signaled to Dib from his own cruiser and waited to see if the human understood his complicated hand signals. To his surprise, he did. They both charged forth in their ships only to break off in separate directions at they closed in on the smoldering mass of flame.

Zim took a good look at the mass and realized that it was of Irken making. _Could this be a piece of the Massive Armada? If so how did it get so far from the explosion sight? And what will Dib do when he finds out that I don't have the fleet to back me up anymore?_ Zim tried not to ponder the outcome and instead lunged forward in his ship directly to the side of the mass.

The Irken star cruiser hit with impending force sending both it and the object moving in differing directions. The mass headed right for Kim and Dib as he had intended but it also knocked his ship off course. The Irken vessel was sent spinning backwards towards a tall building. Zim, Gaz and Gir were spun around in the small interior of the ship until it came into contact with the stone the building was made of. They were lunged backwards with great force and Gir was flattened like mere paper. Gaz was sent along with Zim to the very back of the ship and then forward again until they hit the glass up front. Zim landed on the seat on his stomach and Gaz landed on top of him. Zim popped his eye back into his head and put his lenses back on as Gaz helped Gir become 3-Dimentional once more.

(Dib and Kim)

"Gaz!" Dib looked out to the side as the ship his sister was in was sent right into a building. "Gaz! Gaz!"

"Look out!"

"What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ship was struck by the mass of flame as he was looking in the opposing direction. Tak's ship was stronger than Zim's and so was not sent back as far even though it was a little. The object was knocked to the left and Dib hurriedly began the chase.

The flaming accumulation of Irken metal was sent directly for the school. Dib hesitated for a moment and then continued after a serious poke in the back from Kim. He rushed forwards and made it in front of the heap right before it made it far too close to the education building.

In a flash he grabbed onto Kim and held her tight to him. The impact shot them far away from the mound but at least it was going where they wanted it too.

The object collided with the large hill just on the outskirts of the town and knocked down a tree after setting it on fire.

Tak's ship crashed into another house and then skimmed along three beside it. By reflex, the ship's persona activated the robotic arms and it was sent forth with as much force as it had first been knocked away. Dib still held Kim close as they spend forth through the air and towards the crash. For a moment he looked down at her and he felt his head turn red and sweaty. He turned away in hopes that she would not notice.

The ship landed right next to the crash, as did Zim's. Dib helped Kim out of the ship and then turned to the purple Irken star cruiser. Zim was pulling himself and Gaz out of the cockpit using his robotic arms. Gaz was in his grasp and Gir was riding on the back of his pack.

Dib rushed over and waited as Zim set his sister down. Then he lunged forward and landed a blow right to the green face. Zim stumbled backwards and crashed into the side of his ship. The robotic arms retracted and Gir fell off and onto the hull of Zim's ship. Dib punched him again and again. "You could have killed her! You could have killed my sister! You good-for-nothing alien piece of s…" Gaz gripped Dib's arm and threw him backwards so that he collided with the small robot and tripped.

"Stop it Dib." Gaz turned around and looked at Zim's beaten face.

"Gaz! He could have killed you! You were only supposed to go with him and make sure he didn't do anything sneaky. Once I was in Tak's ship I would have been protected, you know that! You weren't meant to jump into the ship along with him! He's a freaking alien! He's my arch enemy!"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP DIB!"

Dib went silent as the infuriated voice of his sister.

"I'm so sick of all of this Dib! Why can't you just shut up and leave it as it is! Zim saved me you freaking idiot! If not for him I could have been a lot more hurt than just a scratch or two! You should be grateful!"

"But he took you in the ship!"

"I chose to go!"

There was a rumbling of metal from behind them. The four teenagers looked back to the crumbling accumulation of Irken material. A large strip of metal began to move back and forth from underneath another. The door could not be opened and so, for a moment, all was quiet right before a jet of laser shot out from behind the metal and tore it in two within seconds.

The five flinched backwards a step or two before they took a fighting stance on the spot. Gir released his many firearms and transformed his hands into two Gamma Blasters (A newer upgrade). Kim reached down to her boot and pressed a button that released a pair of handle that stretched around her shoulders to her hands. She took hold of them and waited as six-gun barrels popped around from behind her jacket. Dib took out the blaster that had once been in Tak's ship and held it in his hands ready to fire. Gaz thrust her foot forward and clenched her hands into fists ready to beat on anyone or anything that came out. Zim's robotic arms took effect and he rose high into the air prepared to lunge forth with all the speed his pack could muster.

The metal was thrust upwards from underneath and it landed on the grass. A gloved hand reached out from the inside as a dark blue blur swept by the five people (that includes the robot and alien) ready for battle. The blur stopped at the entrance to the hatch and took the familiar form of a dark blue cat with red eyes.

"Wait…" Dib scanned the cat once or twice. "I've seen that cat before."

Zim lowered down from his stance and Gaz relaxed. Dib put his gun by his side and Gir put his weapons away. Only Kim did not falter from her posture. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry…" Dib put his hand on her shoulder and she tucked the gun barrels back under her jacket. "We know this one…"

The fire of the crash cleared enough to reveal a green face and long purple eyes. The creature had two curving antenna, much like Zim's, and a wed of metal wire on the side of it's head. It wore black gloves and boots along with a purple outfit similar to Zim's old one. There was also a life pack on this creature's back.

Tak stepped out and stood beside her SIR version robot. She looked out at the five faces and smirked. "Did you miss me?"


	5. Within a Life With Irkens

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 5 

Back at Zim's house everyone had made himself or herself comfortable for the time being. Tak stood in the middle of the room pacing. Dib was seated on the sofa, next to Kim, drinking hot cocoa. Gaz was beside Zim who was beside Gir. Only Zim was not drinking the delicious chocolaty drink.

Tak thought to herself for a moment and then turned back to them. "We have a problem…"

"Of course we do," stated Dib, "you're back. Are you plotting to take over the Earth again?"

"Or maybe you've come for my robot bee?" Gir held the robot bee close to him.

Tak raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was Zim's…"

Zim shrugged. "It makes him happy. Anyway, why are you here Tak?"

"Like I said… We have a problem."

"Well then what is it?"

"The Massive. I'm sure that you would have found out by now Zim."

He nodded sadly. Dib looked at him. "I don't get it. What happened to Zim's fleet?"

"It's been destroyed…"

"What?"

"DESTROYED! THE MASSIVE ARMADA WAS DESTROYED!" Zim flopped backwards and sunk into the sofa in grief. "I still can't believe it…"

Dib laughed in delight. "Haha! That means you have no power anymore! You have no reason to take the Earth over anymore! I win! I Win!"

"Not quite Dib. " Dib turned back to Tak who was crossing her arms and tapping her foot. He sat down as he had stood up and listened to her. "You see, whatever took out the Massive is strong enough to take out more than one planet in a day."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm quite serious."

Gaz spoke up. "OK, I want to know something."

"What?"

"Why would the people that destroyed Zim's fleet be any danger to Earth? We're a primitive planet compared to you guys."

"Although that may be true this villain… or should I say villains… is a threat to the entire cosmos."

"Villains… Cosmos? You don't mean?"

"I do."

"But that means…"

"They survived."

"That's not possible!"

"Ah, but they found a way because they are back and they are angrier than before."

"OK… Dib got to his feet. "WHO ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?"

Tak frowned at him. "I will explain it to you. I had forgotten that Earth did not know this tale. It was told to our little smeets right after birth near all the time."

Dib sat down.

"Ok, well, back when the tallest were much younger, yet remained tall and great, someone threatened the safety of our planet…"

"_Die!" A burst of energy shot from the bowels of the black ship. It engulfed a building and tore it down through molecules. "Die! Die Irkens!"_

"_Stop, stop, stop…" The simulation halted and a tall, green man entered the room. It was Red, one of the mighty Tallest. The one in the simulation stood to his feet at attention and bowed._

"_My Tallest!"_

_Red rolled his eyes. "I told you that I am not YOUR Tallest. Just call me Red ok?"_

_He nodded._

"_Anyways. You have this all wrong. For one this you're aiming is far off. You should try to aim directly at the main buildings of a planet. You should only go after the others for fun afterwards. The main issue is the government so take them down first. Secondly, you yelled it all wrong as well. You don't yell' Die Irkens'. You yell 'Die Bludgeons'. They are from the planet Bludge and so they are Bludgeons. WE are Irkens you idiot." Red pointed to himself with a long, skinny finger."_

"_I am so very sorry my Tallest." The little alien bowed even lower._

"_I am not YOUR Tallest! Your Tallest are back on your home planet."_

"_We don't have Tallest."_

"_You don't?" He shook his head. "Well then how do you have leaders?"_

_He stood back up. "We use a democratic system whereas the people have a say in who will lead us. The candidates each proclaim what they will do to benefit our cause and then a vote is made to see who will become our next leader. It is the one with the most votes that wins and so the second merely goes along with his or her life, as does the rest of the planet. Then the winner has to do what he promised he would or we can revolt."_

"_That's a stupid way to live."_

"_I know. That's why I came to you."_

_Red rubbed his bare, green head. "Well… I guess you can call me that then."_

"_Yes, my Tallest."_

"_STOP THAT! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECE OF GREEN CRUD! YOU'RE NOT STICKING ANYTHING IN ME! I SAID GET AWAY! YOU COME ANY CLOSER WITH THAT THING AND I'LL SHOVE IT THROGH YOUR EAR!" A blue, half naked figure ran out of a room to the right and smashed right in to the one that had only just been in the simulation. They looked near exactly alike except that one of them, the one that had only a pair of heavy, armored pants on, had a scar on his left eye. That eye had been pretty must useless since he injured it. He looked at the one he was lying on and then up at the Irken leader. For a moment he was speechless. He leapt off his brother and stood with his legs together and his hand on his forehead. "My Tallest!"_

_Red looked down at the two aliens. He noticed their similarities. Both had very short, dark blue hair and fairly muscular bodies for their age. They each had legs that bent back the opposite way at the knees and their fingers were long like claws. Red stared down at the twins and frowned. He looked at the one who was standing and then helped the other up. "You should watch where you're going Gagnor. You almost hit ME."_

"_I am sorry my Tallest."_

"_Gagnor! Come back!"_

_He leapt at the voice and then looked around. As he ducked behind the simulation chair a female Irken appeared in the doorway. She looked around and then bowed when she saw Red. "Excuse me but have you seen Gagnor? He was supposed to get a vaccination for pain. Battle cane be harsh you know."_

"_No…" red signaled the Irken girl to the simulation chair. "I haven't seen him anywhere." She took his sign and slunk over to the back of the chair. As she knelt down she saw Gagnor's derriere sticking out. She took her chance and pocked him in the waist with a small, purple device._

_The blue body leapt up faster than anyone could have though possible. Gagnor whipped around the side of the chair and looked at a black mark on his waist. He frowned and shook his fist at the Irken. "One of these days Tenn. One of these days."_

"_Oh, be quiet. Everyone's getting one of these. Even Zim took one."_

"_Are you serious."_

_She nodded. She bowed to Red once more and then hurried out of the room. The three looked a little puzzled for a moment. Gagnex and Gagnor looked up at Red. The alien stood stalk still. "You had ZIM become an invader?"_

"_Well he's very good when it comes to destruction. He can always tell where the main government buildings are and he has that kind of personality that you just HAVE to obey so he's good with the workers. Purple and I think he'll be a good addiction to our effort of galaxy conquest."_

_The twins looked at each other and then shrugged. "Whatever you say," they said in unison. "But you may regret it." They stared at one another with frowns. Their eyebrows nearly touched their noses. "Don't do that!" They both spoke at the same time._

_Red laughed._

_---_

_Gagnor and Gagnex were on the planet's surface. They did not even need to slink. All they did was walk on by all the people and make their way to the heart of the capitol city. All was normal on Bludge. The rest of their kind walked up and down the large streets. Not a vehicle to be seen. (Bludgeons only walk so they have fairly small cities. They don't use vehicles. This makes them very strong.) As the two walked into the dead center of the city they looked around. No one suspected a thing._

_They sat down on a fountain spewing green fluid into the base. Gagnex took a sip from the liquid and breathed out. "Now we wait for sunset."_

_Gagnor smiled. "And then…" he threw his hands into the air. "KABOOM!" People stared at him for a moment. He noticed and lost his balance on the side of the fountain. The blue alien slipped and fell, on his back, into the 'water'. Gagnex laughed._

_Gagnor lifted himself out and spat a jet of the fluid at his twin. "Shut up."_

_The day seemed to pass so slowly. The twins would pass time by playing in the field close to the fountain but it bored them. Soon they met up with some other people and, being careful not to befriend them, played a game of Hirin Ball. Gagnex injured most of the others and so the children went to play somewhere else. "Cowards!" A woman paid them to help her carry her groceries to her house, which was not too far away. They found some spare change on the sidewalk and prank called a few people only to have one man be right next to the phone when he answered. They were chased away back to the fountain and there Gagnor had the man running away in pain. "Coward!" Gagnex discovered a few little females playing with dolls in the park where they had been playing. Gagnor pulled the heads off and then Gagnex tossed them into the mouth of the fountain. The girls cried until their dolls' heads flew out of the fountain and they were all soaked. They ran home screaming after that. Gagnor chased them to the end of the street. "Girly Cowards!"_

_Close to sunset the boys were high with excitement and bored to the bone. They both sighed with boredom. Gagnex looked up. "Only a little bit longer and then the fun will really start."_

"_Good. I'm so hungry that I could eat a… a… a sun! I'm so hungry that I could eat a sun!" He looked at his brother. "Say, how much money do we have?"_

"_With the money we won off those Hirin players… The money from the old hag… The money you stole from the insides of those dolls… Talk about an odd place to put money." His twin nodded in agreement. "Plus what we found… Enough to buy a quick dinner for the both of us."_

_Gagnor leapt to his feet. "Let's hurry. The Tallest will be mad if we're late." Together they ran down the street to a restaurant they had seen before. Gagnex bought some food and they ran back to the fountain to eat. As they chomped down they noticed that the sun was almost down. Gagnor stuffed his last bit of food into his mouth and looked at his brother. "Time to start." He climbed up and took a purple and pink device out of his pocket. He grimaced. "Why'd it have to be pink as well as purple?"_

_Gagnex climbed on top of his brother's shoulders and took the device from him. His slender claws pulled the device high over his head and then drove it down into the very base of the pipe._

_The fluid that had been coming out stopped flowing and was blocked by the device._

_Gagnex came back down and nodded to his brother. "All set." He pulled out a purple square from inside his pockets and flipped a switch on. A view of the Tallest overseeing a landscape of the planet Irk came up before them. "My Tallest. The device has been set and we are ready to evacuate."_

_Purple nodded. "Very good you two. Although you are not Irkens you have the fighting power and will of one. You have been or great help to us. Anyway." He pressed a button on the desk next to him. "We regret to inform you, however, that because you are not Irkens our machines will not be able to lock onto your signature and so we will not be able to take you back onto our ship."_

_The twins went wide-eyed and quiet._

"_It was great having you two take down your own planet." Red stepped into the view. "But now, because you're Bludgeons as well, we must destroy you."_

"_But we thought…" Gagnex looked at his brother and then turned back to the Irkens. "We thought that we were welcome on Irk. No one will accept us anywhere else and we thought that we were good enough to…"_

"_To what? Live on Irk? No. You're Bludgeons and no one likes Bludgeons. That's why no other race would let you in. That's the reason Bludgeons are only located in one part of the cosmos on one planet. Because no one else will let them on their planet and because they're so primitive that they don't even have any vehicles."_

_Purple snorted. "The only reason we let you come was because we were short an invader for your planet!"_

_The twins started blurting out random words. "But you said that we could live with you on Irk with the rest of the Irkens!"_

"_Lies."_

"_You said that we could help you fight the war that was to come!"_

"_Lies."_

"_You said that we would get to pilot ships and kill people!"_

"_Lies."_

"_You said that we were great fighters and that we would be perfect for the cause!"_

"_Lies."_

"_You said that we would get to blow stuff up!"_

"_That was not a lie. You are going to blow something up. Yourselves and your home planet."_

"_But you said that we were always welcome on Irk and that we could live out our lives fighting for you and your cause!"_

"_Lies."_

"_You said that we could call you 'My Tallest'!"_

"_Lies. And so you can't."_

_Gagnex felt tears welling up within his eyes. "But… But…"_

"_You basterd!" Gagnor gripped his brother's arm as he cried. "You freaking basterd! You lied to me and my brother! You lied to both of us! How could you, you sick ingrates! How can Irkens be so cruel?"_

_Red shrugged. "That's how our smeets are brought up." He laughed._

_Gagnor took hold of the device and pulled it off his brother's arm. Then he threw it to the ground and smashed it under his hulking foot. "They will pay… Come on… You've still got it right?"_

_Gagnex whipped away his tears. "Ya… Ya, I've still got it."_

"_Then let's use it!"_

_---_

_Red and Purple watched with dismay as Zim piloted their newest form of destruction right through the city. When they turned on the radio he did not hear them and instead merely continued in his maniacal laugher as he commanded the workers to pilot the robot. Red turned to Purple and sighed. "He has that personality that you HAVE to obey."_

_Purple nodded. "Yep…"_

_An Irken ship flew overheads and fired at the building they were in. It shook and the two were knocked to the ground. "What now?"_

_The ship stopped in front of the window and then blasted a hole directly through it. Two shadowed figures emerged from the ship and smiled with delight. Red and Purple rose to their feet and gasped at who they saw. _

"If you don't know this by now then you need to be shot."

"I know, I know. It's the twins. Gagnor and Gagnex. I'm not a stupid little human. In case you haven't noticed I'm smarter then all the rest."

Zim leaned in close to Gaz. "That's because his head is so huge."

Gaz snickered, as did Kim.

"My head's not big!" He turned to Tak. "Get on with it."

"All right. All right. Now… Where was I? Oh ya! So, anyways…"

_Gagnor pulled out a gun from within the bowels of the ship and aimed it for the Tallest. Gagnex stepped up in front of his brother and smiled. "So, you wished to destroy us as well as our planet did you?"_

"_Well, we may not have succeeded in destroying you but your planet is gone and the cosmos if finally free of the Bludgeon race."_

"_Think again chrome-dome." Gagnex pointed to the panel behind them. "Why don't you check and see?"_

_They did and found to their utter dismay that Bludge was not harmed. The Bludgeons were still walking around and they were still content and full of life. _

"_How is that possible? The detonator is not capable of turning off once it's on!"_

"_Oh ya. We forgot to mention during the transmission. When we called you neither of us had actually pressed the trigger button. The only reason we called you was to make sure that there were no more little tidbits that we could have forgotten. So technically, the bomb was never set." Gagnor reached behind his back as his brother spoke and then handed it to him. "This," he said indicating the device in his clawed hand, "is said bomb." He reached his arm back and prepared to throw it at the Tallest._

"_Stop right there!"_

_They turned to the door to see an Irken girl with long purple eyes. She had a strand of metal on the side of her head and wore a usual Irken battle uniform except for the fact that it was a deep purple. In her hands she held two coils of metal that stretched to her back. Four canons came up from behind her. Two revealed from underneath her arms and the others came up above her head. She stood proud and… short, her fingers ready to press the red fire buttons._

"_Tak," said Gagnor with a pleased smile. "So nice to see you again. But shouldn't you be out invading a planet of some sort?"_

"_Unfortunately no. The one driving that machine outside ruined my chance by sealing me in the training chamber. I just came up to ask the Tallest, one last time, not to send me to the cleaning planet when you two came to my mind. I decided that I had best move into action."_

"_One last time? You mean they refused you a few times? How could they do that to such a lovely face?"_

_Red and Purple backed away slowly until Gagnor raised his gun to them again. He spoke to Tak some more. "We were just about to destroy them. Would you care to join us? It would be good payback, don't you think?"_

_Tak shook her head. "I refuse to destroy my own leaders."_

_Gagnor frowned. "Come on Tak. You know…" He raised his eyebrows and lowered his eyes a bit. "I have always liked you…"_

"_Stop staring at my Kisko and get ready to fight."_

"_I'd rather not fight you Tak. I would rather sweep you off your feet but… What must be done must be done." He aimed the gun at her as Gagnex readied the bomb for the Tallest._

_There was a thundering crash and the twins were sent sprawling through the air. They fell out of the ship and landed on the ground hard on their chins. The twins looked at each other in pain for a moment and then looked up. There was an echoing scream before it was muffled out and greeted by the sound of the two being shmushed and flattened by the hulking, metal foot of the robot Zim was driving._

_Red and Purple smiled. Purple looked at Tak who stood at attention. "You're still going to where you were assigned."_

"_But I…"_

"_Did nothing."_

_Tak swore as she was dragged out of the building and into a ship by two, hulking Irken guards._

"And that's what happened"

"So wait. If it was you and Zim that stopped the twins from killing Red and Purple then why were the both of you still punished?"

Tak shrugged.

Kim spoke up for once. "If you ask me the Tallest are pretty dumb."

"What did you say?"

Eventually the fight between the two was broken up by Gaz. Zim and Dib had done nothing after the alien boy yelled, 'alien-human-cat-fight!"


	6. Stairs to Space

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 6

Zim stepped up the stairs and thought to himself as he went. Tak, Kim, Gaz and Dib were all still downstairs discussing the fights between the Tallest and the Bludgeon twins. He no longer had to hear any of it. He already knew the entire story.

It doesn't make any sense to me. I just can't put my finger around it. They couldn't have survived the stomping I gave them and yet they did. They couldn't have survived the second attack to them afterwards yet they did. How are those two living through everything we throw at them? It's unnatural!

He rubbed his chin.

Perhaps it has something to do with their genetic makeup. Bludgeons are usually considered a primitive species compared to all of us because they don't have any vehicles. But they choose not to have them. It makes no sense but what if the fact that they are stronger has something to do with all of this? It would explain why they can keep coming back to get the Tallest. Perhaps there is a secret factor hidden within the Bludgeons' genetic code that I could crack.

No one has ever really tried to do it before so I could be right. But what if I'm not? What will I do then? The Tallest aren't around so I have no one to guide me. I guess Tak would be the closest thing that we have to a leader right now…

He smirked and then looked back down the stairs. He had sat down.

Gir was hopping up the stairs singing the doom song merrily.

"Gir, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the ones downstairs? They are infiltrating our base after all. And you know how much I hate the Dib."

"Why?" Gir hugged himself. "He seems nice."

Zim rolled his eyes and then took his lenses off, revealing his blank red corneas. He sighed and then leaned back on the stairs. Gir came up and sat next to him. Zim turned to the little robot. "Hey Gir."

"Yeeeesssss?"

"What would you do if you didn't have a master?"

Gir didn't speak. He merely stared off into space. Or in this case he just stared at the wall.

"Gir?"

"I don't know…"

Zim thought back. It was the very same 'I don't know' tone that Gir had given him when they first met. "Would you be sad? If you didn't have a master I mean. Would you be sad if you didn't have one?"

Gir held his little robotic legs and rocked back and forth. "I guess…" He turned to Zim. "Why?"

"N… Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Zim caught an argument between Tak and Dib downstairs.

"Oh, so aliens are all ugly are they?"

"I didn't say that…" Dib sounded a little freaked out.

"It's obvious Dib."

"How so?"

"Don't think I couldn't read your mind when I was first on Earth. That's what this thing is for!" There was a clinking of metal. "I know that you liked me Dib!"

"W… What?"

"And then when you found out that I was an alien I could see that your mind waves spiked and all of a sudden feelings were whipped away by hatred. You all hate the Irken race don't you? Eh? Am I right? You think we're ugly."

"All I said was that Irkens have weird shaped heads."

"There you go again!"

"But I… I…"

"Rahhh!!!!!" There was a thud downstairs and a cry of help from Dib. Then Kim's voice came into the sounds, screaming something inaudible. There was a blast of blue light downstairs and a wail of pain. Dib's staggering body came into view for a split second before Tak's glove pulled him back into the battle.

Zim cringed. There was no way Dib would make it out of that battle. Irken women were considered to be very aggressive and he had just ticked one off.

He sighed and then stood up.

Gir did the same thing but he did not sigh. "You going back down?"

"No Gir. I need your help with something actually. Come on." Zim led Gir up the stairs to the very top of the house. The attic. He climbed through the attic door and then Gir came up with him. Zim took a glance at his ship, figured it to be in good enough flying condition and then clambered inside.

Zim took hold of a throttle, pulled it down and placed his finger on a glowing, blue pad. He dragged his finger along so that his arm was now outstretched and then pressed three buttons in simultaneous order.

The ship lifted off of the ground and the roof of the house opened to let Zim and Gir through.

Tak, Dib, Gaz and Kim all rushed up the stairs at the sound of the ship taking off. They emerged just in time to watch the ship blast off into the atmosphere. They covered eyes and pupils as the grit and dust that was kicked up from the floor of the attic. Then Zim was gone into space.

The remaining Irken dusted off her outfit and then rubbed her chin. "Hey… I just realized something…"

Dib didn't move as he said, "what?"

"Zim grew…"

The three humans raised an eyebrow but Tak did not falter from her thinking pose.

(Zim and Gir)

"Where are we going?"

"Quiet Gir… I need to think…"

"Okie dokie!" The little robot tried to preoccupy himself with a stuffed, squeaky moose that popped out of his head. He squished it in his hand and then smiled a goofy little grin with his pink, metal tongue sticking out from his bottom lip. (If he has one Oo)

Zim thought as he flew the ship through the sky.

It could be possible that Bludgeons have the ability to do it but would it be probable? Heh Heh Heh… That doesn't even really make sense…

Still… I can't shake the feeling. I feel as though the answer is staring me right in the face but I can't use it. I just hope I'm wrong otherwise we'll never be able to beat these guys…

Now… if I were to capture a Bludgeon then I could test my theory. But where would I get a Bludgeon this far out into space. It would take me a while to make it to their planet and ever so I don't think an Irken would be welcome. Especially because I am an invader.

_There has to be one other place that I could find a Bludgeon but… I can't think of one!_ Zim slapped his head and only then noticed that he still had his wig on. He took it off and handed it to Gir who put it on and then danced around. For a while he acted like the human known as 'the king of rock an roll'.

Zim smirked. That had been one of his failed plans. To make people think that he was the king of rock and roll by dressing up as him. That had failed miserably and his identity as an alien had almost been revealed. His hatred for Dib had multiplied by ten that day.

It's impossible. Bludgeons are only located in their designated spot far out in the farthest points in the cosmos. There's no way that I would be able to make it out that far. Hey wait a second… Where did they get that in the first place? Zim thought back to Gagnor and Gagnex's black ship and the one he had knocked them out of when they had first attacked the Tallest. He rubbed his chin. "Computer! Check for any way a Bludgeons could require an Irken vessel."

There was a ringing as the ship databank gathered the data and then a ding as it finished. "Bludgeons can only gain ships if they were to crash onto the planet's surface."

"What is the possibility of that?"

"Near impossible."

"Show me any news from the Bludgeons home world regarding a piece of foreign technology crashing."

The computer searched the banks and then a holographic image popped up.

"Tell us boys, how did you come across such a marvelous discovery?" A Bludgeon reporter stood on the screen in a field next to two younger Bludgeons.

The younger ones looked near exactly alike except that one of them had an eye patch on and looked pretty beat up and bruised. They had similar, short blue hair and the same faces. It was the twins.

"Well…" Gagnex spoke up. "It sort of just crashed into us. The pilot inside was dead though when we came across it."

"Do you know what type of species it is? The pilot I mean."

"No…"

"I do!" Gagnor raised his hand. "The side of the ship said that it was of Irken making and so that creepy little green guy inside of it must have been an Irken pilot! That would only be logical."

"Could we see the ship then boys?"

They nodded in unison and then stepped back to a mass covered in a white sheet. The twins yanked it off and revealed an Irken vessel. It was rather beat up and looked like it had come straight down seeing as there was a crater in the image shot not too far away. The window for seeing outside had caved in but the thrusters looked like they could withstand. It was an older Irken vessel version. A fighter ship or a carrier perhaps. Either way it was a beautiful piece of machinery.

Zim smiled. "They sure don't make them like they used to…"

A very large, fat Bludgeon stepped up behind the boys and placed a clawed hand on either one of their shoulders. Gagnor cringed with pain. "Watch it bub! That thing hit me you know!"

Well I guess that explains his eye thing…

The fat Bludgeon had one a black suit with a blue bowtie and had the largest smile planted on his face. "I, mayor Hip, am proud to say that these two fine orphan boys have decided to donate this magnificent artifact to the government for study." Gagnor and Gagnex's eyes widened in surprise and then their eyebrows narrowed with hatred and contempt. Perhaps even a hint of loath. "Hopefully with this we will learn more about the Irkens. What a marvelous race with such a marvelous machine!"

"You're a liar!"

The camera turned and caught sight of a younger looking Bludgeon girl walking up to them. She had very long hair down to her backwards knees and a silent looking face. Her eyes were diminutive and she looked drained yet conscious at the very same time. Her clothing consisted of a pair of blue pants and a black shirt with a Bludgeon skull picture on the front in gray. Her hair, like everyone's, was blue as was her skin.

"He's a fraud! My brothers said that they didn't want to sell their ship but then he threatened them! Don't listen to him! Mr. Hip is a bad, bad man!"

The camera turned back to the Bludgeon who had his hands up like he had just been caught doing something very naughty. "This child must be mistaken. These two have no other siblings…"

"Yes we do!" The twins proclaimed in unison. "That's our sister, Gna!" The Bludgeon girl ran up and stood in front of Gagnor. He wrapped his arms around her as if he wished to protect her from the rest of the world and not let a soul touch her. "And she's right. We didn't say that you could have our ship!"

The mayor seemed to be getting agitated and so he raised his voice at the children. "Now see here. This machine landed on government property and I will be taking it with me!"

"This is our property! None of you should even be here!"

"You can't own property! You're all orphans!"

"Don't say that! We're not orphans!" Gna started to cry. "We're not orphans! Tell him brothers!"

The twins nodded in agreement with their sister. "That's right," said Gagnex. "We're not orphans! Our parents are still alive! You'll see! You'll see that they haven't left us to rot! They're still out there somewhere and one day they'll come back for us! They'll come back and we'll be one big happy family again!"

"That will never happen you foolish children!" The mayor was screaming now. He had obviously lost his temper but the cameraman and reporter were merely watching the scene. There was a glimpse of other cameramen and reporters in the area but they did the same thing. "Your parents were fools who believed that they could make it to other planets from foolish theories and look where it got them! Lost in space! Probably dead!"

"Don't say that!"

"They're dead you fools and so you're orphans! That means that no one but the government owns this property! I am taking this ship and you are all going to an orphanage! Whether you're separated or not I do not care!" Hip snapped his fingers and from off screen marched in six hulky bodyguards. Two of them took hold of the children whereas the others left to the ship and began to task of lifting it from its spot and carrying it all the way back to the governing building in the center of town.

"No! Stop! Let go of me!" Gna was lifted up into the air by one of the hulky bodyguards and then was thrown over his shoulder as he grabbed for Gagnex.

The other minder went for Gagnor who was thrashing about. Gagnor whipped out of his grasp and made a dash only to be grabbed by what hair he had and pulled back with such force that his very eye patch was ripped from his head.

A gasp and silence fell over the crowd as Gagnor's eye socket was revealed to them all. Gna stopped thrashing and stared at her brother in horror. The cameras fixed in on the boy. Gagnex looked at his twin and let his mouth hang open. He did not even care to escape when the Bludgeon guard let go of his arm. "Oh… Brother…"

Gagnor's eye was completely gone. Where once there had been a colored pupil there was nothing but a hole. It was bloody and bruised all around the rim. A silent trickle of black Bludgeon blood dripped from the socket. Gagnor took his index claw and whipped it up. He stared at the black on his blue skin for a moment and then realized something. The guardian had let go of him.

He made a dash for the second Bludgeon defender who was holding his sister and brother. The boy rammed his body into the other's stomach and then caught his sister as she fell into his arms. He signaled to Gagnex who followed him down to the ship.

The cameras watched the whole thing but no one made any move to stop the orphans.

Gagnor threw Gna into the air, whipped around and drove his foot into the mouth of one guard and then bounded off. He struck a second defender in the soft spot and then leapt up into the air where he caught his sibling once more. The Bludgeon boy landed on the ground with a thud and then bounded off the soil once more. This time with Gagnex at his side.

They slid through the air and then landed on top of the ship. The two remaining bodyguards dropped it with the added wait and were swiftly knocked out. Gagnex hopped though the broken glass window and looked around the interior of the ship.

Zim smiled. No way they can crack the codes of an Irken ship. Only someone of our planet or someone of great intellect would be able to do it.

The ship began to levitate as Gagnor and Gna piled inside to sit next to their brother.

Now I know where the brain in the duo comes from.

The twins then flew off in the ship.

Zim stopped the transmission.

He looked out the window at the cold blackness that was space. It seemed welcoming in a heartless, deep manner. He almost felt drawn to it.

The scanner next to him bleeped with light. As he looked down he noticed something large close to his ship out of the corner of his eye. The veil of black space had once hid it but the lack of stars in the area had specified the existence. He turned his head to see a moderately outsized black ship suspended behind the moon, close to the Earth. The ship had a long deck with one, single, thin window that stretched from one side all the way over to the other. The thrusters were very narrow but were of a great manufacture so they could move through space with amazing speed and still remain silent. The hull of the ship was completely smooth after the deck save for the two, downwards wings that protruded from the side.

Zim raised an eyebrow. That's one of Gagnor and Gagnex's fleet ships… He smiled. Time to see what's going on in those little Bludgeon heads of theirs…

He pulled on the throttle and let the ship rear around and head straight for the ship.

(Me)

Ok… So what did you guys think of the past I gave to the twins? Was it an ok start? For those you that may not know, the twins dislike their own race. This is merely one of the reasons.

In truth Bludgeons are a truly nasty species with a harboring hatred of anyone that would appose them. This species is relatively aggressive and will fight whenever they are provoked, usually without a true need to do so. You know how I said that they were strong? Well they're not just strong, strong. They're like super hero strong. Like superman. Compared to other species, although they are looked down on, if they had ships to leave their planet that would most likely conquer the cosmos. That is the reason they were locked away in one galaxy on one planet. Because of their aggression and need to kill. That is the reason that no one else will accept them. That is how Red and Purple came to gain the twins' trust. By convincing them that they were different when really they were only using them to take over said planet and wipe out the Bludgeon race once and for all.

However, even if the bomb were to go off the Bludgeons would remain alive. Does anyone know what they can do? No… Never mind. I've said too much already…


	7. The Moon's Hidden Threat

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 7

Zim crouched through the air ducts of the ship's left side. He crawled up to a split, decided to take the right and then proceeded through. He had asked Gir to remain in the ship in case they had to leave in a hurry. Since he was boarding an enemy ship without permission that was almost unavoidable.

He had on his Irken combatant outfit but had now taken off the suction-like helmet that protected him from the coldness of space.

Voices started to come ahead of him.

He cold not hear them so he sped up his progress.

They began to get clearer from inside the tunnel.

"When do you think we'll actually get some action?" The voice was very deep and sounded as though it was angry and tired as well. "I'm getting so tired of just sitting here and waiting! I want to kick some Irken butt! Now that I know what they tried to do to us I just want to kill every single little freaking Irken and those ridiculous leaders they have, The Tallest."

The second voice seemed to have food in his mouth as he spoke. "Well you'll have to wait a little bit longer ok? We can't attack this invader until all the others are captured."

"Why? That's such a ridiculous ploy. Why can't we just take them all at once? Otherwise, some could find out and then try to help the others or prepare for the attack."

Zim thought to himself._ This guy has a point… Why would the twins allow the Irken invaders to find out about them? If they want to destroy them all then why would they take them off one by one? It's obvious that we would catch on and we already have. Even Irkens that are not invaders have found out. Though I don't know if it was as hidden from them or not._

Zim crawled closer to the conversation through the air ducts. He could clearly see the heads of the people talking now. They were Bludgeon and were sitting around a wooden table with cards and the Bludgeon form of money in the center. They had on matching gray uniforms with black stripes along the belt going vertically. There was also one stripe on the leg close to the backwards knee and there was one on the side of each of the muscular arms. Very, very muscular arms sat on their shoulders and it looked to Zim like they were body builders. He cringed at the thought of them using him as a toothpick (it just popped into his head, ok?).

"You shouldn't question Gagnor or his brother and sister for that matter. You'll only get hurt. You should know that by now…"

He nodded. "Ok, so… how do you play this again?"

"Well… I'm not entirely sure… The game's called poker. It's from Earth. I'm still learning it a bit myself."

Zim sighed. _Even Bludgeons are as stupid as humans. Why play with such a primitive game? Why? Because they are stupid! Pathetic Bludgeons!_ Zim let out a cold hardy laugh that echoed through the ventilation system.

There was a creak and then the Bludgeons stood up in surprise.

Zim looked at his feet and gulped.

He fell through the vent and landed on the floor of the deck where the Bludgeons were standing.

"Oh, my aching cranium…"

The Bludgeons looked down at the little green creature that had just fallen out of the ducts. One of them smiled but it was not a wicked smile. It was one of those ridiculous smiles that Gir always gave him. "Look, the ship had a baby! What should we name it?"

The other Bludgeons slapped his head. "The ship did not have a baby! It's an Irken you dolt!"

"So… You don't want to name it?"

"Of course not!"

"Ok, I will!"

"What?"

The Bludgeon came forth and patted Zim's little green head. "You are now…" He thought for a second then spotted Zim's antenna. "Ant! That is your name now! You are my Ant and I will love you. And you will be mine."

Zim raised an eyebrow.

The, obviously, smarter Bludgeon slapped his forehead. "Out of my way." He pushed the first Bludgeon away and pulled a gun out of his pouch. He pointed it at the surprised Zim. He found great joy in the Irken's confused state. "You're wondering how Bludgeons came to get weapons after being such a non violent race?"

"Just a little…"

"We have the Irkens to thank for this actually. You see. If that Irken ship had not first crashed onto our planet all those years ago then we would not really know all that much about space or what lay beyond our atmosphere. It was quite pathetic of us to be so naïve. But now, because our leaders have become so adapted to Irken technology, we are learning to use it ourselves.

"It was an amazing thing. First using a gun. But I found it very useful for killing Irkens. I killed my very first one with his own weapon after wrestling it out of his hands. You Irkens are quite weak. The genes I suspect?" Zim nodded lightly, considerably diminished inside. "I thought so…

"It's very bad luck for you though that Bludgeons are bred to be strong and ready at all times. Even though we never fight our bodies will grow larger no matter what we do. Even if we merely sit in our rooms and stare at the ceiling we have found that our mussels will still grow a little bit. Even if we don't do anything at all we will get stronger. So it seems that you are at a little bit of a disadvantage little Irken."

Zim raised his hand.

The Bludgeon raised his eyebrow. "What?'

"You do know that I'm an invader right?"

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No jokes?"

"Do I look like an Irken that likes jokes?" Zim lowered his eyebrows and glared at the Bludgeons.

"Uhh… not really."

"There you go."

"So you really are an invader?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Are you an idiot or are you just deaf?"

He raised an eyebrow and then whipped a clipboard out from behind him. Zim wondered where it came from. The Bludgeon searched through the names as the other was eyeing Zim with curiosity. Zim eyed him back. They eyed each other for a while as the other searched for something. Zim spoke up. "Haven't you ever seen an Irken before?"

He shook his head.

"Never?"

"Never. You're my first."

Zim was a little confused. "Don't you fight Irkens?"

"Not really… The closest thing I've ever been near like an Irken is a little dummy that I was assigned to beat the stuffing out of in training." Zim grimaced "You're my first **real** Irken. Strange. "He rubbed his chin. "My dummy was a lot taller and had purple eyes." Zim knew what he was talking about. "But I guess it doesn't matter. I was told to expect fighting really small Irkens too. But I really want to see the tall ones too."

_The Tallest…_

He smiled and then it faded. He stared at Zim for a second and then thought to himself. The other was still looking on the clipboard. The Bludgeon moved in closer to the Irken and stared him directly in the green face. Zim leaned back a little. He was uncomfortable with the Bludgeon examining him like that. It was unnerving. "Wait a second…" He turned to the wall and looked along a row of things that were nailed up. He gripped one nail, ripped it out and plucked a roll of measuring tape off the wall. Then he put the tip to Zim's foot and measured upwards. He reached the head and looked at the roll. Then he examined a mark that he had made further downwards. He looked at Zim and frowned. "You sure you're Irken?" Zim nodded. He thought again. "That doesn't make sense… You must have grown…"

"What?"

"I have a marking of how large a normal Irken should be but… You're above it…"

"Really?" Zim wrenched the tape out of the Bludgeon's hands and looked it over.

The Bludgeon leaned in and pointed to a mark. "That's where a normal Irken should be." He ran his finger up the tape. "This is how tall you are."

"Wow! I did grow!" Zim smiled!

"Stop that!" The Bludgeon pointed to his clipboard. "You Zim?"

"No. This is Ant. Remember?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Yes. I am Zim!" He accented the 'Zim'.

"Good… Grab him!" The Bludgeon darted forward for Zim. Unfortunately for them the Irkens were light and small for the simple fact that they were very nimble. Although Bludgeons were strong brutes that could take on anyone that dared go against them they were slow. Very slow. The entire mussel was on the upper parts of their body. The backwards legs, although good at jumping, were skinny and could not run very quickly. Zim easily dodged his assailant and leapt onto the table to get away. The Bludgeon was stunned. He slipped up and landed on the other Bludgeon. They collapsed into a pile and had trouble getting back out. "Ah! Idiot! Look what you did! Get the Irken! He's one that we need! If we take him early maybe we'll get a bonus!"

"Why am I the idiot? You did this!"

The two rolled around, trying to get back up. Zim took the chance that he had been given to flee into the corridor of the foreign ship.

---

The belly of the ship was enormous. He became lost a number of times. The ship was ridiculously large. He wondered how anyone working there made it around all the time. Just as he rounded a corner he stopped. He had been running for about twelve minutes now, non-stop and so he was pretty tired. Zim leaned against the wall, panting and slid down do that he was sitting on the hard, metallic floor of the deck. He sighed. "How is anyone supposed to find his or her way around this ship? It's so… big! Who would be able to remember all these twists and turns? No one! What kind of idiot makes a ship like this?" He looked across from him and saw a plaque on the wall. It read: **Property of the Irken Massive Fleet**. Zim sighed. "Oh…"

A voice came up above him. For a moment Zim thought that he had been found out. Then he realized that it was coming from a speaker above his head. He looked up as he listened. "Attention workers, there is an Irken invader aboard the ship. His name is Zim. The Irken invader from Earth. He has found out our plans and must be stopped." There was silence. "Ok, maybe he hasn't found out about our plans… But him being on this ship is not a good thing. He must be caught and captured immediately." It was the Bludgeon that had just tried to capture him. Zim frowned. He just had to make things even more difficult than they already were... great.

There was a thundering of footsteps down the hall. Zim could see approaching shadows. He looked around. He got to his feet and spotted a ladder. Zim ran to it and looked down. It was a long way to the bottom. He smiled and then jumped into the shaft as Bludgeons came from around the corner. "There he is!"

Zim fell.

He fell a long way.

If not for his plan he would have died then and there. His body would have smashed into the floor of the ship and he would have been killed upon impact. The mission would have been failed. He would have failed the Tallest. He would have failed all Irkens. He would have failed everyone. He wouldn't have been able to complete his take-over of Earth. He would have never had the chance to kill Dib. He would have never had the chance to take all those weapons that the alien hunter had. Gir would have no master. Tak would not be properly punished for her attempt at taking his mission. And Gaz… Gaz… He could think of nothing. He shook the thought from his head and then noticed he was even closer to the floor. He was almost there.

Zim pressed a button on his belt and waited as a jet of air burst out from underneath him. The gravity around his general direction reversed and his fall slowed to a descent. Soon he stopped completely. He was merely hanging in air. There was a bleeping coming from his pack. He extended the spider-like, robotic arms and clung to the ladder. He looked up at the Bludgeons staring at him. He had fallen down nearly fifty floors and they were nothing but specks. But he had good eyesight and he assumed that Bludgeons did as well. He stuck his tongue out at them and grinned in triumph and he zipped onto the floor and hurried through on his spider arms.

---

He peered around the corner and saw three Bludgeons talking to one another. They had deep, angry voices. They were all upset with the fact that they could not find him. It had been forty minutes since they last caught a glimpse of him. On his spider arms he had been able to avoid them all. No one had seen him since he stuck out his tongue on the ladder. He thoughts someone had a while ago but they had not and so he was still free. He considered forty minutes to be a new record in terms of not being caught on an enemy ship when everyone is looking for you.

"Why can't we just kill the Irken again?"

"Because it's not part of the plan."

"Which is?"

"To throw all of the invaders into the Planet Jackers' sun as the Tallest watch. Then we kill the Tallest and have a party."

"I like that party idea."

"Can we have one now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the Irken is loose on our ship."

"I wish he would come out of hiding."

"Me too."

"I want a party."

"Me too."

Zim ducked behind the wall and hurried down another corridor.

---

The Irken hurried around a wall and then hurried back as he avoided the sight of about ten Bludgeons marching down the hall. He pressed up against the wall and frowned. Once the Bludgeons made their way away from him. He sighed and clenched his hands in anger. "Why can't anything be easy?"

He turned the corner and came face to face with…

A map.

He stared for a moment. "That's convenient." He looked it over. "You are here…" He located the part of the ship that he needed to go to. He pulled his finger along the map and directed it from that place to where he was several times until it was in his head. He noticed that there were little maps in a bucket close by. He took one. "Very good."

He hurried to where he had to go.

---

"Gir!"

"Yes?"

"Open the door!"

"What's the magic password?"

"I don't have time to play games!"

"Tell me the magic password to get in."

"I don't know the magic password! Open up!"

"Not without the magic password. I'll give you hints."

"Fine Gir! Fine! But hurry! I don't have that much time!"

"First hint. It starts with a letter that humans use in a bathroom."

"That humans use in a bathroom? What the hell? Give me another!"

"Think of Loki, the Greek trickster god. His traits match the sound of it."

"Geez Gir. How many upgrades did I give you? Anyways his trait is tricky but…"

"Still don't get it? Ok, it's a plural word. Tricky works. The first hint was a P. What is it?"

"Tricky? P? Plural word? I don't have the foggiest idea… Wait…" Zim rolled his eyes. "Piggies."

Gir smiled and opened the door. Zim climbed in and started the ship up. But not before the Bludgeons on the ship realized that he was boarding his cruiser. They leapt out into cruisers of their own and sped after him as he went for the planet's surface.

They fired shot after shot at the Irken cruiser. Trying to knock it from the sky. That's what they were attempting to do.

Zim expertly avoided each blast. He had gotten much better at flying his ship over the years on Earth. There was not much else that he could have done. Earth was boring and when he didn't have a plan he would hone his skills. Flying. Shooting. Killing. Plotting. His evil laughs. That sort of stuff.

Gir bounced up and down in his seat next to Zim. He was having the time of his life. Each shot was like a firework to him. He smiled with his tongue sticking out. He looked at his toy moose and a thought came into his head. What if his moose wanted to see the fireworks up close? He did. Why not moose? And his master? What of him? Did he want to see them too? Of course he would! Fireworks are fun! Gir smiled his little smile and placed a robotic arm on a pad in front of him. He dragged his arm across the pad and then pressed two buttons.

The ship veered.

Zim cried out.

Gir laughed.

The shot was fired.

The Irken cruiser left engine was struck.

The ship went spiraling to the Earth.

Zim cried out.

Gir laughed.

The Bludgeons slapped their heads at the fact that they had just killed him.

---

Tak sighed. She flicked a gnome out in the front yard and sighed again. "Zim's been gone a long time."

The humans agreed. Dib spoke up. "Maybe he fled Earth to save his own Irken skin. After all. He never told us that he was going or where."

"Zim wouldn't do that. He wants to conquer Earth, remember?"

Dib frowned.

"Well he better show up soon." Tak crossed her arms. "I'm getting tired of waiting for him to show up."

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Kim started to speak but merely pointed to the sky. They all followed her gaze.

Zim's ship was coming down. It was spiraling out of control over the city. The engine was a blaze and the hull was badly burned from re-entering the atmosphere without activating the shield. They all stared in shock as the Irken vessel fell to the Earth's surface and was buried with the waves of the river.


	8. Pain

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 8

Zim struggled against the currents of the river. The water stung him. He swallowed it and it stung all the way through him now. There was no escaping it. It burned through his green flesh. The pain was too much to bear. He could not stand it. There was no way anyone could. The pain was intense, horribly intricate yet simple. It stung. That was simple. The way it stung him, without any explanation of pain was the more intricate portion.

He could no longer see Gir. Had the robot sunken to the bottom? It was possible. He was alone in the water now, struggling against the waves. His ship was sinking. The pull was taking him with it.

The Irken struggled to stay above the water. He could not any longer. Zim took a breath and was then engulfed by the pain once more, this time in all directions. The water dragged him down with his ship. He was going to die on Earth. The planet that he had always tried to conquer.

He lost his air fast.

Zim's mouth opened and the bubbled left over floated to the surface.

He was dieing.

---

Gaz rushed to the water's edge. She took off her shoes and her socks. Then she took off her pants. She was now in her underwear and shirt. She dove into the water as Dib caught up with her.

Dib called after his sister. "Gaz! What are you doing? He's gone for good! You'll be dragged down!"

She did not hear him.

Gaz swam under the surface of the water and searched for Zim. She could not see him. The water was clear but it was deep and she could not see very far down. Gaz came up for air once and then went back under. She swam as fast and as deep as she could. There was a popping in her ears. She stopped for a moment and shook her head. Then she continued.

There was a light, faint blinking at the base of the river. She dove, kicking her feet behind her hard for speed.

Zim.

The alien no longer had his eyes open. They were closed, as was his mouth. He was floating aimlessly in the water. He was unconscious.

She swam as fast as she could now. Gaz reached out as far as she found possible and gripped Zim's hand. She pulled him close to her body and held him tight as she attempted to make it to the surface. She was running out of air and had to go fast. That only made it worse. The girl darted through the water, kicking her legs and fanning one arm. The other hand held Zim. She could see the sun reflecting into the river. They were almost there.

She felt a jab in her chest.

She craved air.

She craved oxygen.

Her mind told her to let him go.

Something else told her otherwise.

Gaz continued. She swam and swam as fast as she could and then… broke the surface of the water.

Gaz came up gulping for air. Her hair fell backward and whipped over her head. She took in one breath and then lifted Zim to the air.

He did not breathe.

She swam to the shore and lifted Zim out. Gaz placed him lying on the grass and looked at him. He chest was still. She pressed her hands to his chest. She was not sure if it would work for an Irken but she decided to try it anyway. She pressed down four times. Then she lifted up and placed her lips to his. She blew inwards once and the listened for a beat of something inside him; she did not know what. There was nothing. She tried again. Nothing. Once more. Nothing. Gaz started to panic. She tried again and again but came up with the same. Zim was not breathing and CPR was not working. What did you do if an Irken stopped breathing? She thought for a moment. She clenched a fist and punched his squeedly spooch.

Zim let out a cried squeal.

Gaz smiled.

He was breathing again. They were heavy and pained but they were breaths nonetheless.

Zim looked upwards at the sun. It was blinding. Gaz leaned into his view and the sun could be seen from behind her. It was all around her form. She was soaking wet and dripping. But she was careful not to drip on him. He looked at her for a second. She seemed to glow. The Irken invader extended his hand to her face. He did not recognize her. "Am I… Am I in… Heaven?"

"Do you even know what heaven is?"

"I've studied it…"

She laughed. "Why do you think you're in heaven?"

"Because I can see an angel."

"Oh, really?" She smirked with sarcasm. Now he was seeing things.

"Yes. She's right there. She's glowing." Gaz rolled her eyes. "She's all wet though and I don't know why." Gaz's eyes widened. She got to her feet. Zim's hand fell in his weak state. "Why did she move now? She was right there… Now it's just the sun…" Zim blacked out. At least he was still breathing.

Dib, Kim, Tak and a wet Gir came up to them. Gaz was standing over Zim. He had passed out from the pain of the water. Tak walked to his side. She stepped in the puddle of water and hurriedly jumped backwards. "Ow! What is that stuff?"

"Water."

"Water?"

"It's not good for Irkens."

"And yet humans are unaffected?" Tak pointed to the soaking wet Gaz.

"Nope."

She frowned. "That hardly seems fair."

---

Gaz had dried off now. They were all back in Zim's base. They patiently waited in the kitchen as Gir prepared a batch of pancakes. Tak was down in the bowels of the base with Zim. He had still not woken up. His skin was badly burned and scared from contact with the water. Kim sat next to Dib. She had not known about the fact that Irkens could be hurt by water and the sight of Zim's mangled and flamed body had frightened her. Although she hunted aliens relentlessly she could still be scared out of her mind. She was leaning against Dib's side. They were on separate chairs but the edges were very close together. Kim laid her head on Dib's shoulder. The sight of Zim like that had made her cry. Her face was badly stained with tears. Even Dib had felt bad for him. To fall into the river must have been torture. The pain must have been unbearable. What would it have been like? To be blasted out of the sky? To fall into the element that caused you pain? What must it be like to feel that pain? He knew what it was like for Zim when he was struck with a water balloon but what about a river? The pain he must have felt. Dib actually felt himself feeling grief and sorrow at Zim's pain. It was so strange. Gaz stayed quiet. She was wrapped in a towel in the corner of the room. All she did was stand there and stare at the floor. The fridge hid her from their sight. She didn't feel like being seen. She just wanted to shrink into the shadows. She had always loved when people were hurt but now… She didn't know what she was feeling. Usually she would have laughed at him. But she saved him. She saved him? What was wrong with her? Was she sick? Had she caught a cold? Had Zim really hypnotized her like Dib had said? What? She didn't know. All that went through her head was the strange feeling that she had at that very moment. Fear? Depression? No. It had not been a horrible feeling. When Zim called her an angel, what did she feel then? She did not know. She had never felt anything like it before. It was a strange feeling. It had not passed. It had stayed. She shook her head to release it to the air like she would carbon dioxide. It had not left. Through her life all had been dark but now… The light was shining down… Only to reveal more darkness hidden before hand… The room was quiet. Even Gir had stopped singing the doom song. His emotion chips had been updated so he knew when sorrow was to be shown. It was then. But his old instincts still told him to whip up a batch of pancakes for everyone. He did so, he added the ingredients, mixed the batch, poured it into a pan, cooked the pancakes. All was silent. No one spoke.

The garbage can lid opened with a buzz. Dib, Kim and Gir all jumped. Gaz shrank down further. There was an elevator coming up. Tak appeared and stepped out of the can. She pulled off a pair of pink gloves and sat then on a counter top close by. She did not look at anyone in particular. Kim spoke up. "How… How is he?"

Tak sighed. "He'll need his rest but I think he'll be ok."

"That was a lot of water." Dib looked at his hands. "A lot of pain to go through." Everyone nodded. "How could he have gotten through so much agony? How could he have lived while floating in the element that caused him so much pain? How could…" Dib flinched. Kim had jabbed him in the stomach. He looked down at her tear stained face. She had started to cry again. His mouth said nothing more.

There was a moment of silence.

Gir pulled plates out of a cupboard. He set them on the table and put three pancakes on each. Tak stared at them. "I can't eat those."

"Yes you can."

"…"

"Zim's eaten waffles before… They're close to the same thing…"

At the call of Zim's name the room went silent once more. Even Tak felt sorrow for the Irken. The one that had caused her to fail in her training and had imprisoned her on a planet on a clean-up crew. Even after that she felt sorry for him.

Dib looked over to the corner behind the fridge. "Gaz…" The figure in the shadows shrank back so that no one could see her anymore.

Tak leaned over. "I thought she had left."

No. Everyone was there.

---

The hours passed slowly. Tak allowed no one to go into the base. She knew that Zim would not like that. No one was to go in. No one was to see him in his sick and mangled state.

Gir had prepared many more pancakes. Dib had eaten four so far. Kim had eaten three and Tak had eaten twelve. Dib and Kim were fascinated with her appetite. Gaz's plate remained untouched. She had not moved from the shadows.

She watched them from within the darkness. Do not bother to try and make it into the lab. I will stop you. That is what Tak had said. Gaz frowned. She would go in. She would go in and see Zim. Whether he wished it or not she would do it. She looked out at the others. They were talking. She wasn't listening to them. Gaz poked her head out from the shadows of the fridge. The last time she had been in Zim's base she had noticed something that came to her mind as an advantage. She decided to use it. Gaz took her towel off and opened the freezer of the fridge a crack. She slipped in the center of the towel and closed the door so that the white cloth hung there. The girl got to her belly and slid her body across the smooth tiled floor of the kitchen. No one noticed her. She slunk to the toilet and looked inside. She crawled in careful not to alert anyone and it immediately took her down even though she was still on her hands. As the elevator went down she lowered and stood back on her feet. Gaz looked to her right. There was a flashing blue button. She pressed it and the toilet hole above her closed and looked from the inside. No one would be able to follow her if they found that she was gone.

The elevator stopped a few floors down and she got off. She stepped into the room. The metal was cold against her bare feet. She looked around but saw only tubes and machines around her. There was no Zim in sight. Tak had come up through the garbage can. Perhaps she should have gone through it instead of the toilet. But she continued, even with her doubts, into the bowels of Zim's base.

She searched for quite some time. But it was to no avail. She could not find the Irken invader. He was nowhere to be found on this level.

Gaz went up a level in the elevator.

There were, what seemed to be, cryogenics tubes all over this floor. Instead of being frozen, however, it seemed the patients were suspended in some sort of goo. It was green. No so much like Irken skin but lighter and more animated.

She walked along rows of these tubes until she came to a main console. Gaz looked it over and rubbed her chin. She pressed a red button and the whole of the console lit up. It spoke.**Please enter selected cryotube co-ordinates.** She rubbed her head in thought. There was a panel next to her. She ran her finger along it. The computer spoke again.** Please enter name of subject in stasis.** Now she knew.

"Zim."

**Rank?**

"Invader."

**Are you kidding me?**

"No."

**Stop pulling my chip. Zim? An invader?**

"Yes! Now just find him!"

**All right! All right! Sheesh!** The compute whirred. A metal panel rose up behind it to reveal a glass wall. Gaz stared in shock at the many tubes hanging from the walls. It was like in Monsters Inc. where all of the doors were suspended in that one huge room. Gaz's eyes opened wide as she looked at them. Most were empty but some had human subjects. She laughed at one boy that had a huge device with a smile sticking up and out of his head. He looked ridiculous yet he was smiling and just kept saying, 'I'm… so… happy! So… very… happy! Monster! Happy! So… happy!'.

One tube released itself from the rack close to the back at the very top. She watched as it made it's way over to the glass panel. Then it was suspended there. She could not see inside it. There was fog over the tube's window. She coughed into her hand. A robotic hand reached out and rubbed the fog off the window.

She stared.

It was Zim. His form was floating in the green fluid. His eyes were closed and a series of tubes came out of his back. Where his usual pack was there were now only cylindrical wires. The pack was attached to a separate portion of the cylinder that stuck out. His arm was wrapped with a sequence of wires that connected into his flesh. The middle finger of his left hand had a clamp device on it and there were two others clamped onto his antenna. There was a type of orange crust around his eyes with some sort of strange, yellow goo to follow. He looked so peaceful for a moment. That was before she noticed his poor form and burned body. The effect of the water had taken its toll on his flesh and had burned near the whole way through in some parts. She could see some parts that were uncovered and then the strange, unknown color of his blood beyond that. The color of Irken blood was not one that was known to Earth. She did not know the color and so merely referred to it as Irken from that day on. He had a mask that fed something into his system that sat over his mouth and his eyes were tight. Little, spider-like machines worked there way up and down in body from inside the tube. Electrical sparks would be released, by their arms, into his flesh where it was burned the most and he would slowly heal. Very slowly. It seemed like an eternity as one spider worked its way to a burn on his arm and slowly worked away at it until it was healed up fully. Gaz just stood there and stared at the Irken invader. He was so helpless in that tube.

She looked beside her and noticed one single button for security purposes. She pressed it and stared at Zim once more.

---

Zim opened his eyes a slit to be met by a yellow-orange colored crust and goop around his eyes. In Irken the term for it was 'Gagnixo sludge'. He blinked a few times. It pained him to do so. But he did it anyway just to clear his eyes.

Gaz was there. She was leaving.

He watched her enter the elevator with curiosity.

The elevator closed and he could have sworn she saw him.

Zim thought to himself before he fell back into a deep and soundless dream.

_What was she doing down here? _

---

Gaz came up through the garbage to be met by surprised faces and inarticulate stares. She ignored them and headed back to her shadowed corner behind the fridge. There she stayed.

A fight ensued between Tak and Kim.

Dib broke it up.

Gaz thought to herself._ Stupid…_


	9. Patient Missing

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 9

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Well then what do you propose we do?"

"I could fly up in the ship to where Zim was shot!"

"And do what? Suck your thumb?"

"No! I'll find evidence to see what did it!"

"We already know that it was the twins' fleet ship."

"Then why are we just sitting around here?"

Kim stared at him blankly. "Dib, if you were to go against a charging fleet of aliens baring down on earth with the power to blow the planet up in a single shot then what would you do?" Dib went silent. Kim turned to her drink and sloshed it around in the glass a little bit. "There is no correct answer Dib. There's no answer at all. There would be nothing for us to do. There's nothing that we can do as of yet. We'll just have to wait until the time comes."

"And when will that be?"

"When the dead rise."

Dib raised a brow and slumped in his chair. A riddle. That was the last thing that he needed. He already had thoughts of Gagnor and Gagnex running through his head, blasting and tearing at his mind but now he had to worry about a stupid little riddle that Kim had given him. He was in no mood for riddles, and so, pushed it aside. Dib would return to it later when his mind was cleared and he was ready to conquer the task. He sighed, took his drink in hand and gulped it down heavily.

Gir sat in the living room next to Tak and the Sir unit robot. The Sir had taken it's usual form of the blue cat with red eyes and was watching the television screen with curiosity. Tak sat next to Gir and rubbed his head. He still had on his dog costume and so Tak was rubbing the false fur instead of a cold, metallic cranium. Gir smiled and snuggled up to her as they watched the scary monkey show.

Gaz had left the edifice a long while ago. What she had intended to do in her absence was unknown to everyone else in the building. She had appeared out of Zim's base and no one dared ask her how she had gotten in there or what she had done. No one had gone in after she came out. Gaz had crossed to the shadows by the fridge where she had been before and took her coat, which was lying on the floor in the very corner. She had flicked off a spider and left with naught a word to the others. They had said nothing in return.

It had been two hours now. Gaz had left two hours ago and had not yet returned. They were starting to wonder if she was actually planning to do so. The thought that she would not planted within their heads and they disregarded her from the group.

Tak sighed deeply as the commercial came on. She lifted off of the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Her Sir unit followed and pressed the latch for the garbage can. Dib eyed her as she climbed in. Before she sank down in the elevator he spoke up and said: "Where are you going Tak?"

"I'm just checking on Zim."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

Dib thought. He had no reason. "I don't know. I just need to see this for myself I guess."

Tak sighed but nodded. She went down. Then Dib followed. Kimberly came afterwards (that's her real name for any human idiots out there…). They wandered into the bowels of Zim's base. Kim marveled at the technology around her. She had been in alien bases before but Zim's was different. It was full of ideas. Plots. Plans. Ploys. It was all there and there was more after that. Irkens were known for their destructive tendencies. They conquered and they enslaved other planets just to gain control. For unlike more species in the universe they found that they had no time for many simple emotions and went on with thoughts of conquests and plots leading to the imminent doom of a planet they wished to have. Irkens were fairly simple. They conquered, destroyed… and hated…

Tak lead them through the base. The only reason that she knew her way around was for the fact that portable bases all looked the same for Irkens. They could design the top-most portion of it to their liking but everything else was the same so that it was easier to know where you were going. Before this idea came out some Irkens would get lost in their own base and would never be heard from again.

She pulled them through the doorway without the door and allowed them to follow her into the tube area. This was where she had stored Zim while he slept. She had used a special cord to take his pack off and let it recharge but also have it attached ot his body at the same time. This way he would heal much faster and he would be able to hold his head up on his own. She assumed that he was still too weak to even know where he was. This would be a good thing because if Zim were to see Dib and Kim in his own base he would defiantly try to get out and go for the humans. Tak could not allow this. For even though she hated the Irken for dashing her chance to become an invader she also needed him to help her save the rest of the invaders and the very Irken race from the Bludgeons.

Dib and Kim gapped at the sight of all of the tubes. Kim had most definitely never seen this many before. She was astounded that Irkens had the time needed to fill them up. Then she wondered if they actually did fill them all up. The others could have been spares or something. Dib was too angry about the fact that he could see nearly thirty human test subjects in the tubes. Some looked perfectly normal while other were mutated or had probes coming out of uncomfortable places. He leaned to Kim and Tak walked up to main control grid. "Don't you find this disturbing in the least? I mean, he has human test subjects! Human! Our own species! Can't we bust him now?"

Kim shook her head. "Nah. Besides, I like how he's sort of improved the humans here. Mixing that one over there with a shark would be good for explorations under water don't you think?"

"Uh… I guess so…" Dib sighed.

Tak moved to the computer and spoke. "Co-ordinates 0-9-H-6-J-F-0-M-2. Retrieve pod."

The computer whirred. **"Pod retrieval error."**

Tak raised an eyebrow. "Re-initiate program with increased power capacity."

"**Re-initiating…"** The computer whirred and two lasers within the large glass of the room popped out. They sent streams scattering across the pods. They flashed into the eyes of some people merged with bats. They cringed and hid beneath their wing-like arms. The lights stopped. **"Error. Pod co-ordinates not found."**

"Re-initiate with more power."

The computer did so. **"Pod co-ordinates not found. Please** **enter a differing co-ordinate."**

"Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?"

"Of course I'm sure! Computer! Re-initiate! Top power!"

"**But…"**

"Now!"

"**The pod ain't there!"**

"Again!"

This went on for quite some time. Until…

"Ahhh!!"

"Ahhh!!"

"Ahhh!!"

"What did you do?"

There was just black. Nothing else. Tak growled. "Computer! What the hell did you do?"

"**Power was used as required. Too much power was asked to be used. System error. No power left in base save for computer grids. Lights: Terminated. Elevators: Terminated. Search Function: Terminated. Life Support Systems: Online. Tube Life Support Systems: Partially Online…" **There was a slight scream that could be heard from outside the glass. **Human- Hamster experiment status: dead as a doorknob."**

"Did you say that the elevators are offline?"

"**Affirmative."**

"So we're stuck down here?"

"**Affirmative."**

"When will the elevators be online again?"

"**By standard calculations… Six hours… Give or take…"**

They all screamed.

"Hey wait! What about Zim?"

"**Oh, you were looking for Zim?"**

"No duh."

"**He left about an hour ago. Maybe two."**

"He _left?_" Tak thought. "How is that even possible?"

"**Excessive power was put into healing program."**

"Where'd you get the extra power from?" There was a whirring sound and Tak light a small light that was built into her glove to illuminate the area. She looked down at the plate that had clicked out of the machine's hard drive. It was a device that looked to be held in a person's hand. It was red with one screen, several buttons and a joystick. "What this?"

Dib stepped forward. He saw it. "Oh, no… Gaz…"

---

Gaz swam back to the top of the river. She gulped in the air that she needed and pulled the alien piece of technology that she had in her hand to the surface with her. Gaz then swam over to the edge and pulled it onto shore taking another breath. "What," she asked, "can you do with all this?" She looked up to the Irken. He was still pretty hurt. Zim could hardly use his legs and so she had had to help him by slinging his arm over her shoulder and hiding him underneath her coat. He had come up in a secret elevator that came behind the fridge for escape purposes after she had helped him out of the healing tube. She had boosted the power, like he had told her to, with her Gameslave2. Then she had helped him out, taken him to the elevator, watched him go up and then met him on the top floor, where Tak, Gir, Kim and Dib were.

None of them had suspected a thing.

They didn't even notice the lump that she was carrying in her coat.

Zim eyed the pieces that she had brought up. Not much of it was all that useful. There was a power rod and grid with pieces of an engine, probably from the left side, but not enough to make the engine whole again. He was currently underneath her coat and sitting on his bum on the sand. Zim had been building a small sand castle for a while now without meaning too. The poor Irken had forgotten his guise when they left the base and he didn't think that it would be a wise choice to go back so Gaz had given him her coat to hide under while she swam down to retrieve pieces of her ship. Zim picked up a small piece of Irken metal and then put it onto another piece. The two connected instantly within a spark and a flash of silent light. He sighed. "Not much. But if I can get a few more pieces I may be able to make something that can actually fly. Breaking the surface of the atmosphere is a whole other story."

"Well Gir's starting to rust up. I don't know how long he can stay down there."

"He'll be just fine if you give him this…" Zim handed a small pink thing to Gaz. It was a squeaky, toy pig. She eyed him. "Trust me. He's just been inactive for too long. Once he starts his jumping a bit he'll be able to work down there for a lot longer." Gaz took the pig into the depths of the river, holding her breath once more. Some water splashed up and Zim backed away quickly by dragging his body with his hands. He narrowly missed a drop of water as it hit the grass. "Watch it! I didn't bathe in paste today!"

Gaz swam to the bottom of the river. She was running out of air. Then she spotted a spark and saw the little robot for an instant. Gaz swam over to find that the poor metallic sidekick could hardly move he was so rusted up. His arm was barely moving at he detached piece after piece of Irken metal from the ship so that she could bring it to the surface. Gaz tapped Gir on his blue shoulder and he looked up at her as she pointed to her mouth. Gir let out a piece of plastic from his hand and Gaz cupped it over her mouth. She breathed in. "Much better… You still ok Gir?"

The robot did not answer her. His mouth was rusted shut.

"Well, Zim told me to give this to you…" She pulled out the pig. Gir couldn't turn his head but he saw the pink out of the corner of his eye.

The robot exploded with joy. The rust practically burst off of his body as he grabbed for the pig. Gir squeezed the toy in his hand and smiled at Gaz with his ridiculously adorable one when he had his tongue sticking out and his eyes partly closed. Gaz raised her brow. Gir played with the toy for quite some time. All the while Gaz was breathing into the cup over her mouth and nose to get the air that she needed to stay down. Eventually Gir put the pig in his head and started to work away at the ship again. He pulled away a huge piece of metal from the side of the ship and passed it to her. Gaz swam up and the cup fell off her mouth. Gir didn't seem to notice so he merely let his air hose float in the water. Once and a while he would look at it and smile. It looked like a noodle. He suddenly felt hungry for Chinese food.

Gaz broke the surface and pulled the metal up. Zim smiled wickedly. "What about this?"

"This'll be perfect. It'll act as a good platform for a while. Now I'll need the shield of the ship. You know, the part where I sit behind so I don't get sucked out into space."

"I know the one."

"Good. That's what I need now."

Gaz dove back into the water.

Zim put the hood of the coat over his head again and began to work at the many pieces that he had before him. He attached piece after piece into a craft that would, hopefully, be able to help him for the while. He connected to glowing rods to each other and shocked himself. He jumped back and sucked on his bruised and burned finger. Then he continued.

It would take a while.

---

"Oh! That rotten human! I'll kill her if I ever get my hands on her!"

"Actually… I think she'd kill you…"

Tak sighed and eyed, what she assumed was, Dib from within the darkness of the lab. "Just because that's true doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to whack her a few times on the head."


	10. Escape Flash

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 10

"Ha. Pick up six cards."

"Dammit. Ugh and I have nothing to put down…"

"Ha. Pick up another two cards."

"Damn."

"Are you two near finished?"

"Why don't you join us? We can deal you in the next game."

"I think that I'll pass…"

Dib sighed. He looked at the cards in his hands. There were a lot of them. By a lot there were a lot a lot. By count he had about 17 cards in his hand now. Tak was very good at crazy eights for a beginner. The lights had gone back on as the power charged but the elevators remained closed off to them. Luckily, Kim had a packet of cards in her coat pocket. She allowed Tak and Dib to play but decided to hold off her own playing for a while. She had never really liked the game.

"Pick up four cards."

Dib threw the ones that he had in his hand onto the hard, metal floor and huffed out at Tak. "Fine! You win! You don't have to keep rubbing it into my face! What's your problem? You win! OK? An Irken beat a human! Fine! God!" Dib realized that he was standing. He sat back down and looked at Tak. She had her brow raised and was staring at him like he was some sort of crazy person. Just like everyone else at school always did. "Don't stare at me like I'm crazy…"

"On the contrary you hold a good point with this Earth game. I, too, am growing weary of this simple tactic of card pickup and put down."

"Really?"

"Yes. Beating you is just far too simple. I require a challenge and playing against you holds none."

Dib frowned.

---

"Doom doom doom de doom de doom doom doom de doom doom doom…" Gir happily piled up grain after grain of sand and placed it on top of his castle. He had been working on it for a while and it looked like he would be able to do in there at some point if he had made it hollow, which he did. Gaz was sitting behind him. She had a laser in had of Irken design and was slowly chipping away at the rust that had piled up one his small body while he was underwater. The rubber piggy had worked for a long time but eventually the rust had started to build more and more and the burst of joy that came from Gir each time he saw that pig could not relieve his metallic body of it. The rust had stayed and so it had to be worked away at before Gir couldn't move at all. Gaz had done his arms first so that he had something to occupy himself with. His legs were completely rusted and so he could not move them. She started on his head again just around the back. Who would have thought that it would take that long to get the rust off of Gir seeing as he was so small?

Gaz put the laser down and sighed. She leaned back to see that Zim was still under her coat. He had gotten much done in the time they had been at the river's edge. She and Gir had brought up many pieces of the ship after two hours. Now they had everything. Zim had not suspected that they would be able to do it so he had to take apart what he had already done so that he could build the full cruiser. It was a tiresome process but the Irken progressed with wondrous succession. Gaz had to admire his enthusiasm when it came to the matter.

"How much have you gotten finished now?"

"You asked me that 15 minutes ago."

"20."

"Well that's close enough."

"I just want to know. Do you have any idea how boring it is scraping rust off of Gir?"

"Yes, I do know. He's gotten himself rusted before and I always have to scrape it all off because he seems to break my computer everyday that he rusts."

Gaz rolled her eyes and then leaned down towards Gir. "Do you do that?" Gir looked up at her and smiled with his tongue sticking out from his bottom lip and coming up to his eye. She tapped his head a few times. "What is with you? Are you just one malfunctioning nightmare to your master?"

"Yes." Zim connected more wires to a chip.

Gaz smirked. She then continued with her own work as Gir drew a smiling face in the sand and then stabbed at it with a twig.

---

**Elevators: Online.**

The lights in the lab flicked on. Everything was, once more, illuminated. Tak shielded her eyes, as did Dib and Kim as the lights close to and above them lit up. They came in a row and soon the familiar pink, purple and silver lab was illuminated so that they could see everything.

Tak jumped for joy. "Finally! The elevators are finally back on!" Before she knew it she was leaping about for joy. A wire was set underneath her foot. Tak stumbled backwards and fell onto Dib. He caught her in his arms as she fell and helped her back to her feet. Tak brushed herself off. She felt so stupid and she could already feel the blood rushing to her face.

Dib rubbed the back of his head.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Are we leaving any time soon?"

Tak nodded. "We'll have to find Zim first. Where would he go right after he were to get out?" They all thought. Tak snapped her fingers. "The river! His ship is still there! Zim would want to get it back, even if it is a piece of junk. It's his own and I don't think he can get any others."

They hurried to the elevators.

---

"You've gotten a lot finished. How much longer do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know… Maybe an hour or so. I have the ship's main form complete but I have to finish configuring the wires and mainframe. That's shouldn't take too long and the I'll just run a few tests to make sure that everything holds together right. We don't want the shield breaking off in the middle of space."

Gaz shook her head and smiled. Zim raised a brow. "That is so weird…"

"What is?"

"I just realized that I am not used to seeing you smile. But you've been doing a lot more lately. What's wrong with you? I thought you were always very uptight and brute-like."

"Well… I don't know. Maybe I've just been feeling a little out of myself lately. Perhaps I'm sick."

"That would explain it then."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Pass me that rod over there will you?" Gaz took hold of a purple, cylindrical tube and passed it to Zim. The Irken attached it to another one and lined in several wires of varying colors. Then he leaned down and stuck his head underneath the ship's hull so that he could connect a few more rods together before he added the newer one. "Gir!" The robot stood at attention. "I need your help over here!" Gir came running at the ship. Gaz was sure that he would crash into it and she smiled at the thought. But the little robot did not crash. Instead he slid on his knees and went directly under the ship, digging into the sand a little bit. There was a buzz that she could hear and then the robot came back out with his lower half buried in the sand. He was moving very slowly and made no effort to climb back out. Zim came back out with a black face and a frown. Gaz laughed as he took a cloth and whipped his green face clean of the dark sludge. He turned in her direction. "It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Piggies!" They both turned to Gir. He had taken the rubber toy out of his head and was squeezing it in his hand again. He looked at their inquisitive stares, held the pig far out from himself and then pointed to it. "Piggy!"

Gaz and Zim frowned at him. Although he tried to seem as cute as he could his actions had no effect on either of them. Both the human and the Irken were immune to Gir's constant cute ramblings.

Zim thought back to when they left the house although he had no idea what brought the memory on.

_Gaz came back from the elevator in an instant. No sooner had she closed the door then she came back through. Zim knew that she could see that he was awake again. Gaz walked up to the computer terminal and looked at a few of the screens. Zim frowned. "What are you doing in my lab human? You shouldn't be down here. I won't tolerate it! Leave or be destroyed!"_

"_You're not in a position to be threatening me, Zim." She indicated to the computer terminal and the wires that stuck out from his flesh. Zim hadn't noticed the spiders that were crawling around his body. They were buzzing at wounds and healing them but the process was slow. Very slow. Zim was surprise that they were even moving._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_You fell in the river when your ship was shot down."_

"_I did?"_

"_You did."_

"_How did I get here from the river then?"_

"_I dove in the water and fished you out. Then Tak brought you here once we got you breathing again."_

"_Tak revived me?"_

"_No, I did."_

"_How? You humans should know nothing about the Irken anatomy or how we work."_

"_I don't… I just knew about something you called a squeedlesquoosh… I punched it."_

_Zim's pupils went small._

_Gaz smiled wickedly at him from outside the glass tube. Then she pressed a few buttons and brought up a holographic pad where she examined statistics. Zim frowned at her again once he caught a hold of what she was doing. "I want to go to my ship."_

"_It's at the bottom of the river."_

"_No one went to get it?"_

"_Of course not. That thing is way too heavy to drag to the surface."_

_Zim lowered his head and thought. Then he looked back at Gaz and said: "Let me out of here and I can get it. I'll order Gir to take it apart one piece at a time and then I'll put it back together."_

'_You can't leave in your state."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Look at yourself!" Zim looked at his arm, his legs, his body, and his hands. He was wired the whole way. A simple healing faction in Irken labs. Zim sighed. "You are in no condition to leave this place on your own…" Zim hung his head. "That's why I'll have to help you." Zim's eyes opened. "I may not like it but I don't much feel like making Dib happy after the incident with the ship. I feel like making him mad. So I am going to help you get out of here. We'll get Gir upstairs. Is there a way for you to come up so that I can hide you somehow? Is there an elevator to the outside?" _

_Zim shook his head. _

"_To the door?" _

"_That one's offline."_

"_Behind the fridge?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then we'll use that one…"_

_---_

_Zim leaned against the wall of the elevator. He sighed to himself and then pulled out the video device from his pack, which was now on him again. The communicator immerged and came in front of his face. Zim spoke into it. "Gir…"_

_---_

_Gir was sitting watching one of his favorite shows seeing as he had so many. The scary monkey show was one of his more favored ones and he seemed to watch it the most. He dipped a chicken in mayonnaise and dropped it into his mouth without it being dead or cooked at all. The chicken squawked up until he chomped down and broke it's neck, then Gir swallowed and laughed out loud._

_Tak turned to the robot, sighed and turned back to Dib and Kim._

"_Gir…"_

_The malfunctioning robot looked around. He could have sworn that he had heard Zim's voice. But he took it as nothing and turned the volume up. _

"_Gir. Answer me…"_

_The voice was very weak and even thought it was faint Gir heard it. He looked around and clicked the mute button on the television. He could only see the humans talking with Tak in the kitchen. There was no master around to speak with. Gir got to his feet and walked around the room in a circle. After surveying the area and finding nothing he got onto his metallic belly and put the side of his head to the floor. He could hear the machines working away in the lab but he could not hear Zim. "Master?" He looked around on his hands and knees. "Where are you?"_

_There was a cough in his head. "I'm in the lab Gir. Open your communications."_

_Gir allowed the screen to reveal itself from with his blue chest plate. It came out in front of him and showed him a holographic vision of his master, Zim. The Irken seemed to be sitting down on the ground. He was looking mighty weak. Zim could hardly keep his eyes open. Gir rubbed his chin and pointed to the screen lightly with his index finger. "You don't look to good."_

"_I know Gir. I need you to do me a favor."_

_Gir stood at attention. His eyes went red. "Yes, my master."_

"_Shh… You can't let them find out about me being out of the healing tube. Now… Here's what I want you to do…"_

_---_

_Gaz came up and out of the garbage can. She glared at the people in the room with that hard stare she always carried around when they looked at her. She could tell that they all wanted to ask her how she had gotten down into the lab. _

_Dib looked over at the towel and the jacket in the corner. The towel, he noticed, was hanging from the freezer door and the jacket was slumped on the floor. He realized that she must have crawled along the floor while they were talking and she had made it into the lab and away from them. He wondered what she had done in there. Maybe done something to Zim? Hurt him? Dib smiled at the thought a little even though he knew that he would need Zim's help to save the Earth. Then that thought passed when he remembered that Tak would still help and he smiled at the thought of Zim being hurt buy his sister once more._

_Gaz crossed the room and headed back to her spot behind the fridge, in the shadows where no one would be able to see her._

_No one said a word._

_---_

_Zim felt the elevator begin to move. Gaz had pressed the button. He had told her that it was behind the fridge. It was a big blue one so he knew that she would be able to see it although he found that he had had slight doubts. Regardless, she had found it and he was moving up towards the kitchen._

_The door above him opened and silently he moved into… black?_

_There was black all around him. _

_Zim looked forward and then back. He looked to the right and then to the left. He looked up to be black and down to see himself. There was nothing but black._

"_Zim…"_

"_Gaz? Is that you? I can't see…"_

"_Shh…" The black was lifted from his face. Gaz stood there with a towel shadowing them from behind her. He looked at what she had pulled off. It was a long jacket, similar to her brother's but more so and it looked to be a little more worn than his. Gaz put her finger to her lips and signaled that the others were just beyond the boundaries of the fridge. Zim clamed up right then. "Ok…" she whispered. "To get you out of here I'll have to carry you while I hide you under the jacket."_

_Zim protested. "I can walk on my own. Just hide me." Zim tried to stand. His legs were wobbly and weak. He couldn't lift himself up and so Gaz helped him. Even that turned out to be a fruitless effort for the minute she let go he wobbled and had to lean against the wall as his legs slide down. He landed on the floor lightly and sighed to himself. "I guess… Maybe… I could use… a little… help…"_

_Gaz took the towel that was behind held up by the fridge and made sure to cover Zim with her own shadow before the others saw him. She wrapped the towel around her waist and tied it loosely. Gaz help Zim to his feet again and then helped him into the sling that she had made. Their hips were touching now and Gaz had wrapped Zim's arm around her shoulder. The Irken placed his right foot on her left on for extra support as Gaz took the jacket and put it on and covered their bodies. They looked a little strange like that but it would be enough to fool the others if they were lucky. Hopefully everyone would still be a little bit freaked from her stare._

"_Hey!"_

_Gaz poked her head out from behind the fridge. Gir was dancing in front of the table and all eyes were locked on the actions of the strange robot. He pulled off his head and smiled with his tongue sticking out as he tossed it to Dib. It stumbled in his hands and he hurriedly tossed it back to him. Gir let it pop onto his head and then did a black flip. He stood there mighty proud with himself. Kim and Dib clapped. Tak raised an eyebrow._

_Gir motioned to them with his hand a little bit. Gaz took the time that he gave them to slip out of the shadows and walked out the kitchen._

"_Wow!" Look at me! I'm the amazing dancing Gir!" He did a little dance. Gir took his head off again and placed it on the ground in front of his feet. "Now I'm a dancing head! Look at me being entertaining! I'm so amazing! Oh, look at my head! Look at my dancing head!"_

_There was a clink as the door closed behind Gaz and Zim._

_Gir stopped. "Ok, show's over, I'm tired." He grabbed his head and ran from the house. "I'm going potty!"_

_The two humans and the Irken sitting in the chairs at the table raised eyebrows._

_Dib looked at Kim. "What w as that all about?"_

_She shrugged._

_---_

"_Are we close to the river?"_

"_Almost there."_

"_Ugh… I can't see behind this stupid coat. Let me out."_

"_Do you have your disguise?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_The answer is no then."_

_Gaz stopped in front of the river and untied the towel from around her waist. She helped Zim down but kept him by the jacket in case anyone was to pass by. It wouldn't look to good then. She looked around and sighed. "I don't see Gir anywhere. Are you sure he followed us?"_

"_No. I couldn't see."_

"_Right." She sighed. "Well it looks like he's not…"_

_A thunderous splash erupted from behind her. The water poured from within the river in an upward way as it reached for the clouds. Gaz looked back in surprise at the towering wave of blue and white coming down on them. She threw herself forwards and landed on top of Zim. Gaz hurriedly threw the jacket on top of his body and covered her head, still on top of the Irken._

_Gir came out of the river and landed on his chin. He stood up and waved with his metal tongue waving wildly in his mouth ad he said: "Hi!"_

_Gaz and Zim looked up. They both frowned at the robot. _

_Zim only then noticed that Gaz was sitting on top of him. He could feel his face going red but he did not know why. "Uh…"_

_Gaz looked down at him. She jumped back in surprise and clawed at the grass until she was standing on her own two feet. Gaz brushed herself off and helped Zim stand to his feet as well. He took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. Her strength was a little bit too much for his weak body and he was sent flying into her. Gaz went red. She pushed Zim away and turned to the side. Zim turned the other way and pulled the jacket over his head, trying not to step in water on the ground._

_There was a long, hard silence between them. _

_Not even Gir spoke._

_There was only the silence and the wind._


	11. Something Wrong With an Invader

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 11

"You realize that we have school in about an hour as of right now."

"Are you actually worried about one day of school when the world is in peril?"

"No. But I don't think that you'd like miss Bitters when someone misses a day."

Kim rolled here eyes. "I'm hardly worried about that old bat."

Tak was walking ahead of them. She had not engaged in conversation since they left. She had not spoken and she was so silent that she was like a shadow leading them. They walked along the street, Tak in her human outfit with her blue hair hanging close to her face and her usual stern face on, Dib and Kim following suit as they spoke to one another. Not one person suspected that the entire world was in peril and that they were all in danger of dying. They were completely oblivious to what was going on. There were not too many people on the street that day. Even if there were it wouldn't matter.

Tak abruptly turned back to Kim and Dib. She eyed them both. They froze and stood still. Although Tak was in her human disguise her eyes were just as ominous and menacing if they were in her alien state with their glowing purple. Tak looked up to the sky and then crossed in front of Dib. He stood perfectly still. She reached into his belt and he felt his face turn red. Then she retracted her hand with the activator to her ship. She clicked the red button on it and the humans peered into the sky as the ship flew overhead and came right towards them.

The people near by began to freak out.

Dib gripped Tak's arm as her Sir unit opened the shield for her to enter. He pulled her back and glared at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? There are people near that don't know about Irkens."

She pulled her hand away. "They'll have to learn at some point! The entire planet, not to mention the universe, is in danger and if your species wants to stay oblivious to it all so that we have to do everything then fine. Just stay out of our way when we have to do what has to be done!" Tak deactivated her human guise and hopped into the cruiser with her robot. She looked down at Kim and Dib. "You'll find out why I'm doing this in a while. In the mean time I want you to find Zim and Gaz. Tell Zim that we have a lot of work to do. The cause is not yet forgotten." With that she closed the lib and the humans on the street stared in awe as the Irken flew away into the stars in her ship.

When Dib and Kim turned around they met the staring faces of many people that had come out to see the ship take off. They stared at the two teenagers. Kim gripped Dib's hand and pulled him in the direction of the river.

---

Zim pulled his body out from underneath the ship. He stood up slowly, glad that he could do so, and then flung Gaz's jacket overtop of his head. The Irken starred at his own work and smiled. Gaz was sitting on the grass near the sand. She had gone to get some drinks a little earlier. Gir was happily drinking a bottle of diet poop and was sitting on the gothic girl's knee. Zim narrowed his eyes as he smiled. "I am finished!"

"Really? 'Bout time."

"What? Could you have done it faster?"

"Yes. And I could have done a better job on it too."

Zim frowned.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Zim looked into the shield of the cruiser. He pulled up the lid and glanced inside to the pink and purple control panel. There was a flashing dashboard with various Irken symbols strewn across it. His red eyes went wide and he leapt into the ship, flinging Gaz's coat off in the process. He sat down and began to press buttons as Gaz rose from her seat and crossed the warm with her bare feet. "What is it?"

Zim said nothing. He continued to stare blindly at the screen with both awe and shock. Gaz peered in at him and raised a brow. He was acting fairly stranger than normal and it was unnerving. She walked up to the very side of the ship's open shield and glanced down at the panel he was starring at. The main portion of it was a deep purple and there was a blue mark on it that was off to the side. A pink circle sat in the center and Gaz realized that the device sort of resembled a radar used on boats. The blue dot of the screen was steadily approaching them. Gaz watched with slight interest.

"Gaz!" 

Both the human girl and the Irken boy came to attention. Gaz leaned to the side and glanced around the side of the ship while Zim put his hands on the opposing side and leaned out to see who was behind. He forgot to put Gaz's jacket back over his head.

Dib and Kim were standing not too far away from them. They both looked shocked and dazed slightly. Kim had her jacket sleeve pulled up and her watch was exposed. Dib's hair was messed and more unruly than usual. They looked as though they had just been in a fight or had run away from a mob. The two were both tired and distressed. Dib had dilated pupils and Kim just stood there, a strange expression upon her, usually, expressionless face.

Gaz stepped forward. "What are you doing here Dib? How did you find us?"

"It's sort of obvious where you would be seeing as Tak told us Irkens really like their ships. She said that Zim would try to get it back."

"Where is Tak?"

Dib shrugged.

Kim spoke up. "We have no idea. She left a while ago but I think that I have a theory of where she may have gone off to." The blond-haired girl pulled Dib over to his sister, the Irken and the robot close to the cruiser. She lifted her sleeve up a little more so that they could all see the holographic screen that appeared above her watch. It was not in a known language to anyone except Zim and herself so Kim flicked a few switches on the side. The hologram flickered, diminished, and then came back in English. She pointed to a blinking, red dot nearing closer to a blue and green orb that was supposed to represent the Earth. "You see? Something is coming towards Earth. The red on my meter detects that it's a foreign material and so it can't be a satellite. That's what I thought it was when my alarm went off as we were coming here. But you can tell now that it's not of human making."

Zim nodded. "Yes. A blue dot has appeared on my screen. It's of Irken making. That must be Tak."

"I have a wider range and I've detected Tak on this too." Kim pointed to a small, silver oval on the hologram. "But the approaching object is much larger than Tak's ship. I don't know what she plans to do once she gets up to it." 

Dib snapped his fingers. "It's the ship that shot down Zim! They must have found out that he isn't really dead after all and are coming down to get him."

Zim grimaced at the though of the Bludgeons coming to get him, throwing him in a cell, and then eventually letting him fall into the sun that orbited the planet jackers' home world. However, as he remembered back to what he had heard on the ship he found that he could no longer keep track of what the humans were saying. He caught a few words but nothing too important.

What kept running through his head was what he had heard the Bludgeons on the star ship say. He couldn't really tell if they were stupid or if the twins had sick, twisted minds. Then again, neither of those options would have really surprised him. Bludgeons were known for their brawn, not their brains.

On the ship they had said:

"Why can't we just kill the Irken again?"

"Because it's not part of the plan."

"Which is?"

"To throw all of the invaders into the Planet Jackers' sun as the Tallest watch. Then we kill the Tallest and have a party."

"I like that party idea."

"Can we have one now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the Irken is loose on our ship."

"I wish he would come out of hiding."

"Me too."

"I want a party."

"Me too."

That was what they had said. The fact that they claimed that they had yet to kill his leaders, the mighty Tallest, was what bothered him the most. He had seen the wreckage of the ship. He had contacted them and ended up in the middle of the destruction on a broken holographic video. He had actually cried a tear for them and he had hurt a lot while doing so. The Tallest were dead and he knew that. He knew that he would never have the chance to call up on the fleet again and see Red drinking his drink or Purple eating some donuts. He found that he would never again have the chance to pretend to be dumb enough when they 'tricked him'. Zim was aware that his leaders found great amusement in taunting him without him knowing it. For a while he had been naïve enough to fall for their small, childish tricks. But as he matured on the Earth he found that he grew far too smart for this ridiculous thing they would always do with the puppets and how they would humiliate him in front of many Irkens when they were on a ship. But he didn't care. Zim had high confidence and so he didn't really care if a few thousand Irkens thought that he was a bumbling fool that would never be able to conquer a planet. It had gotten to him once. When he first found this all out he had taken a wire and had placed it to his pack. He was ready to jump off the many tubes of the house and he closed his eyes as he did so. But the tube attached had broken and he had merely fallen to the floor. Zim was glad that that had happened. He didn't want to die but he knew that he would have to deal with it for life was tough and he realized that he would have to get used to it if he were to ever conquer Earth. But in the terms of the planet's conquer and slavery to the Irken race… He would find that he had many ploys in the past to conquer the Earth. Nowadays he was lucky to have one a month. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had many plans and he knew it. Lots of them had been stored in his computer and were waiting for him to put them into action. Yet for some reason near all of his plots had stopped and he had taken on the life of a high school earthling student with no will to destroy them at all really. His experiments had been left to gather dust and, although he would shoot a chicken into space for a quick bit of data, most of the experiments that he did now just seemed to be for fun. And it was mostly Gir that shot the chickens into the atmosphere. Zim had lost near all interest in that.

"Zim?"

He came back to reality. "What?"

"Are you ok?" It was Kim. She waved her hand in front of his face. Her hair was facing towards him and everyone was on the side. Gaz was on the sky.

"Why are you all…" He didn't get to finish. Zim looked at himself. He had fallen down. Now he was lying on the ground with them all around him. Kim was to his right, leaning over him with some sort of Vortian device in her hand. Gaz was face to face with him but their bodies were flipped so that her feet were by his head. Dib was on his left and was looking at him with a smirk.

"Fainted Zim? I thought hat Irkens were better than humans." He laughed heartedly.

"Why you…" Zim tried to get up. Kim pushed him back down with anger in her eyes. She wouldn't let him get up.

"Wait until I'm done." She scanned him and then took her hand off of his shoulder. "Ok… You can go get him now."

Dib's eyes went wide. "What?"

Zim rose to his feet and clobbered the human.

Gaz laughed.

Kim studied the sample of what she had taken from Zim after he had collapsed. It was very strange. The bond-haired girl looked back at the human boy and the Irken boy as they fought on the beach. Gaz was laughing and watching the fight with interest. Kim looked back at the data that she had collected and tucked it into the pocket inside her jacket. It was only a matter of time now. _Soon Zim… I hope that you're ready… Because no one else will be…_

---

Tak looked at her screen. Her Sir robot stood at attention next to her. She had taken her human guise off and was speeding through space towards the accumulation of metal. She looked up from the radar. The mass was coming into view. Tak pulled on the power level and let her ship take her in closer.

There was metal and destroyed parts of something that she could not really see. Whatever was in the trash in space was alive but she had no way of telling what it was unless she went out onto the surface on her own.

Tak pressed the black button close to her left elbow and let the combatant, space suit slip over her form. The suction helmet coated over her face and she stepped out onto the metal after landing the ship. There was a thundering clang as her boot hit the metal for in space there was no sound.

The Irken female got to her knees and began to pull away at the metal. Usually she would have used her ship to do something like that but there was something wrong with it and she wasn't too sure what. Tak didn't feel as though she had all that time to get into the matter so she attended to the metal on her own with her sir unit waiting in the ship just in case.

Tak pulled away at a large piece of metal. She looked into a hollow part that she had just uncovered. "It… It can't… be…"

A heavily armored hand reached out and gripped the metal right by her foot. It was ripped from underneath her and Tak fell down on the metal because of her gravity jets. The armored body of a worrier rose from the fissure in the metal accumulation and the owner of the tall body looked in her direction as a second rose up and groaned with dislike.

Tak stared into those blood red eyes.

---

Brooke: It looks like Kim knows more than what she's saying. And poor little Tak. Struck down in battle with those blood red eyes. BUM BUM BUM!!! Na. I'm pulling your chain. I'm not really going to tell you what happens yet. Suckers.

Zim: R&R my story. I COMAND YOU HUMANS!!

Brooke: Don't tell them what to do or I'll bash in that big head of yours!

Gir: Tacos! I need Tacos! I need them or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes…


	12. Tak's Call

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 12

She had been gone for a while. Tak. The Irken had gone up into space and she had yet to return. Kim wouldn't let Zim go up and look for her seeing as he seemed to still be sick and she would not take the chance of losing the only Irken that they had left. Zim was vital to saving the Earth and if he were to disappear as well it would not be suitable for the fate of mankind. As well as the rest of the universe.

Gaz sighed. She was sitting in the lab again. Zim was across from her. Dib and Kim had taken up the hobby of changing guard shifts. They had decided that if Zim were the best chance to save the world he would have to be guarded.

The Irken had explained to them what he had heard the Bludgeons saying on the ship. He had told them how they were ordered not to come after him unless they had captured the other 10 Irken invaders. He did not, however, tell them of his hopes that the Tallest were still alive. Although the fact seemed near impossible it was the only thing that he really had left to hope for save for the wish a Gilarkian SnaggleBoar would devour that Dib. The Tallest had been on the Massive fleet ship. He knew that because they were always on the fleet ship. They were always plotting the next planet that was to be conquered. He had seen the inside of the ship and it had been completely destroyed. There was no way they could have survived and yet he couldn't help but think that they had. It racked at his cranium and he tried desperately to shake the thought for Zim knew that finding the truth later on to confirm what he suspected as being false would only hurt him more. But, alas, he could not dislodge the feeling that his leaders were still alive from his mind. He merely went on with that thought as Dib and Kim talked to one another and as Gir shoved a series of wires into his head.

Zim watched as the robot pressed the button that activated the machine. He was coated in a blue void that enveloped his small, metallic body and lifted him up and off of the ground. Zim watched his sir unit swing around on the wires. The rays of stupidness came dangerously close to him but he moved away and had Gaz move too. Dib and Kim watched with interest as the robot smashed into a part of the lab and allowed many differing pieces of equipment to fall to the floor making clanking noises.

"Gir, stop messing with the power amplifier…"

The little robot pulled the wires out of his head, crossed his arms and frowned at his master. "But I wanted to explode."

"Didn't I tell you before? Exploding is not a good thing."

Gaz leaned in close to where Zim's ear should be. "Your little robot isn't very smart. How'd you end up with him?"

"He's a special model given to the me by my leaders… Although when I looked at his brain I found paper clips… and a button."

Gaz snickered.

--- 

Dib sighed and looked over at Kim. "So? Cough it up. I know that you know something that I don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you know what happened to Zim. Cough it up."

"I have no idea."

"Come on Kim. I could see your face when you looked at that thing." He pointed to the small device that she had tucked away in her pocket. She looked up at his scowling face and his crossed arms. "I know that you are aware of more than you're telling Kim. Now tell me. You can trust me. I promise that I won't tell."

She sighed. "No Dib. It's not that. You're an amateur and you're not yet ready to deal with the information that I have."

"I'm the amateur? What about you? You couldn't even retrain your anger when Kita said that you were just like me."

"Oh ya? What about you then? You let Zim live here on Earth for four stinking years! You couldn't even stop him from initiating his plans! I bet you don't know that he set off panic in Paris not too long ago. Did you know that?"

Dib was silent for a moment. "Oh ya? While we're naming off the latest I find you too be a little bit too bossy and you're always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!"

Zim and Gaz were off in the corner.

They had stopped their chatting and were now listening to Dib and Kim as they argued. It was much more entertaining than watching Gir playing with the power amplifier, yet again.

Gaz smirked once more. "This should be interesting…"

"Oh? I'm too bossy? Well then you must be way too cocky! You blab about all this stuff from your past about how you saw the Sasquatch and stupid stuff like that! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Dib! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Kim!"

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking about?"

"I'd be damned if I wasn't!"

Dib grabbed Kim around the waist and flung her around so that he had her in his arms and so that he was the only one that kept her from falling to the ground. His neck bent and his head came down as hers went up.

Then their lips locked and they shared in the moment.

Zim and Gaz went pale over in the corner.

Gir looked up and let himself down out of the power amplifier's ray. He stepped forth a few feet and placed his hands on his metallic hips. "I didn't see that coming…"

There was a bleeping sound coming from Kim. She ignored it. They stayed in their position until they ran out of breath and then broke off. Dib wobbled a little bit and Kim looked at her watch. A bleep then came from Zim's Voot cruiser, which was down in the lab for a few extra repairs. The Irken rushed to his shop and pulled the lid of the cockpit open. He peered inside and frowned. Gaz walked up beside him. There was a blinking blue light on the scanner. Zim growled deep in his throat, Gaz had never heard him do that before, no one had. "It's still there."

Kim lowered her arm. "But I can't pick up Tak's signal. I can't pick up where her ship is."

"Maybe it was blasted out of range."

"Maybe…" 

Dib felt a sinking feeling in his heart. Tak? Gone? She couldn't be gone. She was much too strong to be knocked down by some stupid Bludgeons. Dib had never actually seen a Bludgeon but he knew that Tak would be able to stand up to twelve and live through it to tell them and brag. She was a very strong Irken, much stronger than Zim in his eyes, and she looked to be an excellent fighter. He looked up to her, hoping that he could be as strong as she was… Just not as vengeful and wicked. Dib shook his head for a second. What am I thinking? He focused his mind back to the matter at hand. He had missed a little bit of what the others had said but he found that it was fairly easy to catch on to what they were speaking about again. 

"We should do something to try and contact her."

"But if the ship is out of range we may not be able to."

"You may not but I can. In case you haven't noticed I have a whole base full of communication technology that we can use to our advantage against the twins." Zim smiled in his depraved manner and crossed the room to the computer board.

Gaz followed suit.

Dib had noticed that Gaz had been following Zim a lot more than she had him now. Then again, she never followed him all that much. He was usually the one following her. Maybe she had finally taken an interest in catching him now that she knew that he was an alien. Maybe she was getting ready to catch him after she earned his trust. It seemed to Dib that Zim was starting to trust her a lot more than he would have any other human. But, then again, Dib had doubts about her not knowing before now. He knew that his sister was smart; she had gotten that from their dad, as had he. But she tended to direct her smarts into something else; her iniquitous ways. With her brilliant mind she would often thwart him or do something that did not agree with what he was doing at that time. She seemed to have a knack for that. Regardless, Gaz was gaining Zim's trust and if he came too close he would not be able to take the surprise attack that Dib would send towards him. Kim may not have wanted to reveal the existence of aliens to the world but Dib did and he knew that some day he would.

"Computer." 

**"What?"**

"I need to speak with the Irken, Tak. Contact her for me at once." 

**"I'll need a little more than that."**

"I can't give you any more. I don't have any more."

**"Then I can't get her."**

"What? You dare go against me?"

Gaz pushed Zim out of the way and looked at the computer console. Zim tried to speak but she held her finger to where his nose should have been and glared at the computer screen. "Let me make this perfectly clear… We need to find Tak or else there will be no more pizza and I can't take life without pizza."

**"I've never had pizza and I still can't process your request."**

Gaz glowered at the screen. "Fine. Let me tell you what I'll do if you don't try to get, and do get, Tak." She placed her fingers on the keypad and began to type so quickly that no one could see what she had done.

The screen flickered for a moment but what she had typed did not show up.

There was a buzz and a few clinks and then the computer terminal spoke up. **"You wouldn't!"**

"I would…"

**"Uhh… Fine… I'll see what I can do…"**

"What you can do had better be contact Tak."

**"Uh, ya. That's what I meant…"** Then the computer went silent as it tried top find the Irken in the deep darkness of space.

Gaz turned around and stared into her brother's eyes. Then she looked to Kim and, finally, Zim. She had purposely skipped Gir's eyes for they were filled with stupidity that she was not in a mood to deal with at that moment. "Now, it's only a matter of time…"

---

There was a blinking at the computer terminal. It hadn't taken the computer far too long to find the ship. Perhaps a half-hour. Regardless, Zim rushed to the screen and flicked the light button. The light flashed once. Twice. Then the screen showed an awful lot of space.

Zim's mind was reverted back to the day before when he discovered the remains of the Massive fleet.

Tak's eye looked into the screen. She backed up a few feet and stared in at everyone. The Irken female placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. "It's about time you tried to contact me. It's taken me forever to fix this stupid communication plate. Then, when I finally have it fixed, the calls stop. You guys really have to work on your timing skills, you know that?"

"Yes, yes, fine. Are you alright Tak?"

"I'm surprised that you ask but yes. I am fine. I hit a spot of trouble a little while back but I'm perfectly fine now."

Dib felt himself breathe out.

"Anyway, I'm heading back to Earth. I want you all to meet me in the west end park alright? And you won't need any disguise, Zim."

Gaz spoke up. "But that place is always crawling with people."

"… I know…" Tak smirked and stared in at the perplexed faces that looked at her. Zim raised a brow and his left eye lessened in height. Gaz crossed her arms and glared at Tak, analyzing her features. Dib was standing close to Kim. They had each take on a fearless pose even if they had nothing to fear from Tak. She found great satisfaction in their expressions. Her smiled faded when she saw the unchanged Gir and she flipped black to reality. "Just meet me in that park in exactly one hour. Don't you dare be late. Trust me, you won't want to miss this." She then clicked the button and the screen showed black again.

Zim turned to the human around him. "Eh… We'd best be off…" He walked down the hallways of the base, striking his legs high into the air as he walked with his usual pride.

Gaz walked behind him, ready for if his legs were to give out. He wasn't as well as he led them to believe and she knew it.

Dib strode next to Kim. He kept his hands in his pockets and his mind directed to the nature of this meeting.

Kim starred at no one and, instead, forwarded her interest towards the device in her belt. Dib suspected something. Perhaps it was the correct time to tell him. She wondered if Zim knew.

---

Tak turned away from the terminal. Her Sir robot stood at attention next to her. Se could hear constant bickering coming from behind and she frowned with anger growing inside her. But she would not release it.

Tak turned to the black, shadowed characters that stood not too far from her. The first was leaning against the back thrusters. She imagined the thrusters, accidentally, igniting and frying his behind. But she ignored the motivation to do so. The second figure was standing not too far from the first one and he had his arms crossed with frustration.

She sighed and walked over to them. "We're going to Earth."

"Earth?" The one that was leaning looked down at her. His voice was rough but it sounded like that of an adolescent. Perhaps a subsequent teen even. "Isn't that where Zim is?"

Tak nodded.

"Ok," came the high, childish voice of the second, "so how far is it?"

The female Irken pointed behind him. He looked around at the, slowly approaching, blue and green orb. It was beautifully covered with clouds. He cringed at the sight of it. Tak said: "That is Earth. That is where we are going."

"Well I haven't ever seen Earth before so I didn't know that was it."

Tak rolled her eyes and leaned against her ship. When they reached the Earth's orbit they would have to climb into the locker that she had located on the colaberation of metal in order to be protected since leaving the planet's surface had depleted her shields. Her Sir unit had helped her to install small jets on the opposing side of the mass so that they progressed with a little more speed.

It was still slow.

They had an hour to go.

Tak rubbed her closed eyes.

The two bickered with one another.

She had forgotten how annoying they were.

Earth steadily approached and soon they would land.

---

Brooke: Chapter whatever up! This was going to be longer but I decided to add en extra chapter to my storyboard. This way I'll reach my goal for sure.

Jack: Ya, but it's only 25. Once you reach there you'll go one to thirty and then whatever and you'll continue like that until you're done with your story.

Brooke: … Is there a problem with that?


	13. When the Dead Rise

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 13

The park was quiet and tranquil.

Zim sat on a bench underneath a tall maple tree. Kim was on the grass next to Dib and showing him the varying weapons that she would give him access to if they were forced into battle. He would have to learn an awful lot in a short while but she was convinced that he would be able to do it. Gaz had left a little while ago but she had not said what it was she was going to do. Her Game Slave 2 had made a bleeping sound and a message had flashed on the screen for a second so that no one but her could see what it said. Her eyes had widened and she had taken what money Dib and Zim had. Then she had left and had not returned since then. That had been an hour ago. Gir was sitting on top of Kim's head. She didn't seem to mind and instead merely allowed the robot to stay up there. The one thing she would not tolerate, however, was if he were to eat something. If he wanted to then she would make him get off and eat it on the grass. When he was done he was allowed to hop back on but only when he had made sure that he was clean of any crumbs.

The Irken of the group sighed and looked up at the sky. He did not look at the sun, however, for he remembered what had happened the last time he had done so and he did not feel like growing the skin back on his eyes yet again. Zim looked up at the clouds and examined the many shapes that could be seen. He had always wondered about that but he had never been able to find out how humans had their clouds form into such strange contours.

He took this as a perfect time to find out.

"How do you get them to do that?"

Dib and Kim turned to the Irken. He was looking at them with an inquisitive look on his face. His antennas were sticking up with questioning. Kim raised an eyebrow and Dib scratched his head. "How do we get what to do what?"

"That." Zim pointed to a cloud in the sky. "How do you get your clouds to do that?"

Dib and Kim followed his gaze and looked into the sky. Kim smiled. Dib said: "Well which one are you looking at?"

"That one."

"I mean what does it look like."

"Umm… It sort of resembles… those fluttering things that you have on this planet."

"Fluttering things?"

"You know. They have strange colored wings and there are many differing kinds of them. They come in orange and white the most around here and they… they… have something to do with butter…"

Kim spoke up. "You mean butterflies?"

"I guess so. It resembles a butterfly."

Kim and Dib looked into the sky. They saw the cloud that he was talking about. It did indeed look like a butterfly. Its wings were stretched out and it was moving along with the wind not too far ahead of a cloud that looked like a dragon. The dragon cloud sped up with a gust of wind and slit as it crossed over the butterfly cloud. The one that had resembled the beautiful insect was swallowed up and soon became a part of the dragon cloud.

"So?" Zim inquired. "How do you make them do that?"

"We don't."

"Heh?"

"Ya," Kim stated. "They do that on their own and then its imagination that makes them take a shape."

"You lie!"

"Why does that come as such a surprise to you?"

"Irkens don't have imagination."

"Then how do you come up with such amazing trinkets and such?"

"Technological genius."

"That can be considered imagination."

"Hmm…" Zim thought what they had said over as the two teenage humans went back to discussing the many powering portions of a Vorken power blaster, which happened to be Kim's favorite weapon.

A shadow crossed over Zim as he considered the prospect of Irkens, indeed, having an 'imagination' as Kim called it. He looked behind him, thinking that the clouds had blotted out the sun. Zim came face-to-face with Gaz. The sudden shock of seeing her surprised him and he was sent backwards. Zim fell on the grass and rubbed his cranium with abhor. He looked up at the smirking girl as she seated herself down. The three of them noticed that she had a plastic bag in her hand. Gir paid no attention to her though.

Gaz took the bag and placed it across her lap as she sat down on the bench. Then she pulled out a bright red box with the number three on it. She cut the tape that closed the top with her fingernails and ripped the peak of the package open. As she reached inside her smiled broadened and her eyes became more than just their usual narrow slits.

What she pulled out was a burgundy device. It was rectangular in shape and looked as though it was able to open up into another section. There was a small space on the right side that would have fitted the plug for a pair of headphones. There was a pair of joysticks on the lower half when she opened it up and four buttons of colors purple, red, black and white. The screen was black up until it flashed on when she pressed a black button in the bottom. The first half, which was facing Zim, Kim, Dib and Gir, had three figures on it. 'GS3'.

Dib fell backwards. "That's what you went to get? A GS3?"

Gaz nodded, too wrapped up in the game that she had just started to bother answering with a statement.

They remained as they were for quite some time. Zim sat on the bench next to Gaz with his eyes starring up at the clouds. He was constantly worried about the fact that someone in the park other than the people around him would see him. Tak had told him not to bring a disguise and so he had obliged but he had not liked it one bit. Although the wind waving against his antennas mixed with the warmth of the sun felt very good. Kim stayed on the ground with Dib, Gir still sitting on her head. She had moved on to telling Dib the many devices in her arsenal that would provide a significant amount of protection for him. Dib was listening intently and hanging on her every word. He was determined to learn it all and not miss a single bit.

After a while Zim spoke up. "Hey…" Everyone looked up at him, save for Gaz. "What does that cloud look like to you?"

They each looked up at the cloud. It was growing steadily. Dib rubbed his chin. Kim scratched her head. Gir focused his mind as best as he could but soon lost interest in the cloud.

Gaz paused her game, which was a surprise in itself, and looked up at the cloud. She frowned. "You all really are stupid. It's a ship…"

They each looked back.

The mass was indeed a ship but it didn't look too much like one. It looked like I had been beaten up. Only once the accumulation of metal broke through the clouds and started to head towards them did they realize that she was being serious about it being a ship.

Kim rose to her feet and Gir nearly fell off. Dib came up after her. Gaz tucked her game back into the package and stood up next to Zim.

They each looked up at the sky in wonder. They knew that Tak would be coming down soon but they had no idea that she would come down like that. She was in plain site of the entire city. Did she not care if the Earth found out that the Irken Empire existed? Tak was acting reckless in her driving as well. The ship looked like it was out of control. No… It **_was_** out of control!

Kim backed up a step. She looked at the ship in fret. "Run…"

Dib looked at her. "What?"

"RUN!"

Kim gripped Dib's arm and pulled him along with her. Gir fell off and she pulled him back with her other arm. The girl held the robot close as she ran. Zim followed her, as did Gaz. Zim looked back at the mass of metal coming down on them. It was coming fast and he knew that they would not be able to escape. Out of reaction, Zim activated his spider legs. They lifted him into the air and, as he went, he gripped Gaz around the waist and held her up so that she would be able to get away as well. Kim pressed the buttons on her belt as she ran and held Dib's arm as tightly as she could. Her jetpack repelled out from underneath her jacket and the three of them, Kim, Dib and Gir, were lifted into the air with the force of the first blast.

Zim bounded off of a tree close by. Gaz flung on of her arms around his neck and held on tightly while her other hand made certain that she didn't drop her newly acquired Game Slave 3. The Irken pushed forward with the four extra legs and pressed on behind the two humans and his automaton. He was tempted to seize hold on the end of the jetpack so that they would be able to move away more rapidly but he was aware that the force of him grabbing onto it would have the pack lose its strength. It would crash into the ground and then nothing would do to help them. Although he did much mind the idea of Dib being trodden by the oncoming ship.

The people in the park that were not part of their group caught site of the ship as it came towards them. They screamed and ran for their lives. Kim, feeling sorry for how slow they were, activated the gravitational pull on her jetpack and then hurled it at a truck that was parked at the end of the sidewalk. In the process she hurled what activators she had at the people. They locked onto their bodies and the people stopped with confusion. Then they were pulled towards the gravitational activation device quickly and hit the truck with resounding thuds. However, no matter how much their head ached, they were glad that they had not been killed by the oncoming accumulation of foreign metal.

Zim clutched Gaz close to him as a falling branch from the near by oak tree swept past them. It crashed to the ground and Zim nearly lost his balance. But he was able to avoid crashing to the ground with the branch. What he failed to realize, however, was that he had forgotten to release his tight grip around Gaz.

"Zim, if you want to keep all your limbs than you will stop squeezing the life out of me. Otherwise, I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no wake."

Zim released his grip just enough for Gaz to be satisfied. Yet he held her tightly enough so that she did not fall to the ground.

The group of people narrowly evaded piece after piece of falling debris. Kim's Jetpack could not go any higher than it was already going for Gir added a lot most weight. Even though he was small he was still made of metal. The little robot, as we revert our attention to him, was having the time of his life. Each time a metal of metal from the collaboration crashed down closet to them or was narrowly evaded he would cheer for joy and point at it with a huge grin set upon his face. Kim was holding him close to where his legs met the rest of his body. Since his arms were free he had decided to use them as much as he could. He waved them in the air and pointed at various objects. Gir pointed to the people that were stuck to the truck and smiled up at Kim, who didn't really take much notice to him. "They're gonna gets run over!" That ridiculous yet, somehow, cute smile appeared on his face again and Kim, as hard as she tried to ignore him, couldn't help but smile.

"Look out!"

Kim looked down at Dib for the split second that she had left to be in the air. He was looking up at the sky close to them. Before she could follow his gaze she was struck in the back with an outsized section of metal. The force crushed the jetpack and Kim felt that she was losing altitude. Her head throbbed and, when she looked into her arms, she realized that she had dropped Gir.

--- 

The little robot fell into a tree and smashed against a branch.

He stuck his tongue out in distress and then let his eyes flash off for a moment.

When no one came to him when he was in need he lit his eye up and looked around again. There was no one there. He was along in a tree close to where the accumulation of metal was coming down.

"Hello…? I'm gonna be a space monkey!" Gir took out the rubber pig from inside his head compartment and squeezed it with delight. He remained totally oblivious to the impending doom up until he was crushed with a large section of the metal.

---

"Zim!" Kim called down to the alien. They were slowly getting closer and so he was able to hear her once more. The Irken looked up at her. He had only just noticed that they were slowly coming back down. He didn't say anything but she was aware that she had caught his attention. "I lost Gir! He fell back into the park!"

The Irken boy looked back at the ruble as more toppled onto it. The metal mass was almost down upon them. If Gir had fallen into the line of falling metal then Zim could do nothing for him at such a critical time. He would have to get the little robot once the area was safe and he was able to locate him.

They hurried ahead faster as the metal came down towards them. It loomed ominously over the park and Zim had much trouble avoiding the debris now. Kim did as well. Her pack had been able to keep her high enough in the air so that she was able to maneuver through the wreckage quickly but not efficiently. Every once and a while a chunk of metal would come down and strike her pack.

There was a loud creaking sound behind them. Dib and Kim turned their heads to see a large wave of metal pouring down towards them. Kim pushed the pack to go on further but she was depleting her energy to quickly. She panicked and she found that she was no longer able to keep proper control.

"Kim! Watch where you're going!"

Neither of them had the time that they needed to expect what was to happen next.

A large chunk of metal knocked onto Kimberly and her jetpack was sent sprawling off of her back and onto the ground. Kim and Dib fell. Another piece of metal came down close to their heads and Kim was knocked unconscious. Dib clutched her close to him and then touched the back of his head. He was bleeding pretty badly and the ground was coming up fast. He pulled her so that his back was facing the ground and so that Kim was on top of him. Then they struck the ground. Dib let out a scream of pain as the hard land came into contact with his back. He clenched his teeth tight and then pulled Kim down towards him again. Dib tried to stand but it was no use. He had hurt his back too much and he now had a headache from loosing all that blood.

Zim crossed over them like nothing had happened at all. He smiled as he did so.

"Zim," said Gaz, "go back and get my brother."

"We don't have the time to do that. They'll be fine." _But hopefully not._

"I said…" Gaz reached up and gripped Zim's right antenna. She pulled on it hard and yanked it down so that it was just below her neck. Zim let out a cry of pain and growled at her. "Go back and get my brother!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fine! Ow! Just let go! Ow!"

Gaz released his antenna and smirked.

Zim spun around completely and glared at the two humans on the ground. The mass had struck the earth now and it was rolling onto them. Zim snarled in distaste. "Oh! You stinking humans!" His spider legs went forwards as much as they could. He was now using their strength to support him and Gaz. Because the legs were so stretched out he and Gaz would have been able to touch the ground now if they had wished to.

He rushed forward. At how close to the ground he was it was a surprise that his legs were able to support him seeing as they were behind him most of the time. Then he had tow reach forward and he sprung on them so that he was right on top of Dib and Kim.

Dib looked up at him in shock. "You… You're…?"

"Do you want to die, Dib?" Gaz had reached down and gripped him by the arm. Zim took a hold of Kim and lifted her up.

Then he ran.

They hurried out of the throng of falling metal and attempted to make it to the street before it all over came them. Rushing out from under one piece to being under yet another one. It was complete madness. Zim narrowly evaded a blow to his own head and he still had to avoid having the humans being struck as well. If he were to be struck he would have to make sure that he threw them far enough to reach the street and he didn't think that that was possible.

"Zim!" Dib yelled. "Watch out!"

The Irken didn't even look back. All he did was spring his spider legs out and launch himself forwards. Gaz held onto Dib tightly and Dib held onto Kim's hand just in case Zim found it pleasing to drop her.

Zim's effort, however, was to no avail. Although they did make it too the street it wasn't exactly how Zim wanted it to happen. A large chunk of the mass came down and crushed his spider legs in the middle of the jump. The four were sent flying forwards. What was left of his spider legs were crushed under the metal as they rushed out of the throng.

Kim landed next to Dib. The shock brought her back into a conscious state. She sat up straight and stared at the mass, which had now kicked up dust. She blinked a few times and then looked into the wreckage of the ship. As she peered down she noticed Dib bleeding head. "Dib!" She looked into the pool of blood that was gathering. "Someone get me a cloth! And some rubbing alcohol!" It was lucky for her that there was a pharmaceutical store near by. A man in a white top and green pants ran inside, picked up what she had asked for and handed them to her. Quickly as she could Kim covered the wound with the rubbing alcohol. Dib clenched his teeth with irritation and then waited patiently as she bound his head up with the bandages.

When Zim landed he bounded off of the ground once and then just lay there with a headache. When he sat up he opened his eyes. Gaz was sitting next to him rubbing her own head. She had a cut, which leaked her crimson blood, located just above her left eyebrow. She looked at the blood for a moment after collecting it on her finger and then turned back to the landed ship. In the confusion of the people around them a man knocked Gaz to the left. She toppled onto Zim and shook her fist at him. Zim stuck out his snake-like tongue and only then noticed that Gaz was lying on top of him. She pushed off of the ground and sat back in her own position. The next person that even came close to knocking her over again ended up having his legs buckling for some 'unknown' reason.

People moved towards the crashed ship with interest. They didn't even think of it as being dangerous at all. They just thought that it looked neat.

Zim stood up and crossed to the ship's hull. He looked it over a few times and wriggled his antennas in abhor as he had noticed that people were starring at him.

"Look! An alien!"

"Yes, yes. I'm an alien. How fascinating…" He turned around to face the tanned man. "Shut up!"

There was a creaking sound behind him. Zim went stiff. He turned his head just enough so that he was able to see the hatch of the ship opening right behind him. The Irken dove out of the way and then walked next to Dib, Kim and Gaz who stood in front of the crowd. People had stopped taking an interest in Zim and were now more interested in what was to come out of the ship. Kim poised her fingers atop the activator to her hidden arsenal. Dib could not do too much in his state and so stood behind Kim. If he had to he would borrow her Vorken power blaster. Gaz pushed her foot out hard into the dirt and raised her arms as though she was going to be in a fistfight. But she was much more prepared. Zim stood next to her. He was no longer able to use his spider legs but he was still capable of fighting. He stood in the proud pose of an invader and clenched his fists so that they were ready to come into contact with a face.

The hatch opened fully and Tak emerged. She was not wearing her human disguise and so people noticed that she looked exactly like Zim, save for the fact that she had eyes like an amethyst crystal, her antenna were curled and she was a girl.

"Look! Another alien!"

Gaz spun around and punched the man in the stomach. He fell to the ground and coughed a few times. She smirked and turned back to the ship.

"Actually, I'm Irken…" Tak raised her hands into the air. "People of the Earth…"

Dib raised a brow.

"I bring you the great honor…"

Kim lowered her fingers.

"Of seeing with your very eyes…"

Gaz let her arms fall to the side.

"The rulers of the Irken Empire…"

Zim's eyes widened.

"The almighty Tallest!"

Red and Purple emerged from the darkness of the ship. They were each dressed in something other than their own attire. Battle suits covered their thin bodies. They were similar to Zim's but they held more weapon options, which only made sense.

_They are not dead!_ Zim sank to his knees in the shock and happiness that overwhelmed him.

---

Brooke: Ok! Red and Purple are back! Whoo!

Zim: And people thought that they were dead… Of course not! They are the almighty Tallest! Fear them with every fiber of your being!

Brooke: R&R if you wanna peoples. No pressure.


	14. Stories From the Tallest

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 14

Dib pushed on the door to his house as hard as he found it possible. Kim was next to him, pushing with all of her might as well. Neither of them, even with their combined strength could get the door to close. It was a hopeless effort and they were cornered. There was no escape from the mob that was waiting for them outside of the house. The dripping mouth of people wishing for answers was buried in their heads. Dib turned around and tired to push with his back because he knew that he would be able to push more if he did that but the pain in his spine came back to him. He turned around again and continued to push with his hands letting his feet go out far behind him for support. Kim was pushing closer to where the door opened up. Greedy, grubby hands pushed through the opening. They belonged to the bodies that longed to get inside of the house. Kim knew that she could not let them inside though and she pushed hard. At one point she had grabbed a lamp and moved away from the door to whack at the hands. One had been able to get in when she had not been holding the door and Dib had been forced to hold the door for five minutes wile she ran around the perimeter and attempted to paralyze the beast. Kim had then tossed it back out and done back to her duty of holding the door shut. Since they had arrived the door had not been closed. The two humans had tried as best as they could to close it and their muscles had been pulled and strained from being used so much. No matter how hard the two of them tried they could not beat away at the question crazed monsters that attempted to get in. They were not able to close the door and they were not able to get away from the constant questions that had made it through the door's open side.

"Aliens!"

"Let me see them!"

"Let the aliens bless my toes!"

We want to see the aliens!"

"What race are they?"

"Give us a quote for the paper!"

"Is the green headed boy one of them?"

"Was Professor Membrane aware of all of this?"

"What planet are you from?"

"Are you the daughter of the weenie king?"

"Why are they so tall?"

Dib turned his head and looked into the room. Gaz sat on the couch. She was holding her Game Slave and was completely wrapped in a game of Vampire Piggy Hunter and so paid no attention to the world around her. Every once and a while though she would pause her game and looked up at the Irkens that sat in the room. Tak had taken a spot on the back of the couch. He left leg was loosely hanging off the side and her elbows were seated on the back cushions. Her other leg was just barely touching the floor as she leaned over the side to watch the game as well as do the required repairs on Zim's pack. Zim and Tallest Red were seated on the cough, Zim next to Gaz. They each had, in their hands a game controller and they were wrapped up in player a two player game of 'destroy all humans 2'. Tallest Purple would come in and out of the room with snacks from the kitchen. He would sit down and eat and then, when he was finished, he would get up and go back into the kitchen. Each time he came back he was eating donuts or a chocolate bar. It seemed like all the Earth food that was bad for humans was what Irkens ate. (Has anyone else noticed this?) Dib frowned. "Can't any of you help us?"

Kim nodded. "They're kind of hard to hold back. It would be a lot easier if we closed the door."

Gaz paused her game. "Then close it."

"We can't!"

Tak rolled her eyes. She stepped down from where she was and crossed the living room to the doorway. She pulled Dib away and then she pulled Kim away. The door slowly opened and she looked into the eyes of all those humans that were stating the obvious and asking so many questions. They all froze at her angered face but they did not move from the doorway.

"To what you have already said…" she took a breath. "Duh. You can see us later. No way. Again, later. Irken. Earth is now the most important planet in the universe. Yes. No. Irk. No, I used him. They are the mighty Tallest and that's all you need to know."

Tak slammed the door closed. She allowed portions of her spider legs to come out of her pack and face at the door. Flashes of blue light covered the doorframe and when she turned around the door was securely molded shut so that no one would be able to get in. She turned to Dib. "Happy?"

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Ya. Thanks."

Tak crossed the room and took her spot once more.

Kim leaned in to Dib ear. "I don't see why she couldn't have done that earlier."

Dib crossed the room next to Kim and looked at the aliens that sat in his living room. Tak seemed to be the more organized one of them. Tallest Purple loved his food. Tallest Red loved his video games. Zim loved to please the Irken Empire. They were a very strange bunch and he found that Gaz only added to the mixture. He looked to the television screen. In the short time that they had been playing, Tallest Red and Zim had been able to get past the first few stages of the game and where already talking about the Furon god, Arkvoodle. He frowned and crossed in front of the screen so that they were not able to see.

"Hey." Red looked at the human teenager. "We were playing that."

"Can we please get serious here?"

Red set his controller down and leaned back on the sofa with one hand going over the back. "My, my. Aren't _we_ in a rush to save a puny little planet. Fine. Hey, Pur, get in here. It's time to get serious." Purple peeped his head in the doorway and looked at them, his mouth filled with donuts. He walked into the room and sat down in a chair with yet another bag of donuts. "Ok, human. What would you like to know?"

"I want to know more about those twins. Gagnor and Gagnex. There couldn't have only been one encounter with them. Plus, if it was Zim that crushed them why would they be after the two of you? I know that there was more than one sight and more than one battle."

"Right you are Dim."

"It's Dib."

"Whatever. Anyway, you are right about there being more than one battle with the twins. Unfortunately for us we came into contact with them on more than one account."

"Ya," said Purple from his chair. He swallowed what food was left in his mouth. "We had a lot more than just one battle with them. That's for sure. But why are we telling you this?"

"Because I'm the only on keeping you from being outside with all the saucer morons and the camera crews." Dib smirked.

Red and Purple had their eyes meet with a little bit of trepidation at the fact that they could be outside with all those insane humans. "You have a good point there," said Red as he turned back to Dib. "So, I guess I should tell you of the times."

"No."

"No?"

"Tell me about the last time that you saw them. By what I've heard everyone was surprised to see that they were still alive. I want to know what you did that was meant to kill them."

"Um… Ok. We blew them up."

"How?"

"Well…" Red thought back to the last time that he had seen the twins other than recently. "It went sort of like this…"

_Red glided across the floor and leaned on the railing in front of him. Purple had caught a disease on the last planet that they had been on and he was stuck in the infirmary until the Irken doctors figured out what was wrong with him. _

_In the meantime Red was bored. They were crossing past the Oalvix star system and he had nothing to do with Purple being sick. Originally they had planned to land on a near by planet and have a little fun by raining some doom down on the civilians' filthy doomed heads. Then they had planned to check up on some of the battles in action on Hobo 13. _

_Space was completely quiet. He sighed and twiddled his fingers in boredom. He couldn't really think of much that he wanted to do. He'd beaten all of the video games that he currently owned and there weren't any new ones that he wanted to get. He and Purple had already cleaned the ship of all snacks so there wasn't much left to eat. There were no planets that were too nice so he didn't really feel like landing at all either. Red was completely bored and there was nothing to lift his boredom._

_He sighed and flicked at a few of the computer terminals as he crossed the deck. _

_One of the terminals accidentally came to life and projected an image on it. Red sighed and walked over to the switch, ready to turn it off again. Then he stopped as a blur whipped across the screen right before his eyes. At first he had suspected it to be a trick of the mind. _

_Then it happened again._

_Tallest Red watched as the blur cleared a path across the deck and evaded each Irken that walked past. It neared closer to the camera that recorded what was happening. The last image that came onto the screen was that of a red object, an artificial eye, glaring into the lens and then overwhelming it with a burst of who knows what. The screen when white with static. _

_Red frowned. He flicked the next switch. The same thing happened. _

_Then it happened to a third._

_And than a forth._

_It was a continuous pattern._

_He turned to one of the Irken pilots. "You, what's going on with the cameras? Are we having a memory wipe?"_

"_Not that I know of, sir." The pilot logged into the terminal and accessed the program that Red was currently looking through. He scanned down the files and found that the cameras were not logging off line. They were being destroyed from an outside source. 'We have an intruder on the ship, sir."_

"_Sound the alarm!"_

_---_

_Purple sat up straight when he heard the echoing alarm sound ringing through the desks. The nurses and doctors that were close to him looked up at the screen that flickered to life. Red's face appeared and looked down at him. "Good, Pur, you're awake. We have an intruder on the ship. Do you have the strength that you need? We may have to fight. I think that it's Gagnex and Gagnor."_

"_Again?" Purple sighed and rubbed his temple with his fore finger. "When will they give up?"_

"_Apparently not any time soon. Can you fight?"_

"_I'm feeling better. Yes."_

"_Good. Meet me on deck with your battle suit."_

"_Kay."_

_---_

_Gagnor looked up at the alarm. Had he tripped it? Whatever he had done wrong didn't matter to him now. It was all a mess again. Just like their last plan and the one before that. The Bludgeon sighed and opened his com-link with his brother. "What did I do wrong this time?"_

_Gagnex's voice came onto the COM with him. "I don't know. I didn't do anything, I know that. I'm not detecting any residual laser on you so you didn't trip the alarm with your footwork. I don't understand what could have caused it. I'll log into the computer system and see what happened."_

"_Kay. I'm going ahead with the plan."_

"_Right."_

_Gagnor moved forward in his camouflage suit. The glove started to slip and so he pulled it back up. Gagnor had found that it was much harder keeping his clothes on now that he had converted portions of his body into metal. His right arm, for example, was a complete automaton. It had a mind of its own but he was able to control it with the chip that Gagnex had implanted in his brain. He pulled the sleeve on properly and pressed forth. _

_Gagnex contacted him again after about ten minutes of evading Irken soldiers. _

"_I found out what happened."_

"_What?"_

"_One of the terminals was switched on."_

"_I thought that you said that all the cameras would be out for maintenance."_

"_I opened up the video feed for the main deck… Red got bored and switched it on by mistake."_

"_Oh! That's just great!"_

"_We should get out of here now."_

"_No. I came here to kill them and I'm going to do it!"_

"_But!"_

"_I said that I'm going to kill those freaking shisno and I'm going to kill them!"_

_Gagnex sighed. "Fine. Go ahead… But I'm not coming in get your dead body. They can burn it or something."_

_---_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dib shook his hands in the air as he looked at the Tallest. Red raised a brow at the sudden interruption to the story that he and Purple had been telling. Purple took it as the time that he needed to stuff another donut into his gapping mouth and pass one to his co-Tallest. "How can you tell the story about what they said if you weren't there?"

Red shrugged. "Uh huh…

"Can we continue now?"

Dib nodded.

_Purple met Red on the bridge of the ship. Both had dressed into the battle suits that they only wore when they truly needed to. The suits covered their thin bodied with thick armor and a suction helmet that securely fastened to their faces to reduce the pressure from a blow. There were strong jets fixed firmly to the boots of the attire and heavy guns that stood on their left arms. Their packs were covered fully to avoid damage and they each bore the symbol for Irken conquest on the chest plates. _

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready!"_

_There was a pounding on the door._

_The Tallest, as well as everyone on deck, readied themselves for battle._

"_Rd! Purple! I know that you're in there! I'm going to get you shisnos!"_

"_Oh… You said a bad word." Purple laughed._

"_You dare laugh at me you filthy Irkens."_

"_I think that you have it backwards." Red laughed._

_Gagnor growled from deep in his throat and tore at the door to the main deck. It was ripped off of its hinges in his strong arms and he stood in the hallway with it above his head. His robotic eye glared at them, analyzing each part of the deck and checking for traps. The Bludgeon threw the door to the side and it tore through the side of the hull. He smiled as he stepped into the deck._

_Red and Purple raised their weapons and poised their fingers atop the firing buttons. _

_Gagnor spread his arms wide in mocking. "What? No hello for an old friend?"_

"_Not when our lives would be sacrificed in the process."_

"_Aw. You misjudge me guys." Gagnor smiled. "It won't be anything like a sacrifice. More like a slaughter. So? Can Red and Pur come out to play?" Gagnor laughed deeply in his throat._

_There was a creaking sound behind him._

_Gagnor turned back. (He's not too bright.)_

_Red and Purple lifted themselves up on top of the spider legs that ejected from their packs and rushed forwards at the Bludgeon. They crashed their feet into him at the same time and he was sent back into the hallway. Purple followed him and then noticed the slight tear in the hull. The air was escaping through it. He smile and scraped his spider leg across the line that had already been created. _

_The hill tore through completely and Gagnor was sucked out._

_He crashed onto something that wasn't there. He sat up and pounded on it. "Let me in!"_

_A ship, which had not been there before, appeared and opened a hatch. Gagnex stood up and helped his brother back into the ship. Purple smiled out through the hole. Red called back into the room. "Annihilate that ship!" A jet of blue light erupted from the Massive ship and struck the Bludgeons' ship. They tumbled out of orbit for a moment and then the craft exploded._

_Purple looked and smiled as he spotted Gagnor's artificial eye floating in the dense vacuum of space._

"_Vacuum?"_

"_What's that Pur?"_

"_Space is a vacuum right?"_

"_Yeah. So?"_

"_Shouldn't I be sucked out?"_

_Red held onto his hands as the vacuum of space tried to collect him so suddenly. He used his spider legs to support himself against the wall. He pulled as hard as he could, trying to make sure that his friend wasn't claimed by space. He didn't much feel like going out to get him. Red glared at Purple. "You had to jinx it!"_

"Eventually we had to block the hole off with a table that was taken from the café."

Dib scratched his head. "But then couldn't the table have just been compressed so much that it fit through the hole and was sucked up?"

Red shrugged.

---

Zim: We would like to take this time to thank that people that have sent in reviews to the story. They obviously stand out from the usual human pig-smellies that go on this site. The firsdt to be thanked is known as CrazyMonkeyFox.

Brooke: Glad that you think my story has potential. I'm not sure how to make it so that people without accounts can review my stories so maybe you could tell me? And, horray, the Tallest are not dead. I was thinking about making them dead but after your reviews I decided not to. You kept the Tallest alive! Good for you!

Impmon: Next we have a review from sunnyheaven4.

Brooke: I'm describing them like the episodes? I think that you might have only ment that from the first chapter but thank you anyway. I was actually watching the show on YouTube when I did this so it wasn't all that hard. :)

Jack Skellington: Now we have a review from B gal.

Brooke: I apreciate that you enjoy my writing in this fic. And I like that you want me to like more. But now I have a question to ask you. What Bleedman? I know a few all over the internet so I have no idea what one you're talking about. LOL.

Fiendmon: Finally, we have two reviews from geminidragon76 regarding the ZAGR in the story.

Brooke: I can concur. I love ZAGR too. It's such a good combo if you ask me. I like how you like my Gaz and Zim moments. I'm not too good at writing that mushy gushy stuff but I'm glad that someone out there thinks that the way I've done it is good. Thanks for that!

Batty: Cola and Ginger Ale for everyone! Whoo!

Brooke: Before I end this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKE M.! I'm Brooke S. Yes there are two of us. Anyway! I call a Happy Birthday out to one of my bestest friends! Happy Birthday Brooke M.! (November 29th 2006)


	15. Gir's Little Adventure!

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 15

_Meanwhile in the west end park_…

Gir sat up. He looked around him. His sensors were detecting a tremendous amount of pain coming from his neural system, which was, thankfully, busted up pretty well. He glanced down at his blue chest plate and realized that it had been pried open from falling through the metal of the ship. The wires were loosely hanging out from it and he noticed that he was dented up badly. His right arm was completely gone and he became aware of the fact that his antenna was too.

Gir looked up.

He was under a large amount of rubble.

It had all fallen on top of him when the ship landed. He had been so busy playing that he had not had the time that he needed to take in that fact that that bulky strip of metal was going to crush him flat as a pancake.

And so he was flat as a pancake.

Gir popped his body up and blew on his finger, which opened so that the air could get in. (Don't ask me about this, just visualize and laugh.) He blew hard and then his body popped back into shape. He couldn't really tell but he thought that his head was a little bigger that it should have been. So, being Gir and all, he lifted the metal that was close to him away, walked to another piece, and started to bang his head against it hard to get his head back to its normal size.

Unfortunately for the little mechanized person he only ended up creating yet another dent to add to the collection of them that he already had.

One of his eyes was busted, he could tell just from looking around. Everything seemed to be less so than before and he had some trouble processing what some things were. He couldn't tell, for example, when he lifted a piece of metal away to clear a path, that a squirrel was a harmless creature. Not knowing if it was he assumed that it was dangerous, gripped it by the tail and hurled it right at the metal so hard that he created a hole that he was able to climb through. The squirrel, of course, went flying. Keef chased after it.

Gir looked around him again now that he was out in the open once more. "Master? Where are you, master?"

He could just hear his master in his head from his recorded version of when they landed. Zim said in the recording, 'I'm right here Gir. It's me. And keep quiet. Do you want to wake up this whole planet?'

In response to the voice in his head Gir said: "I do…" Gir ended up replaying the entire day in his head. He answered to what Zim said and he silently closed his eyes as she watched the automatic video recording from that day. Gir smiled at seeing his master again. He liked his master. He was nice. (Not really but this is Gir's mind, he thinks that everybody's nice.)

As he stretched his mind into the second day he was interrupted by some voices. They belonged to men; he was able to figure that out immediately. They were right above him too. He was able to figure that out once the forth man spoke. They said:

"Hey! Look at this?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Looks like another piece of alien equipment."

"Maybe we should take it to professor Membrane's house. Or his lab."

"That sounds like a good idea if you ask me."

"Well how do we move it? We don't know if it's dangerous or not."

There was a silence that lasted about five minutes. Gir took this time to play more of the days he had been with his master in his head. Then the men began to speak again. Gir stopped the video and listened. They said:

"Maybe we should get the trolley and load it onto that."

"That'll be better."

"Bob, you go and get the trolley."

"Why do I have to?"

Gir heard a woman's voice cut into the conversation now. "Hey, what did you guys find? Oh! It's so cute!"

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute! Look at it. The poor thing. It's missing an arm. It looks so helpless."

Gir giggled.

He heard the people, except the woman, gasp in surprise and he heard them back away as their shoes clinked on the metal around them. He felt a warmth come over his head just above where his eye was broken and then he felt himself be lifted into the air in a set of smooth, silky, thin arms. He still had his eyes closed when her felt himself be held out and supported above the ground in the woman's hands. Then he heard her breathe out in a huff. "Are you awake little guy? Hello? Are you?"

Gir let one of his eyes blink once. In that time he was able to see that the woman that held him was in her teens, maybe 18 years old, and she had purple hair that stood up on her head. He also saw that she had a nose and ear piercing. Her lips were a bright red and her eyes were a bright gold. She smiled at him. Then he heard her say: "I saw that. You are awake. What's your name?"

"It's probably just another one of those 'Sir' things we found earlier," came the voice of one of the men behind her.

Gir shook his head. "Gir."

"Gir?" came another man's voice. "What does the G stand for?"

"I don't know…" Gir let his head hang cutely. He heard the teenage girl giggle.

"Can you please look at me?" came her voice.

Gir contemplated this. He let his working eye blink on and looked at them. There were five men in total and just the one woman. Three of the men looked exactly alike, brown hair and a mole under their nose to the right of the lips. The other two men looked similar but one was younger and had no gray in his hair. The other was older and had a lot. Gir realized that they were all related.

But he didn't really care.

The little mechanized person wriggled out of the girl's hands and fell to the piece of metal underneath. He stumbled but was able to keep his balance. Gir stood at attention and let his eye turn red. "I gotta go lady and mens. I'll see you later…" He let his jets come to life, surprised and happy that they were still online, and let himself float in the air just in front of the girl's face. "**I gotta go lady and mens! I'll see you later!**" With that he turned the jets and headed in the direction of… he didn't know what.

The men and the woman stood in the rubble, charred and confused.

---

Gir looked around over the city. He had no idea where his master could have gone. He had checked the house and the city cesspool. He had checked the mall and the candy shop. He had checked the school and he had checked Dib's dad's lab. Zim hadn't been in any of those places.

The little robot thought to himself. Gir surveyed the area.

He had no idea where his master could have gone. He had checked everywhere except for one place that came to mind. The last place that he could think of was the home of the bigheaded boy and his pretty younger sister. Gir though about the bigheaded boy. It was the size of an elephant that head. Then he thought about the girl who was his younger sister. She seemed nice.

Gir looked around him again.

He had an awful hard time telling where he was or what he was looking at considering his horrible eyesight. When he had gone to the Membrane labs he had actually lost his sight for a while and set off the alarm. People had come running up the hallways like the labs were on fire or were about to detonate and send them all to their deaths. When they saw the robot he knew that they were there but he had not been able to see them at all. It had taken him four minutes of crashing into walls and hearing them laugh. His working eye had returned back to it's, relatively, normal state and he had been able to make it out of the labs before he was grabbed and examined. 

The little automaton sat down on the rooftop that he had taken up and looked at his little, dented legs as they hung limply over the edge. He didn't really know what he should do next. He could always go to the bigheaded boy's house and look for his master but he wasn't all too sure that he would be there. His master never really liked the boy but Gir didn't know why, he seemed nice. Then the thought of the girl crossed his mind again. He remembered when she barged into the house and told him to take her to where his master was. He couldn't help but stare at her when they traveled to the teleport pads. She was real purty! The thought of her and his master crossed his mind afterwards. When they had been at the riverside he had detected heightened heart rates in the girl and his master's blood had been circulating through his body much faster than it should have.

Happy with what he had discovered Gir stood on his beat up and hurt legs and looked down at the ground.

His jets had given out not too long ago and he wasn't too sure if he would be able to make it all the way there. But he had no choice but to try. In fact, he didn't even bother to check how well he would have been able to do it. He just went for it.

Gir jumped off the side and activated his jets. They popped from the base of his legs and pushed him through the air. He directed his body forwards so that he was able to move quickly through the wind. Gir felt very proud of himself for being so well organized in a time of need. He was aware that he had been given upgrades in the four years that they had been on earth but he always liked to convince himself that he had become more accustomed to his life and was getting better at understanding orders when they were given. At one point he had found that he was able to go against a request where Dib asked to come in the house. He had felt very good about that!

"Halt! Stop in the air that you are currently in!"

Gir didn't stop. He looked behind him.

"I said stop!"

It was a man in a helicopter. There was he, a scientist and the pilot. They closed in to the robot. The scientist had some sort of shocking device in hand and his arm was stretched out in an effort to get at Gir. The pilot carefully flew the air currents and attempted to get close enough for him to be caught. Then there was the last man who commanded orders to him from behind to try and get him to trust them or at least come closer.

Gir flipped on his back at he flew and looked at them. "Can I have a headless clown?"

The scientist raised a brow. The pilot swerved for a second. The man with the megaphone let it slip a little with confusion. Gir smiled at the three of them, flipped back into his normal position, and then continued on his way.

But they did not give up on the little machine as he hurried through the air.

No, they called for backup.

Gir stopped dead as three more helicopters came up. One was in front of him and then there were two to his sides plus there was the one that had already been chasing him as it came up behind him. The little robot looked around him. Some of the helicopters had huge guns on them and they were poised and ready to fire at him. Gir's little form was tiny compared to the huge armor and weapons that coated each chopper. He was completely surrounded and his jets, as they blinked for fuel, were failing. There was nothing he could do. Gir was utterly trapped…

One hour later

Gir lifted himself out of the dumpster as the hobo ate his sandwich with glee. The little automaton starred around him. He was in an ally and, not too far away, was the bigheaded boy's house.

He looked back to the hobo and smiled. "Thanks for the adventure!" 

"Ya! My favorite part was when the pigs came flying down and sliced that bounty hunter up good."

"Really? I liked dressing up like tacos and dancing around on the CN tower in Toronto!"

The hobo bit down on his sandwich and waved to Gir as he headed out of the ally.

(I watched 'Gaz: Taster of Pork' the other day.)

Gir looked around. He saw the bigheaded boy's home. He also saw a crowd of people all around the door. He heard someone yelling something then a door slamming. His sensors detected that the area around the doorway was being heated more so than it should have been. It was being molded shut. He looked into the crowd. Being a few meters away they had not noticed him yet.

But it didn't take them to long to do so.

"Hey! Look at that!"

The entire crowd shifted their gaze to someone that was pointing to Gir. Then they followed his gaze and they all peered into the one, working, blue eye of the tiny robot. Gir's antenna fell for a moment as they starred at him.

"It's a robot!"

"Maybe it belongs to one of the aliens!"

"Wow!"

There was a large amount of scuffling feet as people hurried over to him.

Gir leapt to attention and ran out of the road and crossed to a fence. He jumped over it, landed in the bigheaded boy's backyard, and ran to the back door. He crossed over the porch and hurriedly pounded on the door.

A green head looked out of the window. It had a large head and purple eyes with donuts stuffed in his mouth. The Irken failed to look down and see the little robot and so, instead, crossed back over the room and left Gir outside.

The robot fell down. His leg gave out and he had an even harder time keeping track of his memory banks. His entire system was a jumbled mess of broken wires and fused chips. He was a total mess. A complete wreck. Gir was certain that his entire system would shut down in a minute or two. With no access to any repairs he wasn't even able to fix up what portions of his body that he could. (Yet another upgrade.) Gir sighed and leaned against the wall letting his eye flicker one and off a few times.

He felt a click behind him and then he felt nothing underneath him. 

The concrete porch that he had been sitting on was no longer there. 

Gir fell.

He tumbled through a long chute that carried him far underground. His head constantly hit the sides of the metal chute and he was jerked back to a painful life that he had. The little robot was tossed and turned about in the chute. He was thrown from one side to the other and constantly bashed up against the sides. That is until…

Gir fell out in a large lab that was buried underneath the house.

A pair of eyes, covered by thick goggles, looked at him with surprise.

He looked back.

The man in front of him was mostly shadowed in black but Gir was able to see that he had black hair like the night where a tuft stood up on his head, a white trench coat… or lab coat… that covered his body and he was very tall. As tall as his master's masters maybe.

The man glared at him from behind those huge goggles.

Then he said, in a booming deep voice: "What a strange little thing you are."

Gir let his working eye look at the man for a moment. Then he blinked out and the man watched as his tiny head clinked onto the surface of the table. Gir let his system shut down and his chips rest for the precious moments that he had left…

--- 

Brooke: A little Gir chapter for the Gir fans that read my story!

Zim: We got more reviews from the last time. Fist we have… oh. We have replies from B gal and CrazyMonkeyFox regarding what we said in the end of the last chapter.

Brooke: Kay. Thanks for telling me guys. B Gal, I know what bleedman you're talking about now so thanks for that. CrazyMonkeyFox, thanks for telling me about the reviews thing, I may be on each day but I don't really do anything but check for stats and new reviews… go figure. So thanks for that, I've enabled it now so anyone can send in a review.

Impmon: We have two reviews from someone named I demand more piggies.

Jack: Says her name is Kim.

Brooke: Kim got an account. Good for her…. Then again… it's about time… I guess… Anyways… this chapter explains what happened to Gir and all that stuff. Glad you like the ZAGR in the story too. See you later… literally…

Gir: They're friends! Whoo!

Fiendmon: No… really? Duh! (taps computer screen) R&R peoples!

Brooke: Whoo! Look! I got more than 1000 hits on this story! Clap peoples! 

(Gir claps)


	16. Differing Views

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 16

Dib scratched his head. "So… How many battles have you been through with these guys?"

Red shrugged his shoulders and looked at his co-Tallest, Purple. He turned back to Dib. "I dunno… 30 at the least. I haven't really kept track."

"Who could with how many times they've tried to kill us." Purple took a few donuts and shoved them into his gaping mouth just after he spoke. He chewed on them a little bit and then swallowed the lump. Gaz raised an eyebrow at the large clump of junk food that traveled down his skinny throat. It didn't seem plausible.

Gaz continued to play on her GS3, she remained completely wrapped up in destroying the Vampire Piggies and she cared neither for the people around her nor for the aliens.

---

Zim leaned forwards in his seat. He sighed. Red, Purple and Dib continued to speak with one another but he had strayed from the conversation a long while ago. He was so upset about the whole thing. His great leaders, The Almighty Tallest, were talking to a filthy worm baby from earth. And not just any worm baby, but his arch nemesis. The concept held before him made him want to make little sicky noises.

The conversation between them, however, was slowly diminishing and he had noticed that Red was now more interested in the Vampire Piggy Slayer game rather than his talk with the Dib-stink.

Zim was glad for that.

He felt a twang behind him and looked at Tak with a glare in his crimson eyes. She smiled back at his frown and said: "It was an accident."

As he watched, furiously, at his character being trampled by Tallest Red, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help his mind from wandering away and straying into the actions that had happened not too long ago.

His mind slowly stretched out to the memory of the ship crashing in the park. He wondered what had become of his little robot. Zim assumed that he had been buried under a large amount of rubble. Gir was probably beat up and dented beyond belief and he was, most likely, offline to conserve energy, or at least what energy he had left. Zim was aware that he would have to do an awful lot of repairs on the poor little robot. Gir's programming, though upgraded and renewed, was still sparking with malfunctioning programs and Zim didn't believe it to be possible for the little guy to be crushed by a ship and just walk away from it.

Then his mind occupied when he had fallen to the street. Gaz had fallen on top of him. At that moment, we wasn't sure what he had felt. Perhaps it was a newer form of anger. It could have been. He couldn't be sure and, for some strange reason, talking about it seemed to be out of the question. As though his subconscious didn't want anyone to know what was going on inside his cranium.

Zim frowned as he lost yet another energy hamster gem. "You cheating pig…" Zim noticed Red's smirk from out of the corner of his eye. He focused his mind back to the game and gave no more thought to that newer feeling from before.

Another twang came to him. He looked at Tak again. "It was another accident."

---

Tak was still occupied working on repairing Zim's PAK, much to her dislike.

The Irken female tugged on a few wires once or twice as she tried to reconnect the relation between Zim's reaction time and the spider legs that came equipped with his PAK. She had a new set, all ready for him, and was just putting in the last few touches in the adjustments before she installed them. It had taken her a while to make the adjustments for the fact that these, newer, legs were much stronger and would be a lot easier to move about. This factor was essential in the battles that would surely come next.

She was unhappy about helping Zim. She was unhappy at the fact that he, a traitor to the Irken race, was sitting there, next to Tallest Red, playing a Vampire Piggies video game. It made her feel so mad that she wanted to hurt him. She really wanted to hurt him. Tak shielded her hatred of the small Irken so badly. It was hard but she felt that she had been able to do it enough. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple had specifically ordered her not to kill Zim while they were under the Bludgeon threat. She had been told not to harm the Irken for the fact that he was amazing when it came to destruction. Their plan was to get all the Irkens like Zim onto the planets surface somehow and then have them take it apart. Then they, along with an entire fleet, would go after the twins and destroy them. With nowhere to go, even if they didn't die, they would surely have no resources needed to get back to the Tallest. Hopefully they would drift into a sun or something.

Tak sighed and pulled at yet another wire as she yanked it over to connect it with a charging pod section. Zim flinched and she smirked as a response. The Irken boy glared back at her and she just smiled in her malevolence and said: "It was an accident."

Zim frowned and then turned back.

The Irken female sighed once more and let go of one of the wires. She let her arm hang down by her side and then she rested her chin on the back of the couch. Zim and Red had begun their game again and Red was whooping Zim. She watched them play for a while before the game began to bore her and she found that her mind drifted elsewhere. Tak glanced across the room. Gaz was still seated in the chair from before and was intently playing her game while Purple and Kim were talking to one another. Dib was over in the corner thinking to himself. He was leaned against the wall and had his left elbow resting in his right hand. She could tell that he was thinking hard just from the expression that he bore. He looked all troubled and deep in thought. She sort of liked it like that. Dib was quiet when he was thinking and she liked things to be quiet and intelligent. At that moment, the human was both.

Tak felt her cheeks get warm. She turned away from Dib just as he looked up at her.

"You cheating pig…"

She smiled slightly out of pure spite. Red had taken yet another one of Zim's gems and he was closer to beating him.

She yanked on one of the wires and smiled at Zim when he turned his head back again. "It was another accident."

--- 

"So you're an alien hunter?"

"Yes."

"And you hunt aliens that come to Earth."

"Yes."

"How do you know who is and who isn't an alien?"

"The proper definition of an alien that I go by," Kim stated as she raised one finger to the tall Irken. "Is that any creature landing on a planet other than its own is considered to be an 'alien'. The only way someone off of this planet were to be able to become a proper civilian here would be if said creature had a child. That child would, technically, be considered a person of this planet and the parent would be able to stay with them. If, however, there is too much trouble, and I am forced to erase a large number of memories, I must ask this person to leave and either take their child or leave it."

"I see…" Purple rubbed his chin a little bit, pretending to be in thought. "So… I take it that you're much smarter than the other humans?"

"So I'm told."

"Interesting…"

"You cheating pig…"

They both looked back to the game between the two Irkens. Red looked very content whereas Zim was hoping about, trying to swing his pig out of the way. Too bad for him, though, that his reactions in real life involving his body moving had no affect on the game whatsoever.

There was a moment of silence between them. Nothing much was left to say between and alien hunter that hunted aliens off of their home planet and an alien leader who was off of his home planet. There wasn't all too much left to talk about between them. Tallest Purple and Kim had near nothing in common. While he enjoyed having fun and enjoying the day as well as giving people beatings she worried herself with responsibilities and saving the world everyday. Purple sighed. _What a waste… __  
_  
He looked back at Kim. "Donut?"

Her eyes went a little bit wider with surprise. She looked up at Purple. He sort of smiled at her. She took the donut that he offered to her. Kim lightly popped the pastry into her mouth and chewed as he took the last one from the bag. Purple dumped what crumbs were left over into his mouth and the crossed the room to the kitchen to get more.

---

Kim sighed.

She wasn't too interested in speaking about herself. What she wanted to know was more about the Irken race and their level of government. Although she seemed to know oh so much about all these differing races she really only had what information she was able to pull out of ships that she had boarded.

In each ship she had been in there was been a few little tidbits about the Irken race. She, for example, knew that Irkens, technologically advanced as they may seem, completely depend on machines for them to maintain a life. Their PAKs are inserted at birth, if you could call it that. Kim knew that Irkens used a system of genetic modifying to create new Irkens and she knew that because of this they now **needed** their PAKs rather than just wanting them. She was aware of the fact that Irkens had limited emotional capabilities and hardly ever showed pity, kindness, guilt, anxiety, or stupidity. The one emotion she knew that they were not capable of having, for sure, was love. Irkens were not able to love someone. It was just impossible. A bond to break that factor would have had to be immensely strong.

Briefly describing how she determined an alien from a civilian she was able to move on to yet another question. They were growing tiresome and she wished for them to stop.

Kim longed to ask Tallest Purple of his rule on Irk. She waited patiently for him to finish bombarding her with questions.

Zim and Red distracted them for a little while before the long silence that spread out. She felt uncomfortable and she wanted to ask a question but she didn't know where to start. There were so many running through her head that she didn't know whether she should ask him about the government on Irk or the type of food they eat. She wanted to know why Irkens were able to eat Earth junk food but nothing else. She wanted to know…

"Donut?"

She was caught unawares as the powered pastry was set out before her in Purple's hand. He extended it to her with a slight smile. She didn't really know what to do. Kim had noticed that he was a fun loving guy and she assumed that he had just been trying to have a better time than just that. He looked bored and just as uncomfortable with the silence as she was. Kim put her hand out and took the donut, gently nodding her head in thanks. Then she popped it into her mouth and chewed as Purple finished his last one and walked into the kitchen for some more.

---

Red furiously bashed at Zim's character on the video game. He smirked as he noticed how the Irken was swishing his arms about with his controller, trying to beat him. Usually, Zim would have graciously allowed Red to win but the Tallest had told him not to go easy on him because he wanted a challenge. Gaz had stated that if Zim had gone easy it would have been a waste of time. Video games, as Membrane said: "Develop hand-eye co-ordination and turn people into better human beings." Although Red was not too fond of the quiet, creepy human, he had to agree with her there.

Plus video games were always a great past time if you want to avoid paperwork.

What distracted him from killing Zim then and there, in terms of the video game, was a face that struck him hard since he had seen it.

It was the face of the sibling of Gagnor and Gagnex. They had said that her name was Gna and that she was their sister. Red couldn't help but feel as though she didn't want to destroy worlds. He figured that she had been forced into it. If he was able to get at her when she wasn't with her brothers then he could have had an excellent plan. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to think of how to find her, let alone get her away from her protective brothers.

There was no way he could do it.

Then again… there was one way. But it would have required an awful lot of workers to build it. And even then there would have to be enough people with piloting skills and a knowledge of Irken technology to run it. The Armada probably didn't even know that he and Purple were still alive!

He wondered what they were doing about his 'death'…

---

(On Irk)

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The Tallest died in a battle with those two Bludgeons."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh…" The Irken rested his elbow in his hand and then let his other hand hold his head as he looked at his friend. "I guess I owe you one Fratag."

"Yeah."

---

Red sighed.

He bashed Zim once more and took one of his energy hamster gems yet again. He smirked as Zim sank in his seat saying: "You cheating pig…" Seeing that little traitor so frustrated was always a treat, no matter what kind of situation was brought up.

Red turned back to his thoughts. In order to operate such a powerful device he would need an entire crew of handy pilots who were smart and able to do as much as they needed to. _I'll need a whole crew… Or…_ His mind strayed to the boy who was currently in the back of the room. _One person who was very smart when it came to this sort of thing… Let's see… Zim told me that he was stupid… Yet he always foils his plans. Hmm… Yes. Dim… I mean Dib! Yes! He may be just what we need until I can contact the Armada again…_

---

Dib sighed.

He could think of nothing that would be of much help.

Compared to the Massive Armada his technology was completely useless. Compared to the Armada he was just one tiny speck and he knew it. Compared to the Armada he was one little, human teenager who was a little bit smarter than the rest. Compared to the Armada he was insignificant and he knew it.

If Gagnor and Gagnex had been able to take down the entire Massive then what would he be able to do about it? Not much.

He wouldn't even have his ship anymore. Tak would definitely take it back.

The Irken leaders had broken off from the conversation slowly. They lost interest leisurely and eventually dropped the subject. Purple erupted into a conversation with Kimberly and Dib was glad for that because he knew, just from her eyes, that Kim wanted to learn more about Irkens. Hopefully talking with Tallest Purple would help in that. Tallest Red had continued the game with Zim that they had been forced to pause earlier on. But Dib kept the concept of the conversation in his head, constantly going over possible plans of attack or how the twins were able to come back each time. The factor that was missing within the equation was what kept him going. Though they should have died many differing times they did not and although they should have stopped many times they did not. The two continued to come back. They continued to thrive. But there was no way that could have happened… Unless of course they were invincible or something… Dib smirked to himself in the shadows of the room's corner. _Invincible… yeah, that'll be the day._

A strange feeling came to him as he thought to himself. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been thinking but he was aware that it had been a while now. At least twenty minutes.

Dib looked up. A pair of eyes, like amethysts, stared back at him. His mind froze for a moment. It was Tak. Her dark, purple eyes pierced right through him. He couldn't do anything; all he did was look. She did the very same thing. _What must she be thinking about? What is running through her head right now? I wonder…_ After trying as hard as he felt possible Dib was finally able to twitch his hand enough so that it looked like a movement. He twiddled his fingers a bit in a sort of wave at the Irken female and was surprised when she waved back at him. As Tak turned back to the couch he couldn't help but notice the change in her skin color.

It reminded him of Christmas.

"You cheating pig…"

Dib smirked. The sight of Zim being beaten by Red was very pleasing. He found, also, that he had to force back a laugh when Tak yanked on one of the wires in Zim's PAK. The Irken nearly jumped. He thought that she had done it before but he had been too deep in though to bother looking up.

---

Gaz kept herself furiously busy with her game. She refused to open her eyes from their normal slits and look at the people and Irkens around her. She ignored Tak, leaning over the side of the sofa and she ignored the conversation that went on between Tallest Purple and Kimberly. She completely ignored her idiot brother and she most definitely ignored the mob that had posted itself outside their door. She did, however, pause her game every couple of minutes to check up on the game between Tallest Red and Zim.

Occasionally she would slip Zim a few pointers. It was because of these tips that he was able to last so long against his superior. She was aware of this and although she did not admire Red's game skills she did enjoy his style.

Where she, playing in a multiplayer environment, would swiftly establish a link with her opponent for a quick kill Red would organize a good plan of attack. Where she would have collected weapons and ammunition for her assault Red would enjoy watching his opponent fiddle for anything to help after he took all things useful. Where she would have rushed past her opponent in a swift flurry of game, making an immediate slaughter Red would amuse himself by expertly dodging each blow and each attack before he made his final strike. Where she removed her opponent from the game rapidly for humiliation Red toyed with them for both that and amusement. It was a very ingenious way to do it.

It was, yet again, her time to look up and watch the game progress. Gaz pressed the light button on the GS3 console and let the pause menu appear on screen as she looked up.

Zim was waving his controller around wildly like it would do something useful. She watched as Red sat there quietly and smirked at the Irken. At one point Zim nearly leapt to his feet. Gaz was able to see that Tak, who was doing the repairs on his PAK, was having a hard time getting the wires fixed and adding in the new adjustments.

Gaz smirked as Tak pulled on the wires. Zim was pulled back to the sofa and frowned as he looked back at the Irken female. "It was an accident."

She started the game again and played for a while.

"You cheating pig…"

Looking up and pausing her game Gaz could see that Zim looked distraught and annoyed. Red was smirking smugly and looked as though he was ready to rub some victory in the little Irken's face. Although she wasn't able to see the television screen all too well from where she was seated she was able to help Zim enough to stay in the game for so long.

What she wanted to know, however, was why she wanted to help him at all. Usually she didn't mind seeing someone be crushed and toppled over in a video game. But for Zim she provided him aid. It was a strange notion; one that she had never expected herself of doing. Gaz wondered what drove her on to do so.

Zim leapt again. He turned to the smiling Tak. "It was another accident."

Gaz continued her game, giving the matter no more thought…

---

_(A few hours later…)_

Dib sighed and turned back from the shadows. "I don't hear the people outside anymore… Either they've hunkered down for the night here or they've gone home. I don't think that they would have fallen asleep considering the fact that there are four Irkens in this house." He walked over next to Tak and leaned on the back of the couch. "I think that we should start thinking of things to do. Seeing as Gagnor and Gagnex are such a huge threat and all."

Red paused the game, much to Zim's joy, and put his arm on the back of the sofa to face Dib. "As much as I hate to bring those two up I have to agree with you Dim."

"Dib."

"Whatever… Anyways. I also think that we should start thinking of what to do." Red turned to his co-Tallest. "Purple, come sit, we have much to talk about and much to think about."

Purple frowned, popped one last donut into his mouth, and then flung his body over so that he was seated in the chair by the couch. He sat there, proud and ready to engage in conversation about the matter at hand. "Kay, so where do we begin?"

"Well…" Dib stood up straight and thought. "I guess we should start with…"

"Son?"

Everyone in the room froze.

"Is that you up there?"

Dib looked at Gaz. She looked back at him with one eye larger than its normal slit. She glared into her brother's eyes and said: "Dad's home…"

---

Brooke: Just a little chapter I did to give you a… actually… I don't know why I did this chapter. I guess I just did it! LOL!

Jack: Review Update! We have three new ones as of right now! First is another review from CrazyMonkeyFox.

Brooke: Glad you liked the chapter! I was aiming for cute, even though it doesn't come easy for me, so I'm glad you thought that it was cute. I was worried that Gir was out of context though… This review makes me feel better about that! Thanks!

Zim: Next review is from geminidragon76

Brooke: Glad that you caught the complications in the ZAGR. I did that on purpose. Seeing how Gaz and Zim are not really the social love type I had to make them aware yet unaware of their feelings. It'll gradually grow. Also, glad you favour the DATR. I'm A FAN myself. I wanted to make it just Dib and Tak when I started the story out but I decided to put Dib at the peek of a love triangle between him Tak and Someone else. So I used Kim. Loved the review! thanks!

Impmon: Lastly we have Do-not-eat2000.

Brooke: Oh! A new one! Ok… Wow! Do you really mean that? That makes me almost want to hug someone! Thanks for that! I don't know how many people would agree with you on the H.P. thing but thanks for that anyways! I'm glad you think that my story is good.

Batty: Everyone gets chocolate and cola!!


	17. Membrane's Migrane

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 17

"Son? Are you up there? I can hear voices. Who's with you?"

Dib, in a panic, rushed to the door that led to the basement. He yanked the door open so hard that it smashed into the opposing wall and created a large dent. He didn't care though. Dib peered into the darkness that was at the base of the staircase. There was a slight, silent, flickering light coming from the lab. There was a buzzing sound like metal connecting to metal and then the sounds stopped. Professor Membrane's head popped out from the side and stared at his son. Dib wasn't really able to tell but he thought that his dad was smiling at him slightly.

"Oh, so you are home, good."

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I came home early, I found out that I have today off too, which is a big surprise. I thought that you, me and your sister could go and see a movie."

"Uh…"

"Come now. Where is your sister?"

"But dad… I don't…"

"It's your turn to pick, son." Membrane placed a foot on the staircase. He was going to come up.

Dib waved his hand at the people in the living room. Tak leapt up and thrust the closet door open. She gripped Zim's arm and literally threw him inside. Zim clattered against a bunch of coats and umbrellas making groaning and angered sounds. Then Tak activated her disguise. The Tallest did as well.

Red's disguise was that of a tall red-haired man. His hair was spiked and stood up a little bit on his head. He had a red shirt on with the letter R on it in dark red fabric and a series of black stripes down his slightly light red T-shirt. There were two strips of fabric that hung down past his knees, which came from the back of his shirt as well. His pants were plain black and the bottoms were tucked under his high black boots, which had two red buckles on the top of his foot. He had a low, small nose and a small mouth with bright red eyes. He had black pads over top of his shoulders as well.

Purple looked near the same save for the fact that everything that was red on Red's outfit was purple for him. The P on his shirt was white instead of red and his shirt was purple with the same amount of stripes as Red. The strips that hung from his outfit weren't two like Red's. He had one, long, purple strip of fabric that went down to, and past, his knees. His boots were the same but the buckles were a deep purple. His hair was purple as well but it did not stand up on his head like Red's did. Where Red's hair stood up his own hung down and covered his eyes, which were bright purple, a little bit. Like Red, he had black shoulders pads with pointed tips.

Tak leapt over top of the couch and seated herself.

"Why'd you stuff him in the closest?" came Red's confused tone.

"He didn't bring a disguise and he doesn't have any proper repairs done to the hologram program in his PAK so he can't do that either."

"I can't help but wonder if you enjoyed stuffing him in there…"

Tak smiled.

Dib looked back at the staircase. His father was right in front of him now. Membrane looked down at his son. "So? Who have you two got up here? I can hear other voices."

"Uh… Just some friends… From school…"

"Really?" Membrane peeped his head around the corner to look into the living room. He saw Red and Purple in their disguises as well as Tak who sat next to Red. Membrane was amazed at the height of the two 'boys'. They were immensely tall, perhaps even a little bit taller than he was. Tak he remembered seeing once or twice around town. She was the daughter of that fat man that owned the weenie corporation. He had seen her in a long time though. "Oh, hello. Who are all of you?"

Dib stepped up by the couch. "Uh… Dad, I would like you to meet Tak."

"Yes, I've seen her around before. I haven't nowadays though. Charmed to meet you young lady."

Tak grimaced but nodded her head to him.

"This," Dib said as he pointed to the disguised Tallest, "is Red and Purple. They're… new… at my school."

"How do you do boys?"

Neither of them spoke. They just nodded their heads at him.

Membrane stood up straight. "Your friends don't really talk much… Do they?"

Dib shook his head.

There was a banging on the closet door. It was flung open and a green blur practically attached the couch. It flew out and smashed into the sofa head on. Tak nearly feel out of her seat. Red _did_ fall out of his seat. Purple flinched at the crash made when his co-Tallest hit the table in front of him. Red rubbed his knee with annoyance.

Zim stood up. He had a pair of sunglasses on and he had a black baseball cap with a white oval in the middle set on his head. He bent down and brushed off his outfit. Then he stood up and glared at Tak from the other side of the sofa. "How dare you shove Zim in a _filthy_ closet!"

"Oh, you're that foreign boy from Dib's school. I saw you a few days ago, didn't I?"

Zim turned his attention back to Membrane. He hadn't been aware that he was there yet. "Yes."

"Well, then it's good to see you again. Here to see Gaz?"

The room went silent.

Red, who had pulled his body back up and onto the couch, leaned over to look at Zim. He had an inquisitive look in his eye and he stared at the Irken 'invader' somewhat confused. "Who's Gaz?" Gaz raised her hand in the air, not taking her eyes off of the Game Slave 3. She kept on with her game. Once Red saw her hand in the air she put it down. "Oh…" But a matter still remained in his head. He turned back to Zim. "Are you 'friends' with them?"

Zim nearly leapt out from underneath his hat. He turned to Red. However, before he could utter a single word a voice erupted from behind him. "Yes." Zim turned around and glared at Dib. He knew that he was not he friend. How dare the human say that! He cast Dib one of the most horrible looks that he had but the boy ignored him. "Yes," he repeated. "Zim is our 'friend'."

Red caught the false tone to his voice but kept it to himself.

Zim frowned. His shoulders curled up close to his top lip in a frustrated turn. His fists clenched with fury. Contrary to the matter that he was utterly infuriated Zim did, indeed, nod his head slightly towards the Professor. "Yes…" he said, hating each word that came out. "I… am… their… friend…" Zim had trouble pronouncing the final word. Eventually though he did it. More suspiciously than he had wanted, mind you. Everyone in the room, save for Membrane, hoped that the Professor hadn't noticed the loathe in Zim's axiom.

Tak, taking in the silence that had swept over the room, took the time to go over Zim's new outfit in her head. The very thought of it made that impious smile spread, wide, across her visage. She leaned over the side of the settee, leaning into where Zim's ear should have been. The Irken only noticed her when she was eyeing him with such malevolence in her stare that she could have caused a flood. Thinking she was going to do something drastic Zim readied himself to fight her off. Then Tak opened her mouth and said…

"Nice hat, Zim. Trying to hide the rest of your face too? I think you'd better pull it down more, then." Tak reached over, using just her knees to keep her at balance, and yanked Zim's hat down. It covered over his eyes and the Irken, unable to see, wobbled on his axis. Zim toppled over and crashed to the carpet with a resounding thud. Tak laughed.

Zim sat up, pulling his hat up again to see, and eyed her.

It was true. Zim's outfit looked ridiculous. Plain and simple. The hat that he had on his head was far too large for him and could have easily covered over his eyes had he wanted to be blind. To prevent that he kept it tilted far back on his cranium. Not so far as to expose his antennas but far enough so that it didn't come in front of his line of vision. Then there were his glasses. Seeing as Zim had no ears the glasses didn't really have all that much to be supported on. He also didn't have too much of a nose. Without a bride to sit on the glasses would have no balance. It was a plain miracle that they stayed on his face at all.

The Irken boy frowned and glared at her. He said something in a strange language, involving many clicks of the tongue and many slurs. Tak's eyes went wide and she retaliated with another set of clicking and slurs. But she also had a few grunts that resounded from deep within her throat. Red and Purple clicked once with a strange set of words. They said the exact same thing yet no human in the room was able to understand them. Tak and Zim went silent.

"Very interesting," came Membrane's voice. Dib tensed up a little bit. Gaz remained calm and, still, refused to take part in the actions that surrounded her existence. "So… Do you all come from the same country?"

The Irkens all looked at one another. Then they turned back to the Professor and nodded. Kim, who had remained behind the chair that Purple was sitting at, spoke out for the first time in a while now. "They come from a little Island off the gulf of Mexico. Not too many people know about it, seeing as it's so small. You can't even find it on a globe most of the time."

"Really? That's Fascinating. What's this Island called?"

Every Irken in the room called out: "Irk."

"Now", came Tak's harsh tone, "why don't you just slink back down to your lab and do some tests on an octopus." Her eyes seemed to 'glimmer' in the light.

"You know what… I don't think so… I've done enough octopus tests. Though fun it can get boring down there. I'm glad to be up here talking to you kids."

Tak raised a brow. _He's smarter than he looks… And sounds…_

Out of the blue Membrane snapped his fingers. "Oh! Yes. I found the strangest little thing today. I believe that it's a new invention by one of my competitors. Obviously it was sent to spy on my and steal my intention ideas. Too bad for it that there's a crowd outside. Looks like the little thing got trampled."

"Really? What does it look like?" Zim became interested in their conversation once more.

"Oh, it's not too big of a thing. It's made of metal and has lots of strange wires all inside of it. There are two ocular devices on the front, one's broken and then other has just blinked out. Then there's an open chest plate with a blue door. Looks like it's missing one arm. It has the stubbiest arm and legs ever. I'd be surprised if it was able to hold anything up." Membrane rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "Also, every once and a while it says 'I'm dancing like a monkey!' Whatever that means. I mean… come on! It's not even dancing!"

"That's Gir!" Zim leapt to his feet as quickly as he found it possible. He pushed past, Dib who smashed against the opposing wall and feel to the floor. Then the Irken shoved the Professor out of his way and made it to the top of the stairs. He took them three at a time and tripped once or twice on his way down. But Zim was determined to make it down there.

"Hey! You can't go down there! I have high quantities of peanut butter down there!"

Zim stopped. "Peanut butter?" Then he continued.

Membrane followed him with Dib close behind. Red and Purple rose from their seats and walked over to the door. They stood there and looked down at the blinking light and the father and son as they wiped around the corner. Neither Kim, Tak nor Gaz bothered to move from where they were. Kim leaned over the chair that Purple had previously been occupation and Tak turned back around in her seat. Gaz paused her game and looked up. They sighed in unison. "Men…"

"I'm dancing like a monkey!"

"No, Gir. You're not."

"But I wanna dance like a monkey!"

"Gir, can you hear properly?"

"Yes."

"Can you see?"

"No."

"Can you move?"

"No."

Zim sighed. "This is going to take an awful lot of repairs…"

"So it's your robot? Trying to steal my inventions?" Zim turned around to meet Membrane's gaze. The man in the lab coat approached him cautiously. He took one single step at a time. Zim, being backed up by a table, had nowhere to go, lest he reveal his Irken identity. Membrane came ever closer. Dib was no longer behind him. "You won't be stealing any of my inventions. I'll fix that little robot up and then I'll discover some of your inventions. I'll turn your own technology against you."

"Fool! You know nothing of the superior Irken technology! Nothing!"

"Dad!"

They both turned to a rack of test tubes. Dib stood behind it. He walked around the side, the plainest look ever seen plastered upon his face. He stepped out and glared first at Zim and then at his father. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at his father.

Membrane stuck his hand out towards him and eyes Zim. "This doesn't concern you son."

"Dad, be reasonable." Dib walked over to stand next to Zim. Zim flinched to the side, uncomfortable being so close to the Earthling. "You're fighting over nothing. Obviously, if Zim can make a robot so advanced he's not going to want to steal any of your stuff. He could always just make his own. Think this through."

Membrane sighed. "I suppose you are right." He looked towards Zim. "I am very sorry. I overreacted."

"You sure did!"

"But, I must know, what is that little thing used for?"

"He's… My mom's helper! Yes. Yes! He helps my parents around the house! That's it."

"Oh, come off it Zim."

The three males turned around. The figure that stood close to the back of the room stepped out form the shadows. It was Kimberly. She had the sourest expression planted on her face. Tak, Gaz, Red and Purple had all come down with her and were standing on the stairs. Gaz was an exception though. She had decided to sit on the railing while she continued along with her game. Purple was behind her and Red was behind Tak who was standing firmly on the ground. Kim had her arms crossed as she approached the three. She glared at each one, casting a chill right through them. When Kimberly wanted to scare she wanted to scare and scare she could. "Zim, this entire thing, as you can plainly see, has been nothing but a disaster. Lying has only increased the problem. Half of the city already knows the truth. If we tell Professor Membrane about it them maybe he can help us."

Membrane scratched his head. "What's going on? Are we locking Dib in an institute?"

Kim continued, ignoring Dib's father. "If we just leave this to fade then we could pass up a lot of opportunities. For example…" She crossed to one side of the room. Everyone eyed her as she went. Kim picked up a strange-looking weapon. It had a knob on the front and two large barrels that looked as though they could have held up very powerful rockets. Though too heavy for any normal person it would have been an excellent asset in battle. "This would be a good thing to use for what's to come. I don't suppose you have one of these. Do you Zim?"

The Irken boy shook his head.

"I didn't think so." She set the device back down and looked back at him. "You see, Zim. If we tell Membrane about it then we can get all his help. Obviously a man who is 'friend to the world' will not want the world to be destroyed."

Red, Purple, and Tak all nodded. Gaz ignored them.

"Zim, just tell him. Get it over with."

"Do not command Zim!"

"I'll lend you my **mind wipe** to erase his memory afterwards."

Zim took this into account. "Eh… ok."

"What's going on?"

Zim faced Membrane. "Sir, it is your great honor to… ah forget it." He took a hold of the glasses and the hat that he had on his head. With one swift movement he removed them. His antennas pulled themselves out and wriggled with contented freedom. They waved slightly as though they were joyous to be out from underneath that horribly heated hat. His crimson orbs were shown to the Professor. They looked him over, noticing his surprised expression.

Dib sighed and looked at his dad. "Dad… Zim _is _and alien."

Membrane didn't speak for a moment.

All in the room was buried in utter silence.

Membrane leaned down and looked at Zim fully.

"My, my. I suggest you get a doctor to look that those eyes. You have a horrible case of **pink eye**…"

---

Brooke: Ah, Professor… Naïve as usual. Oh well. More reviews whee!"

Zim: First we have a review from CrazyMonkeyFox.

Brooke: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the randomness of my chapter. I was going to go on with this one but I thought 'hey, I need some randomness fun in my fic. Gir's had his little adventure but what's happening with the others?' So I did this. And I'm glad you like your cola! LOL!!

Impmon: geminidragon76 has sent a review to us now.

Brooke: You spotted something. I'm not too sure if other peoples spotted it too so good for you. I ain't telling you what you spotted though! Haha! You'll have to wait a little bit. Here you can see that little Gir is fine… save for the fact that he can't move or see… And yeah. You're right. Gir's the only one that really knows about the ZAGR. Thanks for the review!

Jack: Now we have two more reviews from a completely new person. Dlbn has sent us some reviews for the fic.

Brooke: Glad you like the Gir chapter. The past two were just little random chapters that I did but seeing as people like em I'll add more. Tell me if you want another Gir Adventure chapter too. Kay? And thanks for the remark on my fic being 'very very very cool'. I liked that.

Fiendmon: Now everyone gets candy canes!

Batty: Hey! It was my turn!

Fiendmon: You always get to do it!

Zim: R&R or be annihilated.

Brooke: Zim! Sorry peoples… The Christmas spirit, much to my discontent, is flooding through the house… (sigh)


	18. Direct Orders Are For Pussies

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 18

"Argh! It's useless!" Zim struck the test tubes and equipment that had been laid out before him and yelled something in Irken, making the usual clicks and, occasionally, slurring his sounds and growling once or twice. The tubes crashed to the floor and shattered upon impact. The contents of the glass cylinders, varying in density and color, created strange pools on the floor as they merged. Zim thrust his fist into the wall. He screamed with rage. "This inferior technology! How am I supposed to do anything with this? This is a waste of time! It's pointless! I have to find some way to make it back to my base…"

---

Red removed his disguise as he seated himself on the sofa. Membrane was amazed at the Irkens. He had never seen, nor had he ever dreamed of something so spectacular. So breath taking. The Irkens were marvelous.

The Professor leaned down in front of Tak. She leaned back in response to this. Membrane was intrigued by her eyes and her antenna most of all. The amethyst color of her eyes was amazing in every single way. He reached out and rubbed the top of one of her antenna. Tak's eye narrowed.

Membrane was sent backwards, hard, into the wall. He rubbed the sore on his cheek and looked at the alien girl. Though smaller than him she could still deal a punch as hard as she wished to. Tak leaned over to him and shook her fist in anger. "Rub my antenna again and you'll never see the light of day."

"Can we get down to business?" Red asked as he leaned back. He let himself relax in the couch for a second before he turned to Purple. "This couch is real comfy, huh?"

"Yeah," was his co-Tallest's reply. "Anyways," Purple said as he straightened himself out once more. "We'll have to think of a way to beat them swiftly. If we can do that and make sure that there is absolutely no way for them to escape we'll get them."

"Well duh," came Kim's voice. She pushed herself off of the wall and walked over so that she was standing in front of the television screen. "It's obvious that we have to think of what we have to do to destroy them and it's obvious that we have to make it so that they can't escape. The question is 'how are we going to do that'? Have you thought this through?"

"Yes."

"Ok, what have you come up with?"

They went silent.

Kim stood there, stunned.

"Come on!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Don't tell me that you haven't thought of anything at all! You must have had forever to think about this!"

"Well," came Red's response. "That's partially true…"

"Partially?"

Now was Purple's turn to speak. "You see, not too much is known about the Bludgeon race. Up until a few years ago they were completely oblivious to other races. Sort of like humanity… "Dib cast with father a glance at this comment. Membrane tried to ignore it. "In a short time the twins have become completely adapted to Irken technology. Their connections with the under space sectors help them to get blueprints to whatever ship they need. In fact, the ships they use were once Irken vessels."

"So… Nothing is known about Bludgeons?"

"I'm a afraid not…"

"Argh! It's useless!"

Everyone in the room froze.

Tak smirked. "Kim, I didn't know that you had a tendency to give up so easily. I figured that someone like you would put up a little bit more of a fight than this. It's a real pity…" She flexed her claws out in front of her as Kim glared at her.

"That wasn't me."

"Oh? Who…"

There was a resounding crash that echoed through the room. Clicks, slurs, hisses and growls erupted from the basement where Zim was meant to be working. A shattering sound could be heard even with the door to the stairway closed off, which meant that whatever he broke was either really large or their was a lot of it. Membrane wasn't sure which one he would have preferred. There was a loud crash as something hard struck something else hard. "This inferior technology! How am I supposed to do anything with this? This is a waste of time! It's pointless!" The rest of what Zim said became nothing but a whisper from the other side of the closed door.

The humans in the room froze.

The Irkens looked relatively calm.

A flash ensued throughout the house. Lights flicked on and off once. Twice. Thrice. Then they shut off for a period of time. Purple, who had stood when the lights began to flicker, wandered around in the dark, trying to find his seat. The Tallest bumped into something and yet another crash added to the ones that floated up from the basement. There was a series of groans of throbbing before the lights resumed function. Purple pressed himself off of the ground and, as he looked at the floor, he saw Kim's piercing gaze glaring at him. She thrust her arms upwards and practically threw Purple off. "Get off of me you clumsy oaf!" Purple was thrown backwards and struck his head hard against the chair. He rubbed his head a few times before climbing back into his seat.

There was the sound of a harsh electrical surge. An azure radiance could be seen noticeably shining from under the door to the cellar. Yet another burst of the Irken language could be heard coming from Zim.

Tak's eyes went wide but she remained in her bent over position. The only difference was that her head turned up.

Red's head fell out of the position he had been in. originally he had been holding his head out of boredom. It jumped out of his hand after hearing what Zim said.

Purple, who had been slumping in his chair, embarrassed about what had just occurred, didn't falter from his position. His eye, however, went as large as it seemed possible.

Kim, who had been brushing dirt off on her pants, stood up straight with wide eyes. She looked at Tak who looked at Red who looked at Purple who looked at her. Kim tried to steady herself. She pulled on the edges of her jacket a little to do so. "I… uh… didn't know that Zim had such a… colorful… vocabulary…"

"Why?" inquired Dib. "What did he say?"

"Trust me… You don't want to know…"

Gaz smirked.

"Ok," Dib continued. "If we don't know anything about the Bludgeon race we can't beat them. I know that. What do we know about the twins, Gagnor and Gagnex? There must be something that we overlooked when we thought this through. There's got to be something, a weakness, that we can use against them."

"All I can think of… is…" Purple went silent. He could think of nothing. Most of the information that they had had on the twins had been on the Massive ship. Then again, those tiny little tidbits probably wouldn't have helped all that much anyways. All that he could think of was pointless yet he continued as best as he could, hoping that his memory would be jogged by something. "All that I can think of…" he repeated. "Is…"

"Gna!"

Attention turned towards Red who had sat up in his seat. His eyes were focused on something not known to them. Red pinned his mind on that one thought. It struck his mind so suddenly. He wasn't sure why it had jumped out like that but he was glad for the fact that it had. His claws dug so far into the couch the imprints were left in the fabric. A wide grin had stretched across his face from excitement. Red was content as he turned to face the humans, the small female Irken and his co-Tallest. He was smiling.

"What?" Tak rubbed her head. "What are you talking about?"

"That Bludgeon girl that we saw on the Massive ship! She was… their sister! If we can get to her then maybe we can get to her brothers!"

"That's right!" Purple snapped his fingers with joy. "She _was_ their sister! It's perfect!"

"It's flawed." Everyone turned to Gaz, who had only just spoken up. She had become interested in the conversation again and had decided to speak her mind. Doing this meant that she would state the obvious to the people who were over-looking it. "If she's with her brothers… then how are we going to get to her?"

Red and Purple sank in their seats. Gaz had pointed out the one thing that they had been subconsciously trying to ignore. Though crushed they tried to retain a glimmer of hope. That remained near impossible seeing as they knew nothing of the Bludgeon race and they knew nothing, which would of any use, about the twins.

Dib, though still engrossed in the conversation, noticed a tiny sound. It was barely audible yet was directly behind him. He turned his head a little bit.

Gaz's left eye opened to glare at him. Though he didn't see. "**Dib,** maybe you have something that can help. I _hate_ to admit it… But your stupid paranormal stuff might come in handy here…"

"Really?" He turned back to the conversation, losing interest in the noise. "I… I guess you're right! Something that I have might help! Come on, I'll take you to my room. That's where I keep all my stuff." He stood up and started towards the staircase that led to his room. "If Gaz is right I might have something that recorded information about Bludgeons. I've collected lots of info on aliens over the years Zim's been here."

Purple stood up and crossed the living room to where the staircase was. His foot stabbed into something hard and his yelled out in surprise. "That stupid door!" he kicked at it with his good foot as though it was an enemy that he was seeing revenge upon. "Who on Irk leaves a door **open** like this?"

"Speaking of Zim," said Red as he stood. "Someone should check up on him. He's not too good when it comes to obeying direct orders…"

Membrane raised an eyebrow. "What? Is he a rogue?"

"Not exactly… Anyways. Show us what you have Dim."

"It's **Dib.**"

"Whatever. Tak could you…"

"I'll check on Zim." Gaz rose from her seat, clutching her GS3 tight in her grip. Red glanced towards her, stunned, but he continued on. The Irken Tallest nodded his head towards her and then followed Dib, Purple, Membrane, Tak and Kim up the stairs. Gaz walked to the door where the basement was. She leaned over, past the door, and watched them round the corner so that they were completely out of sight. She shut the door to the basement and walked out of the house. A grin, hardly noticeable at all, planted neatly on her pale face.

---

Zim cursed. "I have to get out of here…" He looked back to the staircase that led upstairs. The Tallest were up there. The Irken boy didn't dare move. He had been given a direct order not too move from where he was. He was to fix Gir, devise a way to sneak onboard a Bludgeon ship, undetected and finish the installations on his own PAK.

The darkness around him was blocked off slightly as it approached. He had a single lamp on that was to provide him with the light that he needed. It shone down on his head, which he had rested on the metallic table in front of him. His crimson eyes were shut tight and he refused to open them for anything.

He would not open his eyes.

He refused to.

He would keep them closed.

He would stay deep in thought.

He would not let his eyelids flicker.

He would keep them closed.

He would.

He would…

"I'm dancing like monkey now!"

Zim's right eye opened.

He stared at the robot on the table next to his head. Gir was, indeed, dancing. Perhaps not like a monkey but he was dancing nonetheless. The little robot danced an unclear, awkward dance where he had trouble keeping his won balance. His eyes, yes, **eyes**, were open and blinked at him as he spun once on the metal surface. Gir had, in his only hand, a small tube of metal that he waved around wildly above his head. Zim had outfitted the tiny robot with a new eye and a new leg. Unfortunately, due to the lack of Irken technology and the lack of tools that he required he had to diminish the poor little robot's look. Not knowing where any of the tools, proper equipment and whatnot in the lab didn't seem to help in his efforts much either.

Gir's eye, indeed, was lit. But the inferior light of a common household light bulb lighted it. The bulb did not stick out as much as Gir's other eye, which made it uneven and even more peculiar. His new leg was comprised of the base of one of Membrane's inventions. Zim hadn't been too sure of what the device had been used for but he figured that it had something to do with a garage. The device that he had used was black with one white circle close to the end. It was rectangular at the base and gradually diminished in size as it approached the tiny automaton's 'waist'.

The little robot smiled at his master with his deviously cute grin. He plunked his body down and placed the tube between his legs along with his working arm. "Why did you toss the tubes?"

Zim lifted his head from the table and glanced over the side. He stared at the shards of glass and the chemicals that seeped onto the floor. Something unnatural had begun to merge in with the floor but he wasn't all too interested. "Because, Gir, I am mad."

"Why is master mad?"

"Because he can't think of a solution to the problem."

"Which one?"

Zim's eye focused on the robot again. "What do you mean 'which one'? We only have one problem. The twins want to destroy the Irken Empire. That's the problem."

"What about her?"

"Who?"

"You know." Gir smiled at him. His blue eye squinted up tight as he grinned. Zim hadn't been aware that his smile was able to stretch as wide as that.

"No. I really don't… Contrary to what you're saying I have to find a way to get out of here… Think of something Gir! Think of something!"

"Walk."

"Eh?"

Gir stood up, leapt off of the table and crossed the invention room to the staircase at the other end. He put one foot on the first stair and then pulled his tiny body up so that he was standing on the stair. He looked back at his master and motioned for him to follow him. Zim, though hesitant, did, indeed, follow the tiny robot. He crossed the room, his antenna wriggling in wonder, and walked over to his robot. Gir continued up the stairs, motioning to Zim whenever he stopped. Zim did continue after him, he was curious as to where the robot was going with this.

At the top of the stairs Gir lay on his chest plate and pushed on the door. It slid open quietly and Zim could hear the conversation that went on in the living room. In a matter of seconds he became engrossed in what they were saying, wondering if they were talking about him.

"Ok," It was the voice of the human, Dib. "If we don't know anything about the Bludgeon race we can't beat them. I know that. What do we know about the twins, Gagnor and Gagnex? There must be something that we overlooked when we thought this through. There's got to be something, a weakness, that we can use against them."

_A weakness… It will please the Tallest if I find a weakness that the Bludgeons have. If I can get out of here… Argh! Of all the luck! Bludge is on the other corner of the galaxy in the Oalvix star system… There must be… Hey… Where's Gir?_

Zim, snapping back from his thoughts, looked around. Gir was no longer seated next to him at the top of the stairs. As he peered out of the door he saw him.

Gir was sitting behind the sofa. His arm was waving at Zim, that same smile planted on his face. He had snuck over there while the others were engrossed in their conversation.

The Irken boy started to panic. He motioned for Gir to come back towards him, sure that he would be in a lot of trouble. Gir just did the same motion back to him. Then the robot turned around and started crawling towards the door. He went so slow that he could have been a snail had he had a shell on. A few times the little automaton looked back and would urge Zim to follow him.

Lost for what to do Zim gave up. It would be a good way to make it out. He would be able to make it back to the base in one peace. Seeing as it was so dark out the people that were still wandering the streets wouldn't be able to tell who he was. The ship crashing in the park had depleted the power in the lampposts in most of the area. As long as he stayed out of what light there was he would be fine.

Zim crawled, on his belly, out of the doorway and slipped into the room, unnoticed.

"Gna!"

Zim stopped in his tracks. Red yelling had surprised him. But he continued nonetheless. Zim put one hand in front of the other. His feet were dragging behind him. For a moment a chill ran up his spine. The Irken stopped for a brief moment before he continued on his way.

The way he was going was perfect. He was slipping through the room quickly and he was heading towards the door much faster than he had anticipated. Then, something horrible, that he had not wished to happen, happened. A creak rose up from the floorboards beneath him. Though it only lasted a second it felt like it had been an hour long to Zim. He stared at the floor for a moment, wide-eyed, hoping that no one had heard that. Much to his discontent Dib's head turned slightly. Zim had noticed that the Earth boy's ears had pricked up at the sound. Zim held his breath. He pressed his body up close to the couch, hoping that if Dib did look behind him he would not see the Irken as he tried to make his escape.

"**Dib,** maybe you have something that can help. I _hate_ to admit it… But your stupid paranormal stuff might come in handy here…"

Zim's antenna told him that Dib had turned his head around again. He let out his breath, slowly, and continued on his way, much faster this time.

"Really? I… I guess you're right! Something that I have might help! Come on, I'll take you to my room. That's where I keep all my stuff." Zim realized that Dib had stood up and had started towards the staircase. "If Gaz is right I might have something that recorded information about Bludgeons. I've collected lots of info on aliens over the years Zim's been here."

_Oh! You horrible human!_

As everyone in the room stood and walked over to the stairs Zim took the small amount of time that he had to stand on his feet, rush the last of the ways to the door and pull it open. Gir hurried out after him. Zim placed his hand on the door as he closed it, trying to make it as quiet as possible. As he looked through the crack he realized that he had failed to notice that the Gaz-human was still standing in the room. Though she had stood up she had not moved from her spot. Zim watched as she crossed the room and headed for the basement door and the staircase.

Zim's eyes went wide.

_Gaz-human! You stinking human! _He hurried across the lawn, avoiding the laser fences, and ran down the street as quickly as he could. She saw me! _She's going to give me away! That stinking human!_ Though there were people on the street he found that it was easy to make it through. Zim had Gir under his left arm and he ran at top speed through the crowd. Because the lampposts in the area had been damaged slightly the light given out by them was severely dimmed. It was as if he still had his disguise on he was able to move so easily. Zim grinned wide as he rushed down the street towards his base.

---

"Let's go Gir! The trip will take us a while."

Zim ran up the stairs of his house to the attic where his ship was. He pushed the door open, flung himself inside the room and ran to his Voot Runner. The Irken threw the lid open and leapt inside. He flickered at several differing switches and check how well his ship could hold out in space. The repairs had been done to acceptable standards.

He beamed. Something was finally going his way.

"I'm not letting you leave…"

Zim's eyes went wide. He turned his head to the right. All he saw was his window. There was nothing else. For a moment he thought that Gir had recorded something. "Gir! I told you to stop recording voices!"

The little robot looked at him blankly.

Zim turned back to the window.

"I'm not over there."

The Irken boy nearly jumped out of his green skin at the sound of the voice. He backed up to the right side of his Voot Runner and stared at the shadow that had, somehow, made its way aboard his ship without him knowing. The figure's hand moved along the controls. A single button was flicked. The lights in the ship were activated and Zim was able to see who had scared him half to reactivation. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved, angry, or confused. He couldn't understand it at all. "You?"

"Me."

"But! How did you…" He pointed to the window and then looked back at the person in his ship. Then he shook his hands in front of himself. "Never mind. Get out."

"You're not going alone you idiot. You'll never be able to blend in well enough to last even a single day. You're too much of an idiot."

"Do not invoke the wrath of ZIM!"

She smirked.

---

Brooke: Anyone know who it is? I think that it would be obvious…

Zim: But we have some pathetic humans in the audience.

Brooke: By pathetic humans he's referring to the 1400 people that have read this story and have not reviewed it. Anyways. We have two new reviews to catch up on so… Fiendmon, I think it's your turn.

Fiendmon: First we have a review from The Illustrious Crackpot. Hmm… I like that name… Describes Batty too.

Batty: (frowns)

Brooke: Zim's thoughts on Bludgeon DNA come out again in a few chapters. Like I said, this is going to be a long fanfic so it may take some time before we get to those 'SUPER TITANIC BATTLES OF DOOM!' but I'm having it pick up now. Thanks for the review. 'This is one of the best IZ fics I've read!' I liked that comment. Just like I liked the H.P. one. Thanks!

Impmon: Me now! Ok… Another review from CrazyMonkeyFox

Brooke: LOL, you know what. I have the same thoughts on Membrane as you do. I mean, if he's such a scientist then why doesn't he keep his mind open to the possible? After all, the likelihood of us being completely alone in the universe is just plain stupid. Even if it's only like a plant and it's like a hundred miles away there's got to be something! Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Thanks for the review! (Love your I.E.A.B. fic! Whoo!)

Batty: Now everyone gets cake!


	19. Voot Runner Ride

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 19

"Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid..." Thump. "Stupid…" Thump. "Stupid…" Thump.

"You'll cause Cranium damage that way."

Zim head stopped in its endless beating against the wall. His left eye fixed upon the human in his ship. She had just been sitting there for the longest time. He, on the other hand, had been furiously bashing his head on the control panel to his ship in an attempt to wake from his horrible nightmare. When they had been running from the ship as it crashed into the park Gaz had warned him that she would plunge him into a nightmare world from which he would never wake. Perhaps he had not released his grip for the torment that he endured at that moment seemed like an endless nightmare. All he wanted to do was wake up from it.

Gaz had been sitting there, her GS3 in hand, during the entire trip. They'd been gone not 3 hours before Zim finally lost himself in a whirl of annoyance. The fact that Gir was malfunctioning more than he should have been was what ticked him off down to his squeedly spooch. The fact that the Gaz-human ignored him with every fiber of her being was what sent him off of the edge. Normally, a human ignoring him would have been the better thing to happen and he wouldn't have minded it all too much. He assumed, however, that the Gaz was just ignoring him for fun.

That made him crazy.

Zim thumped his head hard against the controls again. "Stupid…"

There was a red light that flashed through the ship. It blinked on, causing Zim's skin to look red and his eyes green. Gaz lifted and eyelid to the flashing red and nudged at Zim. "You gonna get that?" The Irken sitting next to her groaned deeply in his throat and twitched a little bit. She glared at him as she resumed control over the Voot Runner. "I feel sorry for you Zim. Two hours with a girl and you've already lost all hope."

"This… is… a… nightmare…"

"That's what they all say." A tiny body sitting in a very strange place caught Gaz's eye. She glanced upwards with one eye. "…"

Zim raised a brow to her. His eyes looked upwards to where she had been looking. The Irken boy grumbled with discontent and bared his teeth at no one in particular. "Gir… GET OFF MY HEAD!!"

The robot sat up on his head and rubbed his eye before leaping down. Gir touched down onto the controls and sat down as he looked out into the infinite void that was space. It was so big. It was so black. There were just so many stars. It was a cosmic wonderland that would have filled any soul with amazement and awe. It was a vast void of infinite space and knowledge. Who was to know what was on the other side of it, or at the end for that matter. Who was to know what planets had yet to be discovered? What treaties had yet to be sighed? What life was yet to start and what life was yet to end?

Losing interest in space Gir turned around to face his master.

Zim just sat there, his head on the controls and his eyes closed with fury. Occasionally the Irken would spit out inaudible bits of his own language. Of course Gir could understand but the little robot wondered why his master didn't speak in a language that the pretty girl was able to understand as well. He didn't recognize the fact that Zim had bashed a hole in the dashboard of the ship. Gir smiled once but Zim did not smile back at him. Zim failed to appreciate his utter cuteness.

Losing interest in his master Gir turned to face the pretty girl.

Gaz was engrossed within her video game. At one point Gir had made the sad mistake of peeking over her shoulders to see what level she was on or what game she was playing for that matter. The poor robot had nearly lost his second arm. Gir watched Gaz as she fiddled with the controls of her GS3. He wondered why she didn't speak much and why she hated everyone. He thought that, if she tried, she could be really popular, seeing as she was real pretty and all. But that was just his opinion.

Losing interest in the pretty girl Gir turned to face black void.

Zim sighed. "Am I awake yet?"

"No."

He smashed his head again. "How about now?"

"No."

He smashes his head again. "How about now?"

"If you can still talk to me then you know the answer."

Zim sighed again.

The silence between them ensued.

It was a half hour before someone spoke up to break the silence. Gaz paused her game and nudged Zim. The Irken stirred a little but did not rise from his spot. She was surprised that his neck was able to hold that much strain for such a long period of time. "Zim, I have a question and I want an answer." The Invader grunted his reply. She wasn't sure whether he had agreed to answer it, said that he would not, or swore at her. Regardless, she continued. "Why do you want to take over the Earth?"

Zim sat up straight. There was a snapping sound that came from his neck as he did so. Gir flinched at the sound but didn't turn around. Gaz didn't have any reaction to it at all. The Irken turned to her with an inquisitive look. "Why?"

"I want to know."

"In that case, it's because I have Invader blood running through my veins… Like giant radioactive rubber pants. It is the pants that command me to do so and so I do not ignore my veins."

"Radioactive… rubber… pants…?"

"Yes."

Gaz sat back and looked out of the Voot Runner's front window. She smiled as she stared at the infinite black void. Though it was a tiny smile, which most people, if not all, would have never been able to see, it was there. That smile sat on her face as Zim sat back in his chair. "That had to be… the stupidest reason… ever."

"Eh?"

"I said that it's a stupid reason."

"What do you know, Gaz-human? You know nothing of the Irken Empire."

"Why care what the Empire thinks of you? Why not be who you want to be?"

"I want to be an Invader. I have since I was a smeet."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"In that case, forget it." Gaz lifted her GS3 to her face and became to engross herself in the world of Vampire Piggy Hunter.

Zim snarled to himself. _Stupid Gaz-human…_

---

Gaz heard Zim snarl slightly. _Idiotic invader..._

---

Brooke: Just something I did right now. I don't know why but I did so if you don't like it you suck.

Impmon: One review to take in account. It's from IWasTheTurkey.

Brooke: Gir fan! Go you! My brothers are big Gir fans too. Not sure about Morgan. Anyways, you'll be happy to know that I plan to write more Gir chapters for the future of this fanfic. And don't worry; I don't plan to kill Gir off. Anyone who kills of the cutest/silliest character in history needs to have something bad happen to him or her. Merry Platypus to you too.

Jack: Thank you for not saying Christmas.

Broke: Yes! Thank you for that! stupid Christmas… OK! Enjoy the Girness and don't forget to… uh… you know what… I'm too sick to think right now… See you later.

Fiendmon: (pushes Batty aside) Have some candy!


	20. IDU

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 20

"I can't believe this! I'm going to kill him!"

"Now, Dib, calm down." Membrane inched forwards, trying to clam his son.

"Calm? How the hell can I be calm? My sister's gone! Zim's gone! Doesn't that tell you something? That no good, piece of alien scum! If I ever get my hands on him I'm going to rip out his squeedly spooch and make him eat it! I'll grind his antennae into tiny pieces and then I'll cast them into the ocean with him bringing up the rear!"

"Knock it off." Tak smacked Dib's head hard. He fell forwards and crashed into the back of the couch. The boy sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him. It was very sore. Tak just stood there above him with her fist still up close to her chin. She glared down at him. "You have to get a grip Dib. You're acting like an immature smeet who doesn't know his place. There's nothing left for you to do now Dib. If they're gone then they're gone. My ship's still down at the park and unless you have another one lying around someplace then we have no way to find them." Tak leaned down and glared down at him. She practically pierced through his soul and it was unnerving for him to just look at the Irken female. "Do you have another ship, Dib?"

He felt his head sink down. He could still feel her eyes on him. Dib wanted to look her again but, for some reason that remained unknown to him, he wasn't able to. It wasn't that he was scared of Tak or anything. He just couldn't bring himself to actually look at her face. She just stared at him with her blank expression and her hard, amethyst eyes.

"Do you," she repeated, "have a ship, Dib?"

He shook his head lightly, still not looking at her.

"I do."

Everyone in the room, Irken and human glanced over to the shadows of the corner. There was one person standing there. Kim stepped out and smiled at them, her hands behind her back. She looked so innocent and yet everyone was aware of the arsenal that she had equipped to her belt. She smiled at them so wide that Dib wondered why it didn't crack her face off.

"You what?" came Tak's voice.

"I said that I have a ship. You can use it if you want to." Kim reached into her belt and pulled out something that jangled in her hands. She let it hang from her forefinger and then let the others look at it with awe. It was a set of keys to the ship that she had. They hung there as she smiled at all of her 'friends'. "Of course… It can only hold a maximum of three people…"

--- 

"Wake up."

Zim felt a poke to the side of his head. It would have been much easier to ignore if it hadn't continued several times after the first one. But, sadly, much to his discontent, the prodding of his cranium continued relentlessly and the Irken bit back from killing the person who owned the poking finger.

The time in the Voot Runner had passed by slowly. He had tried to keep himself occupied for a while but it proved more difficult than he had first thought. Up until now he had taken the hobby of fantasizing about the destruction of the human race. He went through plans and whatnot like how he was going to go about his next pan. Although most of his interest in his older pans had sunk far below the surface of his caring he continued for some reason. Seeing the Tallest alive again had sparked the dwindling fire that he been inside of him. Now he was becoming more and more interested in destruction again… Especially the destruction of the human race and one particular human-stink.

The finger came to him again and the Irken felt that fire spark once more. This time with what he did not know. Zim figured it to be anger. Although it was a very strange and… different… anger?

"I said wake up."

"I wasn't asleep."

Gaz frowned and pulled her GS3 up from the dashboard. "Where here," she said as she tucked it into a small compartment.

Zim eyed her. "How can we be here? We've only been gone a couple of hours. There's no way that we could have made it all the way to the Oalvix star system in such a small amount of time."

"I never said that we made it all the way to the star system… I did say that we were here." Gaz pointed out of the window in front of them.

Zim turned his head, following the path that the human's finger created. His eyes looked past his robot, which was still seated on the dashboard of the ship, and gazed out into the vast blank of space. What he saw made his jaw drop completely. Gaz eyed it, reached two fingers out, and closed it slowly.

The three of them looked at the small planet that was before them. It was blue with no signs of any fluid on the surface. The entire atmosphere was coated in dull green or blue so dark that it was almost black. Unlike most of the planets that Zim had seen the entire gravitational field of the place was void of any technology. Not even one of those primitive satellites that he had noticed around the Earth was there. Bludge had no moons and was far away from any sun. There were, however, two suns on either side of it. Bludge was known for not having any rotational patterns. The planet never spun and it never took to encircling a sun like so many do. It was a bare, dessert planet that had bitter, harsh winters on portions of the planet and hot, dry summers on others. If one part in Bludge were hot then it wouldn't ever be anything else. The problem with Bludge, however, was the fact that it was in grave danger.

"Pathetic…"

"What?"

"The Bludgeons are completely unaware of their impending doom." 

"How so? The Armada's going to kill them off?"

"No." Zim sighed. He turned to the computer and said: "Bring up the Bludgeon home world holo vid." The computer whirred and brought up a video of the planet before them and the two suns, that were supposed to be, close by. Zim pointed to one of the suns and then the planet itself. "You see. Bludge doesn't have a rotation pattern. Meaning that it doesn't rotate around a sun. Now, this sun here," he pointed to the one of the right, "is very, very, very old. Once that sun explodes…"

"It will take Bludge with it."

"Do not interrupt Zim! And no. Once that sun is gone the gravitational pull of the other sun will come onto Bludge. You see, because the suns are so close together their gravitational pulls collide. Bludge in directly in the center. If one sun were to go out…"

"Bludge would be tossed so hard into the other that it would crash into the sun…"

"Bludge would be tossed so hard into the other that it would crash into the sun… hey… wait!"

"One problem," Gaz stated as she pointed out of the window again. "The two suns that are supposed to keep Bludge in check aren't here. Look…"

Zim looked back into space.

It was true. The two suns that were supposed to keep Bludge in place were gone. There was no sun to the right and there was no sun to the left. Bludge didn't have any suns around it at all. They were both gone. As Zim looked closer he realized that, even though they were at the planet that they had needed to go to, they were not in the Oalvix star system. The planets around them were of an entirely different system that was to be much closer to the Earth. "The planet," he said, not taking his eyes off of it, "has moved from where it's supposed to be. It's traveling through the stars like a ship…" His mind was brought back to his little battle with Dib four years in the past. He had piloted Mars while the Dib had piloted Mercury.

Gaz reached across him. "We're landing."

"Don't touch my ship!"

"Let go of my hand!"

"Don't touch that!"

"You're going to hit the…!"

**Beep ******

** Beep ******

** Beep ****  
**  
Gaz glared at him. "Nice work…"

Zim didn't answer. All he could do was hurriedly press random actions in his Voot Runner to try and make it stopped as they crashed to the surface of the planet.

---

"That's your ship?"

"Yep."

"I thought that you said that it could only hold three people!"

"Well… it can only hold three people… in the cockpit."

"So you lied to My Tallest?"

"Looks that way."

"You lied to my dad?"

"Him especially."

"You lied to me."

"And me."

"Ah! But I'm telling you the truth right now. That has to count for something."

Tak and Dib exchanged glances. They nodded lightly and sort of shrugged a little bit as well. Then they turned back to the garage and gaped at the ship that Kim had kept a secret. Well, Dib gaped. Tak was shocked, I admit, but not so much as to gape. That was a Dib thing to do.

The ship that was set in the garage, hooked up to varying wires that stretched from with its programs, was a ship larger than what they had anticipated. It was huge in fact, the two were amazed that Kim had even been able to make it fit in the small space. It was sort of oval shaped with black thrusters on either side of it. The ship had several small windows lined along the sides of the ship and there were an assortment of useful landing tools positioned at the back. The whole of the ship was paint red but there were small black flames that stretched along the sides towards the thrusters.

Kim walked over to her ship and tapped the hull twice. A clinking sound could be heard from the inside of the ship. A capsule ejected from the side of the ship and stretched out to meet her. Dib and Tak watched as Kim pressed a code on a platform that rose up after that. She pressed one blue button afterwards and waited as the keypad sank back in and the opening of the capsule turned around from inside to greet them. Kim stepped to the side and motioned for the Irken and human boy to step inside first. They looked a little bit hesitant, even Tak. "Guests are always first," she said as she motioned again.

Tak stepped inside first, followed by Dib, followed by Kim. The alien hunter closed the door securely and locked it tight. The room that they occupied was bare and black. It was near impossible for them to see anything. At least it was for Dib. Tak had superior eyesight common with all Irkens whereas Kim had her goggles, which rotated around from behind her ear. To do this she had a chip that went through a small hole to the back of her brain. This allowed her to control the goggle device at will without touching it. (A very useful item when captured.)

Dib stumbled and knocked into a bunch of canisters. He fell over and landed hard on his chin. Growling at the darkness in the room for no reason at all he stood up and brushed off his coat, even though he couldn't see if it was dirty. Dib straightened his glasses and tried to navigate this way through the black, seeing as neither Tak nor Kim were coming to his aid as of yet. He stumbled once more and, this time, crashed into one of the two girls. He heard her growl yet he couldn't really tell who it was. He did, however, feel her grab his hand and pull him along, making sure that he avoided everything that was to come in front of them.

As they wondered through the dark hallways of the ship Dib felt a smile spread across his pale face. She was pulling on his hand and squeezing it pretty hard but her grip was comforting and gentle at the very same time. His mind fell to his little fiasco a while back. That kiss…

_Kim…_

A door in front of his eyes made him blink once or twice with the new light that swept over his body. The brightness coated the room and caused him to see a few black spots. Dib shook his head and then looked at his left hand to see Kim's smooth hand and perfect nails.

Kim was on the opposite side of the room. Her fingers pattered against buttons on a keyboard and tittered with speed. She glanced over and tapped on a screen and then glanced over to a few regulation data ports. He could see Kim's feet moving rapidly as she traveled from one side of the cockpit to the other and back again.

Dib felt all the blood drain from his face.

He looked down at his hand to see a set of three gloved finger wrapped around his own. They were slender like a girl's and when he looked up he found, not to his surprise, that they did belong to one. Tak's fingers were securely gripped around his and, even in the light of the cockpit, they did not release from said grip. The boy looked at her face. Tak seemed to be oblivious to the fact that her hand had taken a liking to Dib's. She was looking at a few monitors opposite him and was glancing over the main structure and operating system of the ship.

When she turned to him Tak noticed the loss of blood in his countenance. She rose and invisible eyebrow to this. "Are you all right?"

Dib felt lost for words. He continuously looked down at their interlocking hands. He continuously gave her a signal to look down. Dib didn't really want to say anything. He couldn't. All he could do was direct her with his eyes.

Tak looked down at their hands. She didn't even flinch as she saw her fingers entwined around his. The Irken female merely looked back at him and frowned. Dib expected the worst to happen. He expected to go on the rest of his life, void of any left arm. And that was if he was lucky and if Tak was in a good mood. So far he hadn't been all too lucky and Tak hadn't seemed all to pleased with the situation. Dib closed his right eye and waited for the first blow. The Irken holding his hand then said: "Grow up."

Tak leaned forwards and planted the last thing that he would have expected on his lips.

A kiss.

---

Brooke: I'm sure that this is what you all want to see but no. This is not how it happened. I only inserted this to get to you DATR fans. Gawd I'm evil. No? Anyways, here's what REALLY happened…

---

Dib felt all the blood drain from his face.

He looked down at his hand to see a set of three gloved finger wrapped around his own. They were slender like a girl's and when he looked up he found, not to his surprise, that they did belong to one. Tak's fingers were securely gripped around his and, even in the light of the cockpit, they did not release from said grip. The boy looked at her face. Tak seemed to be oblivious to the fact that her hand had taken a liking to Dib's. She was looking at a few monitors opposite him and was glancing over the main structure and operating system of the ship.

When she turned to him Tak noticed the loss of blood in his countenance. She rose and invisible eyebrow to this. "Are you all right?"

Dib felt lost for words. He continuously looked down at their interlocking hands. He continuously gave her a signal to look down. Dib didn't really want to say anything. He couldn't. All he could do was direct her with his eyes.

Tak's gaze fell upon their two hands. Dib saw her eyes open wide with surprise. He felt the hard yank as she ripped her arm from his and then the sharp blow as her foot was lifted into the air and planted in his gut. Dib cringed with the sudden pain and fell onto his knees, gasping for breath. Tak leaned against the wall and Dib noticed her heavy breathing. Even in his pain he couldn't help but watch as Tak's chest moved in and out with each gulp of air.

He watched the Irken fall onto the metallic platform of the ship and sigh deeply. She had her eyes closed for a moment to retain her thoughts and, more importantly, her sanity. Dib let out a breath and sat down, his legs up and his arms resting on his knees. He saw Tak open one eye towards him, the amethyst color glaring into his own gold-like color. She frowned at him and then rose to her feet. Dib flinched backwards as her fist came down to his face. He closed his eyes for a moment but then opened one when nothing occurred. Tak's fist had outstretched its fingers to create a helping hand that seemed oh so needed. Dib, thought hesitant, took hold of her hand and was pulled up with such force that he practically jumped. Tak pulled him close so that her mouth was by his left ear and said: "If that happens again you won't live to save the Earth. Got it?"

Dib nodded lightly, gulping, though unintentionally.

Tak broke off and wandered over to a seat in the front. She sat down and began to overlook the main complex of the ship. Dib saw her flip through holographic manuals before turning his attention back to Kim.

She had seated herself in the middle seat, leaving the one on the right open to him. Dib crossed over and seated himself. He jumped up with a sharp poke to his bottom. His stomach made contact with a lever and he gasped with surprise. Dib turned around. **"Can't I get a break today?!"**

"Kim!"

A tiny, gray creature leapt from where Dib had intended to sit and hopped onto Kim's shoulder. He followed its swift movement and, when it landed, caught a good sight of it. Truly, the thing reminded him of Zim's little helper, Gir. It had a head just like his, maybe smaller; save for the fact that curled, black metal protruded from the top and moved down, close to the neck, as though it were hair. The eyes were more curved towards the tips and instead of a blue rectangle on its belly it had an eyeball-like device that moved around in differing directions. When the mouth was normal there was no stitch-like effect and the blue orbs at the end of each arm, just before the hand, was a diamond. The left eye was see through, showing an orb that moved on tubes, which connected from deeper into the head. A type of green glass covered the other eye.

"It's that…?"

"Gir?" Kim asked. "No. This is I.D.U."

"What does that stand for?"

"Interrogation disassembling unit."

The robot looked over to Dib and then back to Kim. "What's a… 'Gir'?"

"Never mind." Kim prepared the ship. "Idu, can you please go back and check the status of the ship. Make sure that we won't fall apart in space. Keep this thing regular."

"Got it!" Idu hopped off of Kim's shoulder and hurried out the doorway. As Dib watched her ran down the hall he saw the lights turn on to her presence. She hurried down a shaft and, soon, disappeared from sight.

Kim focused herself on the controls. She turned to Dib a moment. "Fasten your seatbelt, Dib. I'm not sure how safe this thing is…"

"When you say you don't know how safe it is," Tak stated as she did up her belt, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Well… this thing was in pretty bad shape when I found it." Kim saw their stares. "But I did all the repairs and it'll fly fine… I think…"

"You think?"

"Hold on! This thing's fast!"

A burst of light erupted from out of nowhere and engulfed the ship. Dib glanced out the side, as did Tak, to see the wires that had once been attached fall from the ship's side and collide with the ground. The thrusters turned down to the ground and a set of wings ejected from the sides of the ship where the capsules were. It was assumed that the capsules turned on the side and released the wings. The entire ship shook as the speed limit required for take off was reached.

Then the ship burst through the roof of the garage. Pieces of broken metal and wood fell from around them.

A bleeping sound erupted from a device attached to the control panel. It was foreign to the rest of the ship. Kim pressed a red button and a holographic image was displayed on screen as they broke the atmosphere. It was a vision of a shorthaired, blonde woman wearing a white shirt. She looked to be in a kitchen. "Kim, I hope that wasn't the garage breaking I heard."

"Use the repair bots I made you mom! I told you that before!"

"What are you up to now?"

"I'm saving the earth."

"Again?"

"Yes."

Kim's mother grunted but then nodded her head lightly towards her daughter. "All right. Fine. But I want you back within two days. None of this month nonsense. It can't possibly take that long to save on planet. And uh…" She leaned over and glanced at Tak. Then she looked at Dib. "Be sure to introduce me to your new friends… Hmm… Is that one human? He had an awfully large cranium." She pointed to Dib who sank in his seat.

"**Good bye, _mother_**." Kim deactivated the device and turned to Dib, smiling. "Parents. Can't ever leave you alone…"

They passed the moon.

---

Brooke: Whoo! A new little robot to introduce to Gir. LOL. I made her up all on my own when I was little and all I did was alter her form a little bit to make her look more Irken made like Gir. OK, reviews… right! Zim! Who's first?

Zim: Do not command ZIM to read out reviews! Oh, and it's geminidragon76.

Brooke: Alone in the stars… an alien will bash his head up good and a Goth girl will play video games. And yeah, Gir sort of turned into a cupid I guess. I didn't mean to do that but I like how you interpreted it so good for you. Go you!

Jack: Next we've got a new person, buggy500.

Brooke: OK I"LL WRITE MORE! O-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-k!! You can read more! Go you for liking my story! You deserve to get a hug! … But not from me… that would be silly…

Impmon: Lastly there's a review from Dlbn. It's a response review.

Brooke: Glad that you liked my Gir chapter and the next one is to come really soon! OH BOY!! Also, I'm thinking about slipping in a few Gir and Idu chapters. Just to let the little robots converse and stuff like that. Tell me what you think, will you? If you do you rock even harder!!

Batty: (Chases Fiendmon away with a bat.) Enjoy some Christm-

Brooke: (Glares.)

Batty: Uh… Platypus candy and stuff… here's some gingerbread and ginger ale! Whoo!

Brooke: Good boy. Here's a cookie.


	21. Hot Cocoa and Warm Blood

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 21

Shattered glass and broken metal lay all around him. As ha lay there he looked around, only moving his eyes, his head was far too sore. The land beneath him was blue, the blades of grass slightly darker. As his eyes reached for the sky he met the sight of poisonous clouds forming in the backdrop. They loomed over him, as well as the rest of the world that he was on. The plants around him were quite strange. A tree near by was a deep black but the leaves were a bright red, like blood. The bark was ridged and pointy in some places. It wasn't a real surprise that the tree gave him thoughts of bad things. One bad thing that really came out at him was a really mean kitten. The sky, thought clouded in death, looked simply beautiful. It was an amazing thing, looking up at something like that. He assumed that normally he would have been afraid. The darkness that blanketed the land made him feel tired, exhausted, and exasperated all at the same time.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

Relaxing on the surface felt good. It was very refreshing to merely lie there. He felt as though he hadn't a care in the world. The burdens that had once pulled at his antennas were no longer there and he felt as though he was finally content with how things were going in his life.

He allowed his fingers to flex and grab for a few blades of grass. His head was slowly regaining the ability to move without pain. As he turned to look at the blades in his hand his eyes fell on the broken metal not too far from him. They were writhed in twisted formations from his crash. What surprised him the most was the fact that, at that very moment, he couldn't care less. He felt happy and he didn't wish for that feeling to go away.

There was a small sound not to far away from him. He allowed it to echo in his head for a moment before the thought of it dispersed entirely and he was left with nothing more than the sound of the winds. It was such a beautiful thing. He wondered why he was feeling in such a way. He was aware of what he was meant to do but for some reason all that pressure seemed to drop from his shoulders and land in a puddle that sat beneath him.

A puddle?

His hand rolled off of his chest and moved towards the pool that had gathered beneath him. It pulled up a small sample, pushing it up close to his face. The substance that he saw was dark green in color. In any healing container it would have looked a differing color but at that moment, because he was out in the open, he found that it was a lovely shade of dark green.

Amused, he began to pull up more of the substance. Each time he allowed it to slowly drain through his opening fingers. He watched as it fell back into the puddle. During his forth time he noticed something strange about this substance.

In the part that he had pulled up there was another substance, another liquid, which added to his beautiful, green one. He pushed his head more sod to the side. Indeed a red substance had dispersed from an unknown source and infiltrated his first one. As he looked closer he found that it smelt strange and the texture was peculiar as well.

He became curious to know where it was coming from, the red and green. He leaned his head forward and attempted to sit up. But he was stopped by an immense pain that dripped into his mind and stung at him with all of its force. He pulled his head up and rested his arms next to his for more support as his chest rose. The pain that dwelled within him was immense but he continued.

As he glanced down at his paining body he saw something that brought all of the pressure back to him. All the fears that had diminished over the time that he had been lying there came back to him. All the happiness that had made its way into his mind was destroyed and he was left with nothing but his pain and sorrow. The green substance, the one that coated his gloves and sat all around him, was from his own body. His stomach oozed forth his own blood and it had stained his clothes as it seeped down his sides. What frightened him the most, however, was not what came from within him, no. What terrified him, and even filled him with dread, was what was next to him.

It was Gaz.

Her head was leaning against him lightly on the right side of his body. The girl's eyes were closed, her mouth open slightly. Her hair was thrown wildly over his stomach, sinking in with his own blood. Gaz's forehead leaked her crimson blood and let it run down her pale face. Her stomach was bleeding as well and, as he looked further down, he could see that a large shard of broken metal sat lodged in her right leg. The human's right hand was beside her neck and was holding onto his hand, tightly. Her other hand lay on the ground, stretched away form her body, her long fingers curled slightly. Her outfit was torn where her wounds were and part of her shirt sleeves were torn as well.

Zim sat up fast. Her head moved slightly. "Gaz-human? Gaz-human! Wake up! Gaz-human! Gaz!!" The Irken allowed his claws to lightly brush away at her hair. He tore of a piece of fabric from his arm and placed it to her temple where the blood leaked the most. He applied slight pressure to the wound as he held the cloth in place. "Wake up Gaz-human! You must wake up!"

Ignoring his pain completely he pushed her head off and let it down onto the ground, slowly. Zim pulled his shoulder pad off and then ripped off his left sleeve. He placed it to the wound on her side and pressed hard to stop the blood's continuous flow. The Irken mopped at the blood that had made its way out already and hurried in his efforts. He carefully pulled the piece of metal that occupied her leg out and flinched back as Gaz let out a moan of pain.

Zim hurried in his effort to cleanse her of her wounds. "Gir, get me healing tools from the ship! Hurry! Gir?" As he pressed onto her leg with the cloth from his left arm he found that his robot was nowhere to be seen. "Not again! Gir! Gir, answer me! Where are you?!"

There came no reply from the vast, open space that was around him.

Zim turned back to the human before him and cautiously patted at the blood on her face. He recalled something that he had learned while studying the human body. It was possible to tell of a human's heart rate by placing a finger to their neck or their wrist in the correct spot. Zim took told of Gaz's arm and turned her hand over to see her wrist. He positioned his claws on the correct spot and waited for the pulse of her heart.

It was slow.

It was very slow.

Zim's eyes went wide. "Gaz-human… You can't die… think of what your brother will do to me if I let you die here…"

He had lost a lot of blood.

Zim began to feel strange. His head began to feel heavy and he felt himself too weak to keep it up at the moment. Zim saw black and white spots in front of his vision. No longer was he able to see where Gaz's wounds were. No longer was he able to se her pale face. He felt himself losing strength. Zim dabbed at where he assumed her side wound was. He felt so weak. Zim didn't think that it was possible for him to feel that way…

Yet he did…

He fell.

Zim's head struck the ground hard and he coughed up a globule of his green blood. I can't save her in this condition… I must be fine myself… Wait! If I can make it to the Voot Runner… I might be able to get the spare and save her… He tried to pull his body up and off of the ground once more. Zim sat on his elbows and inched towards the broken ship's storage container. A trail of blood was left behind him.

He opened the container slowly, dripping his own blood inside of it. His claws wrapped around the cord of a strange device. He pulled it out and went back for Gaz. Zim couldn't stop himself from throwing up another globule of blood. He felt so weak… But he wouldn't be able to save her if he initiated the healing function of his PAK just yet. If he did that then there was no hope left for the Gaz.

Zim outstretched his arm and turned her other so that her back was facing him. He looked at the black and silver device held in his hand. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for doing this…" He pushed the device onto her back and applied enough pressure for the cords to sink into her skin.

The Irken couldn't hold his head up anymore.

He rested his head on the ground and said: "PAK activation…"

There was a ringing sound.

"Healing operative activated," came a computer's voice.

Zim smirked. His PAK whirred with life and, just as he fell into an unconscious state, he noticed a trail or red. It was a long line of blood that had seeped from the girl. Gaz had crawled, or dragged herself, all the way over from the other side of the wreckage… She had come all that way, in pain… for him?

"Gaz…"

Then there was nothing before him.

---

Dib sighed. He currently occupied the cafeteria of the ship. It was a small one but a cafeteria nonetheless. There were about six tables in total, varying between shades of blue and green, with about two or three chairs around each one. On a stand close by there was a food-processing machine. Kim had added a cocoa machine to it.

Tak had remained on the ship's front with Kim. She had still been going over the manual when he left. Idu had decided to accompany Dib through the ship. The boy wasn't exactly sure if Idu really cared that much for him or not. After all, sitting on her might not have been the best first impression ever.

Dib glanced over at the robot. She was by the food machine, rubbing her chin as she thought of what she would have. Idu reached up and found that she was too small. Dib watched the little robot frown with loath and kick the table that the machine was on, hard. Idu's eyes lit up and she gripped her foot with pain as she hobbled about on one leg. She lost her balance and fell to the floor, smashing her metallic chin in the process. Dib stood up. "Do you want some help with that?"

Idu stood up and glared at him. "I don't need help. I can do it if I want to." She looked up, rubbing her chin again. Idu opened the top hatch to her head and allowed a type of grappling hook to shoot out and curl around the machine's top. The little robot was then pulled up and landed on top. She nearly lost her balance but she was able to stay on the surface. Idu sighed with relief, stood up, her hands on her hips, and smiled at Dib as though she had just done something that he could not. "You see? I don't need you help."

"I was just asking…" Dib rested his cheek in his hand and sighed. He looked out of one of the few windows in the room. Gazing at the stars he felt very safe. "Where are we going?"

Idu crossed over close to him. "Kim's set our co-ordinates for Irk. It's only inevitable that Zim would go there… even if he is banished…" She sat down and started to eat a chicken dipped in mayonnaise.

"Banished?" Dib didn't turn his head from its position looking out the window but he did roll his eyes over to watch Idu in question.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't been told. Well, the Irken you continuously fight with, Zim, is a defect. He was banished from Irk for destroying more than any other invader."

"I don't see what's so wrong with that." He set his arm down, facing the robot once more.

"The problem is… he destroyed all the other invaders." Idu shrugged. "Go figure."

"How do you know so much?"

"Duh!" Idu stood up quickly and tapped Dib on the head a few times. "I'm an Irken-made robot! I'm a SIR unit! For such a large cranium you sure aren't that smart." Idu sat down, completely ignoring Dib's infuriated face. "Anyways, I know all sorts of stuff about Irk and what goes on there. I still have a communicator on one of the information signalers so I can always tell what's going on."

"Huh… I guess that'd be useful."

"Duh, again."

"You have a very Kim personality, you know that?"

"Yeah. Her parents say I'm like the twin Kim never had." She let the liquid that she had in her drink swirl around a little bit before drinking it. "You know… save for the fact that I'm made of metal and have a hard drive for a heart and a computer chip for a brain. Other than that I'm just like her."

"Do you have a downloaded personality of her?"

"Hell no. We're just alike. Downloading personality from humans is far too risky. The last time that we tried that what we downloaded her personality onto thought it was her. Man… What a week that was… We had to leave Paris just because of that. Shame too… I really liked it there."

"What got her personality?"

"An android."

Dib sank. "For me it was a ship."

"Oh, that's bad."

"Yeah."

Idu looked at her little metal feet. She tried to think of something to say. "Oh! You know what's funny about the Paris thing?" Dib looked up at her, sitting back up in his chair. Idu was a little bit happier that she had sparked another conversation. Silence was a little uncomfortable for her. That was the only thing that separated her from Kim. "A year after we left Paris it was bombarded with rabid chipmunks. Ah… They begged us to come back. That had to be the best thing ever. It happened over the summer. Kim believes that it was an alien attack based on the fact that people all over the planet love that city. Me…" Idu took a swig from her drink. "I just think that some guy screwed up his aim while trying to conquer Earth. That's what I think."

"Yeah. I guess whoever did that would have to be a real idiot, huh?"

"Yup."

Dib left his seat and crossed the small room to the cocoa machine. Being within the cold void of space, even in a ship so warm as Kim's, left a cool chill that ran down your spine. The Earth boy felt that chill and was urged to grip a warm cup of cocoa to replenish the warmth that had once been inside of his body. He examined the buttons, carefully choosing which selection that he would most prefer for this type of cold. In the end he chose Vanilla. Dib placed the cup under the spout and pressed the button that would pour the drink he so wanted.

Idu slowly swished around the drink that she had. She looked at the peculiar pink color and took a small sip. "So… What's this I hear about you and Kim?"

"How do you know these things so quickly?" Dib picked up his full cup and crossed back to their table. He seated himself down in his blue chair and set the cup on the table as he waited for it to cool. Occasionally he would blow on it to help in the effort.

"Kim's got a device that links right into her brain. It's not a surprise that I can lock onto the signal." Idu lightly flicked her antenna at him. "What do you think this is for?"

"Huh… It's kind of like on that movie. Short Circuit 2."

"Are you saying that I'm malfunctioning?"

"What? No. I was just thinking about something." Dib took a sip from his drink.

"And, huh… what's the status on you and Tak?"

Dib's eyes went wide and stared off at the wall behind Idu. His cup was jerked away from his mouth, the contents dripping to the floor. His cheeks bulged with what he had until the sheer shock of what the robot had said reached his lips. Dib's cocoa was spewed out of his mouth, spreading across the table and coating Idu in a think, vanilla-flavored beverage. Dib coughed up a few times, trying to speak desperately. "W-Why w-w-would you s-say th-that?"

"Tak has a brain transistor too. Duh."

"Well… Nothing's happening there. Maybe with Kim but… With Tak? No. We're not even of the same species. How could you think that? Why would you think that? And besides… How would you get proof to support your theory?"

"It seems that you spraying your drink all over me," Idu stated as she shook her legs off, "is proof enough." The little automaton leapt off of her chair and walked to a near by table, leaving Dib to think. She pulled down a few paper towels from the roll and rubbed herself off.

"Well… it's not true. I can tell you that. Tak's just… Not my type…" He hung his head lightly. What am I saying? I don't know if there's something there or not. But… If there is… Is it ok? I mean we're not exactly on the same page. Well, if you count the fact that we both want to get at Zim then sure… I guess we're alike but… Gah! I can't get what happened out of my head! She held my hand! She punched me after wards but she still held my hand!

Dib heard a creaking sound from outside of the door. He leaned around in his seat and peered at the door. Unfortunately for him he wasn't all too good at balancing his own weight. Dib toppled over and crashed to the metallic floor with a resounding thud. He cut his jaw as he went down. Dib cried out in shock and rubbed his jaw. His fingers touched the crimson blood that seemed from his lip. "Ow…"

Idu passed him a towel.

Dib accepted it. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for quite some time. Each drank their own drink. It wasn't for twenty minutes after Dib fell was the silence broken by the speakers. It's was Kim's voice. She erupted through the ship. "Idu? I finally got the speakers working. I need you to come to the bridge and help me out. He's being childish again."

Dib looked at her. "He?"

"It's nothing…" The robot hurried out of the room, leaving him with his cocoa. Dib sat there in the silence. He was, once more, surrounded by nothing but metal. The space outside was beautiful as any sunset. The room as quiet as any graveyard.

---

Tak walked down the hallways of the ship. As she stepped into a newer section the lights turned on to greet her. She was quite content with the type of technology that Kim had acquired. Although it was nothing compared to an Irken vessel it was a good form of transportation if you were to enjoy being treated well. And so Tak did enjoy being treated well. The fact that the ship was like a living thing proved to make her enjoy it more so.

Kim had asked her to retrieve her SIR unit from wherever they were. Tak was aware that Idu was with Dib so she decided to follow the human's scent right to him. Humans had a very strong and pungent scent so it was fairly easy to tell him apart from whatever else was on the ship. What came as a disadvantage was the fact that Dib had seemed to visit varying parts of the ship before he settled down. It had taken her quite some time to locate where the human had gone off to.

The Irken female followed the scent to where it grew strongest.

She ended up in front of a metallic doorway. A plaque close by read that it was the ship's cafeteria. Tak touched her hand to the door but stopped as she noticed voices within the room. She quietly pressed her antenna to the door and listened to what was being said.

"… saying that I'm malfunctioning?" Tak recognized that to be the small robot's voice. Idu her name was. It was the SIR unit that Kim had asked her to retrieve from Dib.

"What? No. I was just thinking about something." This time she recognized Dib's voice. There was a sound as though someone were drinking something. The smell of warm cocoa escaped through the cracks of the room and Tak could smell it very clearly. It smelled horrendous to her.

"And, huh… what's the status on you and Tak?"

Tak's eyes went wide open. She overheard the sound of fluid dripping to the floor. The sound of Dib spewing up the cocoa in his mouth was also there. With her superior hearing she was even able to detect the sound if the cocoa striking metal, most likely Idu. Tak felt herself breathing hard. She tried to catch her breath and so, held her chest as she breathed in and out. She looked at the ground for a moment, watching, from the corner of her eye, as her chest moved up and down, back and forth, with each gasp of air.

"W-Why w-w-would you s-say th-that?" She heard Dib say that.

"Tak has a brain transistor too. Duh." Tak looked up at her transistor. She frowned at the door with dislike. That little robot's been tapping into my mind like I'm and information storage unit. I'm going to wring here little neck! That is… if I can get my claws around it…

"Well… Nothing's happening there. Maybe with Kim but… With Tak? No. We're not even of the same species. How could you think that? Why would you think that? And besides… How would you get proof to support your theory?"

"It seems that you spraying your drink all over me is proof enough." Tak heard the sound of something rolling off of something else. She waited a while, listening intently.

"Well… it's not true. I can tell you that. Tak's just… Not my type…"

Tak felt struck. She wasn't sure why but her head felt heavy for some reason. She tolerated her head falling forwards and hitting the metal door. For a strange thing, which moved through her body and made her feel another strange thing, she surrendered and let herself fall victim to its horrible tolerance. It didn't like her and she didn't care for it either. Tak just wanted to disappear. She wanted to throw herself out of the airlock and never be reactivated again.

There was a crash inside the room. "Ow…"

She didn't hear what they said next. Tak strode down the hallways, wishing that the lights wouldn't turn back on. As if hearing her pleas for darkness the lights dimmed and made it near impossible to see. But her eyes led her through the dark of the halls now. Tak's mind filled with thoughts as she inched forwards towards the back of the ship.

Tak rounded a corner to meet the staring eyes of a person. No… it wasn't a person. It was a pair of glowing compulsion rods that were etched into the form of the ship's wall. Tak sighed and continued. The darkness filled her with such sorrow. She wished for it to be there and then she wished for it to go away and never return. In the darkness she couldn't see her sorrow or her misfortunes but in the light she couldn't see her fears or her worries. It was a struggle that forced at her.

Eventually she leaned down, her feet still on the ground, her knees up close to her. Tak wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face with the fabric of her invader uniform. Her antennas sagged close to her head. She was going to fall backwards as she lost her balance in her position…

But something caught her.

Tak leaned against the metal. She had been sure that it hadn't been there before. But it was there now and it supported her. The Irken female let her legs fall out and then curl back up her meet her chin. Her amethyst eyes peered into the wall opposite to her as a small light illuminated it. She could see a black, square device. It had two blue orbs that seemed to have the ability to rotate. Tak assumed that it was a type of security system so she quickly turned her attention away from it. For some explanation that eluded her she felt cold for once in her life and she wished to sink away into the metal of the ship.

She wasn't aware of how long she'd been there. Kim's voice came up on the speakers and echoed down the hall. "Idu? I finally got the speakers working. I need you to come to the bridge and help me out. He's being childish again."

Tak's head rose at that. She looked up at the two blue orbs. "That's why the metal came out… How long have you been watching me?"

"A fair amount of time…" The voice was familiar. Like Kim's it was. But this one was different some way. It held more bases to its tone and it sounded firmer than hers. This wasn't Kim's voice. Kim was a girl. The voice that spoke to Tak for the next hour or so was a boy's…

---

Idu walked into the room. "OK, what did he do now?"

Kim turned to her robot. She looked utterly stunned and somewhat confused. "I… I don't get it… He was acting up and now he won't talk to me at all."

"So you don't need me?"

"I guess not."

"Fine." Idu turned and left.

---

Brooke: Ok, finally. I got the chapter up! OK new review to do. I've gotta do this quickly because it's Christmas eve and I have to think of ways to be a total bitch tomorrow. Zim, read out our first review.

Zim: Our first review is another one from The Illustrious Crackpot.

Brooke: Sorry I update fast… I guess that it can be a bad and a good thing at the same time. LOL. You learn something new everyday. Thanks for your comment and good work on the longness of your muppet story. And I think that it's just silly that I'm the first to comment about your name. I think that it would be pretty obvious… Anyways, happy holidays.

Jack: Next we've got a review from buggy500.

Brooke: OK I'll add more again. And, just to clear this up, I answer my reviews weather they have something worth answering or not. All the time! Except for when I'm done the story… I don't answer back… But I do read! Oh how I read! Well I guess I answer if it's a direct question right to me but other than that no. Hee hee hee.

Impmon: Now we, here at EB Co. What to wish you all good cheer! Ready?

Everyone:

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

And an insane Platypus,

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

And a happy Platypus,

Good stories we bring,

To you and your gang,

Reviews for small EB, (Brooke: Hey!)

And we wish you some cheer!

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

We wish you a Merry Jingly,

No Gir, you can't have some beer,

Batty: Bye!

Fiendmon: Happy holidays!

Impmon: Don't eat the red snow!

Jack: Merry Christmas!

Zim: Merry Jingly you Earth stink-pigs!

Gir: The writer is my friend…

Brooke: Merry Platypus one and all! Now go eat a lump of coal you Christmas fanatics…


	22. Kai, the Talking Ship

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 22

Tak swiveled her eyes over the hallway. No one had come through to see where she was. She doubted if anyone really noticed that she was missing. After all, it wasn't uncommon for Irkens to go off without saying a word to an alien race. Since Kim and Dib were not Irken they were alien to her and, therefore, stood on a need to know basis. It didn't seem practical to just go up and tell them where she was going and why.

That would have been silly.

The orbs swiveled in their spot on the plaque. They watched as Tak paced up and down the hallways. It was pretty clear that she was completely wrapped in her thoughts.

She turned around again and raised a finger to speak.

Then she let it down again and shook her head.

She took notice of the strange markings that coated over the walls. They were like runic pictures, written directly into the metal and made so that it was impossible for them to be removed without a great amount of force and fire. Tak ran her finger along the outside of one that caught her purple eye. It was sort of circular with three lines stretching into the center where a square rested. She rubbed her chin as she traced one line into the square's boundaries.

There was a slight giggling that erupted from the speaker above her. Tak was startled and hurriedly whipped her hand back. She glared up at the speakers, upset that she had been surprised by something as trivial and human-like as a giggle.

"Sorry," came a boy's voice. He seemed to be having fun. "That's my tickle spot."

Her eyes went wide with amazement. Humor response. The machine was able to respond to reactions in heat and touch that crept along the metal of its hull or interior. It was simply a wondrous piece of machinery. Tak had never seen such an advanced form of ship. _Amazing,_ she thought. _What I wouldn't give to get some machines as advanced as this._

"I'm not a machine, but thank you for your kind notions."

She looked even more taken aback this time. But her surprise began to mold and shape to the form of confusion and anger. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read what you think depending on what signal your transistor gives out."

She felt her eye twitch. "I'd much prefer it if you _didn't_ do that."

"Sorry, force of habit. I won't do it anymore."

"Now, could you please tell me your maker, machine? I'd like to get one of… you."

"I'm not a machine."

"Oh! Well in that case I am the queen of Earth," she tugged on the sides of her uniform, pulling them out to either side. Tak then did a mocking curtsey towards the optical sensors of the ship. "It is a great privilege to meet a ship as advanced in technology as you are. Oh! I apologize for the ship comment. Terribly sorry about that. How very unqueenly of me."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"What was your first guess?"

Tak continued in her examination of the area. She constantly looked over some of the oxygen tanks that were in the corner, most likely for suits. She scanned over the symbols that had gathered on the walls of this specific area. She thought about how much of a coincidence it was for her to end up in this specific part of the ship. It didn't really seem very practical for her to end up there and not had intended to do so. Now she was actually talking with the ship. She swiveled her eyes back over to the optical sensors and raised an invisible brow. "I can tell that you've been reading my mind so just get on with what you want to say." It wasn't that she knew for sure, it was the fact that the walls actually seemed wet when she started thinking about how she got there without intending to.

Sweat?

"If I were to tell you that I had once been alive… would you believe me?" It wasn't what the 'ship' had really wanted to ask but it seemed like a good thing to ask at the moment. The 'ship' was aware that its air filters were making loud, gasping sounds, so they were quickly attended to. The wet substance on the walls sank back in, drying immediately.

Tak's response was quick and simple. "No."

"I didn't think so." There was a sighing sound that came out from the ventilation ducts.

Tak reached up and took hold of her transistor's side. She flicked a small section of it and then went back to her examination of the ship. No matter how many times a mind read was attempted it was never succeeded. She had turned off her radio and made her mind completely inaccessible. Only a psychic could have gotten in at that time.

Soon a long silence ensued within the halls. Tak made sure not to touch the ship's 'tickle' spot again.

The voice from the computer system directed to that specific spot spoke up. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"Why don't you just read my mind? You seem to be fairly good at that." She was very much aware that it was impossible for her mind to be read. It was detectable how angry Tak was. Not just because when she traced the sides of the metal her claws dug into the cracks fairly hard but also because the entire endeavor at thinking this through had taken its toll and had begun to show on her face. She traced her claws through the cracks of a triangular symbol with a cracked swirl spiraling out of it.

One of the optical sensors closed in response to that. Tak saw this and one this crossed through her head. She tried to shake it off but it was impossible. _Pain? In a machine?_

"I take it that you're not happy?" came the 'ship's' voice.

"Of course I'm not happy! You hacked into my PAK system via my transistor and looked into my emotions chip! Plus, after that, you decided that you would take pleasure in reading my thoughts! How stupid can you be? You never interfere with an Irken PAK! You shouldn't even be in their heads let alone their emotions and thoughts! Who knows what other functions you may have screwed up!"

"Uh… none… I only looked at emotions and thoughts. "

She stopped. "And why, may I ask, _did_ you do that?"

"Normal people would have been affected by what that other boy said. I felt that it would be good for you to react in the same way. Plus I…"

"No," she interrupted him. "Normal people. By that you are referring to humans. I, as you can plainly see," she spun around once to show her green skin and Invader's uniform, "am not a human. Our PAKs are meant to control our emotions you piece of junk!"

"Not a piece of junk."

"Right, right, right, whatever." Tak leaned against the metal and sighed. She rubbed her temple in thought as she looked down at the floor. Right now she was standing opposite to the optical sensors. "That still doesn't explain how you had the intelligence to hack right into my chips. After all, if you're human, as you so claim, you should have a brain much like other humans. Pathetic and tiresome. They are such a bore. None of what you have told me gives me access to knowledge that leads me to how you're so much more intelligent than the other humans I have seen!"

Two plates of metal seemed to emerge from the metal then and there. They came out directly above the optical sensors. One rose up higher than the other, which pointed down to a screw that protruded from the metallic wall. "Anyways, taking that away from now, what are you doing on my shi… uh… me? What are you doing in me?"

"I haven't stolen you if that's what you think."

"I don't think that. I can detect Kim in the cockpit, Idu in the cafeteria and a boy with her. His name is Dib right?" Tak nodded. "Ok, I've got that then. Do I have permission, oh great and masterful Irken," his tone of voice mocked her, "to ask you your name?"

"Tak."

"Just Tak?"

"That's all you need to know, machine."

"I'm not a machine."

"Sure…" Tak leaned against the wall and sighed. She rubbed her temple. Contemplating this entire situation was beginning to have an effect on how she felt about the 'ship'. It didn't seem like a downloaded personality at all, which supported the theory of it not being a ship after all. But that seemed simply preposterous. The aspect was a ridiculous notion and she didn't feel that she was entitled to believing something that stupid. The thought of smashing the optical sensors in so that the system would be scrambled crossed her mind. She tried to shoo it out quickly, aware that the machine probably had her transistor on account, checking it every once and a while. If that were to happen the resounding reaction wouldn't exactly bode well for her. The last thing that she needed was a computer personality to get angry with her and throw her out the airlock in a fit of anger.

"Are you just going to stand there?" The optical sensors seemed to move around more so in there spots. "Wouldn't you like to sit instead? It's much more comfortable from what I've been told."

The metal behind her back began to twitch and mold. Tak fell backwards onto a, rather comfortable, seating. A cushion has come out from the wall but seemed to still be made of metal, regardless of how comfortable and bouncy it was. She looked down at it, seeing that it was the same metallic color of the walls and had the same pattern on it. There were even some screws that had melted in with the metal.

Tak rubbed it with awe in her voice when she spoke. "Amazing… Metal that can mold and melt to any shape. Controlled by a hive mind of cells that work together to change in their molecular density."

"Well, actually it's only one mind. I can move my metal as I wish. But not into any shape mind you."

"What can't you take the shape of?"

"Oh… anything that looks normal. A dog. A cat. A… person…"

" I see… Why would you want to be a person? You're a ship. You can travel through space and do as you please. It doesn't really seem practical for you to obey a tiny human such as Kim, let alone her parents. Why would you obey her like you do? Why not just leave? I'm sure that you could."

"Oh, yeah. I can."

"So why don't you?"

"I don't want to."

"I see…" Tak leaned against the metal and sighed. "You've developed a liking to humans over the years, Being with Kim so long has taken its toll on you. You've been affected by emotions. You do realize that they've only been implanted into your computer system. You can't feel."

The optical sensor pads went large.

"You can't have emotions."

The sensors closed slightly at the base.

"You can't be 'normal'."

Drooping sides met the tops of the sensors so that it looked like a sad face was starring at the ground.

"And you can't love."

That hit with such force that it was amazing of the affect. The sensors went wide with anger and then narrowed, staring at the purple-eyed Irken. The metal of the ship began to quake, shaking with… anger?

---

Kim sighed and fiddled with a few buttons on the control panel. She flicked at a switch to check the monitor's stats. The holographic panel came up before her, clear as day, so that she could read the layouts of the ship and check for any abnormalities.

She sighed when nothing had gone on after the past twenty minutes. It was boring, flying through space like that. She was hopeful that action would be just around the next galaxy, waiting to let her use a weapon of some sort. It would have been so good. It would have felt so good.

She let her head drop onto the dashboard.

That was when she felt it.

The tremor seemed quiet and still for a moment. Then it picked up again. She felt it increase so rapidly. It was shaking the cockpit so furiously that she fell out of her seat. Metal shaped around her, walls melted and formed into the most horrifying shape that she had ever seen. She watched as the symbols carved into the metal melted before her and started up in their horrible chatter.

Yes, the symbols spoke.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of voice erupted around the ship. All saying the same thing. "I… am… not… a… machine…"

Kim's eyes went wide.

She rushed to the console, trying to keep her balance as best as she could. The girl fell onto the panel of controls and gripped the speaker tight in her hand. She flicked on the switch and screamed into the console. "Idu! Find where the signal is coming from! Find out where he's acting out! Find Tak!"

On the walls, written in red metal, was Tak's name. Blood began to seep from the walls. Kim panicked. _He'll die if he keeps this up! Calm down you idiot!_

---

"I am not a machine!"

Tak fell to the ground, her eyes never leaving from what was in front of her.

The beast was quite large. It took up a great amount of space in the small hall. The optical sensors were its eyes; the screw that had been between them was its nose. The creature didn't seem to have a mouth but instead several symbols that melted and crossed over its body. Two thrashing claws sat on muscular arms, gnashing out to try and get at her. Each time they came she had to back away. The creature had no base and came out from the wall instead. It used the entire ship as a supporter as it moved about. Whenever it wished to catch her by surprise it would duck back into the metal and come up from below, behind or above her. Its entire form was a mess of crinkling metal and blood. Any other day Tak would have said that it was impossible for a machine to bleed but in this case she would believe anything.

"I am not a machine!" That was all that it said.

Tak was too surprised to give and answer to that. She ducked out of the way as a claw came towards her. The second one came and pinned her against the metal as she tried to get away. The beast held her there, dripping the crimson fluid from where its mouth should have been.

"I am not a machine!" It probably would have spit in her face had it had a mouth.

"OK! OK! You're not a machine! I don't know what you are, but you're not a machine!"

"**Kai!!" **Both Tak's head and the head of the beats swiveled to look at the tiny robot in the hallway. Idu stood there, here weapons out and her eyes glowing bright red. She had her hands ready to fight and a rocket waiting to be launched. "You know that I don't want to do this Kai. But I will if you force me to. I don't want to hurt you but you're hurting yourself far more right now. Look at all of that blood. Your symbols are melting from all the anger in your system. Look at yourself. You'll die from your stupid short temper!"

As if coming back to life the beast looked down at itself. It stared at the blood, optical sensors widening in fear. The claws reached up to the face, dropping Tak in the process, and they were heavily examined. The air filters heaved in heavily and the metal monster began to perspire so heavily it soaked the floor. The beats backed up, slowly sinking into the wall in the process. The symbols, though destroyed and torn, attempted to return to how they had been before.

Tak fell onto a canister of oxygen, hitting the back of her head hard. She sat up, rubbing the sore spot, and noticed something small on the wall that had been hidden behind the oxygen tanks. It didn't look like it fit with the rest of the machine. So she picked it up, finding it hard to get off the metal (kind of like picking tick off of your skin, not a pleasant feeling).

The beast cried out one last time before sinking into the wall and disappearing. The last things left of it were the optical sensors, the pad and the screw that sat between the two orbs of blue.

Idu sighed and sat down, her knees up and her elbows resting on them. (Yes, she has elbows and knees, they're noticeable too.) Idu looked up at Tak and smiled slightly. "I guess we owe you an explanation, huh?"

"Yeah." Tak looked at the small device in her fingers.

"What's that?"

"I don't know," she held it out to Idu for her to see. "I found it when he dropped me. It didn't look like it fit on the ship."

Idu took it and rolled it around in the palm of her hand. "That's because… This is a Bludgeon control unit…"

---

Brooke: (Gasp!) A new twist! Who is this Kai person exactly and why the hell is he in Kim's ship system? How does metal bleed? How can he mold the ship? How the hell did a Bludgeon device get on Kai?! Anyways! Reviews! I reached 30 now! Whoo! Jack! First review please!

Jack: I have the review and a question. The first review is from The Illustrious Crackpot and the question is what's the matter with you?

Brooke: My liking of books has peaked again. And to you TIC, heh, heh, I love you for loving the song! I just thought it up off of the top of my head. Made you want to retch? I'm… uh… well I'm not really sorry to hear that. It was meant to have a very gruesome, blechy affect on the readers. Tak's OCness was explained here but if you don't get it Kai was using his abilities to hack into her emotions chip and have her emotions come out full fold. Sort of like a sappy love story. Haha! Funny!

Zim: Next review is from… buggy500!!

Brooke: … wha…? Oh! Right! End of another ficfic I put you in! Yes! If your sister would say that then she's very much like my sister, annoying, little, unfanfictiony girl she is. That's Morgan for you. Haha! You like when I update fast? Whoa… then what do I do? Fast or slow? Man my head hurts now… (Blah…)

Fiendmon: Reviewers get candy!

Batty: And cola to go with it!

Impmon: Happy New Year.

Jack: Enjoy the night!

Zim: Prepare yourself for the Invasion human-filthies!

Gir: Salted Nuts!

Brooke: Enjoy the holidays and drown yourself in alcohol you hideous fools… Hahaha!


	23. Back On Earth

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 23

It probably spikes to the mind what the Tallest and Professor Membrane have been doing the entire time that the children have been off. What things have crossed their minds? What actions have they taken? Who in the room remains alive and who is but a corpse on the wall, dripping blood onto a clean carpet?

Let's find out… Shall we?

---

**Red**.

The illustrious crack of thunder outside kept him wide-awake. Although his mind had wandered, slowly drifting into a quiet slumber, he was continuously aroused by the booms that erupted from outside of the window. The untimely bolts of lightning, streaming down from the sky, didn't help too much in his effort to escape the humans, for each time the light came his shadow was illuminated against the shade of the window. The humans would cheer and then there was no end to the distractions that he had to avoid.

It was impossible to sleep with such noise ringing around the room.

Red turned his head slowly; he eyed the paused game that had once been played by he and Zim. But his small opponent was missing from the household, disappearing into the night with the human girl. The fact that Zim had left him for her was annoying but not enough to keep him aroused the entire night. Though Red would much like to play a video game against someone he found that he'd lost interest in playing with Purple, seeing as he knew all of his moves and Membrane was a complete bore, he held no will to fight whatsoever.

The Tallest sighed to himself and rested his chin in his clenched fist. The only thing that was on TV was a video feed of the house he had in. It was as though every channel had stopped just because he, Tak and Purple had landed on Earth. Then again, for a planet as low in technology as Earth he found that it couldn't exactly be as small a detail as it was to him. In fact, him landing on any planet was sort of amazing. He'd spent a lot of his time in the ship over the past while.

Essentially, the entire endeavor on Earth had bored him.

A while ago he had been woken by the sharp sound of Purple's voice. He had been able to fall into a quiet, dreamless slumber but his co-Tallest had released him from it. Though his intentions may have been good he was still fairly annoyed. The fact that, when he looked to the hallway door, he could see the Membrane-human scurrying down the stairs like a puppy caught in the act didn't amuse him either. It was all a damn ploy to make sure that he had naught a wink of sleep to dull the boredom that was ringing throughout his cranium. He was sure of that. Sure!

Red leaned back in his seat as another crack of thunder streamed over the house. He could see, on the television, that it was raining outside. Even in the dripping rain the people were outside. Some were actually dancing, their arms outstretched to the heavens. A blonde haired anchorwoman walked up to a fat man and put the microphone to his lips. "Sir can you please explain to the viewers, why are you doing this rain dance?"

"We're praying to the spirits of the paranormal and aliens for them to come outside and lead us in the new world order."

"Are you sure that this will work? There doesn't see to be an awful lot of activity in the house. How can you be sure that the aliens are still in there?"

"We keep seeing a shadow of one moving about. He's really tall."

"Yes," she placed a finger to her ear. "I'm getting some information here… Sir, I have just received word that earlier one of the aliens actually came out and was exposed for all to see. Is this true and did you witness it?"

"Why yes, I did indeed and yes it is true. She seemed like such a nice little alien."

"How can you be sure that it was a she?"

He went silent. The man rubbed his head in thoughts. "You know. I guess I really can't say. She just looked like a girl, she sounded like a girl. She even had a girl's shape. Pretty much everyone here thinks that she's a girl. Why? Do you think that she could have been a man?" He turned around. "Hey Terry! She might be a he!"

There was a scream and the camera saw someone running down the street, tearing his hair out from on top of his head. Inside Red rolled his eyes. He stood up, wanting desperately to solve the dilemma.

He started to stand up slowly. There was a loud clatter that erupted from the kitchen. He turned in the direction, wondering what it was.

"Sorry!" came Purple's voice from the tiled room.

Red rolled his eyes and continued with what he had been doing.

Tallest Red went to the window and opened the top of it a crack, not enough for someone to notice behind the curtain but enough for him to be able to yell outside and have everyone hear him. He took a breath and then yelled out:

"Of course she's a girl you idiots!"

The echo of his voice could be heard on the TV behind him as he closed the window up again. Red sat back down in his seat watching the awed confusion and contended faces that flooded the screen. The anchorwoman was swept away in a sea of people flowing to the front door, each with their own happy face or body part to be blessed. Some of the body parts being completely inappropriate.

Red smirked. That had started up a little bit of fun. There was something that he could do to keep himself occupied until Zim, Dib, Kim, Tak and Gaz returned. He stood up once more and crossed to the door, ready to yell out and confuse the masses.

It made him feel slightly better.

**Purple.**

Purple sighed deeply in his throat. The violet Tallest had run out of options for things to do. He felt bored, hungry and, oddly enough, tired. He found it strange that he was tired because all he had done was sleep while he had Red had journeyed to the Earth on their destroyed Massive ship.

He had left Red to attend to his thoughts in the living room. Membrane didn't hold too much potential when the concept of conversation passed one by. In fact, it was as thought he didn't truly want to converse with the Tallest so much as test their DNA. Purple had actually caught him trying to sneak a blood sample out of Red while he had attempted a sufficient amount of sleep. While shooing the pesky human away his co-Tallest was awoken and didn't seem all that pleased about it.

With the little amount of sleep that he had been getting recently it wasn't much of a revelation.

Purple stood up from the chair that he had been occupying and wandered to the fridge once more. He hoped that there was the slim chance that he had skimmed over the scent or smell of a delicious object. Purple mentally prayed that he had missed the distinguishing scent of a bag of potatoes or a box of donuts. Anything like that would have done him a load of good. He just wanted one morsel to munch on to elevate his loneliness in the bare kitchen. He searched both the fridge and the freezer for such a gift.

No such luck.

The clatter of humans outside the front door could even he heard from within the kitchen. He found the clatter of their inferior tongues hitting the roof of their mouths quite annoying. It was truly disrespectful to bother the Tallest so. He was sure that they had a truckload of snacks ready for him to taste just waiting outside of that door. He was sure that they were attempting to lure him out with the deliciousness of the food before the house. He was sure. Sure!

He tried to spark a bit of hope in himself as his sight turned to the cupboards. Purple shut the fridge door, having the cool air dim and fade in with the warmth. The Tallest crossed to each cupboard. He opened every one, carefully searching the contents. But every time he passed one behind him his hopes were dashed just a little bit more and he found himself thinking that he truly had eaten all the good food that the human dwelling had to offer him.

But luck came in the form of a bag of potato chips as he opened the fifth cupboard. Purple reached in and shoved past a jar of peanut butter. He found, much to his delight, a red bag with the picture of a potato and a wood chip on it. The sight seemed to spark a wondrous spirit.

He pulled the bag out and ripped it open with such force that he spilled the contents of the bag all over the kitchen floor. The clatter he made when he went to the tiles after them rang out through the house. There was a stirring that he heard coming from the living room. Purple was sure that Red wasn't asleep but he thought that he may have bothered him. So he yelled out a quick, "sorry!" and headed back to the task at hand; picking up the chips before they gathered to much human filth to eat.

Hurriedly he picked up the bag and began to cram the chips that he had into his gaping mouth. Their salty taste and wondrously curvy texture felt so good as he chewed and swallowed. Purple ate the chips, delighted that had been able to get some more. But with this bag he spared the luck that he had. He didn't eat the entire thing at once. It was quite obvious that he wouldn't be able to get any more after this bag. So, to conserve his supply, Purple ate one or two chips every few minutes. It was a large bag so it would definitely last him a while.

Red had his computer games.

Membrane-human had his science.

Whereas Purple had, what he thought to be the best of them all, his food.

He closed his thin fingers around a chip. As he lifted it out of the bag he eyed it greatly. Who knew that humans, dumb as Zim had called them, could be smart enough to create such a wondrous, delicious thing?

Purple found that they created them from potatoes quite strange. After all, back on Irk, quite a few years ago, they had stumbled onto a patch of creatures that had been so content with life. They hopped about and leapt into patches of Irk knows what. These creatures called themselves Potatians. They frolicked and enjoyed life. The creatures were actually, quite small. At one point, an Irken had been so hungry; he actually went as far as to eat one of the Potatians. What he tasted when it hit his mouth was simply marvelous and he went about to tell the other Irkens and the almighty Tallest about his wonderful discovery.

Ever since then the Potatians have lived on a planet not too far from Irk. They lived happily and were, occasionally, taken away to be dried and bagged. Apparently the Potatians remained oblivious to the fact that they were to be eaten until they were dried out. Until they were taken they lived life to the fullest, completely unaware of their impending doom. They had no idea that they lived on a farm and that they were nothing but food to the Irken Empire. It was truly sad, really.

Purple eyed his chip for a moment.

"Truly sad…"

He popped it into his mouth.

**Membrane.**

The darkness of his lab, though, in many cases, could have been good, didn't comfort him. Membrane relaxed in his seat, slowly rotating his body by moving his feet across the ground. He spun around and around, hoping that he would become so dizzy that the thoughts ringing in his mind could merely float away. Alas, the spinning didn't help him.

Membrane found it odd that he wished for thoughts in his head to disperse. Usually he had used his thoughts so much and he had enjoyed that. But now he was bored with them and he wanted them to go away.

Everything that his son had ever said was true. Everything that had called his son insane for was all right in front of him now. There were two alien leaders sitting in his kitchen and in his living room. The fact that his younger son had been so right for so long was what really set him off the edge. If Dib had been right about this Zim being an alien then he could have been right when he said that Zim was in his guts and trying to destroy his brain. Or he could have been right when he said that Zim had been riding on top of Mars and was trying to crush the Earth. He could have been right about the time he said that Zim had turned him into bologna or he could have been right when he said that Zim blasted him and his classmates through a wormhole to a room with a moose but he had been able to get them out. Heck, he could have been telling the truth about the baby big foot on the water tower or the big foot using the belt sander. But when it came to the thing about another dimension being in his head then the professor had to draw the line. There was no way that that could have happened. Not one shred of proof.

A while ago Membrane had suspected that the aliens were not real and it was just a stupid costume. He figured that he could have been on a TV show and was being laughed at that very moment.

So, to prove himself wrong, ha had waited for one of the 'alien's to fall asleep. When that had happened he had snuck up the stairs, eager to get a blood sample. He was sure that he would be able to get a sample and prove that this was all a stupid ploy. Sadly, the other 'alien' had found him out and woken the first one just as he had the needle in. Membrane had hurried out of the room as quickly as he could. Luckily he had been able to snag a small sample of green fluid. Unfortunately for him, upon further inspection under the microscope he found that the fluid was, in fact, the creature's blood and that it was a deep green, almost black.

Membrane sighed and relaxed in his seat again. _I can't believe that he's been right all these years. I've been eager for him to study real science when he was all along. He studied the paranormal and that was his science. It never seemed possible for any of that to be real. I never thought that I could be so wrong when it came to something like this. But in the end he was right about aliens and I was wrong._

_I was so wrapped up in my science that I didn't listen to him and for that I missed him save the world for who knows how many times. Now I've had proof staring me in the face for 4 years and I still have been oblivious to it. _ _And yet, even when two aliens are sitting right in my house, I'm still skeptical and I have to have a blood sample to confirm it. Otherwise I would have never believed him._

_What kind of father doesn't believe anything that his son says?_ Membrane leaned forwards, placing his head in his open hands. He sighed and waited for his mind to take over again and cast this aside so that he could get back to the matter at hand.

His children were missing and he was trapped in a house, outnumbered by an alien race.

There was a clatter that came from upstairs, probably in the kitchen.

"Sorry!"

He let one of his eyes poke out to see the test tube that he had kept the blood sample in. Originally he had been looking for the staircase but, upon seeing that sample, his mind was stirred. Membrane sat up and swept across on the rolling bottoms to his chair. He moved right over to the table and landed his arms on the cold, metallic surface, hard. The man leaned his head down as he picked the tube up and held it in his hands. It seemed just like normal blood, but it was green. It swayed in the same motions as normal human blood but it was green. The only thing that differed it from human blood that could be seen by the naked eye was the fact that it was a differing color.

Membrane rubbed his chin as he starred at the blood. "I wonder what else makes it differ from our blood…" He turned his head and eyed his microscope. "No harm in finding out…"

He stood up and crossed the floor to his worktable. Then the professor sat down and relaxed in the comfortable chair. He took a slate of glass and carefully poured a single drop of the blood onto it. Membrane placed it under the microscope and put his eyes up close to see. The man focused the lens and made it steady so that he was able to see. Upon visual confirmation of what he had never thought of before he was able to utter a single, hushed:

"Whoa…"

---

Brooke: Ok! Chapter done! Took me a while but I have no idea why! Whoo! OK! Moving on! Fuck I'm hyper! Haha! Oops… I swore! Oh well! Jack! Read me my first review! Haha!

Jack: Kay… The first review is from Do-not-eat2000

Brooke: Thank you for the wondrous comment on my story. I appreciate it! Whoo! Anyways, I really don't know when I update; essentially I do it whenever I have a chapter written up. I write a chapter, I log on, I update and I wait for another thought for another chapter to come to me. That's about it. Sorry that I don't have a schedule or something. And I'm glad you liked Hot Cocoa and Warm Blood. I really tried on that chapter. (Smiles.) Whoa that was creepy. Ok next review Impy-chan!

Impmon: The next review comes to us from Dlbn.

Brooke: Yes! Interesting is good! Interesting is very good! Good! Good! Good! And Kai… hmm… I have information about him at the end of my stupid ranting! Whoo! And Yay! You like the name! I hope that a lot of people do. It's Hawaiian you know. Whoo! And you don't annoy me! I love all my reviews! Except for flames. People that send me flames can burn in the blessed **flames** of death! Haha! Filler Bunny joke! Love that bunny! Next review!

Zim: The final review that we have is by, none other than, The Illustrious Crackpot.

Brooke: Yay! You like my answer to the question. Ok, good. I'm calming down. Good. That's good goddammit! OK… Anyways, sorry that the Tak x Emotions bothered you. And no! Kai's no android! But what is he? I don't know! Wait… Yes I do! But no one else does! Haha! It's a secret… shh… Don't let the secret out! And Yay! I get to update fast too! Lol! I'm all happy again! Whoo!

Fiendmon: Moving on…

Brooke: Yes. Ok peoples. I have a little dilemma. I can't decide what to put for my next chapter. I was thinking that I would reveal who the hell Kai was. Then I thought that you guys would like to know what the hell happened to Zim and Gaz after that bloody scene. But then I thought you might like to take a look into a Bludgeon's world. I don't know which one to do. So I have a little vote that you guys get to do. You vote for one of these choices:

A chapter depicting what happened to Zim and Gaz

A chapter telling who/what Kai really is and how he became a ship

A chapter that goes further along to the Bludgeon capital where Gna and her brothers are.

A mixed chapter with A and B. (Note: the chapters would have to be much shorter)

Vote and enjoy the next chapter when it comes out!


	24. Chilled Insanity

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 24

Initiating data transfer…

There was a stir among the debris as his head rose. The sand around him kicked up as he flexed his fingers, making sure that everything was fully functional. He had to be sure that he was alright and that nothing had gone wrong. With the condition he was currently in, though, he couldn't be perfectly convinced. It was fairly hard to tell when something like this had happened.

Resorting memory files…

His mind came back to him in a large rush, sweeping memories in like a broom swept dust out the door.Furiously, he shook his head hard, desperately trying to avoid an ache in his cranium. Now that his memory was fully up he was able to remember where exactly he was located.

He had crashed onto the Bludgeon surface not too long ago. He'd been damaged incredibly and had passed out just after activating the healing function on his PAK. Another thing that jumped out at him once he retained his memories was one he never thought that he would be able to forget. The sight of that blood had been drilled into his head and, although most days he would have liked to see a dead human, he found that he had actually panicked about that one homosapien being so injured like that. It was then that he remembered the horrible thing that was beside him. Zim head spun around and he flew onto his stomach, glaring at the empty space beside him. Before he could process what he was thinking he yelled out: "Gaz!"

But, alas, the space that the female human had occupied was bare and he saw nothing but reddish sand when he looked. The wind was slowly kicking it up and having it flow over the smooth, flat land like waves on an ocean surface.

Zim struggled to his feet. There was a sharp pain in his side but his PAK immediately became aware of it. Sparks of blue electricity illuminated the area of pain and he felt healed in a matter of moments. The sparks of PAK life had kept him good and ready to go. Zim looked around, putting his hand up over his eyes to see in the glare of the sun that had come up close to the moving planet.

He gazed over the bare landscape. His ship was crashed and still smoking next to him. It was certain that the smoke would attract Bludgeons to the area. Zim was aware that he had to get out of there fast, or at least get a good disguise. That way he could buy parts that might actually work in his ship. If he couldn't find said parts then he would not be able to get off of the spinning ball of desert. Zim sighed; lowering his gloved hand he crossed the sand to the back of his wrecked ship. Hopefully he would still be able to get a good disguise.

The Irken took one more glance at the wasteland that he stood on. He looked down at the sand and kicked it up a bit. At present the thoughts of how the Dib-stink would react to not having a sister anymore. Zim wasn't exactly sure how Dib would react to such news but he knew that, no matter what, it wouldn't be a very good one. So, he took in the air that he needed and cupped his hands around his mouth. Then he called her name into the winds, hoping that she would hear him and come back. If she could that is.

"Gaz? Gaz-human?"

"Yeah?"

Zim whipped around so suddenly that he had to rub his sore neck from such a turn. Gaz stepped out from behind the ship. Her shirt was still torn, her pants pulled up high so that the pale skin below her knees was visible. Most likely she had been checking on the status of her newly healed body. Her hair was a mess but that wasn't much of a consolation, seeing as Zim didn't believe she really cared or not. The blood that had been all over her face looked to have been wiped off and was, now, no longer there. (LOL, duh) Gaz slowly stepped over to him. Zim was so relieved that she was still here. After all, he didn't much feel like dealing with an emotional enemy that he was forced to work with.

Suddenly, the scruff of his uniform lifted Zim high into the air. He clasped at that one spot and stared down at the culprit that had him within its grasp. Of course, it was Gaz. Her eyes seemed to blaze and infamous red. A red that Zim had heard so much about and even witnessed at one point last year. Gaz's hair seemed to be swaying upwards and around like tentacles yet there was naught a gust of wind left to even blow a grain of sand. Her mouth was tight, her teeth bared. Gaz looked so horrifying, she stood in a stance that explained, to Zim, the dire consequences that were to come for something that he had done.

"What the hell have you put on me?"

Zim struggled to breathe now. "W-what do you mean, Gaz-human?"

"I mean this!" She used her free hand to reach to her back, turning slightly. Gaz made it so that Zim was able to see the black and silver PAK that he had placed on her not too long ago. It was pretty transparent in fact of how she was not at all happy about the device being there. Gaz turned back to him, her eyes practically ablaze. "You've got one. So what is it? What did you put on me?"

"It's called a PAK."

"Why can I not take it off?"

"It's most likely merged to your body. How long…" he gasped. "You know… It may be better if I could breathe…"

Gaz frowned. She lessened her grip on the Irken's throat, allowing him to sink to the ground and catch his breath. Zim stayed on his hands and knees for some time, slowly breathing in an out in an effort to breathe properly. When he had caught all of the air that he felt that he needed Zim glared up at the human standing next to his ship. With such speed he threw himself onto her, pinning her against the side of the Voot Runner. Zim wasn't sure exactly how much time he would have to interrogate her before she became enraged so he took the most of the time that he had.

"How dare you handle Zim like that! You should be honored to be near him and yet you treat him as though he were your filthy earth-brother! Filthy Gaz-human! You, tiny girl, should be honored to be near such an amazing Irken such as I! But no! You decide to be difficult and be one of the most annoying creatures that I have ever met! You ignore Zim and you are so troublesome! Just thinking about losing you in this desert and having to deal with your brother afterwards makes my squeedly spooch freeze stiff! You horrible human!" Zim panted now. He had gotten out the anger that he wanted but, somehow, he felt as though he had more to let out. The Gaz-human hadn't moved yet and so he thought that this would be a good time to let the rest out. "You know Gaz-human. I could squish you right now. It wouldn't take all a lot of force. Just one shot and you would be gone. You're lucky that I don't, little human. You are very lucky that I haven't decided to kill you already! I could have killed you when you snuck onboard my ship but I didn't! I could have killed you when you and I were going to my base but I didn't! I could have left you to die under the crushing pressure of the oncoming ship when we were all back on that filthy ball of filth but I didn't! I could have even let you bleed to death! But I, once again, didn't! You're lucky to be alive, Gaz-human! Do not treat Zim like a simple food slave, or a foot cushion!!" Then he was panting again.

Gaz raised a brow. "Have you finished?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now's my turn." Gaz gripped Zim's shoulders, twisting his arms around. Then she threw herself away from the side of the Voot Runner and did a 180, Zim still in her clutches. Then she slammed her foot to the ground, digging it hard into the sand, and plowed Zim into the side of the ship like he had her. But she, unlike the Irken, pushed his head up to the side and held his antennas so that he couldn't move. "I should be honored to be near you? Don't make me laugh! You're nothing to honor, you're not even worth pity! And if I'm troublesome then you must be a sun's worth of problems. You're a problematic, little, idiot who can't do anything right, Zim! What makes you think that I would even feel remotely happy, let alone honored, to be close to you? If I had it my way I'd never enter within a two-mile radius of you! You're an annoying alien who can't shut up about anything and who brags way too much! You refer to yourself in the third person, which is just stupid, and you're always claiming to be so great! This being after you've been foiled at every turn by a kid who's considered to be crazy by most people where he lives! You're no one to be proud of being next to! It's just pathetic how you think such stupid things! You even fall under caring about what humans think. If you're such an amazing Invader, as you so claim to be, then you should have no trouble with dealing with the opinions of the creatures that you are going to destroy. Which brings me to the point where it seems like you actually care about humans. Why _didn't_ you kill me in so many places and times? Huh? What held you back, Zim?"

"Zim does not have to answer to such stupid things! No one can hold and Irken Invader!" Zim struggled with his hands but found that they were bound by one of Gaz's hands. He tried to move his feet and kick her but she had one foot blocking him from making a move. Eventually he reverted to merely wriggling his antennas in annulment. This being the fact that he wasn't able to escape, he terminated his will to and frowned. "Ok… so maybe someone can… but that not fair, you've got something other humans don't have!"

"True or not, I stand by what I've said before."

There was a long moment of silence between the two. Gaz continued to hold Zim's hands and block his feet from moving. Zim continued to wriggle his antennas at the human. Every once and a while he would brush them against her face. In response, Gaz would brush them away by shaking her head. Each time Zim had attempted to make a break from her grip but each time Gaz held him in place and yanked on one of his antennas to cause him a bit of pain.

Gaz frowned and sighed 10 minutes after Zim's last escape trial. She slowly lessened her grip and released his antennas. Then she moved her foot away and, finally, Gaz released his hands. Zim, though surprised, took no interest in her. He started to rub at his sore wrists and move his feet up and down to check for anything wrong. But he was fine. Sore around the wrists but fine nevertheless.

One of his crimson eyes peered towards Gaz. She was turned the opposite way and wasn't looking at him. Zim could see that the female human had her arms crossed and her shoulders were nearing her ears. Her foot was tapping impatiently on the ground like she was thinking about something but wasn't able to pinpoint what it was exactly.

He took this time to his advantage.

Zim tackled Gaz.

"Never do that to an Invader of the Irken Armada!"

Gaz was knocked to the ground, Zim's body on top of her. She bared her teeth and lunged her fist at him, missing his face by mere millimeters. As redemption to her failed attack, Gaz pushed her knees upwards, simultaneously, and plowed them directly into the area between Zim's legs. Though there was meant to be a difference between Irkens and humans the males seemed to be relatively similar when it came to tender spots.

Zim's eyes went wide with surprise. He rolled off of her, clutching where she had kicked. Gaz could tell that he didn't like that at all. But, instead of really caring, she stood up and dusted the sand from her shirt. She frowned down at the Irken and then placed her hands over her chest, crossing them with slight agitation. "Now, you haven't answered the questions that I gave you before. I want to know what this thing that you've put on me is. I want to know why you put it on me. I want to know how to get it off. I want to know where we are right now. I want you know how long it'll take to fix the ship. And I want to know where that little robot of yours went after the crash."

The Irken coughed a second. He held his hand up to her, holding his lower abdomen and leaning on his knees. "All right. All right. I'll tell you all about your new PAK and how to get it off. Are you happy now?"

Gaz sat down next to Zim. Zim sat up and focused his eyes in the dim light as the planet moved past the sun and continued through space. Both he and Gaz started to shiver a little bit but, seeing as they were both too proud/mean to bother admitting it, they sucked it up and persisted. Gaz opened her mouth and said: "Ok, first few questions. First of all, what is this thing?" she signaled to her PAK. "Why'd you put it on me? And how do you get it off?"

"What Zim put on you is a standard-issue Irken utility pack. Or PAK, for short. This device is the only thing from killing you here on Bludge. Because, although the atmosphere may seem like Earth's air to you, it's lethal to most species. The entire landscape is bathed in a heavy dosage of toxins from a war years ago. This makes it impossible for anything other than Bludgeons and beings without adaptors to live here. So, the PAK is helping you breathe. That is one of the reasons Zim put it on you. The other is because you were seriously injured in the crash and Zim did not think that you would survive, with all that blood loss and everything."

Gaz raised a brow. "Why did you care?"

Zim shrugged. "Ok, anyways, to take it off all you really need to do it give it a good jerk and it should come out nicely. Simple."

"I've tried but it won't work." Gaz stood up and turned around. "You pull on it, I'll try and keep still." She pulled her hair up from her neck and from over top of the PAK.

Zim, though hesitant, stood to his feet and took hold of the edge of her PAK. He gripped it tightly and flexed his fingers a few before breathing in and out once. Twice. Thrice. Gaz urged him to get on with it. Zim the pulled hard on the PAK. He lunged it up and then pulled outwards, towards him and away from Gaz. But, the Pak wouldn't come out at first. So Zim tried again, this time pulling as hard as it would take for a normal PAK to come out, had it been in an Irken. This time it slid out of her back nicely. But there were three holes left behind. They didn't bleed though. Zim could look through them and actually see that the lining of the holes was covered with a shimmering metal. He raised a brow.

Then Gaz coughed up a globule of blood. It splattered to the ground in front of her and she glared at him after turning around. Her hands were covered in blood and she had crimson life pouring from her ears. Then Gaz's nose began to seep. She didn't pay attention, however, no. She just stared at Zim. When she opened her mouth to speak to him the Irken stepped back as blood poured from her again. Gaz was bleeding all over, losing more and more blood, becoming paler and paler, if that was even possible.

"Zim, what's going on? I thought that you said that all I had to do was take it out. Why am I bleeding so furiously all of a sudden? What's happening to me, Zim?"

Zim's eyes went wide. "Gaz! Quickly! How long have you had the PAK on?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe an hour or two. Why? What's that got to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything, Gaz-human!" Zim grabbed her shoulder and spun her around quickly. He pushed her purple hair out of the way and slapped the PAK back onto her. There was a clicking sound as the tentacles and wires from the PAK seeped in the holes and connected to her internal systems. Zim growled and slapped his head. "You've had it on too long, human. The PAK had installed an internal clock in you already. Now, if you try to take it out, after ten minutes, you will die. No matter what you do. Now there's no way to take it out!"

Gaz frowned. She turned back to Zim and sat down, pulling him to the ground as well. "There's nothing that we can do then. Let's move on to the other questions that I have left for you to answer me." Zim was surprised at how well she was able to handle the news like that but he went along with it anyways. "Now I want to know where we are. You said that Bludge was in a different position than it was supposed to be."

"Yes. But without the tracking system in the Voot Runner I won't be able to pinpoint our direct location."

"Ok, that brings me to my next question then. I want to know how long it'll take to fix the ship. How long will it take you to fix it enough so that we can contact someone, or fly?" Gaz crossed her arms. She wasn't mad so much as she was cold. As the planet moved farther and farther from the sun she found herself shivering more and more. The affect was the same on Zim. Gaz could see that the Irken was shivering violently, but he didn't pay any attention, as stubborn as he was.

"I can't predict a specific time. It could take days or weeks. Essentially, it depends on what kind of equipment that the Bludgeons have at their disposal here. Plus, I'll need proper tools and monies to buy the things that we need. If I had to make a rough estimate then I'd say maybe a week to contact someone and two weeks to get it flying again."

Gaz rolled her eyes and tucked her neck close to her knees as they folded up to her body. "Great," she said less than enthusiastically. "That's just what I need. Two weeks on a desert planet with a bunch of aliens and no batteries for my game." She sighed. "Ok, what about that robot thing?"

"What about him?"

"Well he just walked off. I assume that he has programming to collect food in times like this? Or was he just being himself and sneaking off to get lost?"

"You'd be more right with the second one."

Gaz sighed again. "Great…"

Zim, too, had started to try and warm up. The temperature was dropping so rapidly and they were just two beings on an alien planet as it went through the stars. Zim stood to his feet, shaking all over. He held his hand out to Gaz. When he saw that she was shivering too much to take it he leaned down and helped her to her feet. Then Zim crossed to the cockpit of his ship, which had, somehow, stayed relatively intact. He helped Gaz inside and then climbed in himself.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Gaz asked between heavy puffs of breath.

"Trying to keep us from freezing to death…" Zim closed the hatch and pressed a button on the panel. The entire ship's inside lit up a dull red, slowly increasing to a bright orange as heat ran through it.

The computer let down a large piece of Irken fabric, sort of like a blanket, and placed it over both Zim's and Gaz's shoulders. The blanket didn't cover them entirely, being so far apart. Seeing this the computer ejected two robotic arms on either side of them; one on Zim's side; one on Gaz's side. Then the two were pushed together by the arms. Gaz bumped into Zim, both of them still shivering with the cold. Each tried to move away but the arms stayed put, knowing that they wouldn't warm up fast enough if they didn't exchange body heat. So the ship didn't allow them to move apart from one another, much like they wanted to.

Zim frowned. "When the planet passes by another sun we'll go outside and get a Bludgeon disguise. Then we'll try to make it to the capital. I have reason to believe that we're relatively close to it."

"What makes you say that?"

Zim pointed out of the window to a sign that read: _Bludgeon planet capital—200 parsez… No aliens welcome… Seriously…_

Gaz let her lip stick out a little bit. "I guess that would let you know…"

---

Brooke: Kay, got this one done. After this one I have to write about who Kai is and how he became a ship, what's going on in the Bludgeon capital after Zim and Gaz get there, and where the hell Gir is. OK, reviews to check up on.

Impmon: Geez, we have a lot today… First review comes from IWasTheTurkey

Brooke: OK, here's your Gaz and Zim chapter. And you weren't being whiney, after all, unless your red or made of grapes then you're not wine and this is a wine free zone. That means no one is capable of being whiney. Ha!

Jack: Next we've got CrazyMonkeyFox

Brooke: Sorry I didn't do mixed A and B. But the B selection is coming soon so you just gotta hold on! Hold on for your life!!

Fiendmon: Now we have a review from Do-Not-Eat2000

Brooke: Glad you liked the Membrane part. I thought that it needed work but I'm glad you liked it. So here's your Zim and Gaz chapter. Enjoy! … Or at least I hope you enjoyed… LOL.

Batty: Now it's from The Illustrious Crackpot

Brooke: I thought you might like that part.

Zim: Now we have one from the creature known as ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat.

Brooke: Here's your Zim and Gaz chapter. And I know that the world loves Gir. That's why another Gir chapter is coming up soon. Actually it's a Gir an Idu chapter but you get the point.

J5 (Number Johnny Five- new character): Dlbn reviews Empty Brook's story, film at 11.

Brooke: LOL, it was Zim and Gaz.

Gir: Summersword Axepaw! They want to dance like a monkey wiff me!

Brooke: Last one, whew. Wrote about Zim and Gaz. And I'm definitely going to write more. But I'll probably update faster than usual because I'll have to be studying a lot and so I want to get this done before I forget.


	25. The Truth About Kai

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 25

Dib sighed. He sat in the cafeteria, awaiting Idu's return and an explanation to what he had witnessed a few hours ago. But the little robot hadn't returned for quite some time. Apparently she still had some things that she had to fix up before she came back to explain what had happened to him. Instead, he was seated in the room with Tak. She was across the table from him, seated in a green chair. He head was resting in her arms, which were lying on the table. Dib wasn't even sure if she was still awake but he didn't dare to speak with her. The silence seemed good after that horrible clatter of voices and that roaring beast. Plus, Dib didn't much think that Tak would really be in a talking mood after all of that.

He sipped the last of his forth cup of cocoa. He'd been experimenting with the differing flavors that he could choose from on the machine. Right now he was sipping away at a hazelnut one. So far it was it more favorite one out of them all. The boy set his empty cup down and looked out the window to his right.

It'd been pretty bored after all of the commotion. He'd just been sitting there, talking with Idu, when all of a sudden the walls started to melt. Of course he had panicked. Idu had to slap him hard in the face to convince him that none of them were going to die. But then the walls had started to bleed and Dib had seen Idu's troubled eyes. It was at that moment that she dashed out of the room, because Kim's voice had come up on the inter-com, telling her to get Tak.

Well, Idu had gotten Tak. The little robot had brought the female Irken to the cafeteria to sit with Dib for a while and maybe rest up a little bit. Just from looking at the poor Irken it was obvious that she had been through something terrifying and that she wasn't really in a good mood afterwards. It didn't even seem like she had been in a good mood before it happened either.

So Dib left her alone and tended to his own needs.

But there were times when he felt uncomfortable. After the voices came right from the symbols in the metal he hadn't felt really safe. The blood from the walls scared him as well. After all, what kind of metal could bleed? For a while Dib had been focused on the symbols. He was sure that he had seen them before but he couldn't pinpoint when or where. The entire endeavor was a mystery to him. He wasn't able to figure it out and it was really starting to bother him. Plus, no matter how many times he tried to calm himself down, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched at that very moment. And that really scared him.

Suddenly the door opened and Dib, so paranoid at that moment, tumbled out of his seat in surprise. Tak's head shot up in her surprised state and the Irken female lost her balance. She fell backwards and hit her head hard on the cool, metallic surface. Both of them moaned, incoherently, and stared at the doorway.

There stood Idu, her hands on her hips, one eye larger than the other in questioning. "It's strange, you two. You never seem to have very good balance. I always find something wrong with you." Idu pointed to Dib. "I can understand you, with you big head and all. It must make you lose balance a lot. But Tak. I thought Irkens had controlled balances. Was I wrong?"

Tak grumbled something in Irken under her breath. Then she said: "What do you want Idu?"

"We're ready for you two." Then she turned and walked down the corridor, the two, confused people, following close behind.

It wasn't a long walk to the cockpit but to Dib, after seeing what could happen on this ship, it was like the walk one took when on death row. Though it may be short and though you're scared, the path is a long one, and you can't help but wonder what will happen to you when you're gone. That's what Dib wondered at that very moment. He wondered what Gaz would do if she were to return and find that her brother no longer lived in the land that she did. What would his father do if Kim came back with nothing but a sorrow-filled mind and the horrible news of his death?

The thought was horrifying. What if Gaz changed because of it? The possibility was very rare, indeed, but at a loss of her brother perhaps she would take a turn for the worse in terms of mind. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to handle it? His father might try to clone himself once more to gain another son. Would the pain be there? Dib wasn't sure, but he did know that if he were to die his father would feel it once news hit him. He'd feel it for that single moment. Definitely…

Dib heard voices up ahead. One was Kim's, she seemed anxious, worried, and even scared, when he listened. Then there was the other voice. Familiar… Yet! Somehow it wasn't the same. The voice seemed calm but the one that he remembered was violent. Then it struck him, Kim was currently talking to the ship… Would he have to as well?

---

Kim furiously tampered with the controls of the ship. She was so angry right now. The fact was that she was furious about a Bludgeon device getting on board. It made her feel unsafe, knowing that an alien had, actually, been able to sneak into her home, locate the ship, and get past the security system. This meant that the Bludgeons were, not only, getting smarter, but bettering their skills when it came to recon and surveillance. If they were able to get into Kim's home then who knows where else they could get into. Suddenly she didn't feel to good about leaving the Irken leaders and Dib's father in a, less than top quality surveillance, household.

"I can't believe that they were able to make it aboard," said she. "The tapes should have caught them at least! How the hell could they get into the house with all of the equipment? It doesn't make sense! I'll have to upgrade when we get back… Aw! I'm so stupid!" This was, of course, to no one in particular. Because, although she was able to make friends to talk with, she tended to speak with herself. But she dared not tell a soul. There was, however, one that knew her secret. And he finally decided to speak his mind.

"It wasn't your fault, Kim. I should have been more alert. They could have gotten in when the security was down. That's always a possibility."

"Ha! Kim burst into a fit of full anger. "That's a laugh! As if the Bludgeons could keep interest in something that long. They can't even stay on task for one thing, let alone two. It would have taken them quite some time to get past all the security alarms that would have been on even with the security system power was low. They'd have lost interest so quick that they would have stumbled onto something fast and tripped the alarm."

"Then, that doesn't explain how they were able to make it one even when the security was up… Now, does it?"

Kim went quiet. She thought for a moment. "Touché, Kai… Touché…"

Then there was a whir as the door behind her opened. Kim turned around, standing, and looked into the metallic face of Idu as she strolled in the door. Tak and Dib followed close behind her. Both looked confused and had the strangest glare in their eyes. Kim wasn't sure what exactly it was… but she was sure that it couldn't be good for what was to come next.

"Hi guys, why don't you sit down and I'll explain everything to you."

"Good", said Tak, taking her seat. "I want some answers and I want them now." Kim tried to speak but Tak raised her one claw. "I wasn't finished. The answers that I want have to fit the question. I don't want you straying from the original aspect of the conversation, as humans so do, and I want you to merely give me what I want. Truth be told, I don't wish to be here, but I am curious to know how your ship has such a variety of abilities. Then," she said, pointing to Kim briefly. "I want to know where you got it so that I can inform my Tallest. Now, the first question is this… How is it that the computer of this ship is able to react as though it truly had emotions?"

"It does."

Tak raised a brow. "I'm not sure if you're lying so I'll move on…"

Kim smiled and waited, quietly drumming her fingers on the dashboard of the cockpit. She found Tak to be somewhat amusing at points, but she wouldn't ever tell the Irken female. It may upset her. Instead she listened and waited for another easy question so that she could give an easy answer.

"Now, how can your ship have reactions to touches on the surface?"

"The symbols all over the walls have a variety of abilities, varying from tickling sensations to pain. It's quite easy. Each symbol that you see on the ship can stand for something. For example," Kim pointed to a random, circular symbol. "That one makes it so that the ship can see. If it were to be severed them there would be no reaction from the optic sensors."

Dib raised a hand. Though hesitant at this Kim nodded for him to speak. "Can we just move on to why the ship did all that a while ago? I'm sort of eager to know why all that was happening. It's bothering me."

"Yes," said Tak, nodding her head. "I guess that would be good. Tell us, human. Why is the ship as it is?"

"The 'ship', as you call it, is my younger, twin brother, Kai."

There was a silence that stretched through the room.

Tak raised an invisible brow to Kim's response. Frankly, she had no idea how she wanted to react to this. She wanted to cry out in surprise and then she wanted to stay quiet and say nothing at all. Tak was, actually, hoping that Kim was kidding, in fact, she was sort of praying for her to be doing so. But, alas, after her conversation with the ship in the hallways she wasn't sure if Kim was kidding or not. It didn't seem practical but with this thing humans called 'magic'… It could have been possible…

Dib just sat there, gripping the sides of his chair in both amazement and wonder. He was amazed that such a thing could be right in front of him. He knew that he's seen the symbols before! He should have recognized them! But he didn't. Then he was wondering. He wondered why Kim had kept Kai a secret from him. And he wondered why she had never told him that she had a twin brother. And, most of all, he wondered how it came to be; Kai being a ship. Obviously he hadn't been one since birth, that would have been ridiculous and Dib doubted that Kim's mother would have survived labour. But then how did Kai end up being a ship?

Finally, the silence was broken by Tak's irritated voice. She leapt to her feet, her fists clenched. Dib watched her stand up fast. He didn't know why she was so angry but he assumed it was because she didn't know what else to do. After all, you don't meet a ship every day. It was a rare experience and some people, or Irkens, may have had a very hard time muddling through an event such as this. In Dib's mind… Tak was taking it pretty well.

"Your brother? Twin brother? That's ridiculous!" Then again… Maybe she wasn't taking it so well… Tak stepped forwards. Dib thought that he saw blood on her hands and he assumed that her claws had actually punctured the lining of her gloves and had cut into her green skin. Tak also seemed slightly greener around the face. He recognized that look from whenever he foiled one of Zim's plans. He hadn't seen it in a long time though. "Do you honestly think that an Irken soldier would believe something as stupid as that? There's no way this ship is your brother!"

"It's true."

Tak nearly screamed when the face of something crawled out of the wall to greet her. Bands of metallic poles, all tiny and barely thicker than a small clump of hair, made themselves bold by jutting out of the wall and laying out in a pattern that created a face. The façade was soft, pleasant, and, above all, looked just like Kim's, save for the fact that it was more male somehow and the eyes were slit far more than hers. Also, what little hair could be seen, was messy and uncut, whereas Kim's was put up nice to show of her pale forehead.

It was Kai's face, had he been there to actually greet them. The face smiled as Ta stumbled over and fell onto the ground. One brow rose as the female Irken was lifted back into the air and a standing position by more fibres of thin metal poles. She seemed so surprised. Dib was surprised as well. Kim just smiled. Idu had lost all interest and was looking into the vast black void that was space. (Remind you of anyone?)

Then Tak was standing. She stared at the face and seemed to shrink where she stood. Though it was human it looked… so… big! The face was so very big! It made her feel even smaller than she did when standing in the presence of the Tallest.

"It's true," Kai repeated. "Kim really is my twin sister."

"How?" Dib leaned forwards in his seat in order to see past Tak and looked into those metal eyes. "How is that even possible? I mean… well… you're not exactly human… I mean…" Dib went slightly blank for a moment. "You're a ship! That's not normal!" He was sort of freaking out now. Dib had been able to hold it in until now but he was going crazy from it. "Ships don't talk without a downloaded personality! Kim said that you aren't one… so what are you? I don't know! I'm so confused!" he was tearing at his hair now.

Kai looked at Kim who nodded to him.

Dib was covered in metallic wires that wrapped over the chair and, more importantly, over his body. He was bound to his seat. The teenager was no longer able to move, tear at his hair, or thrash about. He could do nothing in a situation like this. For a single moment he struggled. Finding that he could budge, Dib quickly let the notion slide and he sat there in his seat, quickly, waiting for the conversation to continue.

Kim turned to Tak and Dib, her smiled fading slowly. "You see, Kai was my brother quite some time ago. He isn't exactly, what most people would consider to be, 'alive' anymore. And so he hasn't been for the past 10 years…"

"When I was 8," continued Kai, "I was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. There wasn't anything that could be done to help me. I was going to die. Luckily, by that time, Kim had developed an interest in paranormal activities. I, myself, had taken a particular liking to magic and the dark arts."

"It was then that Kai remembered a few select spells and charms in one of his old books. He told me to go to the house and get the book. When I did he told me that I would have to find something that was mobile but he didn't tell me why. So, naturally, I picked the ship of all places."

"Kim coated the ship in the charms that were needed to give me everything that I would need. We did the entire thing in secret for the most part. In the end, when it came close to having the spell completed, I ended up telling on us without knowing it. I spoke in my sleep about our plans and mother and father were alerted immediately."

"But they enjoyed the idea of Kai maybe living on. So they allowed us to go through with it. So I cast the spell and the next moment, in the hospital, not too far away, Kai died. For two weeks we didn't know what was wrong and we thought that the spell had failed and that I had failed to keep him with us. It wasn't until the security system in the house started to flicker for no reason did we check on the ship."

"By then I'd moved in completely and I had figured out how to work myself right and flex my wires and whatnot. By that time I didn't have the ability to speak yet and I was only able to form a smile face, instead of my own. So I contacted them while Kim was charging me through the appliances in the house and the security system."

"When we came into the garage to check on the circuits of the house we found a smile face on the ship smiling back at us. For a second I thought that it was a joke by our dad. But then the smile winked at me and lipped my name. I knew, after a few tests, that it was Kai. So… That's about it."

"I can control the entire complex of what you're standing on because, technically, you're standing on me. Pretty creepy huh?"

Dib and Tak were silent.

"Anyways," continued Kai. "I…"

"Hey…" said Tak, rubbing her chin. "That is creepy…" She pointed to Kai's artificial face. "You're creepy Kai."

"Yes… I sure am… I'm a ship after all."

---

Brooke: Ok… I wasn't able to update as quickly as I had wanted to. My brother bough an Xbox 360 this week and he stole the USB thingy to play it live and talk to his new friend, Uncivil Prism. So I wasn't able to update as fast as I wanted to. This also means that I wasn't able to read any of my new reviews. So I'll get a look at them later on.


	26. Incognito

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 26

As Zim clambered out of the ship he caught his shirt on the side. When he leapt down he found that his uniform was lifted up behind him and his bare back was showing. The Irken hurriedly turned around as far as he could, tugging on the top of his uniform in an attempt to free it. "Bloody Irk," he mumbled under his breath. As he pulled it off the edges tore and ripped. Zim looked down at his uniform. It was maimed and uneven, it was destroyed and completely unprofessional. The Irken frowned and tugged on it some more, to try and pull it down a little bit more. But to no avail. His shirt was torn so much that part of his belly was showing. The Irken frowned but tried to ignore it nonetheless.

Zim walked around to the back of his ship where Gaz was fiddling with the cloaking device. She closed a hatch and turned to him, wiping her brow in the process. "Ok," she said. "I think that that should do it. I've done more than half of the repairs and, hopefully, it'll work properly. Anyways you—…" Gaz didn't speak anymore just then.

The small Irken was somewhat confused. "Why have you stopped talking Gaz-human?"

Gaz pointed to him, her arm tight against her side. "When did that happen?" She raised one of her eyebrows at him. Zim looked down at his torn shirt and turned really green. Gaz wasn't really sure what that green was from. It could have been from anger, embarrassment or a bunch of other things. So she couldn't be sure.

"I slipped…" Zim's head rose and he put his hands on his hips, anger plastered on his face. Though it looked to be straining to stay there. "Besides, why should you care human? You should be honoured to even gaze upon the mighty face of Zim, let alone his belly! Feel honoured!"

Gaz raised a brow. "Ok, you _really_ need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Referring to yourself in the third person. It's creepy… You're creepy."

"Yes… I sure am…"

The girl sighed and went back to the cloaking disguise machine… thingy… yes… that's it… (Dam… I need to eat something…) She tweaked with a few wires and then flipped a switch. "Ok. I think that that should do it for now. It should work properly now. Just use it like you normally would and you'll be able to disguise yourself to look just like a Bludgeon. Got it?"

"Yes, yes. Out of my way human." Zim pushed Gaz to the side, which made him receive a hard stare on her part with a baring of glinting, white teeth. But Zim ignored that and walked right over to the screen of the machine. He activated it and selected a Bludgeon disguise that he felt would best suit him.

The cups of the back of the ship folded around him and encased him in that familiar metal bubble. Gaz watched, still safe on the outside, as the purple metal began to glow and shake the entire ship. Lights from the crack seeped out and illuminated the front most part of her body as he waited for the small Irken to immerge. And when he did she was surprised at what kind of disguise he had chosen. Truth be told… he still knew nothing about getting a good disguise on unfamiliar territory.

He resembled Gir when in his dog costume slightly. There was a zipper in the front of the blue suit and it looked far too fat to be a Bludgeon from what Gaz had heard of. The legs looked and sounded as though they were mechanical, which made sense seeing as a normal Bludgeon was probably the size of Red and Purple, perhaps taller. So it was logical that Zim would have to use something like that to make himself stand better in the suit. There was a rectangular peephole where Zim's eyes could see through and when the mouth opened Gaz could see that there was a wire connecting to the roof of the mouth to make it do so. Zim's costume had a Bludgeon battle suit on, or so Gaz assumed. (She was right) Plus, the suit had two right hands. There were also stitches all over the suit where the fabric over the metal had closed up.

Inside, Zim was hooked up to a series of wires and whatnot. He was suspended just a little bit over the base so that he was able to move about without the ground to limit his movements. His arms were linked to large metallic cufflinks that wove around his arms like a snake. The same process was at his legs. These made sure that whatever movement he made was recorded and used so that the machine disguise could move. There were also wires that connected to his head so that if the movement recorders, somehow, became inoperable, then he would just be able to think of what to do and the machine would do it. This made sure that he wouldn't look suspicious if he stopped moving. Then there was a speaker that pushed sound out of the mouth of the machine.

"Well? What do you think? Is it not amazing? Does it not blow your mind?" Although Gaz could see his mouth she could tell that Zim was smiling just from the tone of his voice. The costume was so bad that Gaz couldn't help it but snicker.

"Yeah… It's… It blows my mind alright." She snickered again. "Right into the next star system." Then she fell to the ground, one hand on her stomach, the other on her forehead. And then she laughed. She just laughed at the Irken's costume, he seemed so proud of it and then it was so ridiculous. And it was good that she was able to laugh like that after all that had happened so far in their little adventure. It was apparent that she needed a good laugh to make her feel like her old self again. Just to shake off the feeling of dread that was all around; that's what the laughter did for her.

"Gaz-human? Are you all right? Is your belly paining you?" Zim's suit stepped forward one foot and the arm came out.

Gaz stopped. She was on her back, using the base of her spine to sit on as she stayed there. Zim had stopped so suddenly when she stopped laughing. Now they were both stopped in a pose that was quite uncomfortable. Gaz was sitting on the ground her eyebrows raised. Zim was in the Bludgeon suit his arm out towards her and in a motion stepping towards her.

W.I.E.R.D…

Gaz stood up and brushed herself off and Zim reverted back to a standing pose. Gaz turned to him once but then turned back, too confused to say anything.

"We'd… we'd better be going…" Zim motioned to her.

"Yeah…" Gaz followed him to the direction where the city was meant to be.

---

Brooke: Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Short chapter again. You're probably all thinking, why isn't she updating all that much any more? This is like the first update in a month! It's cos I'm very busy. I had exams and stupid shit to get done and stuff like that. Plus, I've been tending to my new account on DeviantArt, which I made at the beginning of January, so that explains the lack of updates. Yeah, so if you want to see my account then go to and then search 'empty brooke'. There'll be a bunch of things there. Comics pages mostly, you can click on those cos those are mine. Then just go to my account form there… Sorta simple… lol Expect more updates!

J5- More Reviews! The first one comes from Dlbn. Meh… What's up doc?

Brooke: Glad that you liked the Gaz/Zim fight. I did too. I wanted to make it fun and likable and stuff like that so I'm glad you liked it. :)

Jack: Now we've got one from The Illustrious Crackpot.

Brooke: Hi again T.I.C. (kind of like that blue superhero… lol) I'm very happy that the Kai story worked out, I found it to be weird when I first brainstormed it up. Tak says 'maybe with magic…' Frig… I don't remember where I wrote that. Oh well. We're getting back to Bludge Wars so don't worry. And, between my readers and me, magic becomes a huge part in the story later on. After all, IZ isn't just aliens, it's ghosts and zombies too! And vampire piggies!

Zim: Now the more smarter human, Summersword Axepaw reviews to Zim's great story!

Brooke: Yes! So freaky! And no. If I said that the next chapter was about Gir and Idu then I lied to you. Tee hee. If you want to know what it's about then figure this out. GGGAB (Hint: If you go to my account on DeviantArt then, close to the back, on the very last page, there's two pictures from this story. One of them'll give you the answer!)


	27. Redruivix

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 27

The streets were lined with the delighted features and forms of children, mothers and fathers. Of people as they walked about and enjoyed the beautiful day that they had before passing across the next patch of bare space. Then they would disappear again and the streets would be bare for who knows how long. The sight of everyone being outside was beautiful and it could warm the hearts of any cold-hearted being. Truly, it could help the most horrible to be kind and caring again if they were to only take part in the events that lay out before them. 

Unfortunately, there was a certain pair that refused to have anything to do with their own kind until they had won the war and claimed their honor as their own once more. And as they plotted their attack plan for the upcoming war, yes, war, they sat and they read up on information that had been retrieved over years and years of work. And as they sat and reviewed their information they failed to notice the only member of their family that existed to this day. And because they failed to notice her presence they also failed to notice the boredom etched into her features and the worried touch to her pale blue eyes. Now the time had been set for her to leave and pay no attention to them. Although they wouldn't seem to care that she was upset she was aware that it hurt them on the inside. And she would be just a little bit happier on the inside. Just a little bit. Ad long as they learned that what they were doing was hurting her when everything was over then it would all be ok. It would all be ok then. 

So she sat there and starred at them as they worked away so furiously. The boredom was slowly growing to the time where she would leave. She might return but she wasn't certain. If she didn't then she was forfeiting the right to kill their hopes about her wishing to help them with the invasion and maybe they would give up too? But if she were to return then she was only proving that their hold over her mind was great and that, even if they were to do something horrible. She would follow. But then that would lead to death once more.

Her eyes darted from her first brother, the older of the two. He had no hair and scars that coated the space around his left eye, which happened to not be and eye at all but a cyber optic device that he had smuggled out of a passed planet before the Irkens took it over. His long ears stood up and lay tight close to his head as he ran over the schematics for a small Irken vessel. The claws from the robotic arm, also on his left side, tapped irritably upon the surface of the table. The wires poking from the skin just over his left 'eye' seemed to vibrate as he thought.

Then she peered at her other brother, the younger of the twins, though only by about 20 paigecs, which was a rarely used type of time in most civilizations, save for this one of course. He was slightly shorter than his brother, though not for genetic reasons but, rather, for experiences in the past. He, unlike his twin, still had his dark blue hair and it shone rather nicely from the oil, which was from lack of bathing. The wires that connected to his heart, inside the body, were charging his pack as he ran over ways to infiltrate the massive and get directly onto Irk while hidden in it's thick walls. His false legs, his real ones being lost in battle, were laying just under the table and he was, currently, sitting in his rotational device to better himself as he hurried around the room and floated to the tops of shelves for scrolls and information.

Gna sighed and peered out of the window, again, to look at the people outside. She couldn't wait until Gagnor and Gagnex finished with what they were doing and enjoyed the life that was around them. Truly, she could give a damn whether the war ended with the Irkens in favor or the Bludgeons. For her people, in the end, everything would always turn out right and she knew that for certain because it always had. Each time her brothers had 'died' they'd been fine and the proof was starring at books right in front of her. Sure they may have lost a few limbs and an eye but that was far better than their lives.

So Gna sighed again and surveyed the area. The room was fairly simple, the walls being made of the same substance as the ground that coated the planet. This was a technique that had been passed down through the years and put into their time. And although technology was invading their lives the building would always stay the same because it was so much easier and so much quicker to have them sprout from the ground on command than build them entirely from scratch.

She lightly waved her hand over the ground beside her chair in boredom in an attempt to entertain herself. The floor began to churn in place and move about as though it was alive. And as she signaled with her claws the ground rose and it stretched up to meet them. So Gna greeted it and commanded her wishes upon it so that it would form something beautiful and something that she could always enjoy. And as she watched her creation take form she marveled at how good she was getting from her constant practice.

In a matter of moments a small Bludgeon figurine was lying on the ground just beside her seat. Gna leaned over and tapped it on the forehead. Then she sat back and calmly waved her hand back and forth and she watched as the doll danced to her moving claws and tapped it's feet to make music that was appropriate for the strange dance that Gna had created it for. And so the doll swayed from side to side and moved it arms around, all the while creating music so lovely from tapping its dirt feet and clapping its hands of soil.

But Gna's entertainment was soon crushed underfoot. And she stared in horror as that foot sank into the figurine's form and created nothing but a pile of dirt as it swiveled to accent its destruction.

Gna looked up, a frown on her face, to the angry glare that was planted upon her oldest brother. Gagnor stared down at her, his fangs glistening in the dim light that they had, his ears striking out in fury. It was completely ridiculous how he became so angry so quickly, really it was. Gagnor was never in a good mood. Not after what had happened to him and what could have after that.

"What do you think you're doing Gna?" he said as he glared at her. Gna could tell that he was just looking for an excuse to lecture her once more. He tended to do that an awful lot during times when he was plotting for war. "You should be studying up on the Irkens; trying to learn their weaknesses and how we can stop them. Playing with dolls does nothing productive for the commanding fleet!"

"I'm getting to work in my own way _dear brother_."

He leaned in close to her and struck the index claw of his robotic hand out at her face. It was mere millimeters from touching her nose. "Don't ever talk to me in that tone Gna. You know as well as I do that your art is dying."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, it isn't? Then what kind of help could it do us in battle?!" Gagnor pulled away quick and accented his point with movements of his hands that he gave to the air. "We can't use it on different worlds, Gna! The soil of our planet is the only one that we can command and I am not bringing war to our home."

He stopped and rubbed his temple a little bit, like he was getting a large ache in it.

"Truly, Gna, you should be encouraging the troupes into training for battles to come. Not idolizing their minds with your ancient magic. They can't use it so why do you continue to practice it? It's a waste of time."

"But I'm training for when I must fight!"

"The Redrui will not work on other worlds Gna! How many times must we tell you that!?"

"We've never tried it before. If I could just get a hold of soil from another world then I'm sure I could practice on that. With time and patience I could master that soil and I could move onto others. The process wouldn't take long. I'm exceptionally good at adapting to things quickly."

"You're not getting that soil Gna. I refuse it. Besides, it won't help us against the Irken home world and the ones that they'd conquered. The soil disappears and is replaced with that horrible machinery."

"Then we'll fight them on terrain that is better suited to us."

"You mean that's better suited to you, Gna. Out of all of the Bludgeons that I know, you, Ala and your select friends are the only few that still practice that dying art."

"But… I'm quite good at it."

He leaned in close again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. But his hopes were in vain for Gna only became more irritable, knowing what was to come next. "I know that you are," he whispered to her ear. "But I don't want you to get your hopes up for something that will never happen. I don't want you to be killed."

She pulled away fast and stood her ground, away from her brother. "Why?" Then she turned. "I'll just go back into the soil again. Then I'll become more powerful."

"And if that doesn't happen? Then what Gna?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she walked out of the room and left her brothers to watch her go.

Gna hurried down the corridor, her backwards knees talking her far, fast. For a few moments, all was quiet. But then came that irritable voice again. It was similar to Gagnor's but she was aware that it was not. The whirring of the engines saw to that. But the fact that it was so close to his voice made her uneasy nonetheless. And the fact that she would soon be staring into a face that was meant to be exactly like his didn't help in her effort to get over the endeavor. So she turned, her head hung and her blue hair falling in front of her eyes. She had neglected to tie it up that morning.

Gagnex floated close to her, his head low and his hopes high. "Gna," said he. "I am so sorry for you. Gagnor's been a bit irritated at the fact that he can't find a weak spot. He can't figure out how to get back at the Irkens after that attack."

"I still don't see the point in that. He's already killed the Irken leaders. With their horrible government wouldn't they just fall apart at the seams? So to speak."

"That's what we thought. But they're actually looking for more tall Irkens to fill the spot. And once they find the Tallest they'll take him to be the newer leader."

Gna smiled a little bit. "Those little guys never give up, do they?"

"No. The other thing is that we've been hearing word from our post on Earth, where one of the invaders is located, that the Tallest actually may have survived the attack. And the Irken invader, apparently, flew off a day or too ago. Then another ship followed but headed in a different course."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Gagnex thought for a moment. "I really don't know."

That made her smile more.

"Anyways, Gna. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything."

"But that's just the thing. I could have gotten him to stop if I had really wanted to. Mind you, it would have been incredibly difficult to do so. And about your technique…" Gna looked up a little bit to face her brother. "Keep up the good work. You're getting to be quite the Redruivix."

Gna smiled and then bid her brother farewell as she hurried off to meet Ala by the town center fountains.

---

Brooke: Yup. End of Chapter 27 right here. Hee, hee. OK, the next chapter will be with Gir! Yay for him. Then after that we'll have another chapter with Gaz and Zim, then another with the Bludgeons, maybe passing to Gagnor and Gagnex's side of the story, I'm not sure yet. Ok, reviews to answer to. Take it away Johnny.

J5: I've got reviews, I've got comments, I've got reviews from geminidragon76. All at low, low prices! I can't help it! I'm in a panic, I'm frantic and I'm hubuluhlulaha MANIC!

Brooke: Yay! Everybody loves my story and I'm all happy because of it. I have a talent eh? Well, hopefully that'll work for my plans later this year. LOL. And it's got nothing to do with fanfiction f.y.i. but real life. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Delighted that you like the ZAGR and expect more soon because I'm done all of my freaking exams so I'll have more me time and that means more writing stories. Thanks for the review.

Jack: Now we've got one from… Dlbn.

Brooke: Yay. Loving the chapters is good because it makes me feel good and not want to kill myself anymores. And for people that read Kim's or I demand more piggies's stories, you'll be happy to know that I'm past my suicidal/homicidal state. So it's safe to approach me again. Lol. And hurray for the stupidity of Invader Zim. How we love it so. Yes. So expect more chapters and, definitely, more stupidity on Zim and Gir's behalf. Enjoy the next chapter when it comes.

Batty: OMG! I haven't been here for weeks!

Fiendmon: Me neither! Hurry Batty! Snacks for everyone! Everyone! Everyone! EVERYONE!

(LOL, they made up…)


	28. Sand Mouths

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 28

Dib sighed lightly to himself as he stared out into the vast, open, black of space. It was calming to look at it but he couldn't help but move about and wrestle with his mind. Staring into something that seemed so lifeless to the rest of humanity was strange, especially since he knew the truth about space. But now he was in a ship, flying to the very planet that his mortal enemy had come from. He was going to the very place that he had wished to blow up in a war, secretly.

Kim was next to him, quietly working away at the keyboard. Idu was at his feet, sitting on the ground and sipping some vanilla coffee. Then there was Tak, who had taken up the hobby of walking around the ship and talking with Kai. She'd left about one hour ago and she hadn't come back since that time. So Dib had stayed in the room, fearing that he would run into Tak if he were to leave far too much to bother budging.

Bored with what he was doing, Dib looked down at the robot beneath him. She'd been there for a while and he was starting to think that she was warming up to him. Idu seemed like a pretty fun person, so to speak, and she seemed to be able to control herself well, which would have been uncharacteristic for Zim's robot, Gir. No, Idu seemed very kind and very smart, just like her mistress, Kim.

Dib felt himself lean back a little as he thought about it and he closed his eyes for a moment to just wallow in what happiness he had at that moment. It felt really good to just relax. He hadn't been able to do that in a while, what with his constant worrying about Zim taking over the Earth and enslaving the human race. No. Dib was always on alert. But now he could relax for a while and just drift through space in the ship. He could just sit back now and enjoy the peace that was around him.

"What the?" Kim began to fiddle with wires and circuits. "Idu, Dib, we have a problem."

_Well that didn't last very long,_ Dib thought to himself. He stood up and crossed to where Kim was seated. "What's going on? What's the matter?"

Kim pressed a red button in front of her and the wall in front opened up to a large, transparent, pane of glass. A large planet that looked to be coated in strange technology hid the black that could have been there. Dib was sure that he had seen it but he couldn't be sure where of, for that matter, when.

"That," said Kim. "That planet shouldn't be there. It's not on any of my planet maps and, according to the scanner, it isn't anywhere near us. But then it's right there. None of this makes sense!"

"Can you determine what planet it is from here?"

Kim shook her head, eyes closed. "No. I'm afraid I can't. I don't have very advanced tech like some species. I've only got what tidbits I can build or collect. I'd need a planet detection distinguisher but I don't have one. There's no way that I can know for sure with the simple star maps that I have on computers."

"Bummer."

"If you want to put it into laymen's terms, then yes. Bummer." Kim sighed. "If the planet's are this far different from what I know then we might have drifted off course when Kai was taken over by that Bludgeon device. There's only one thing that we can do now."

"And that would be…?"

Kim turned around in her chair. "Idu."

The tiny robot stood at attention, saluting her mistress. Her eyes glowed a bright red as they lowered to where her nose could have been, had she had one. "Yes, Mistress Kim."

"I want you to go down to the planet's surface. If we can ask one of the locals what planet it is then we should know where we are and I'll be able to plot a newer course to Irk. Can you do that for me, Idu?"

"Yes, Mistress Kim!"

"Good. Go get suited up."

Idu rushed from the room in a hurry, her tiny feet pattering against the metallic floor in a type of rhythm. Dib watched her go and then turned back to Kimberly, a smile on his pale face. "I'll… uh… go help her out. OK?" Kim nodded to him but Dib didn't see because, even if she had shaken her head, he still would have run. He needed to get out of the room and this was a good time to do so.

Although he was afeard fro meeting Tak in the hallways he was more afeard for his sanity after staying any longer in that room with such boredom. Plus, ever since the kiss he'd been a little bit strange when around Kim, especially if they were alone. Tak hadn't made the situation any better and neither had Idu when she had asked about the romance that he and Tak might have had. So getting away was good for now at least.

He followed Idu to the hatch that they had entered through. He watched as she opened locker, which ejected from the wall in the same matter of how Kai created his facial features. Then the small SIR unit took out a suit of armour. There was a set of gloves that stretched all the way up her arms to make them looks bulky with coatings of heavy, black metal at the base as well as a white dot in the middle of each palm. Dib assumed these were weapons. Then she put on a belt, carrying an assortment of strange gadgets and two shoulder pads, purple in colour, which hung a black cape over her shoulders and down to the base of her feet. The last thing that Idu put on was a kind of headband that covered her strange eye. It covered over the gap and highlighted the orb inside in such a way that it actually looked smaller than it really was. This could have been for targeting purposes.

"Why do you need to wear such heavy armour?" Dib inquired.

"Unlike most SIR units," said Idu as she flexed her hands to check the gloves for rust, "I am not equipped with the ability to shoot lasers from my face. Other than my ion beam," she pointed to the eye on her chest, "I don't have any weapons of my own to use against enemies. And for all we know the people of this planet could be hostile."

"Good point. But then what's with your eye?"

"Broken. We haven't been able to find replacements parts without having to go to Irk."

"I see… What with the cape?"

Idu smiled, spun around once and showed it off. "Oh, it doesn't really have much of a purpose. I just like that way it looks on me. What do you think?"

"Very… uh… stylish?"

Dib watched as Idu opened the hatch door, walked in and then closed it behind her. There was a window that he was able to look through and so she watched as she pressed a series of buttons of varying colours of differing keypads. Then, as the second hatch opened, Idu was sucked into the black of space. Dib could see her tap her feet together hard and then he watched as fire spouted from her base and she blasted outwards towards the planet's surface. It was only when she was a good far way away that the hatch closed again and he was left alone in the hallway.

The boy sighed and walked back down the hallway to his doom on the bridge. How he wished that Tak wasn't conversing with Kai. Right now he really needed another man to talk to. But, since he didn't have one, he would have to deal with this on his own.

---

Idu watched as the planet's surface came up faster and closer. She skimmed over the surface for a moment and then dove through the toxic clouds to the ground that was so far beneath it. As she went she watched the world pass her by so quickly. It was an amazing sight to behold and she really enjoyed it. She always enjoyed flying and right now she couldn't help but enjoy it most of all out of any other day. It had to be one of her favourite flights and yet she didn't know exactly why.

She flew over some very strange plants and trees, or at least that's what she hoped they were. If they were anything else she thought that she would upchuck. There was a very desert type of landscape that coated the planet. The sand was a sort of orange-brown colour but from so high up, she could see portions of the sand that were different colours. For example: about 20 meters ahead of her the sand was a bright purple and it looked to be glowing.

Curious, she landed close to the patch and calmly approached it. The small robot leaned over, one foot still on the orange sand, one foot in the air. She looked into the purple colour of the sand and wondered why only some patches were different. The majority of the desert was orange and yet there were the patches of purple that struck out so much.

She leaned over so very far that she thought that she would fall in at any moment. Unfortunately for her that was exactly what happened to her. Idu fell over and landed in the purple sand. She was so surprised that she thrashed about and tried to get back up and onto her feet. She desperately tried to free herself from… Nothing.

Idu stopped and looked around. Nothing was gripping her and nothing was holding her and nothing was trying to rip her apart piece by piece. The Sir unit sighed and plunked her head down and onto the purple dirt. She smiled and then started to laugh to herself. She'd been so scared that something would happen to her and nothing did. She'd been so afeard for something to just come up and grab at her but nothing had and so she was fine. Idu laughed at her temporary stupidity. For all she knew this planet was deserted. There was probably nothing here at all…

Four tentacles of varying sizes shot up through the sand on each side of her. Idu sat up as quickly as she could and she struggled to free herself but the tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs and then began to pull her down. Idu struggled and she kicked and she thrashed and she even bit but the creature wouldn't let go of her.

At one point she found it possible to reach into her belt and she was able to swipe something. The Sir unit hadn't seen what she had actually taken out but she was hoping that it would help her somehow to escape the beast that held her. Continuously, she beat the tentacle with the orb, trying to free the pin from its place. When she heard that familiar clinking sound she tossed the orb down and into the sand.

It turns out that she had picked a grenade. She became aware of this when one of the tentacles was blown up and out of the sand. Idu became coated in a thick, sticky kind of blue blood and she grimaced as the other tentacles sank back into the sand and let her go. She sat up, once on the ground and began to wipe the blood from her metal casing and her cape. Then she shook her hand at the sand below her and yelled out, "that's what you get for messing with me you overgrown squid!"

There was a growling and a rumbling from underneath her feet.

Idu gulped. "Crud."

This time hundreds of tentacles shot up from the sand. They wiggled and swirled and curled in the air around the small robot, which stood there completely scared out of her mind. Around twelve tentacles shot out towards her and held her tight wherever they could. They gripped her cape, her legs, her arms, her wait, her head and the device she had on her eye.

Idu struggled to free herself and she pulled away several times but then another tentacle would always be there to replace the one that she had broken away from. And with each time she tried to bit the tentacle would move away and then she would slip and another would replace it. It was near impossible for her to break away now and Idu immediately regretted taunting the beast after it had sunk away. A mouth rose up beneath her, hundreds of rows of sharp teeth were shown. The throat went right down and she was sure that she could see into its stomach where all of the acids swished and ebbed. They would melt her down until she was nothing more.

She was so terrified at that very moment that she did the only thing that she could think of. It was something that she hadn't ever really needed to do before and she was surprised that she did it.

Idu screamed.

---

He sat up and looked at himself with the eye that he still had. He was a little bit frustrated about how he had lost his eye yet again, but it made sense since it wasn't his to begin with. He still only had one arm and he still had his one leg but he also still had the one that his master had made for him from the machine on earth.

Gir stood up as best as he could and rubbed his aching head. He felt really light-headed and he sort of wondered where he was exactly. Gir looked around him and glanced at the area that he was standing in. He was in a desert but he couldn't remember how he got there and he also couldn't remember why he was there in the first place. In fact, he had a hard time remembering his own name. But he thought hard and was able to determine that it was Gir.

He looked at himself and examined his body. It was hard and made of metal and he wondered if he was born like that or if he had been in a few accidents before now. Then he looked up and touched where his eye should have been. But it wasn't there and he was sort of worried about that. What if he had done something and been kicked out of his home? What if he had been killed and he was in hell, a barren wasteland with no people to comfort him? What if someone had tried to kill him and had then dumped his body here? He wasn't dead as far as he knew but he couldn't pinch himself to find out because he was made of metal.

Gir decided that he would take up a walk to see if he could find any people to talk to. Maybe he could find out how he got here and if they knew someone that knew him. But as he began to walk he fell dome instantly and smashed his chin on a rock.

As he sat up he grimaced and rubbed his chin. A strange little casing that he had tripped over caught Gir's attention. He outstretched his hand and took it as his own. As he pulled it towards him he examined it to see if he could remember what it was exactly.

The casing was smaller than his head and looked like a circle cut in half. There were strange little blinking lights all over it and markings that he didn't know. But he somehow knew that he might need it later on so he kept it and then stood up, this time watching out for anything on the ground. So Gir then began his journey across the desert to see if he could find anyone.

His quest didn't last very long because it was interrupted by a very high-pitched, very scared, scream. Gir's head whipped around a little bit and he saw tentacles. Hundreds of tentacles. They were everywhere and they looked to have a little captive in their clutches. He couldn't see who or what was screaming but he knew that the person needed help and now. And although he was scared he charged. During this time he also had the urge to eat chicken covered in lard. Whatever that was.

---

Idu thrashed and screamed again but she didn't think that anyone would be able to hear her at all. She was doomed to be eaten by a giant sand monster and never complete the mission with Kim. Now she would die and now she screamed the last time before the monster's mouth closed around her.

But the creature never got the chance to chew and as Idu listened to what was going on in the open air she heard a voice call out to the monster.

"Hey you!" it said. "Stop trying to eat people! It's not nice!"

Idu was tossed around the monster's mouth as she tried to hold onto the folds of teeth. She feared cutting herself but she also feared falling into the pit of stomach acid that was at the base of the throat. So she held on for dear life as the monster was rocked and tossed and beaten by somebody outside.

She heard the monster scream several times and try to swallow her, maybe in a way to heal itself. A lot of good that would do it anyways. Then, suddenly, the rocking stopped and the monster let out one last gurgle before it stopped moving all together. Idu opened her eyes a little bit and looked to the mouth's opening where light was now shining through.

A hand reached in and outstretched towards her.

"Take my hand," said the voice from before. "I'm here to help you."

Idu, obediently, took the hand of the person. It felt really cold. Then she was pulled out of the monster with such force that she and the person that had saved her went flying in the same direction. They landed in a heap and Idu grimaced at the monster slime that coated her entire body. She felt so grossed out that she nearly gagged. But she held it back and got up and off of her savour.

She began to wipe herself off but she stopped dead when she saw who had saved her.

It was a robot, much like her but different in so many ways. From what she could tell it had once been a Sir unit as well. But now it wasn't much of one. One of the eyes was missing and there looking to be a piece of a broken bulb inside of the head. One of the arms was missing and the one that remained there looked so beaten up. There were two legs that were still there but one of them shouldn't have been there. No one of them was part of something that Idu didn't know about. Then entire robot looked beaten and broken and utterly disfigured beyond what she could have imagined, not to mention the dents and scratches that coated its form.

Idu placed her hands to her mouth in horror and fear. She took a step back for a moment and then tripped over a rock. Then she just sat there. She wasn't sure if she should fear the robot or feel pity for it. After all, she was dressed in hard body armour with a really cool cape and headgear. Whereas this robot looked like he had been through so many battles that he was lucky to be alive.

Eventually she noticed that the ocular orb that looked to still work wasn't activated. That meant that the robot was no longer in working condition. She sighed to herself, placing her hand where her heart could have been, and then looked back up to the robot. Idu tapped his head lightly and nearly jumped out of her metal case when her savour leaned over and clanked on the ground, lifeless. She relaxed and then sat on her knees, examining him more.

Never had she seen a Sir unit in such bad of a condition. Sure she'd seen the occasional dent of whatever but never this much damage. Whoever could let their Sir unit take so much damage and then repair it so horribly was either stupid, poor, or a horrible master. Desperately wanting to believe that no one could do this to their servant Idu went ahead and believed that the person that had done the repairs had had insufficient funds and could do a proper job.

Idu sighed and hung her head. It was only then that she noticed the disk in his hand. Carefully she pulled it out and, instantly, she knew what it was.

It was a Sir unit memory disk.

As she turned it over in her hand she found something etched into the back. It had been carved with, what she could only guess was. A waffle spatula. And she read it aloud to herself. "Gir." Idu though for a moment. "Gir… The robot in which Dib was referring to when on Kai." She looked down at the robot beneath her. "So you're Gir…?"

The last thing that she had been expecting was an answer but the little guy gave one anyways. He sat up with such speed that she leapt back again. Gir's remaining eye light up a bright blue, like the sky on Earth. He turned and he looked at her, head cocked to one side. Idu sat up straight and remained calm, seeing that he was no threat.

Then he said something that caught her completely by surprise. "Gir… yes… do you know me? Do I know you? Do you know where I am?"

"Uh…"

---

Brooke: Sorry I took so long to update. I've been editing my book a lot for varying reasons. Most of which is I might be relied on to save our house and not move. Eek! Ok, moving on. Jack, give me the first review please.

Jack: Our first review is from IWasTheTurkey.

Brooke: hello to you too. Yes, here's your chapter with Gir. I might make the next one with him too so you get to wait and see about that. Either another Gir chapter or I'll move onto Zim and Gaz. I'm still debating.

Impmon: Now we've got a review from The Illustrious Crackpot.

Brooke: Don't sorry about taking a while to review. And thanks for the best wishes on exams. I think you gave me good luck because I passed with flying colours. So thanks for the luck. Glad you like the Redrui(x) thing. I don't know what ElfQuest is but ok.

J5: EB, bwana EB. Dlbn is next on our reviewers list.

Brooke: Thank you for your word son my chapter. And yes, the plot thickens. We now know of a secret that the Bludgeons have! Whoooooaaaa!

Zim: Zim speaks! Now to recognize the, slightly less doomed, human being to submit… Or bug… hmmm…

Brooke: While Zim thinks that over I'll answer. Yes! I tried to make Gna sort of girly but also tough and firm. Like, she can hold her own in battle but she likes hanging with her friends and those wired bright colours that I hate… You get it. So, glad you like her and here is your 'more' as requested.

Fiendmon: Cake!

Batty: Milk!

Both: For everyone!


	29. Chase Through The Streets

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 29

Chase Through The Streets

The streets were a bustle, little children everywhere. It would have truly been a wonderful sight if not for the fact that it was being seen through the eyes of a being that utterly despised Bludgeons with every pore in his green, alien skin.

Zim regarded the Bludgeons as filth. Stains upon the black canvass that was the universe, they were nothing more than that in his eyes. He sneered at them from underneath the cover of his Bludgeon disguise.

Gaz walked along next to him, quietly examining the area. She looked at each Bludgeon that they passed and each one that passed them. They didn't seem like a very corrupt or war-starting people like the Irkens were. In fact, most of the Bludgeons in the area looked like they had absolutely no idea what was going on beyond the barrier of their atmosphere. They seemed so oblivious to what was happening outside of their planet. Though she didn't smile back so many Bludgeons smiled at her. Nobody even took in the fact that she was not one of them. She was also sure that they were aware of Zim's horrible disguise. It was even worse than the one that he had on earth.

Zim sneered as a male Bludgeon nodded and smiled towards him. "These people are so…"

"Peaceful?" Gaz inquired.

"No!" Zim snapped. "Weird. I mean… Come on! Blue skin!? That's even stranger than you earthlings and your flabby pink bodies."

Gaz looked at her hand. "We're not flabby."

"So you say."

Gaz rolled her eyes. They landed on a piece of paper that was barely hanging onto a pole that was in the street. In theory, an alien species was meant to be highly advanced, with ray guns, space ships, and teleporter pads. However, the Bludgeons were not unlike humans. Their civilization was not very different. They had standard streets, though without pavement or tar, as well as poles and buildings. The only real difference was that the buildings looked to be made out of dirt; a silicon-based substance glimmered on the walls, making Gaz believe that the buildings were made hard like human bricks because of it.

She stopped a moment, not noticing Zim walking on, and stared at a tavern that read 'Bligar's Bar and Pub.' She couldn't help but remember Bob's Bar and Pub back on earth. She'd frequently seen men come out of that place, drunk and dizzy. But everyone that came out of Bligar's seemed perfectly fine. She wondered if a bar was the same here as it was on Earth.

Zim realized that Gaz was no longer with him. He turned around, spotting her walk into the pub. "Hey! Gaz-human! Where are you going?" He frowned, surprised, as she shrugged off the question and then disappeared behind the door to Bligar's Bar and Pub. The Irken grimaced from inside the suit and then used three levers to turn the rig around and have it walk into the building, after his human 'friend'.

The place was quite calm for a pub. There were no fights on the verge of coming forth and no one seemed to be drunk. There were a few Bludgeon men gambling over by the back tables. A music box played some sort of strange tune; it was rather like a sort of gothic music but with a pop background. The language that the singer bellowed was slurred and difficult to understand, most likely the Bludgeon language. There was a fat Bludgeon behind the bar; he was quietly clicking his mouse with a strange model of computer. It was purple and gray with odd piece of metal and bars sticking out.

Gaz stood next to Zim, she hadn't moved after entering the bar. Figuring that their might be something to do she pressed on, walking right up to the counter. Zim followed, all the while barking commands for her to follow him out and for them to continue on their way.

She sat down on strange, swirling chair at the bar and looked at the bartender. He raised a brow at her and then stood up. "Saigo ni hilthriop gre?"

Now it was Gaz's turn to raise a brow. She scratched her head. "Uh… Speak any English?"

"Certainly ma'am. As well as Vorteon, Pignese, Kelfic, and Bracmin. Now," he said, leaning on the counter. "Why is something who only speaks English in the bar, miss?"

"I don't only speak English. French is also in my vocabulary and I'm interested in Latin and Japanese."

"I'm not familiar with those languages. Pray tell… What planet do you come from?"

"Earth."

"I'm not familiar with that one."

"I'm surprised you're familiar with any planets."

"Oh? You're aware of our little technology crisis?"

Gaz nodded. "What have you got to drink?" she asked, changing the subject. She didn't see a menu and so she figured that asking the Bludgeon as the best thing to do.

"First off, how old're you?"

----

Gaz and Zim sat a table close to the back of the pub. Gaz quietly sipped at the strange, purple, foaming liquid. Apparently on the Bludgeons' home world a child of her age was allowed to drink, what they called, 'Kiyavima'. It was a sweet tasting drink, not bitter like she'd expected. The foam brushed up by her lips and she rubbed it away with her hand each time she pulled the glass away.

Zim growled at her. "I don't see why on Irk we had to come in here. There's nothing of interest in this place so why did you bother to walk in through the doors in the first place, Gaz-human?"

Gaz took another drink from her Kiyavima. "I was thirsty."

Though she couldn't see his face, Gaz could hear the heavy breathing from inside the suit as Zim's temper raised. She could even sense his anger in the very air. Smiling at herself for making the Irken so irritated she took another sip, diminishing the drink to its very last drop. She looked at the spare foam at the base of her glass and swished it around a little bit before turning to Zim.

"You should really try one of these. They're not bad. Sweet."

She heard Zim grunt from inside the suit. "Not likely. I'll never be caught dead drinking any of this garbage. This planet is disgusting, the people are disgusting and I have no doubts in my enormous Irken brain that the food and drinks are just as grotesque and disgusting as the rest of this place. I'll never drink that. Not ever."

Gaz smirked. "You're just afraid you'll fry your insides."

"… That too…"

She smiled again and then walked over to the bar for another drink. Zim was left alone at the table, playing with a few of the knobs and buttons in his suit. He commanded the disguise to balance a utensil on the nose. He didn't know what the strange utensil was called but it looked like a fork but with many more spikes and in many more directions.

"Oi! Mate, who's the strange-looking creature that been following you around, eh?"

Zim turned around. There were 3 Bludgeon men behind him with one Bludgeon female. The men were quite strong and sturdy looking. They each had similar uniforms on. It was only after Zim recognized them as the same uniforms from the ship behind the moon did he realize that they were part of the Bludgeon army. The one that had spoken to him had four badges on his left shoulder. Zim assumed that he had the higher rank of the four and that he was the leader in their small group.

"Uh… That's Gaz. A human from the planet Earth."

"Oh! The planet with the last invader!" stated the girl Bludgeon. She had bright purple hair that was tied into a tight ponytail behind her head. Her ears shot up at the mention of Earth. "I was sent to that planet to observe the invader that took post there. I actually never got the chance to find him. I was so entranced with how similar to our own planet Earth is!"

Zim rolled his eyes inside the suit. "You've got that right."

"I just loved Earth," she continued. "The bright blue sky, the towering buildings, the pavement on the ground. The humans are so fascinating. I don't know why the Irken Empire would want to wipe them out. It seems rather sad that such a wonderfully fantastic race has to go to waste." She paused and looked over at Gaz. "I think it was very sweet of you to save that human… uh…"

"Zim."

"Oh? That's an odd name. Anyways, I think that it was very sweet of you to go to all of the trouble you must have gone to just to rescue that one human from a dying planet. I mean, once an Irken leader sets sight on a planet then there's no way that the planet can be saved. It's wonderful that you're doing some good in the universe. When it all ends for the universe I'm sure that you'll end up in a good place."

"Huh?" Zim was confused. "What do you mean, 'when it all ends for the universe'?"

This time it was the Bludgeon beside the female that spoke. "Didn't you go to the meetings? Oh, wait. I get it. You're a late recruit right?" When Zim nodded he continued. "Well, Gagnor and Gagnex don't know it yet but Bruton is going to cleanse the universe He said that first we'll get ride of the Irkens. Then we have to get rid of Gagnor and Gagnex because they've been contaminated by technological means. So, once they're out of the way, we'll spread our insight to the entire space that life occupies and clean every speck of filth from this existence."

"How so?"

"Why, a Hurtle Bomb of course!"

Zim began to sweat in his suit. He couldn't help himself now. "A-Are you all crazy!? A Hurtle Bomb!? That's the most powerful weapon ever created! Not to mention it will destroy everything!"

"Well duh. That's the point. By destroying the universe we not only get ride of all filth but also all sin." The leader scratched his head. "Why? Do you have something wrong with this plan?"

"Of course I do! You'll destroy everything! Does the rest of the planet even know!?"

"No. It's going to be a surprise," said the girl. "Otherwise, we'd have too many civilians getting in the way. They haven't been enlightened like we have. They haven't experienced what we have. Once they do that they'll realize that this is the only way to save the universe and everyone in it. By destroying everything we purge existence of the stains that we are and make way for a new beginning to start."

Zim stood up in the suit. He turned around, calling over to Gaz, who was still over at the bar.

"Hey! What's wrong?" asked the one of the four that'd been quiet during the conversation. "Didn't you go through the training to prepare you for it?"

Too panicked to bother answering Zim hurried over to his companion. However, in his horribly wobbly run he knocked over a table, tumbling over top of it and then onto the floor. As he fell the suit ripped on a nail that was sticking out from the table that he tripped on and was then torn open. The locks that supported Zim let go on impact as a defense mechanism so that the Irken would not be trapped and then injured when inside. However, he was worse off when outside. The green alien slipped out from the suit and rolled across the floor, landing at Gaz's feet.

She looked down at him in surprise, just finishing her drink. "What the hell are you doing?"

The Bludgeon female pointed to Zim. "Wait! I remember you! You're the final Irken invader! I saw a picture of you before going down to Earth! You're the final Irken from the Empire that we have to cleanse!"

"Stop!" yelled the captain.

Gaz frowned. "Okay. Let me rephrase that. What the hell did you DO?"

"No time!" Zim got to his feet, grabbing Gaz's arm as he ran for the door. The bludgeons ran after him, pushing tables and chairs out of the way. They were like giants, hurtling through the bar and after the two as they passed out the doorway and then ran down the street.

Gaz pulled her arm away from Zim about a block after they'd made it out of the bar. They ran, neck and neck, down the street, the Bludgeon army officers following them all the way. The two passed by children, women, men and old folks, hurrying away from the thundering four. But their pursuers kept their pace, gradually gaining speed on the Irken and the human. No matter how fast Zim and Gaz tried to run the Bludgeons still managed to gain in their speed and push forwards, nearly able to grip their collars. The long strides and fact that they were more muscular only made it more difficult to evade their grabbing, blue hands. All the while they ran the Bludgeons behind them were barking orders at people on the street, telling them to get in front of Zim and Gaz, ordering them to stop the fleeing two.

Several Bludgeons obeyed what they were told to do and they jumped in front of Gaz as she tried to avoid a blue hand from behind her. Several others grabbed for Zim, helping in the effort to capture him. It seemed that each time they evaded the grasp of one another would come out of nowhere in front of them and would then grab for their throats as well.

Gaz spotted a narrow ally, not nearly large enough for a Bludgeon to get through at their size. The only one that might be able to get through would have been the female, who was slimmer with skinnier legs and arms. She didn't take any chances and pulled Zim into the ally. He didn't protest as she did so.

The Bludgeon men that had been following them crashed into the walls, the leader was stuck in the crack. Gaz and Zim stopped once inside the crack between the buildings. They looked back at the mass of Bludgeons trying to get through the opening. The two were about two meters away from the opening, not bothering to take any risks. Zim smiled, sticking his lizard-like, stripped tongue out at the Bludgeons.

There was a coughing sound from behind the mass. The two Bludgeons in the crack pulled away hard to reveal the female Bludgeon. She would fit nicely in the opening. She smiled at Gaz and Zim as panic crept back onto their faces.

"Hilmin, go with Tran and Yumo and cut them off at the fountain." They saluted to her and then raced off, the flock of men that had accompanied them dispersed at that point.

Then the female raced in after Gaz and Zim who had already took off down the ally.

Zim pushed over a few things that were in the narrow ally. A couple of trashcan-like objects and one that looked like it had once been alive. But the girl jumped over each one, hurrying towards them with gaining speed.

They crossed out the opening at the end of the ally and pulled back into the light.

"You there! Irken! Human! Stop!"

The three, Hilmin, Yumo, and Tran, were right behind them, coming around the corner.

Gaz rolled her eyes as she ran. "IS THERE NO END TO THIS CONSTANT CHASING!?" It was right there and then that she thought of something. Concentrating hard Gaz willed for a single thing to happen, hoping that it would work if she just wished for it hard enough. Sure enough, she felt the tingling in her back. "Zim," she said, turning to him and panting. "Use your spider legs."

Zim slapped his head. "Why do I never think of that!?"

"You haven't used them much lately."

"True. Okay, come here. I'll give you a lift."

"No thanks." Gaz was lifted into the air by four robotic spider legs. These were unlike Zim's. Gaz's PAK was a prototype new development that Zim had been ordered to test, just in case it were to explode, a few years ago. The legs were black; the joints flowing smoothly like new limbs on her body. Zim's were still the old type of gray-silver. The joints were rather like a robot's and they didn't work nearly as well as hers. Regardless, they both pressed on, speeding ahead of the Bludgeons.

"We're gaining speed!" Zim exclaimed.

"Duh."

They rounded a corner, looking back. The Bludgeons were still on the previous street, barking at Gaz and Zim to stop.

Neither of them saw what was coming up just then. As they turned around they caught sight of a large group of Bludgeon children that blocked their paths. In a panic Gaz swerved to her left. Zim swerved to his right. They collided with a large crashing sound and the clanking sound of clashing metal. Two of Zim's spider legs broke. One of Gaz's broke off.

They tumbled forwards, no longer balanced by the four legs. Gaz crashed into a building and was sent backwards. She could see the Bludgeons from before rounding the corner and staring at the collision between the two and the buildings. Obviously they were wondering what the hell they missed. Zim toppled forwards, tripping over a cart full of melons. The cart Bludgeons yelled out, 'my melons!' before Zim crashed into Gaz again.

Splashing and sloshing sounds could be heard around them as they toppled backwards into a vat of green liquid. It swirled around Gaz and Zim, soaking them in the process. Zim's arms reached out, grabbing the sides of the fountain that they had just fallen into. He pulled Gaz up by her PAK and they both lifted their bodies out, sticking their feet over the side and sitting up properly, utterly dripping with green water.

Someone sat next to them, sputtering and wiping her eyes with her long blue fingers. Gaz and Zim turned to the two Bludgeon girls in the fountains next to them. One was looking rather baffled; she had soft features, blue hair and bright white eyes that sat behind her bangs. The second of the two, on the other hand, looked incredibly infuriated. She cracked her blue knuckles after pushing her short green hair from her face. Her long ears pressed back on either side of her head.

"You two are going to pay for that," said the angry girl.

"Wait Ala." The softer faced of the two put a hand in front of the angry girl to stop her from beating Zim and Gaz into the next galaxy. She stared at Zim for a moment. "You're Zim, right?"

---

Brooke:) hi peoples. Guess who's back. Or at least for the time being. I'm sorry I've been off so much lately. I must have been killing some of you, leaving my stories as they were. I've just been working so much harder on my book and my comics and other stuff lately. In case anyone's interested I write stories on deviantart, just check my homepage. Demonics is in the works and then, in terms of comics, I'm going the Janitor Drank My Blood, Veridis Green, Razputen and Terry a Couple Most Scary. Plus I'm doing a story called Orange Peels and then Perfectly Normal in Every Way after that. So I'm pretty busy. But I just checked my e-mail and, seeing so many people wanting me to start up again, I just couldn't turn away. So here you go for now. Enjoy.


	30. Panic Trap

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 30

Panic Trap

Quietly cruising through space grew boring very quickly. There wasn't much left to do on the ship. Kai had shown Dib just about everything and nothing was really as fun as they might seem to think, especially since Kim was busy driving, Tak didn't really want to speak to anyone and Idu was gone. So Kai was the only one left to hang with and every time they played a game Kai always won because he was the computer for the computer player.

Dib and Kai were forced to talk to each other instead.

"Yooouuu like my siiiiister…"

Dib jumped. He turned to the face that appeared next to him on the wall, wide eyed. "H-How did…?"

"Oh, please. It's obvious. I may be made of metal but I'm all as human as you or Kim. I can tell when one person likes another."

Dib scratched the back of his head. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since you set foot on me. I could feel your accelerated heartbeat when you looked at my sister. Want to know something creepy about liking Kim though?" Dib lightly nodded, not really knowing if he wanted to know or not. "If you like Kim's face then, technically, you like my face too. Seeing as we're near identical in terms of facial features. The only real difference is our hair."

The boy stuck out his tongue. "That's a… creepy thought all right…"

Kai laughed. The smile on the ship grew large. "You're a funny guy Dib. I didn't think I'd like you at first but you're pretty cool, considering the fact that you like my sister."

"What's wrong with liking your sister?"

"She's sort of strange, don't you think?" Kai and Dib were quiet for a moment. Kai looked at Dib's expression. He had he head turned down, eyes narrowed and mouth stretched into a knowing smirk. Kai leapt into reality and looked down at his metallic chest and grinned weakly. "Then again… I suppose I'm not different. Haha, sorry. I tend to forget that I'm a ship. Especially when I'm having such a normal conversation with people."

Dib rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't really call this conversation a normal one. A paranormal investigator, who has spent years trying to prevent an alien from taking over his home planet, talking about a girl, so used to paranormal that she seems out of this world, to a ship who is said to be that girl's twin sibling." Dib smiled. "That doesn't seem normal. Maybe to you. Not to me."

"Oh? What's a normal conversation to you?"

"Talking about how I summoned a pig curse, to make it so that my sister would only taste pork no matter what she ate, with a hobo I met in a diner. After that he'd leave with a piece of corn and steal a kid licking a lollipop in the corner before dashing out the door and into the night."

Kai's face sunk in. He looked befuddled. "Y-You really had a conversation like that?"

"Uh…" Dib scratched the back of his head. "More or less."

"Wow," stated Kai, his face lighting up again. "That's so cool! I've never spoken to a 'hobo' before. You have such a cool life! Nothing interesting ever happens to me…"

Dib was quiet. So was Kai. They looked at one another. Then laughter erupted between the two.

This ensued for a few minutes before it died down and they smiled at each other.

"Anyways, Dib," continued Kai. "I wanted to talk to you ab--"

He stopped mid sentence. Kai's face froze, like he'd been put into a cryo freezer. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly ajar and a look of horror plastered all over his metallic face. Although he was made of metal, his expressions were easy to read. Dib rolled his eyes and waved a hand in front of Kai's face, telling him to knock off the act and talk with him again. But when Kai didn't do anything, even after Dib stated that it wasn't funny, the paranormal-loving boy began to grow a little worried about his friend's brother. He didn't know what was wrong with Kai.

Dib decided that he would go to the bridge and report Kai's strange behavior to Kim. Maybe there was something wrong with him again. Perhaps he had another virus in his system. So as Dib turned he started to walk down the hall, leaving the frozen Kai in his place on the wall. As he rounded the corner the hallway flashed red several times. Loud sirens played out through the speakers, screaming into the echoing halls and into Dib's eardrum.

Hurriedly, he cupped his hands over his ears, ducking down in surprise as the sirens blared and the hallway flashed from its normal gray to red and back again. He looked up and around as he stood, flinching at the sounds, hands still cupped over his ears.

Then, through his hands, Dib heard Kai's strained voice. But differently.

Running back to the hall that he'd left Kai in he looked at the boy. His mouth was open, barking orders, face still frozen, eyes still wide, and horror still plastered as his metal expression. Dib could hear him clearly over the sirens.

"**ALERT! ALERT! EMERGENCY! **

"**WARNING! FOEIGN DEVICE LOCATED. **

"**LOCATION: COCKPIT. **

"**STATUS: INFECTIOUS PARASITE. **

"**CREW MEMBERS AFFECTED: 2/3. **

"**HULL STATUS: 98. **

"**RUNNING CAPACITY: 34 AND DROPPING."**

Dib panicked. He ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of Kai, his hands still over his ears. "Kai! Kai! Wake up! What's going on!? Kai! Come on!"

"**ALERT! ALERT! EMERGENCY!**

"**WARNING! FOREIGN DEVICE LOCATED. **

"**LOCATION: COCKPIT.**

"**LOCATION: MAINFRAME PERSONALITY CHIPS. **

"**LOCATION: HULL REPARE DECK. **

"**LOCATION: NAVIGATION COMPUTER. **

"**LOCATION: WEAPON STORAGE. **

"**LOCATION: AIMING MAINFRAME. **

"**LOCATION: MAGIC RESERVE. **

"**LOCATION: PERSONALITY CHIP 1-487. **

"**REMAINING CHIPS: 487-489. **

"**STATUS: INFECTIOUS PARASITE.**

"**CREW MEMBERS AFFECTED: 2/3.**

"**HULL STATUS: 98.**

"**RUNNING CAPACITY: 12 AND DROPPING.**

"**SYSTEM CRASH IMENENT."**

"KAI! PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP KAI!" Dib screamed with all of his might. He even made a grab for the boy's metal shoulder. But it sank into the wall before he could reach it.

The boy's face began to melt away into the metal. It sunk and Dib backed away quickly, thinking that the metal might collapse and suck him in as well. It was only when Kai's face erupted from the sea of melting metal did the paranormal boy scream for the first time since he'd been on the ship.

Kai's face stretched right out the metal, coming so close to Dib's face that their noses almost touched. The boy's face was exactly as it had frozen but now there was also panic wrapped within. He screamed at Dib. "Kim! She's in the cockpit! Hurry! I'm losing control!" As he was pulled back into the wall by grasping, tentacle-like pieces of metal Kai called out one last order to the terrified, pale boy. "Don't get infected!" Then he disappeared behind a wall of metal, which moved and bobbed like it did when his face was being formed. It was like an ocean of gray.

Dib ran for the wall, screaming Kai's name. But he didn't come back out. Instead, the same tentacles that had taken Kai came out for Dib. He panicked and hurried away, screaming down the hall as he went. His arms flew behind him because he was unable to pull them up at his speed. His legs went out in front and he leaned far back as he ran at top speed, dodging tentacles of metal that came out of the walls after him. Leaping over one and ducking under two more, he passed the storage chamber and the incubation cells, hurrying for the cockpit.

As he passed by the cafeteria he could hear Tak.

Dib stopped a moment. The tentacles weren't coming out anymore. Not in this area anyways.

He looked behind him; they were still there, wriggling around like broken limbs from a sea creature. Then there were some ahead of him. They did the very same thing. But in this one patch of hallway there was none, and he could hear Tak on the other side of the cafeteria door. Dib gulped and then pushed the door open to peer inside.

Tak was sitting at a table, rubbing her temple. She looked up, surprised, as Dib entered the cafeteria. Her green skin paled considerably. It was then that Dib noticed the other person sitting next to her. He didn't know who he was nor did he really care. He glanced him over only once. There was a hood from his sweater that stretched over his head. Blue jeans and gloves over his hands. He looked up at Dib as he entered but said nothing.

The irken girl was the first to speak. "D-Dib?"

The boy stood there, noticing the surprise in Tak's voice.

She stood up. "You're alive!?"

Then everything blurred and turned white for a moment. Dib covered his eyes with his arm. The light enveloped him and then was gone in an instant, as quickly as it appeared. Dib looked up again. The room was completely different. Tak and the boy were no longer sitting at the table, nor were they anywhere else in the room. The tentacles crawled along the walls, as if noticing him being there only for the first time they turned and went for him.

Dib panicked again. He screamed as he jumped over one coming down on him. The tentacles hit the ground and Dib jumped onto it before running out the door and back into the hallway. It was, once more, covered in tentacles that tried to bring him down, swiping at his legs and swinging for the back of his head. Dib carefully avoided each one; all the while he was running what had just happened over in his head.

As he jumped over a tentacle that attempted to block his path and trip him up he felt there was something wrong with what had just happened.

The tentacles would have still been there during his hallucination, which is what he thought the vision of Tak and the boy was. If that was so then why had they not attacked him? It occurred to him in an instant. Kai had explained, before Dib ran away, the specific locations that the virus had infected before it took over his personality chips. He'd said that the foreign parasite had made its way into the mainframe but he didn't say that it had fully taken over the detection system, only the navigation system.

With only one shot at this Dib attempted to explore to what limits the tentacles could find him. He wondered if he could get to the cockpit with his plan. After quietly mulling it over he jumped over one last tentacle and then stopped, stalk still, like a wooden plank.

They reached for him.

Dib closed his eyes and screamed, still not moving.

…

He opened one eye.

The tentacles were directly in front of him. They swerved around a bit. Dib grinned brightly. He's just made an incredible discovery that could help him get to the cockpit with speed.

Although it had taken over the ship, the foreign device was not made to apply to the magical charms set around its hull. So, although it was in a super advanced ship with incredible capabilities in terms of defense, surveillance and war, the parasite couldn't control it because it wasn't meant to be able to.

Dib took a step forwards.

They still didn't go for him. They were designed to attack panic. But Dib didn't panic.

The tentacles disappeared back into the wall, sucked back through in the same manor of Kai. Dib slowly stepped forwards, no tentacles blocking his way. He smiled brightly and then walked to the cockpit. This made it so much easier…

---

Dib slowly opened the door. He peered inside. Kim's head was seat from her seat, only the back mind you. He stepped inside, slowly closing the door as he went. Then Dib crossed to Kim's seat. She was sleeping soundly, bound to her seat by a tentacle. Dib reached for it but it seemed to make the same noise as a rattlesnake did when it was dangerous to approach. The boy drew back and then looked at the screen that usually displayed space. A black cover encased the window in darkness, making it impossible to see through.

He'd watched Kim fly for a while so he knew what button he was supposed to press to see outside into space.

Dib looked up. There was a bright blue button just above his head. He reached up, pressed it with two fingers and then waited as the black cover rolled up with loud clinks and clanks to reveal space. It wasn't much what Dib had wanted to see.

A planet was coming up fast; the screen was red and yellow with flames. Dib realized that Kai was falling onto the planet's surface, and now, without anything to help them get out of it Dib realized that he would have to do it. Unfortunately, the events that were folding out before him caused the boy to panic once more. And so, as he leapt into the driver's seat and placed his hands on the controls, the foreign parasite detected the panic in his heartbeat and the tentacles were deployed once more, curling from the walls, floor and ceiling.

Dib wrestled them away as he tried to steer the ship away from the surface of the planet. But they overwhelmed him, closing in on his arms and legs, binding him completely. They pulled him away from the controls, leaving the wheel to spin out of control.

As it spun so did Kai. He flipped upside down, right side up and upside down again. This caused the tentacles to lose their grip on Dib and he fell onto the ceiling. Then the gravity malfunctioned from the heat on the hull, which was coming through as Dib panicked. He was sent into the open air and he looked over at Kim, who was still tied to the chair with the tentacle.

Dib floated over, grabbing a bar that was floating next to him in the process. He hurried to Kim's side and then smashed the bar into the tentacle. It released Kim and she floated in the air close to the boy. He swam over and pulled her into his lap.

Dib looked once more at the screen, the planet's plains could be seen clearly now.

He pulled Kim's head into his chest and then closed his arms around her as he pushed his head down. Protecting Kim, he waited for impact.

Kai's voice came up again.

"**WARNING! CRASH IMENENT! COUNTDOWN COMENCING:**

"**TEN…"**

The tentacles found Dib's panic in the center of the room.

"NINE…" 

They went for him.

"**EIGHT…"**

At first they wrapped around him and Kim.

"**SEVEN…"**

Then they took differing positions in the air.

"**SIX…"**

Dib closed his eyes tightly.

"**FIVE…"**

He pulled Kim as close as he could with the tentacles gripping them.

"**FOUR…"**

There was a twitching in his arms.

"THREE…" 

Kim's eyes opened, as did Dib's.

"**TWO…"**

"Dib…?"

"**ONE… HAVE A NICE DAY…"**

After that, there was a scream from Kim, one from Dib, one from Kai… And then nothing…

---

Brooke: Okay, my usual account buddies are taking a break for a while because they said they wanted a vacation after all the updates and never getting one. (Cries) So I have a few people from my deviant art account here to help us out.

Oliver: Okay, let's get down to business. The first review we're taking in is sent from The Illustrious Crackpot.

Brooke: … You don't have to be that uptight dude… Anyways, Congrats on doing so well! And I never really watched Duck Dodgers so I didn't see an episode like that, nor do I really remember that far back after this amount of time. But I'll take your word for it.

Scrad: YES!!! DLBN!!! COMMENTED!!! TAKE IT AWAY BROOKE!!!!

Brooke: … maybe this wasn't such a good idea… Dlbn. Glad you like it so much! And yes, no more memory for little Gir! And Dib's thingy was fun to write.

Sin: Another one from Dlbn. Comments galore:)

Brooke: Yes, yes, yes. They had to run a very long time. They were very tired at the end. I shall not disappoint you because you missed me. I feel loved! I am a very happy goth!

Viridis and Green (speaking at same time): Finally, the last person to send in a comment was The Illustrious Crackpot.

Brooke: Yes, I've read the Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy. I don't remember most of it though. Maybe I subconsciously remembered it or something. Anyways, I'm glad you liked Orange Peels too. I don't really bother to spell check on that and the reason Hix is so out of tune with hugs and stuff but knows about the human body is because, even though he watches human TV, he has trouble grasping onto how they act and stuff like that. He tends to watch a lot of doctor shows and CSI.

Hix: Oranges for everyone!

New: And cake!!! CAKE!!!


	31. Comlink Static

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 31

"So let me get this straight," said Idu while crossing her arms and legs. "You don't remember a thing about who you are or where you came from?"

Gir shook his head.

"Who your master was?"

"No."

"How you got here?"

"Nope."

"Why you're here?"

"Nada."

"Where you are?"

"Zip."

"Why you're in the state you're in?"

"Zilch." He though for a moment. "However, I do have the sudden urge to dance like a monkey, make waffles, and play tea party with a pig. Whatever those are, I mean. Could I do that?"

"No." Idu frowned and then stood up. "Maybe there's a spot in your head where your memory disk will still fit. You're pretty beat up but I might be able to find a place where your disk will fit properly enough for you to remember."

Gir didn't say a word and, instead, waited quietly as Idu recovered the disk and examined his bent and beat up head. Then dents were large, though neither of them knew what from and they seemed to be all over the place. There wasn't a single spot that the disk could fit into. However, Idu decided that it would be best to take a chance and so she stuffed the disk into a noticeable spot and began to try and push it in far enough to become active. But quite a lot of metal was in her way.

Idu stepped back and thought. She mulled an idea over in her head for a moment and then looked down at Gir, a smile both evil and kind set on her robotic features. "Gir, do you trust me?"

"As much as I can trust a stranger."

"Good enough…"

Idu picked Gir up and threw him against a nearby rock. Gir hit it hard, fell to the ground, went unconscious. His one working eye became dull and colorless. With the new silence in the air Idu walked over to her 'patient', leaned down and began the arduous task of repairing his head.

It would be a long time before she would be able to report back to Kim. In the meantime, she always had some music. As she began to work Idu pulled a small panel out of the top of her head. She pressed an on button, selected the song she wanted and then put the panel back.

The music played quietly in her head. She'd still be able to hear approaching enemies and they wouldn't be able to hear the music.

Time passed slowly…

---

Sitting back and rubbing her metallic forehead, Idu sighed long and deep. She glanced over beside her at the unconscious robot. While looking at him she couldn't help but be proud with the job that she'd done. It was quite good, considering that she had access to no tools and was, basically, relying off of the land surrounding her for the moment.

Gir was pushed up against the side of a rock nearby. His head had most of the dents worked out of it from Idu's banging on the inside and outside of the skull frame. It had taken hours just to bump out the most noticeable and troublesome of the dents, and even then she'd created many more in the process. However, her new dents were definitely not as severe as the ones that the little SIR unit had had prior to the treatment. She fixed his broken eye with a spare bulb she kept for emergencies. For some strange reason she had a feeling that she would regret giving it to him, but did so nonetheless. After all, when would she need it? She only had one normal eye anyways.

As she leaned back on her own rock and stared up at the sky she couldn't help but think that she'd forgotten something important.

The penny dropped and she quickly remembered the report she should have made to Kim.

Checking her inner clock didn't make her feel all the better. When Idu read the time, in Earth hours, she squinted at nothing but the numbers flashing before her odd eye. It read that it was near midnight back on Earth, if celestial positioning was taken away and Bludge was given the same perceptions as Earth. For the meantime she did just that. Since Idu was meant to call around 3 hours ago she couldn't help but sulk. The good mood that she'd been put in from her pride at repairing Zim's pathetic excuse for a robot was quickly replaced with a fear of Kim's angry voice, screaming at her in Japanese about how worried she was about her small companion. Honestly, it made Idu feel good that Kim cared so much about her safety, especially since she wasn't really a living organism like her brother had once been, but she was discouraged when Kim expressed her love in the form of yelling and screaming.

Idu rapped her mind for a good excuse. When nothing came to her she decided that she'd just have to go with the 'fixing Gir' card and see where that got her.

Pulling out her mindset comlink she set up a connection with Kai's server and began to speak into it, attempting to get the robotic teenager's attention. She'd had to do just that on a number of occasions, since, most of the time, Kai was on the Universal equivalent to the Internet and was looking at varying pictures of alien women.

"Attention, Kai. This is Idu, reporting in from the surface of Bludge. Do you read? I need a connection to Kimberly, a.s.a.p."

There wasn't a response. Just static.

Idu blinked twice with her good eye. It was strange for Kai not to respond to his own name. Typically, the boy had a very strong ego. She usually relied on his family to fuel it, seeing as not many people, or aliens for that matter, were aware that he was a living person in the form of a ship. She tapped the link a few more times with her mind, reaching out to the boy. When he didn't answer for 5 minutes she pulled out the Manuel link.

It protruded from her left arm, folding back layers of metal in order to push it up. She tapped the screen a few times. There was just more static, like in the mindset comlink. The little robot frowned. "Kai! If you're there answer me. You know I don't enjoy being ignored!"

When his grinning face did not surface she rolled her eyes and recalled something from last week. Pulling in her pride she sighed.

"Okay, okay. I get the message. I'll say it." Idu paused a moment, biting her metal lip. Then she continued. "Kai, you are the most amazing ship to streak across the cosmos. Your hull is a bright, shiny, beautiful thing and your pushed up features compare to nothing that I have seen before. Truly, you are a pure work of art and there is no possible way for anyone to go against you in terms of looks, brains or anything of the like…"

Nothing.

This worried Idu. She'd repeated the phrase just as he'd requested a week prior but the boy still did not respond. It was troubling. Even after this amount of time, using the Manuel link would set her up with a connection to the main communication server, which was located on the right hand side of the pilot's chair. If Kai hadn't picked up in this amount of time then Kim should have. There was even an answering machine system hooked in so that messages played out and a person could answer.

Kim, unlike Kai, _always_ answered her phone.

Something was definitely wrong.

She tapped the glass a few more times. "Kim? Kim. Are you there? Kimberly?" She became frantic now. "Kimico Kimberly Rashinda! Answer the phone!" Kimico was Kim's real first name, but she only used her middle name when in English speaking zones, like Canada or the US. Idu only ever used it when she was sincerely pissed off or if she was panicking.

It was a good time to panic, because when a face finally appeared on screen it wasn't Kim, Kai, Dib, or even Tak. She didn't know who it was but she had a good feeling of who it _might_ be.

Although the screen was fuzzy she could make out that the imposter had blue skin and dark blue hair with no emotion set to his face. He looked like a robotic prototype from Earth's old ages, unable to express emotion or display any sort of facial reaction.

"Greetings. You are?"

"I am Idu. SIR unit of the captain of the ship you're currently occupying. What have to done with Kim?" Idu was furious.

"I'm afraid that Kim won't be answering you anymore. She's suffered a terrible accident here. The computers crashed and--"

"Impossible!" screamed Idu. The ship's mainframe is derived, no, _created_ from the essence of a living creature. Kai Lee Rashinda. A boy from Earth. Unless the system was tampered with it would not have gone down. The mainframe is able to support itself because Kai does not require sleep. He, therefore, never tires or needs to land due to fuel exhaustion. It's impossible for the system to crash!"

She could see a faint smile stretch across the blue figures face. He, obviously, wasn't so immune to emotion as she'd previously thought. "Is that so? Well then. It appeared you've caught me, miss robot."

"Idu."

"Of course. Miss Idu." His smile dulled. "You see, the crew of the… 'Kai' is now in our possession. If you ever want to see your mistress… what was her name? Kimico Kimberly Rashinda? Then you will bring the Bromix to me in one week, Earth time. Fail and I can't be held responsible is the poor girl, say… falls into a vat of slow-eroding acidic compounds. My own design of course." He beamed with vanity.

Idu was screaming rather loudly now. It was amazing civilians in the nearest town could not hear her. "I swear it! If you god-forsaken, pimple popping, cockroach infested, acid-guzzling, spineless, slug-monkies lay even one claw on Kim I will personally see to it that you die a very harsh, painful death! I will not stop until you cry for mercy! And even then, after you've begged and gravelled, I'll drip a skillet through your gut, get it caught in your abdomen and then jerk it out! I promise it!"

The figure giggled, his grin turning into a malevolent smirk. "Will you now?"

Static filled the screen once more.

Idu's arm dropped and she starred at nothing in particular.

What could she do? She now had to find Zim and Dib's sister, finish the repair on Gir _and_ rescue her mistress, Dib, Kai and Tak. All in one week? It was near impossible. She decided, however, that the best course of action would be to take Gir along with her as is and repair him on the way. If she could find Zim she could get his help in finding everyone else and since Gaz was most likely still with him she knew she'd have one less person to find after locating the Irken 'invader'.

But as she rose, one thing escaped Idu's mouth. "What's a Bromix?"

---

Brooke: Yosh, miina-san, koniichiwa. I'm back… again. This was a weird chapter. It was originally going to be chapter 29 but I lost it in my documents and wrote a different one. This one I just finished now. Okay, comments and responses. Nex, your turn today, go!

Nex: Huh? Oh! Right! Okay, uh. The Illustrious Crackpot, coming up… now!

Brooke: Yes! I love suspense. As for OC Realm. No worries and you're welcome. Okay, X-iomania. Go.

X-iomania: Right. Next we have… Dlbn, with the last comment. Huh… two.

Brooke: Yeah, Kai's fun that way. Plus, the real Kai, Kim's actual bro, has a knack for sensing trouble. Don't ask. Anyways, I guess it becomes clear that they've survived. After all, why would I kill them off? I have so much fun writing about lots of different characters!

BOB: Enjoy Fanfiction!

Saka: Have some happy pills! Wee!

Fortus: … uh… how bout some candy instead?

Saka: … fine!


	32. Gna's Life Rebellion

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 32

Gna's Life Rebellion

Zim and Gaz blinked; dumbfounded that one of the Bludgeons actually knew who Zim was.

She towered over them, standing up, and looked down at the two. When they didn't move she gripped each of them by their PAKs and lifted them out of the water, Zim in her right hand, Gaz in her left. As they were carried out of the fountain they caught a sense of how strong these creatures really were. It was amazing that she could lift them both without so much as a grunt or even breaking a sweat.

The Bludgeon girl plopped the two down on the ground and then turned to help her friend out of the fountain next. Zim took the opportunity to attempt an escape while the girl's back was turned. He rotated his body 180 degrees and then started up in a run. It took him a while to realize that he wasn't moving and when he finally did he found Gaz gripping his PAK an holding him in one place, never taking her questioning stare off of the two blue females.

"There you go Ala. Please don't kill them?" asked the girl as she helped her green-haired friend out of the green water.

The second frowned. "That's harder than you might think!" She gave Gaz and Zim a stare. The Irken sort of jumped where he was held and then took up the most menacing pose that he could muster, trying to look like one of the most brave of all Invaders. Gaz just stared back at Ala, her golden eyes piercing into the Bludgeon's dark green ones. It became a horrible staring contest, where the greater of mind would become the victor, and the weaker would look away, unable to continue. Needless to say, neither of them looked away. Gaz let go of Zim and Ala took a step forwards from her companion. Both of them were determined and both of them were stubborn as hell.

Zim shook his back, glad to be released from the Earth girl's grip. He was just about to attempt his escape once more when he noticed how many Bludgeons had crowded around the scene, curious as to the strange appearance of these two new beings. The short Irken was nothing compared to their sizes. He was hardly as tall as a child. Even though he's grown a long way on Earth he still had far to go before he was the size of a Bludgeon. He assumed they might even be taller than the Almighty Tallest.

He frowned deeply. "Get out of Zim's way! I'm leaving."

"That you are," came a familiar voice from the crowd. People moved to either side, allowing a group, the very same group that had chased Gaz and Zim so relentlessly, to pass through. The leader smiled brightly. "You're leaving all right. But you're coming with us as you do so, Irken."

Zim gulped. "On second thought," he said, smiling weakly. "I think I'll stick around these nice girls here. Hmm?"

The leader's smile dropped into nothing. "Nice try." He walked forwards, reaching out for the Irken, who was too nervous to try moving again. It seemed that moving had done nothing but cause him trouble.

When the Bludgeon flew to the side and crashed into a wall Zim smiled at himself. It was true. Not moving seemed to help his luck greatly. As he turned from the Bludgeon, who crumbled in a heap at the base of the building he'd smashed into, and turned back to the rest of the group, his eyes met the girl from before. She stood just ahead of him, right where the leader had previously been. She panted lightly, arms raised in fists. Then she looked back down at Zim, her blank eyes piercing him like glass.

"You alright, Zim?"

He nodded. "Of course I'm fine!" He ended up blurting out, his ego getting the better of him. "How could a stupid person like _him_ possibly get the better of Zim? Irken Invader of the Irken Empire!"

Although he'd meant to seem intimidating the girl just smiled. "Glad to hear it then." She then turned to the rest of the group. "Bring it on. Who's next?"

"Miss Gna," said one of the Bludgeons. "You know that we're not meant to fight you… Just let us take the Irken and his little pet," Gaz's head stirred when he said that, "and we'll be on our way, out of your hair. You can get right back to… uh… whatever it was you were doing…"

"Look," said Gna, standing upright, one hand on her hip and one out in a debating sort of manner. "I don't know what you have against this Irken but all I know is that he's important to my brothers and that is exactly where I'll be taking him. Do you have a problem with that? Or shall I report you to Gagnor, who, as I am sure, will _not_ be pleased with this obvious sign of betrayal?"

The Bludgeons all looked at one another. "Miss Gna?" asked the female. "y-you're taking him to your brothers? We apologize for the misunderstanding. The way you were talking to him, so formally, we'd feared that you had…"

"What!? Betrayed by brothers for a pathetic race of aliens, who believe themselves to be so far advanced and so superior to other beings that, not only do they enslave the beings of the planets that they have conquered, but also those of their own kin? Have you no trust in me, Bludgeons? Have you so little faith in my belief in our wondrous cause that you would suspect me of treason, siding with such… horrendous monstrosities!?" Gna anger was plainly plastered on her face. To accentuate the point of the matter, she turned on her hell and glared down at Zim, who had all but lost contact with the events around him. Confused, he merely stared up at Gna.

She glared back at him, hard. Her black eyes seemingly piercing his own.

"What are you looking at? Irken filth!" Pulling her thigh back and raising her foot behind her, in one swift movement Gna's foot had come into contact with the poor Irken's stomach. Zim was on his knees in seconds, gasping for what air he could manage to get.

Gaz and Ala both looked up.

"Zim!"

"Gna?"

Realizing that they had looked away, both girls swore heavily under their breaths.

Gna's face did not falter. She lightly brush a few loose strands of hair away from in front of her face and looked back at the Bludgeons, not exactly turning the whole way around to meet their shocked faces. "Well… don't any of you have work to do? I believe that we're short on a few platform patrols. Go and secure the area before I have you imprisoned for failure to comply to command."

Fearfully, the Bludgeon troops hurriedly turned around and marched off. One walked over to the wall to retrieve the comrade that Gna had injured so badly. It was then that they rounded the corner and Gna turned around once more to face Zim, Gaz and Ala. Her friend's surprised expression seemed to be enough to pull her out of her angered gaze and back into reality, where she looked down at the Irken, sorrowfully.

"Gna… Are you okay?" asked Ala.

"Yes. I'm fine." She leaned down on her knee and gently placed a hand on Zim's back. "Zim? Are _you_ alright? I didn't kick you too hard, did I?"

Swearing profoundly, Zim raised his head and butted it into Gna's nose. The blue girl was knocked backwards and landed, her head smashing hard onto the ground, with a light thud. She hurriedly sat upright just as Zim clambered to his feet, clutching his stomach with one hand and grimacing, a trickle of blood running from his mouth. The Irken's glare was even worse than that which Gna had given him before, and it scared all three girls, including Gaz.

"No one pulls one over on Zim!" The Irken invader attempted to raise himself on his remaining two spider legs but it was only a failed hope. Instead, he pulled one out on either side of him and waved them menacingly at Gna, ready to hurt her or to fight even, if the need were to arise.

"N-no! Zim! You don't understand! I didn't want to hurt you, I just don't know my own strength sometimes! Sorry, but I just needed to get rid of the guards! If I didn't then they would have taken you directly to my brothers and then there would be no possibility that your race could survive."

Zim laughed lightly. "Don't try and trick me! I'm an invader! You just said that that's what you were going to do! Take me to your brothers. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Please, just listen to me," Gna pleaded. "I don't like the idea of destroying the Irken race any more than you do. Though I don't approve of your race killing others for personal gain, without even starting a war to begin with. But I don't find any pride in dirtier the hands of our own civilians to accommodate for Irken tradition." Gna began to stand up. Zim kept himself wary and rose the spider legs as the girl stood up, so they where constantly at eye level with her. Just in case he needed to gouge them out and then make a run for it. "I-If it's the tradition of your culture… or… race… then I completely support it. I just don't want my brothers to go any further than they have. They aren't even like themselves any more and I just want to help them see what revenge has turned them into. Gagnor and Gagnex have become so obsessed with the annihilation of the Irken race, specifically Gagnor, that I don't know what to do any more. I need your help to show my brothers how they have wronged their own people and others. I just…" Gna started to cry. "I just want to help them… they're family…"

However, even after her speech, Zim did not move. Where Bludgeons had feeling for members of their kin or what happened to them, this only applied to Irkens if the almighty Tallest were involved. Otherwise, there is no interest for an invader whether or not another Irken is killed in the heat of battle or while seeking their revenge. In fact, it was considered an honor.

"I have no time for this!" proclaimed Zim. "I have places to be… and… stuff… mm, Die!"

Thrusting his spider legs into Gna's eyes was a simple task. Zim heard the girls behind him cry out as he struck, and he especially favored the Bludgeon, Ala's, scream for her friend as Gna's eyes were…

"Huh?"

Set before Zim was a wall of dirt and soil, which had not been there before. He looked at his feet and could see how the ground had actually risen up and blocked his attack to the Bludgeon girl. Looking back up at the soil that Gna's head was behind, Zim took a gulp, beads of sweat running across his brow and down his pale green face. He was afeard for what was to come next. He was worried for what would happen after the soil slipped away.

As the soil began to do just as Zim had not wanted it to do, seep away, the Irken took a step back. His spider legs retracted back into his PAK and Zim nearly bumped into Gaz he had backed up so far. Completely forgetting the pain in his stomach from Gna's unwanted attack, Zim stared up as the girl raised her hands from either side of the wall of dirt. He could see then as she turned her hands towards him, slowly closing her finger inwards.

Zim noticed a trickling by his feet.

He looked down.

"HOLY MOTHER OF IRK!!" Zim attempted to leap away as a vortex formed at his feet from the soil as is began to swirl round and round. But as he moved, his boots sunk into the sand and the Irken lost his balance, falling over.

Gaz watched from the safe ground that she was standing on, completely transfixed by the swirling sand. Ala stood beside her and together they gazed as Zim was lifted higher and higher into the air by a spinning tower of earth. His arms flailed on either side and he screamed the higher he went, his voice reaching higher pitches of fear.

However, Gaz's safe place wasn't so safe anymore as the soil under her began to spin widely. And instead of twisting her upwards into the air to sit next to Zim she began to sink down into the planet's ground. Gaz fought against the current, noticing that Ala, beside her, was also being sucked into the vortex but wasn't fighting back.

"Shouldn't we be trying to escape?" asked Gaz.

"Nah. Don't bother. You'll just annoy her. I may hate it when she does this but once she starts up it's pretty hard for her to stop and, seeing as it kind of hurt last time, I've decided to just go with it." Ala looked at her fingernails a moment and then turned back to Gaz. "By the way, I find it's best to hold your breath right before you go under. Just in case."

Unaware of what was going on, Gaz held her breath and then was sucked into the ground moments after Ala.

Then it stopped.

Zim's upper half, not covered by soil, was thrust forwards and then back, giving him a bad case of whiplash.

"Zim, don't underestimate beings that you know nothing about okay? You'll get hurt that way…"

The Irken boy looked around, searching for the source of the voice. He didn't recognize it and it seemed to echo across the building tops. He could see above them, as well as the Bludgeons that looked up in amazement.

"I don't mean for this to sound like a threat, little Irken. But I _am_ concerned for your welfare. You're far too brash and you rush into battles that you cannot win, both physical and mental. Zim, you need to study an alien race before you can conquer it correct? Well, it's the same thing for fighting one. Unless you know exactly what you're in for when you go up against them then you're going to get hurt all the time, possibly killed."

Zim smirked. "How can I get killed all the time? Huh? Stupid voice. Irkens can only be killed once, and Zim is nowhere near being ready to die!"

The voice laughed lightly.

"Oh Zim, you're very funny, aren't you?"

He knew where it was coming from now. Zim looked up and saw Gna's smiling face above him. She waved a light goodbye and then turned into dirt before his very eyes. Zim wanted to scream as the dirt fell on him, buried him and chocked him, but he could not. For the ground began to shift once more and he was pulled into the ground with such tremendous speed that he lost what air he had before everything went black.

---

Gagnex looked out of the window. He spotted a tower of soil rising up, as well as Gna's familiar figure at the very top. Who she had clutched in her soil tower he could no be sure. Judging by the green color he assumed it must have been Ala, or more likely one of Ala's older brothers.

The boy laughed lightly, turning to his brother. "Looks like Gna's gotten a little mad."

Gagnor grunted, paying little attention to his brother. He continued to mull over his paperwork.

"… She's gotten really good you know. Just as good as you used to be before you stopped."

"Can we not get into this, please? I'm a little busy right now."

Gagnex frowned but did not continue. He merely stared out of the window again, daydreaming.

---

Brooke: DONE! I've had this stuck at one part for months now! GAWD! But I finally had a brainstorm and managed to write 6 pages in little time at all! So, now I'm updating. Enjoy.


	33. The Dirt Room

Warning! This story is going to be very long! If you cannot stand long stories then do not read. If you do not like stories about incompetent aliens that no one likes then do not read this. If you cannot stand reading about the imminent destruction of Earth and enemies having to unite to stop the greater threat then DO NOT READ!!

Thank you, that is all…

Invader Zim- The End?

Chapter 33

Choking and screaming, Zim rose in a flash. The entire world spinning around him, his mind took a while to focus. The colors swirled together in intricate designs that could have fascinated lower life forms to the point where their current position mattered not. The colors would have been their entire world. But Zim, _obviously_ much greater than said lower life forms, had no time to stare at pretty colors.

He sat up rather shakily and plopped his hand onto his temple. It ached something fierce! There was the foul stench of sulfur in the air around him, mixing and mingling with varying stenches of dirt, soul and… flesh. It was an overwhelming smell and, had he had a nose he would have plugged it with disgust. Instead, he stood, disgruntled, and surveyed the area.

It was a box. He was completely sealed in. Further inspected told him that this 'box' was constructed out of soil. It was as though he was in a dirt room. It was extremely hot and stuffy, he had already sweated through the armpits of his suit during his unconscious state and beads continued to trickle down his green skin. Though he paid little attention to the heat or the stench at this point—which he had finally recognized to be the stench of rotting flesh, that which was similar to the stench of rotting human corpses (how he knew that is an entirely different matter). It was rather disgusting and the ideal possibility that he could be close to a burial site or perhaps a place where war had recently broken out became a factor in his twisted little mind.

Zim glanced about, it was dark; too dark to really see all that much. There was a light but the origins of said light were a complete mystery. It seemed as though the walls of the dirt room itself were providing the light, though the little Irken knew of no such soil that could do that sort of thing. Perhaps the Bludgeons had a strange type of soil that was luminescent, though that didn't explain much since there were no windows or doors from what he could see—and that was assuming that he actually still was on the Bludgeon home world.

Taking a step forwards, Zim regretted his actions instantaneously. His foot came into contact with a squishy lump and he was sent flat onto his stomach, banging his face hard onto the dirt flooring of the room. He sneered with distaste and glared back at the thing that had even dared to trip him, though he still couldn't see what this strange thing was. Yet, for some reason, the scent emanating off of it was a familiar one…

Zim rolled onto his back, legs still resting over the object he could not see. It hadn't moved much but he could feel this thing breathing, and now he could even hear it. Heavy, deep breaths, strained and slightly panicked, as though it were sleeping and having a terrible nightmare. Intrigued by this strange thing, which he had now confirmed was most certainly alive; Zim sat up straight, still not bothering to take his legs off. From what he could guess, the backs of his knees were nestled neatly on the creature's chest, that was also assuming it was lying on its back.

Lightly, just in case the creature was a threat to his safety, he reached behind his back and felt about for his PAK. Upon touching it he clicking the touch pads on the very top, opened it and rummaged about within for a moment. Then, in one single fluid motion, he pulled out a light, which glowed vibrant white in the dark, dirt room.

The creature was clad in black and thin, not to mention the skin visible on it was pale white like a ghost (if such a thing actually existed, haha). There was an enormous spike that protruded from the tip of its head, five digits on each of its two hands, large black feet, which turned out to actually be large black boots over top of regular sized pale white feet. But the feature on this strange creature that gave its essence with the greatest of emphasis were the enormous, glowing golden eyes, which only shone brighter in the rays of Zim's light. And it was then that Zim realized it was…

"Dib-stink!" cried the Irken with a voracious rage.

Zim kicked his feet into the air before he thrust them down once more on the unconscious Dib's chest. The moment said feet came into contact with the human boy his eyes jerked open, his lungs cleared of all carbon dioxide in them and he let out a surprised squeal.

Coughing and gasping and screaming, much like Zim had done the first moment he awoke, Dib sat up within an instant. The boy was dazed and confused, his head still ringing and his entire body shaking with a cold chill. Dib's head swung around from the left to the right and he staggered to his feet, panting heavily and glaring towards the light shining into his eyes. He covered over his forehead with his sleeve, which was torn a bit near the end, and he screamed, blatantly unaware that it was his alien archrival Zim shining the light at him. "No! You'll never get me to talk! I'd sooner die!"

"Dib-worm!" Zim bellowed. His angry tones and clearly recognizable voice brought Dib back to his senses. And though the boy's poor heart was still beating a hundred times per second he seemed to calm down.

"Z-Zim? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Zim retorted. He shut the light off and switched to a brand that wasn't nearly so bright but covered a larger expanse in the room. The room shot up with a shimmering blue light and is was only then that Dib was able to look at his surroundings in a manner that was relatively close to neutral. His head darted about the dirt room and his eyes blinked numerous times in the dim light. The boy spun around once, giving the room a good once over, before turning back to the Irken providing his only light source.

"W… Where the heck did you come from?"

"I suppose that I could ask you the same question Dib-stink. What's gotten into you, human? You look as though you were just partially digested and then spat up into a nest of baby Dwindlions (monstrous beasts that feed live creatures to their young, from the planet Dwie, in case you wanted to know). Where's the Kim-creature?" Zim frowned, getting a little more annoyed as the memories came back to him. "And didn't I leave you on the ship-thing-person? Why are you here?"

"Shi… Ship-thing? K-Kai!" Dib's mind became a swirl of confusing thoughts as memories flooded back to him in a wave that disoriented him like never before. He'd had his arms turned into noodles, sure that was true, but now it was like someone had turned his brain into a big bowl of noodles and was wickedly swishing them about with a fork and a spoon, lifting out large masses and then plopping them back in with a big '_splish!_' spraying sauce everywhere and even letting a good and juicy meatball fall onto the floor. "That's right! It was Kai!" Dib screamed, turning back to Zim. "Kai malfunctioned! Th-th-th-th-there was a virus or, or, or something in his system. Something made him go crazy!"

"Like you?" asked Zim, a sneer quietly creasing his face.

"No, Zim! Take me seriously for a second!" Dib lashed out and gripped Zim's collar, bearing bright and chattering teeth at the Irken. "Just listen to me for a second!"

Zim slapped Dib's hand away. "Do not touch Zim, Dib-stink."

Stepping back a second and attempting to calm himself, Dib took ten heavy breaths, counting each one as he went. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Then, only once he had slowed his ever-beating heart and calms his nerves, he opened his eyes and looked back at Zim. Sweat beaded his forehead like never before as he thought back to the events that took place on Kai. Then he spoke:

"When I was on the ship, there was something wrong with Kai. I'm not entirely sure what but… from what he screamed at us, it was almost as if there was someone else on the ship, tearing it apart from the inside. The last thing I remember was running into the cockpit with Kim. These tentacles came out from the wall and engulfed us, covering ours eyes and our mouths and… it became impossible to breathe but it was also like… we didn't need to?" Even Dib was unsure about what he was saying. It was almost as if he was recalling the events in a dream, and only then he was beginning to realize how false it had been and that he was finally awake. Only it was as if he was waking into a new nightmare or a new version of the same nightmare, all connected into one twisted dream that wouldn't let him go. "Then, it was like I was blinded. An amazing pain and yet incredibly soothing. Like someone or something was trying to hurt us and then there was someone else, maybe Kai, I don't know, who was trying to ease the pain and make everything sink away into itself… There was an explosion… Some screaming and then… After that I woke up here…"

Zim frowned and turned, taking the light off of the quivering human boy. "Well, that's an incredibly fascinating dream, Dib-stink but I think that we should focus on the here and now, you know, things that are **real**. There's no time to worry about your pathetic human dreams."

"You're not listening to me!" Dib proclaimed. "I told you to listen! You've got to! There's no one else who will listen! We're all alone!"

"Correct!" Zim spun his head around to face him. "And it's precisely that fact that leads me to not bother listening to you. Frankly, I think that there are more productive ways to spend my time besides pretending to believe your stupid stories." It was then that Zim faced the wall once more. He started to feel the dirt that was the room. He searched for anything useful he might not be able to see but might be able to feel. A small hole or a latch; maybe even a crease that was a part of a door that they could open. At the moment, there didn't seem to be anything…

Dib shrank back into the shadows, falling onto his rump he groaned in dismay. Folding his arms around his legs and resting his head upon his knees, the boy absentmindedly observed the Irken as he moved from one place on the wall to another and then backtracked his route with his sharp fingertips. And, upon growing uninterested in Zim's numerous failed attempts to discover and exist or entry point he began to think, trying to remember where he might have ended up. But he came up blank. It was just the explosion and then there was nothing more to remember. It was as though he'd simply gone to sleep.

He raised his head a little, cocking it to one side without thought and then peered over at Zim, who jumped at maybe finding something of interest before realizing it was simply an imperfection in the wall. "So," Dib began, not entirely certain as to what he was going to say. "How did you end up down here Zim?"

"You assume we're down?" Zim didn't even turn back to look at him.

"Well… we're in dirt, aren't we? I thought that maybe we were underground or something, right?"

Zim grunted. "The Bludgeons crafted their buildings and plenty of furniture out of dirt from their planet. We could be in a tower for all we know."

"Besides the point," Dib stated. "How'd you end up here, whether we're up or down?"

Quiet for only a moment, Zim stopped feeling the walls and turned to the human, a very blank and unreadable expression set across his pale green countenance. He blinked a few times, his crimson-blood eyes nearly bioluminescent in the dim light of the room. "… The Gaz-human and I disguised ourselves (or at least I disguised myself) to fit the forms of the Bludgeons. It failed and we ended up being chased through their downtown to the square. Gaz-human got into a fight with one of the natives and another one fought back against her own people. But they didn't really seem to want to fight her. Then the ground shifted and spiraled up, and we were sucked into it. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Dib looked around, something dawning on him. He glared at Zim. "Where's my sister?"

"Gaz-human?" Zim asked, even though he knew perfectly well whom Dib was referring to. "You expect Zim to know? Did I not say I wasn't even sure of where we are? Irk! We can't even be sure if we're above or below ground level! And you expect me to know where the Gaz-human is? Simple-minded Dib-stink!" Something dawned on Zim for a moment just then. "Wait a tick… How on irk did you get here to begin with?"

Dib stood tall. "Zim, you lost my sister!"

"Answer me, Dib-stink! How'd you get here?"

"I asked you first!"

"Irrelevant!"

Dib rushed forwards and flung his hands in front of himself, reaching for Zim's skinny little neck. Zim didn't even have the time that he needed to react; he hadn't expected Dib to simply attack him like that (sure he'd done it before but who would have guessed he'd do it over his sister of all things). Dib wrapped his finger around the Irken's neck and then began to tighten his grip, squeezing him as much as he could, cutting off his air supply. All the while, Zim clawed at him fiercely, trying to swat away the human currently seated on his chest.

"You lost my sister!" Dib screamed at Zim.

Zim wasn't able to speak at this point. There wasn't enough air left for him to say anything, he couldn't even grunt. He was too exhausted. Somehow, the unconscious sleep he had had didn't relieve his tiredness and he hadn't the strength to fight back. All the while, Dib seemed to be fully rested and only squeezed Zim's throat harder. Had he been given the time, Zim's neck probably would have been broken by him.

A light washed out over the two boys.

Dib, in surprise, released Zim and fell backwards, the sudden bright lights in the dirt room a little too much for his eyes so suddenly. He covered his eyes with his arm and moved back a bit, using his buttocks.

Once Dib had gotten off of him, Zim coughed up in a rush and he hurriedly took in as much air as he could. The Irken rolled over his arm and onto his stomach, his head down and facing the doorway with which the light used to enter the dark room. He tried to straighten himself up a moment, found that he was unable to and then gave himself another moment of quick breathing. And only once he had regained himself did Zim turn back over, lie on his back and stare into the light of the doorway.

It was difficult to see for a moment. He patiently waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, and once it had he noticed dark figures moving about within. There were two very tall figures and three, no, four smaller figures. One was even darker than the others and one was even closer than the others, a small one, which gave the illusion that it was taller, though only for a moment. He stared up at this one particular figure and tried to make out just who or what it was. And after a moment, Zim was able to compose himself and stare up at the figure and see who it was.

"You?" he asked.

"Me."

---

Brooke: …boo. I'm alive. What a novelty concept. Okay, per usual, onto the comment responses. X, whom do we have first?

X-iomania: The first one comes from The Illustrious Crackpot!

Brooke: Mm, I have to admit, Gna's powers do sort of remind me of Gaara. But I'm only going off pictures. I've never actually seen that far in the anime. I saw maybe 6 episodes and got sick of it. Plus, if I'm right, I _think_ Gaara's thing is sand? Gna's sand, rock, mud, blah, blah, blah. Also, glad to hear you're enjoying Orange Peels. If you like Scannerkil's character then you might want to check out Shark Bait. Scannerkil gets his only side story after he 'dies'. Next comment!

Krayos: The next comment is from… bunny500! Yo bun!

Brooke: Here's an update for you! Glad you like the stories!

Tuckery: Finally, our last comment comes to us from Living Darkness!

Brooke: Well, glad to know people enjoy my writing so much. Here's that update you wanted!


End file.
